Unwanted love
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: Kagome, forced to leave her family is reunited unexpectedly. However her family isn't the only one to find ger. Is it possible to escape a past she thought gone. Can she find love along the way. Deleted then reposted. No change. OLD SOON TO BE REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions

Kagome

"Ugh, I don't know what to wear, Sango!" I whined as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a thigh-length dress that seemed to hug all of my curves in just the right way. The shoulders were just two semi-thick straps, and even though I would wear a jacket over them to cover myself from the chilly autumn breeze, I felt that the dress may have been too...sexy for what I was doing. At least it wasn't black. Instead, it was a deep red and seemed to contrast very well against my dark black hair that fell to the middle of my back.

"I think that one looks fine. Just as the other ten you tried on did." Sango said, looking at her phone. She was laying on her stomach on my bed while she wiggled her feet in the air, as if she were dancing to music.

"That doesn't help." I muttered before slipping the dress off and beginning to dig through my closet again. I had met Sango three years ago when I had moved into a new city. A few weeks back, her husband, Miroku, got a new job back in Tokyo, and since I was living with them, I decided to also move to their new place. Sango was my very best friend and actually wanted me to come along. Miroku himself didn't mind because that meant he had another pretty woman to look at, without getting the wrath of Sango.

"You know I'm not good at this kind of stuff. You need Jakotsu for this." Sango replied, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling. She gave me a look of annoyance as I dug through my humongous closet. I actually enjoyed dressing up, but I have a problem picking out something to wear when I am nervous. My closet was overflowing with outfits and shoes.

Jakotsu was a friend that Sango and I had met soon after I had first moved in with her. He loved fashion, much more than I did, and could make anyone look good. When I was stuck in a situation like this, he was the one I always called. While I supported Sango's opinion, to her, everything looked good. She had no idea how an outfit may not be appropriate for certain things.

"Well, he's not here, you are." I stated, pulling out of my closet when I couldn't find anything I deemed good enough.

"Seriously, Kagome, if I was gay and wasn't married, I would rape you. You could literally go in nude and get the job. Wear the red dress. It looked the best on you." She said, sitting up on the edge of the bed. I gave her a thankful smile before picking up the dress and slipping it back over my head. Once it was secure, I walked over to my vanity and began to apply some light makeup.

"So, where is this job interview at?" Sango asked, picking up a pair of stilettos and looking at them as if they were a death trap.

"I don't remember. I had so many people call to set up an interview, they have all gotten mixed together. I do remember that this was one of the biggest corporations in Japan though." I said, putting on just a tiny bit of eyeshadow. I always preferred a natural look, and the only reason I used makeup was to enhance my natural beauty. Not that I thought I was all that pretty, but I felt I looked better natural, rather than fake.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get it. After all, you're highly sought after, even though you're only twenty-three." Sango said, dropping the shoes to the floor and picking up a dress that I had discarded earlier. I had graduated high school when I was seventeen. I went straight to college and pored myself into my studies. In a matter of three years, I was able to complete eight years of college. I literally spent all day and night studying and working. I have won many awards for my essays in business and even came up with a business plan that I sold to a bank. Getting a job was easy, but I wasn't willing to be unhappy. I would make sure I picked a job that I enjoyed.

"I hope so. While I'm grateful you're letting me live here with you and Miroku, I think I'm old enough to have my own place." I said, checking over my now-finished makeup.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Sango said, standing up. I picked up the stilettos she had dropped earlier and slipped them on my feet before strapping them in.

"Thank-you. Okay, I'm ready to go. I'll call you once I get out." I said, grabbing my purse. I gave Miroku a quick hug before grabbing my keys from the wall and running to my crappy old Volkswagen bug. It was an older model, like the one in Herby, but instead, it was an awful bright yellow color mixed with rust.

I sat in the front seat and rubbed my chilled hands together before putting the key in the ignition and turning. I gave a quick prayer to the Kami, asking my car to start. During the colder months, I was frequently left stranded, and I was hoping that wouldn't happen today. I gave a little cheer when the old thing started up on the first try. I quickly set my GPS to the correct address and made my way there.

After a forty-minute-drive, I pulled into the parking garage and quickly found a spot. I threw my phone into my purse and began running through the garage. When I reached the door, I stopped to stare at a gorgeous Bugatti that was parked in one of the two CEO parking spots. I was tempted to touch it, but quickly decided not to. Knowing my luck, I would probably scratch it.

I turned from the car and began running again. Traffic had been worse than I expected, and I now only had ten minutes to spare before I was late. The only sound heard around me was the clicking of my heels as I ran. I flew through the front doors and didn't stop until I stood in front of two guards.

"My name is Kagome Tsukino. I'm here for a job interview." I panted, and watched as one of the guards gave me a look as if I was pathetic before looking at a piece of paper.

"Take the elevator to the top floor. The secretary there will direct you the rest of the way." He said, nodding at me. I felt my anger spike but decided his rudeness would have to wait. When I ran off, I heard all of the guards bust out laughing.

I understand that I am a human, but just because almost everyone that was employed here was a demon, didn't mean I didn't have a chance. While demons were in hiding to keep peace between humans and themselves, I myself knew of demons because I am a priestess. I hide it well, so most don't know about it, and I have no desire to change that. Mikos and demons are mortal enemies. I was one of the only mikos to actually like demons. Partly because I grew up with them, and partly because I felt that nobody should be judged based on the circumstance of their birth.

I turned a corner and gasped at what I saw. There were about thirty people waiting in line for the elevators. I knew instantly that I would never make it in time for my interview if I waited. I looked at the stairwell and sighed. I quickly slipped off my heels, picked them up, and began running up twenty flights of stairs. For once, all of those dance lessons were paying off. It took me a matter of six minutes to run up the stairs, and I burst through the door, startling the poor secretary. The moment I entered the new room, I put my black shoes back on and straightened my posture before walking up to the woman.

"My name is Kagome Tsukino. I'm here for a job interview." I panted out.

"Did you just run from the first floor?" She asked, looking at me with shock on her face.

"Yes. I didn't want to be late. I still have a good minute to spare." I said, giving her a kind smile as I slowed my breathing.

"Use that minute to calm yourself. Otherwise they will tear you to shreds." She said, handing me a small compact mirror.

"They?" I asked, taking it from her and looking over myself.

"Yes, father and son. They own this place together. It's the son you will be answering to, so he is the one you need to worry about." She said, looking at me as if she felt sorry for me. I handed back her mirror with a small thanks.

"Just go down this hall. Keep walking straight until you reach the double doors. I'll let them know you are coming." She said. I nodded my thanks and began walking down the hallway she had pointed to. I walked slowly, watching as the giant double doors got closer and closer. It was time. I was about to have my first job interview since I moved here, and a feeling of nervousness fell over me. I slowly raised my arm and hesitated for a second before I placed a small knock on the wooden doors.

Sesshomaru

The moment the shrill of the alarm hit my ears, I smashed it into a million pieces. I rolled over from my stomach with a groan and looked at the white roof above me. I normally didn't mind going to work, but Father had officially ruined that for me. He insisted that I hire someone to work under me. I wanted nothing to do with it, but had no choice in the matter.

I forced myself to sit up in my very large poster bed, and looked around my even larger room. I pushed my feet over the side of the mattress and stood up to walk to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and almost smirked at the mess my silver hair was in. I walked into the shower and quickly cleaned myself, paying particular attention to the mess on my head. When I was finished, I dried myself off and made my way to my large walk-in closet.

My closet could hold about five of my larger-than-a-California-King beds. I looked at the clothes hanging there and picked a light grey Armani suit paired with a light blue tie. It didn't take long before I was fully dressed and looking myself over in the mirror. I growled when I noticed my magenta stripes and blue crescent moon. I loved my markings. They were a part of who I was, but living in this world, the humans couldn't know we existed. I used my youki to hide my markings and growled again. My stripes, and even my elven ears, were gone, leaving me to look human. The one thing I refused to get rid of was my hair, which I could pull off as human anyway.

"Daddy!" A small girl said, running into my closet as I readjusted my tie.

"Rin, what did I tell you about running into my room without knocking?" I asked the small four-year-old child. She held her arms out to me and I complied, bending down to pick her up. Her legs straddled my waist and her arms went around my neck in a tight hug.

"I know, but I wanted to see you before you went to work." She said, releasing her hold on me a bit. I gave her a quick smile before making my way out of the room.

She was the only one to ever see any emotion from me. I found that giving away too much of yourself only ended in disaster, but Rin was still a child and needed that kind of encouragement. With her being my daughter, I had no problem giving her what she needed.

"Jaken." I called as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Yes, sire?" The toad asked, running in and skidding to a halt as I placed Rin in her booster seat.

"Take care of Rin until Kaede shows up. I must go into work early." I said, giving Rin a kiss on the top of her head. "Also, replace my alarm clock."

"Will do, sire." The green imp said, beginning to make breakfast for Rin. I made my way to the garage and looked over my cars, trying to decide which one to drive. I had about ten cars parked in a row, all in pristine condition. I grabbed a set of keys and walked to my black Bugatti before getting in.

It didn't take long before I was pulling into my assigned parking spot. I noticed Father's Ferrari wasn't in his parking spot so that either meant that he had not yet arrived or Izayoi had taken it again. I don't understand how he could ever let his mate drive his car like that. I never wanted to get married or mated, and even if I did, I would never let her drive any of my cars.

I got out of my car and locked it before making my way into the building. I quickly went to the elevator and up to the top floor. When it opened, Ayame was quick to say hello, and I gave a quick nod of acknowledgement. I made my way to Father's office and heard him inside. I pushed open the doors and he gave me a look, motioning for me to enter. I did so and sat down on a chair while he talked on the phone.

"You cover the company on your end. That means you may sometimes have to come up here for a meeting." Father said into the phone.

" _I'm not dealing with that bastard brother of mine. I'm also not leaving my mate behind."_ I could hear the half-breed saying. While I did not truly hate him because he was a hanyou, we never got along.

"One day, you and your brother will have to get along. As for your mate, bring her with you. You have been married and mated for two years, and I have yet to meet her. Your mother wants to see you as well."

 _"I'm not coming. Not with Sesshomaru calling the shots."_

"I expect you here in a few weeks InuYasha. If you're not here by the end of two weeks, I will send your brother down there to bring you back. You know how ruthless he can be."

" _Keh! Fine, I'll be there."_

A loud click on the other end of the phone was heard, signifying that InuYasha had hung up. Father let out a frustrated sigh before placing his phone back on his desk. He turned to look at me, and I held back a groan, knowing I was next.

"How is my son doing today?" He asked, almost making me roll my eyes.

"Do not small talk me. You know I have no desire or need for a secretary." I said, glaring at him.

"They won't be a secretary. They will help you with much more than planning. You see, the Christmas parade and ball is coming up, and this year, it is up to you to plan it. It seems I never do a very good job." He said, sighing again. "Anyways, the interviews I have for today are people who are business-savvy. They will help you along the way."

"I still do not need anyone's help." I said, not taking my glare from him.

"Wrong. If you take on the planning for the upcoming holiday events, you will never have time for that lovely granddaughter of mine." He said, making me growl. He was low enough to use Rin against me. "The first woman coming in is quite impressive. She's only twenty three but already has her master's. I've even had other companies calling and asking me to send her their way."

"I do not care." I said, finally looking away.

"You should. At her last job, she raised their profits by twenty percent. You know just as well as I do, that's a lot." He said, leaning back in his chair. I had to give him that. Twenty percent was a decent profit, especially for a company as successful as ours.

"I do believe she is here." He said, before Ayame came over the intercom to confirm his suspicions. A small knock was heard at the door, and I inwardly groaned at the thought of going through these interviews.

"Come in." Father said, loud enough for her to hear. The door opened, revealing a petite woman. She had on a red dress that seemed to hug her curves very nicely, yet it wasn't overly tight. Her black stilettos made her legs look longer than they were. I could see the muscles under her skin and knew that she was really athletic and healthy. I had to admit, she was a very lovely-looking woman. But I was surprised when I realized she was human. Not many humans worked here, and they had to know about demons to do so.

"Hello, my name is-" She started, before she was interrupted.

"Kagome?" Father asked, his voice full of recognition. The woman's eyes snapped up, and she gave a little gasp.

"Kenta?" She asked, shocking me. She knew my father, and this spiked my curiosity. How did she know him? How much did she know? Why did she even look familiar to me? He quickly moved from behind his desk and pulled the small woman into his arms. He hugged her so tight that her heeled shoes came up off of the ground a good foot.

"You're squishing me." She squeaked out, causing him to set her down.

"You've grown so much!" He stated, looking her over and making her spin around. "Your resume says Tsukino. The last time I saw you, your last name was Higurashi. Did you run off and get married?"

"No. I don't have time to date, nor do I want to. As far as the last name goes, can we keep that between us? It's a long story that I would rather not get into." She answered, spiking my curiosity again. Even Father was wondering what was going on.

"Sesshomaru, do you remember little Kagome. She used to live with us as a child." Father asked, turning to me.

"No." I stated, causing him to flinch. I truly didn't. While she looked familiar to me, I couldn't place her face in any of the memories I had as a child.

"That's no surprise. You were off at boarding school for the majority of her years at our house. She spent most of her time with InuYasha." He said, trying to cover for my rudeness. He let go of the woman and walked back to his desk.

"If it's any consolation, I don't remember you either." She whispered, thinking that I felt bad for not remembering her.

"I do not care." I said, quickly making it known that her feelings meant nothing to me.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be nice!" She retorted, anger flashing through her dark brown eyes. She crossed her arms and turned her back towards me, causing my own anger to rise. I would not let her get this job.

"You haven't changed at all, Kagome. Still as feisty as ever." Father chuckled, before pressing the button on the intercom. "Ayame, cancel all other job interviews. We found the one."

"Yes, sir." Ayame answered, her voice muffled by the sound of the speaker. I inwardly groaned at the idea of having to work with this woman.

"Really?" Said woman asked, her anger completely gone.

"Of Course! I'd never let someone who is like a daughter to me go without a job." He stated, before patting her on the back. She gave him another hug, and he let out one of his booming laughs. I stood and walked from the room. The only thought going through my mind was: This was going to be hell.

-sSs-

I hope you all enjoy!

I do not own InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Found

Kenta

I stood at the airport with a large sign that said _InuYasha_ in bright red letters. The limo sat behind me as I patiently waited for my son to arrive. After a few weeks of waiting, and a couple more threats of sending Sesshomaru, I finally got my youngest to agree to come for a visit. While I was of course excited to see my son since it HAD been years, I was happier to finally be meeting my daughter-in-law. They had been married and mated for two years. I'm not even sure how long they had been dating before that. I was glad they both decided to come because that meant I could work my meddling magic and try to get them to have some grandpups.

After that was succeeded, my next task would be finding a mate for Sesshomaru. It has been far too long, and I believe it is time for him to settle down. While I loved my oldest, he could be quite difficult. The few women I have sent his way end up running away in fear. Not to mention he has that thing with Kagura, if you could even call it a thing. He only calls on her when he has his manly needs, which I can't blame him for, but she was making it difficult to push women his way, just as much as he was.

The only woman I have found who can handle Sesshomaru and his antics was Kagome. While they had a strictly business relationship, they pushed each other until they snapped. It was like a game they didn't realize they were playing. I had talked to Kagome about dating, and she was adamant that she wasn't interested in putting herself out there. It may be for the best because if she found out about Kagura, or vice versa, I'm sure Kagome may do some damage to the wind demon. Sure, Kagome didn't have feelings towards Sesshomaru, but that doesn't mean she would tolerate those kinds of actions. Especially since the only place Sesshomaru rutted with the bitch was in his office, during work. I could only imagine Kagome's reaction if she were to walk in on that.

I looked down as my mate, and wife, bounced with excitement beside me. I smiled at her as her eyes scanned the large, thick crowd, looking for our son. She was even more excited than I was. I placed a hand on the small of her back, and she looked up at me, her eyes shining, before looking back at the crowd.

"I see him! I see him!" She squealed, once she spotted him. I looked in the direction she was looking, and sure enough, there was InuYasha in all of his roughness. He had on a pair of well-worn jeans with a red t-shirt. He carried a small bag over his shoulder and was looking around for someone.

"Calm down, Love. He will come to us." I said, trying to make my mate relax.

"Is that her?" She asked, squinting her eyes towards our son. I looked as well and saw a taller woman approaching InuYasha. She pulled some bags behind her, and he took them from her quickly. Her long, straight black hair bounced as she took a few steps before spotting us. She gave a smile before pointing in our direction and saying something to InuYasha. He turned our way and scowled as both Izayoi and I waved.

"I believe so." I answered my mate, as InuYasha's free hand went around the woman. The moment InuYasha made it to us, his mother jumped in his arms causing him to drop everything. The limo driver, who noticed the new arrivals, quickly began to pick up the items and load them into the trunk.

"I missed you so much, InuYasha!" Izayoi exclaimed, not letting go.

"Get off!" InuYasha said, without his usual gruffness. He always held a soft spot for his mother, and no matter how much he tried to hide it, it was always there.

"Come on, Son! Give your old man a hug." I boomed as Izayoi let go of him. He tried to dart away from my grasp but barely took one step before I was pulling him into a tight hug. I held him a little longer, just for the simple fact that he was trying to get away from me.

"This must be your lovely mate." Izayoi observed, looking towards the woman. I let go of InuYasha, and he panted as if I had squeezed the life out of him.

"Yes, this is Kikyou. Kikyou, this is my mother and father, Izayoi and Kenta." InuYasha stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Kikyou politely said, before giving a small bow. I held up my hand to stop her before pulling her into her own hug.

"There will be none of that. We are family." I corrected, before releasing her.

"He's a hugger." InuYasha grumbled. "Although I do have to admit, it's funny watching him try to hug the asshole. One of these days, Sesshomaru is going to kick his ass for it."

"He would never. Your brother is not as cold as you make him out to be." I scoffed, giving InuYasha a look that said to be nice.

"That fucking asshole glued my ass to a toilet seat because I broke his favorite toy. I was four!" InuYasha yelled, causing a few people to look at us.

"You know he just doesn't know how to show his emotions." Izayoi said, standing up for her stepson.

"Yea, cause he is fucked up in the head." InuYasha added, causing me to sigh. One of these days, I will get them to get along.

"Come, we need to get back to the office. I have a meeting with Sesshomaru's new helper." I said, opening the door for everybody to crawl in. I knew that InuYasha had grown up with Kagome, but something had happened between them. Every time I mentioned him in front of the woman, she clammed up and flat-out refused to speak of him.

"So, InuYasha, have you heard from our little Kagome?" I asked, as I closed the door to the limo. I watched as both InuYasha and Kikyou suddenly tensed. Kikyou even went as far as to look to her lap and fidget with her hands.

"Not for three years." He answered, looking out the window as the city passed by.

"Why not?" I inquired, determined to get to the bottom of Kagome's little secret.

"We had a falling out. I would rather not talk about it." He said, not taking his eyes from the window. I gave Izayoi a look and realized we both saw the pain there on his face. I had noticed during Kagome's interview that she was keeping a secret. The woman even changed her last name. Watching the two sitting in front of me, I was sure they knew exactly what that secret was, and I would get to the bottom of it.

"So, where are my grandpups?" I asked suddenly, causing InuYasha to groan and Kikyou to choke on her air.

"Don't start with that shit." InuYasha said, looking at his mate, making sure she was okay.

"I'm getting old. I need grandpups. Sesshomaru doesn't even have a mate yet." I stated, giving InuYasha and Kikyou my pleading look. While Sesshomaru had Rin, and I loved her as if she were my own, I was still lacking that true grandfather status. InuYasha scowled at me causing me to raise my hands in defeat.

"Too bad, Old Man." He said, looking back out the window again and crossing his arms. I sighed before changing the subject once again. I picked something I knew InuYasha wouldn't mind talking about to keep the conversation going. While I would never admit it for fear of my life, Sesshomaru and InuYasha were alike more than they realized. Both refused to talk about anything they didn't want to. If something made them uncomfortable, they pushed it so far away, they would never see it again. I honestly wondered how Kikyou managed to get her claws into InuYasha.

It didn't take long before the limo was dropping us off in front of the tall building. The guards bowed to us as we passed. We made our way to the elevator and rode up in silence. I knew InuYasha was angry about having to see his brother, but he would have to get over it. I was more worried about how he would react when he saw Kagome. The moment the elevators opened, we were met with a fuming Sesshomaru.

"Get rid of her." He commanded, his eyes tinted red in the corners. "I do not need to put up with this."

"Calm down. You know she isn't going anywhere." I said, raising my hands to the very aggravated demon.

"HA! A woman has your thong in a bunch. How hilarious." InuYasha laughed out. Sesshomaru's eyes cut towards his brother and the red expanded.

"Half-breed." Sesshomaru growled out.

"Can you come up with something better?" InuYasha scoffed.

"I will kill you." The older of my sons stated.

"Also old." InuYasha said, before a very loud feminine growl hit our ears. Sesshomaru tensed up suddenly, and I couldn't hold back a smile at his reaction to the tiny woman.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru!" Came the loud yell from a furious Kagome. "Do not run away from me when I'm talking to you!"

I laughed slightly as Kagome rounded the corner and went straight for Sesshomaru. I caught the two gasps beside me but didn't take my eyes off of the show in front of me. I did have to admit that their fighting was entertaining.

"Woman, do not-" Sesshomaru started before a finger was shoved into his chest, causing him to growl.

"You listen here, Mister. I will show this plan to your father, and if he agrees, you will have no choice." She yelled, poking him in the chest a few times. His hand reached out and grabbed hers, and for a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, challenging one another.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered, making the woman tense up before she looked towards us. Her face spoke volumes. So much so that Sesshomaru even released her hand.

"InuYasha?" She whispered in return, her eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears. I was surprised when she suddenly went running to him and jumped straight into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she buried her face into his shoulder as he held her to him and spun around in pure happiness.

"I've missed you so much." Kagome cried, not lifting her face from his shoulder. InuYasha released her so her feet could fall to the ground. He put his hands on her face and looked into it deeply.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have sent you away." He whispered as her hands went over his.

"It's okay. I know why you did it. I only wish I would have realized sooner." She said as he wiped the tears from her face.

"Are you safe?" He asked, his voice becoming very serious. My ears perked up at this, just as my eyes noticed something happening beside me.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered before turning to Kikyou, who was also crying. Kagome ran and gave her a hug, just as strongly as she did InuYasha. It was obvious that these three were very close. Something had brought them together, just as something had brought them apart. I would find out their secret, but there was something else on my mind at the moment.

During this little reunion, I had noticed everything that Sesshomaru did. At first, when Kagome jumped on InuYasha like she did, my son was shocked. The shock then turned to pure rage. As he watched the scene unfold, I could see his hands clenching into tight fists. If they had gone any tighter, he would have punctured his own skin. After InuYasha released Kagome and placed his hands on her face, Sesshomaru had turned and stalked off. Could there be more between Sesshomaru and Kagome than I had thought? Could the woman I had been looking for been under my nose all along?

Kagome

"I have a few suggestions for the Christmas parade coming up." I said, looking at the group in front of me. Kenta sat behind his desk, with Izayoi not too far off. InuYasha and Kikyou stood beside each other, watching as I brought out a manila folder. Sesshomaru sat in a corner, fuming, and I assumed it was because of the plan I had come up with.

"It is foolish, and it will do nothing to help us profit." Sesshomaru growled out, causing me to roll my eyes.

"It will in the long run. Just keep your thoughts to yourself until I have finished presenting it." I answered, causing him to growl at me again.

"What's your plan?" Kenta asked, looking from his son to me.

"I've looked over your previous parades and I'm sorry to say, they sucked." I started, making Kenta flinch. I pulled out a photo of a float I had designed on my computer and laid it on his desk. "First, presentation is key. I think this is how we should decorate the float."

"It looks good. Is this your only idea?" He asked, making me smile.

"No. Now keep in mind, Christmas spirit sells and with Christmas coming up, having that spirit is very important." I said, placing two other pictures on the desk. The first one had two costumes on it. One was a Santa outfit while the other was Mrs. Claus. "You and Izayoi will be Santa and his wife. You two will stay on the float and wave to the crowd."

"Who would be the elves?" Izayoi asked, looking at the other photo. I inwardly groaned at the reaction I knew I was going to get.

"Sesshomaru and myself." I stated as calmly as I could. Once again, a growl rang out behind me.

"HA! I'm in." InuYasha said, holding his stomach as he laughed. "Anything to see that bastard dressed up as one of Santa's little helpers."

"Be nice." I demanded, as I could feel Sesshomaru's anger growing. "Since you are here, you can play your guitar. That way we will have some music and can reach people that way as well. Kikyou can walk around and throw candy to all of the children."

"I'll only play if you sing." InuYasha retorted, a smug look on his face. I knew that he didn't want to play in front of a crowd, just as I didn't want to sing in front of one. He was hoping that I would back down and let him out of playing. He was wrong.

"Deal." I said, enjoying when his face fell in horror.

"I like it." Kenta said, earning a groan from his two sons. "It's a lot better than anything I have put together, and I believe your way will go over a lot more.

"Do you wish to die?" Sesshomaru growled out suddenly, causing me to look at him.

"Shush." I reprimanded, walking over to him. I grabbed a fistful of his suit and pulled him out of his chair. "I need to get your measurements so I can order the costumes."

"You will do no such thing." He said, glaring at me. I reached out and pushed his arms up to the side, but he just pushed them back down. I crossed my arms and started tapping my heeled foot at him.

"Stop acting like a child. This is happening so take it like the adult you are." I demanded, my own anger spiking. He growled at me, but when I lifted his arms again, he kept them up as I pulled out a tape measure and began to take down his measurements. When I finished, he gave me another growl, and I just smirked.

"That's a good boy." I scoffed, before patting the angry demon on the head. He reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly. I could see the red forming in the corners of his eyes, and I knew that, once again, he was trying to prove his dominance. As if I would let him win. No one ordered me around.

Just as our glare was getting intense, a knock could be heard at the door. I never took my eyes off his as Kenta told whoever it was to enter. It wasn't until I heard my name being called that Sesshomaru released my hand, and I looked away from him. Ayame stood in the office, holding the door open.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Kagome, but your phone has been going off a lot. It might be an emergency." She said, handing my phone to me.

"Thank-you." I replied as she gave a little bow before leaving. I looked down at my phone and was surprised to see that I had twenty-two missed calls, all from an unknown number. I could feel my breathing begin to hitch as I scrolled through all of my missed calls. Just as I reached the bottom of the list, my phone vibrated, short and quick, telling me that I had a text message. I shakily opened it and gasped the moment I read what it said.

 _I have found you!_

I felt my breathing stop and reread the text over and over. NO! How could this have happened? How could he have found me? My phone vibrated again, and I hesitated before opening the text.

 _I see you!_

I couldn't stop the scream that left my lips as I dropped my phone to the ground. My hand flew to my mouth as the device landed on the ground, cracking the screen horribly. I just stared at the shattered thing, not hearing everyone's questions. When a large hand reached down and picked up my phone, I looked up to see Sesshomaru trying to see past the cracks. I was thankful when his eyes met mine with confusion because that meant he couldn't read the text.

My eyes flew to InuYasha, and I instantly knew I couldn't tell him. The last time this happened, it nearly crushed him. I couldn't put him, or anybody else, through that. I had to protect them all. I straightened up and forced myself to look calm.

"I'm sorry." I started, thankful that my voice wasn't shaky. "My roommate's husband was in a car wreck. I have to go."

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, his face full of worry. I gave him a small smile, trying to make him think I was okay.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." I said, before running out the door. I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me as I grabbed my purse, skipped the elevator, and made my way to my yellow bug. I just about jumped into my car and made sure I locked all of the doors. I placed my hands on the steering wheel and held on tightly.

He found me. After all these years, he was able to track me down. I could feel the tears rolling down my face as memories of the past ran through my head. I had to keep my friends safe. I couldn't let him harm them. I could never live with myself if he did. I had no choice. I would have to run.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. So Kagome has two hobbies. She loves to sing and dance. I really won't be posting lyrics or anything like that throughout my story. I will instead just describe what she is doing while she does either of those things. I feel like she should have some hobbies, since this is based on the modern era, and these are two things I enjoy doing, so it's what I went with. InuYasha will play the guitar. Sesshomaru will dance as well. Kikyou will cook. Miroku will have many, because he taught himself to do whatever he could to get into a woman's pants, and that includes singing, dancing, painting, and basically anything that would help him get a woman. I'm not sure if I'll give a hobby to the others. Please remember to review. I would like to know what you all think of my chapters.

I do not own InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truth

Kagome

I looked around my room at the dozens of boxes stacked high. It had been a few days since I received the texts. I had immediately gone home and begun to pack. Kenta had bought me a new phone, even though I said I didn't want one. He was adamant that I take it, even if only for the job. As a way to keep everyone from guessing just how terrified I was, I took it. It now stayed in my purse, never seeing the light of day.

Kenta hadn't known to change the number on the phone so even though it was new, I was still receiving texts and calls from him. It was happening so frequently that I even had to turn the damn thing off. My nerves couldn't handle the knowledge of knowing that he had found me. I could feel myself stressing out. I jumped at the slightest movement, sound, or touch. I was stupid to believe that I was safe, and as long as he was around, I never would be.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Sango exclaimed, looking at all of the boxes in my room.

"It's time I move on." I replied, not meeting her eyes.

"You've only been at your new job for a couple weeks. I knew you were upset when you moved here." Sango said, tears in her eyes. I hated doing this to my friend, but it was to keep her safe.

"I wasn't upset moving here with you. I love living here, and you know that. I just can't stay in this city anymore." I whispered, trying to make her understand. She walked up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Make sure you call me as soon as you get settled." Sango said, releasing me.

"I will. I'm going to stop by Kenta's for a moment. I need to let him know that I'm leaving and will no longer be working for him." I informed her, turning back to the mirror to look over myself. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans with calf-high boots. The stilettos on the boots raised me up a good six inches. I also had on a large, grey long-sleeved shirt. While it was too big for me, it also made the look. The shirt itself ended at my thighs, giving me the casual winter look I loved. I grabbed a grey scarf and wrapped it around my neck before checking over my long dark hair.

"Good luck. He might not let you leave." Sango joked, a small smile on her face.

"He has no choice." I replied, in a serious tone. I gave Sango another hug before grabbing my purse.

I made my way to my crappy car and thanked the Kami when it started. The entire way to my boss' house, I could feel myself freaking out. I was about to quit my job with the most stubborn man alive. Not only that, he practically raised me when I was a child. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to. All of this was to keep them all safe: Kenta, Izayoi, InuYasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, and even Sesshomaru. Even though I didn't want to, and I knew it would most likely end with my recapture, I had to leave. I had to keep them safe.

It didn't take long before I was pulling into the large driveway, and I was surprised when I saw Sesshomaru's Bugatti parked there. I groaned, knowing that I would now have to deal with him as well. I was careful when I parked, knowing just how much he loved that car. I grabbed my purse and made my way to the giant mansion. It towered in front of me as my heels clicked against the ground.

I couldn't stop the smile as I thought of all the memories I had in this house. My parents dropped me off here when I was four and never came back. After that, Kenta and Izayoi took me in and raised me as their own. While I would never admit it, I did think of the two as my mother and father. They had done so much for me, which is why I must do this for them.

I walked up to the door, holding my purse close to me. I quickly pushed the doorbell, then rubbed my hands together, trying to shake off the late-November chill. The door swung open, startling me. I looked up at the towering Kenta, who smiled down at me.

"I'm glad you could make it, Kagome!" He said, confusing me.

"Wait, were you expecting me?" I asked, trying to figure out why.

"Of course. I had Sesshomaru call you to tell you we would be having Thanksgiving dinner tonight." He answered, his face now confused.

"I'm sure he did. I just haven't been paying attention to my phone." I admitted. If he had called, I wouldn't have known. I cursed myself for picking this night to come over. While Thanksgiving was a week away, I completely forgot that Kenta and Izayoi left the country on actual Thanksgiving for their own vacation. They did that every year and have been doing it since I was a child.

"Come in. Dinner should be ready soon." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me in.

"I really shouldn't stay." I called, trying to get him to let me go.

"Nonsense." He boomed before pulling me into the living room. "Look who showed up just in time."

"Hey, Kagome!" InuYasha said, giving me a hug. "I was worried the bastard didn't call you."

"I think he did." I replied, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Sesshomaru giving me a look of suspicion. Did he not call me?

"Who are you?" A little girl asked, running up to me. I couldn't help but smile down at her sweet face. I knelt down in front of her and balanced myself on my stilettos.

"My name is Kagome. What is yours?" I asked, my motherly tone coming out.

"My name is Rin." She answered with a huge smile. "I like your scarf."

I looked down at the piece of fabric around my neck before taking it off. I wrapped it gently around her own neck, and she beamed at me.

"I'll tell you what." I smiled, pinching her nose. "Why don't you keep it? It looks so much better on you."

"Really? Thank-you!" She yelled, before giving me a hug that nearly knocked me off my feet. I stood up as she turned and ran from me, straight to Sesshomaru. I watched as she crawled into his lap, and he just let her.

"Looky, Daddy!" She exclaimed, holding out the scarf.

"I see. Make sure you take care of it, Rin." He said, placing a large hand on the child's back. I hadn't realized he had a daughter. Does that mean he has a mate? It doesn't matter. I wouldn't be here much longer anyway.

"It's time to eat." Izayoi said, walking into the living room with Kikyo. At least I would be able to eat some of Kikyou's delicious cooking before I left. I followed everyone into the living room and made my way to the back of the line. I noticed that Sesshomaru was standing in front of me and would occasionally give me looks. It wasn't until everyone had made their plates and we were standing there alone, that he said something.

"Why are you really here?" He asked, grabbing his own plate.

"What?" I asked, stunned. He was too damn perceptive.

"I did call you. Once. You did not answer, nor did I leave a message. I did not text you, nor did you call me back." He said softly, putting some food on his plate, as I grabbed my own. "How did you know to come?"

"I came for something else." I admitted, knowing that I couldn't lie to him.

"Hn," was all he said as he turned from the counter and left me standing there. If he was this perceptive, he must know something was wrong. I needed to end this as soon as possible.

InuYasha

"Hey, pass me a beer!" I shouted as Mom grabbed a beer for Father. She reached into the fridge and grabbed another one before sliding it to me.

"This is not a bar, InuYasha." Sesshomaru stated. He made sure to say my name with bile and not even look at me as he spoke.

"Shut it. Nobody asked you, and this is only my second one." I replied, taking a swig of my new beer. I watched as Sesshomaru picked up after Rin while she made a mess eating. I had to admit I was kind of jealous that my brother had a child. Both Kikyou and I wanted one, but we felt it wasn't safe enough to do so. Not until _he_ wasn't a threat anymore.

"Kagome, dear, are you okay?" Mother asked, looking at my best friend. We were met with silence as Kagome picked at her food, not taking even one bite. Sesshomaru was glaring at the woman, but it surprised me that his glare didn't contain hatred. Instead, it almost seemed to hold…worry?

"Oi, Kagome!" I yelled, making her jump. She looked up at me with a shocked face before anger crossed her eyes.

"Do you have to be so loud?" She asked before setting her fork down.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." She whispered, looking back down to her plate.

I pushed my open beer to her so I could gauge just how upset she was. I learned over the years of being her friend that measuring her alcohol consumption is a good way to see just how mad she is. She took the bottle and took a few swigs before handing it back to me. I picked it up, and my eyes widened when I realized she had downed the whole thing. Yep, something was really bothering her.

"Daddy, can I show Miss Kagome how Grandpa redid my room here?" Rin asked, looking up to her father.

"If she is finished eating." Sesshomaru answered.

"I'd love to see your room." Kagome interrupted and stood quickly. She grabbed Rin and straddled her to her hip. I watched as she escaped from the kitchen and left us behind. At this, Kikyou stood and dashed for Kagome's purse.

"What are you doing?" Kenta asked, confused.

"I have to know." Kikyou answered, bringing out Kagome's cellphone.

"Kikyou. You can't just go through her stuff." I said, watching as my mate turned on Kagome's phone.

"InuYasha, do you not see the signs?" Kikyou answered, her voice almost hysterical. "The outburst the other day and now she's paranoid and even terrified! You know what this means.

"It means nothing!" I growled, suddenly standing and causing everyone to stare at me.

"I know you three are hiding something. What is it?" Father asked us, his face very serious. At that moment, Kagome's phone turned on. I just stood there as Kikyou looked through the thing, her face going white.

"It's not true." I growled, as her face met mine. It was full of terror, and I could see the tears threatening to fall. I made my way to her and snatched the phone away. I looked down at the device and felt my breathing hitch. Other than the one call from Sesshomaru, one number had called Kagome fifty three times in the span of three days.

"He's back." Kikyou said, no longer able to hold back her tears.

"What is going on?" Father asked, his face now turning to anger. At that moment, the phone began to ring in my hand. After a moment of hesitation, I answered before putting it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hello." I called out.

 _Ah, InuYasha. I haven't heard from you in a while._

"Leave her alone, bastard!" I yelled as my heart dropped into my stomach.

 _As if I could do that. Because of you I have already lost precious years with my Kagome._

"She is not yours. I will not let you touch her again." I replied, placing my hand on the table. I hunched over, hanging my head low, memories of the past shooting through my brain.

 _I'll have her again, just wait and see. I WILL have my Kagome. This time, the only way she will leave my grasp is if she is dead._

"I will kill you first!" I snarled, noticing Father standing up suddenly. His face was of pure rage as he tried to keep himself from yelling out.

 _Don't tell me you plan on protecting her. You didn't do so well with that before. I wonder just how far I could hurt her this time._

"You will never get her again." I answered, my voice now low with my own rage. Sesshomaru still sat in his chair, but his eyes spoke of his own anger.

 _We will see InuYasha. For now, this is goodbye._

I looked at the phone as it clicked. My hand was shaking so bad, I couldn't even read the number on the screen.

"InuYasha!" Father started.

"Explain!" Sesshomaru finished. I didn't answer either of them. Instead, I snapped. Memories flew in front of my eyes. The blood and tears. The shallow breathing. The slow heartbeat. The evil laughter. All of it.

Using all of my strength, I threw the phone and watched as it connected with the wall, shattering into multiple pieces. After that, I grabbed the beer bottles and tossed them just as hard. The loud shatter hardly did anything for my rage, and I knew I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Kagome!" I yelled as loudly as I could.

Sesshomaru

The moment InuYasha yelled for Kagome, I stood and felt my hands clench into fists. I had known something was bothering her, but I hadn't realized how serious it was. She was in danger. She had been hurt, terribly, and now the one who had hurt her was back. She never told anyone. Why? Why had she kept this a secret? While I did not expect her to tell me, she could have told anyone else.

I heard Kagome coming down the stairs and watched as she carried Rin on her side. Her hand was over the child's back protectively as she made her way down angrily. Her eyes cut to InuYasha like he was crazy. She was just about to put Rin down when she noticed the glass on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked, making her way to me. Rin held her hands out to me, and I suddenly saw why Kagome was so angry. InuYasha's outburst had scared Rin. I held out my hands and took my daughter, but I never took my eyes off of Kagome as she made her way back to InuYasha.

"How long?" InuYasha asked, his whole body shaking.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused. Suddenly, InuYasha had her pinned against the wall, his hands placed firmly on either side of her. Father took a step towards them, but stopped himself.

"How long has he been in contact with you?" He growled out, causing her to try and push herself into the wall.

"Since the meeting about the parade float." Kagome answered, her face going pale.

"So your friend wasn't hurt?" Izayoi asked as she comforted a sobbing Kikyou.

"No. I just didn't want to tell anyone." Kagome answered, making something in my head click.

"That's why you came tonight." I added, "You were going to leave."

"Yes." She answered, her eyes meeting mine. I felt my eyes begin to tint red. Why would she do something crazy like that?

"Are you crazy?! Do you want to die, Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled, causing both Kagome and Rin to whimper. Izayoi noticed Rin and left Kikyou to hold her arms out to me. I let Rin go to her and watched as they left the room.

"NO!" Kagome yelled, tears now running down her face. "I just wanted to protect everyone!"

"You're so stupid! Do you realize how close to death you were last time? If I had been a minute later, you would have been worse off than you were. You would have been dead!" InuYasha continued to yell. I noticed Kagome's knees were getting weak as she leaned even further into the wall.

"P-Please." She whimpered, her face filled with an old pain.

"That's enough." Father said, placing a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha just shrugged him off and went back at Kagome.

"How could you think leaving would be safe!? The moment you left is the moment he would have gotten you. Do you wish for him to finish what he started? Is that it?" He screamed, before punching the wall. Kagome was flat-out sobbing now, and I had had enough. Before I could stop myself, I was walking up to my brother and punching him in the face. He flew to the wall and sat there dazed. Kikyou ran to his side and began to check him over.

"Do you not see how terrified she is?!" I snarled. "Your foolishness knows no bounds!"

"Everyone just needs to calm down." Father said, stepping between InuYasha and I. "Kagome, please tell us what happened."

"It was three years ago." She started, wiping her tears even though more just fell out. "I went on a date with this guy, but halfway through, he really started to creep me out, so I texted InuYasha to call me and fake a family emergency. After that, the guy never stopped calling or texting even though I never replied."

"It got so bad. He started sending her photos of herself." Kikyou continued, noticing Kagome's discomfort. "Some were even of her changing or bathing. When that didn't get her attention, he started to threaten me and InuYasha. At first, Kagome continued to ignore him, but then it began to get violent. InuYasha drove my car one day and found out my brakes were cut. If I had been driving, I would have died. Kagome agreed to a date after that in the hopes that he would give up."

"Only, she never came home." InuYasha interjected, standing up. "I went to the restaurant and followed her scent until I came across an old building. I went in, and what I saw…what he did to her…"

"Can you show them, Kagome?" Kikyou asked the shaking woman. Kagome only nodded before turning her back to me. She pulled her oversized shirt up, revealing her flesh.

"Sesshomaru, can you…" She trailed off. I knew what she wanted and took a few steps towards her to unclasp her bra. At first there was nothing. Her back looked as if it was perfect. Then scars started to form on her skin. I hissed as the scars came into view. They started at the top of her right shoulder and didn't stop until they reached her left hip.

I hesitantly reached out and placed my hand against her skin. She flinched under my touch but relaxed when she remembered it was me. I noticed something hauntingly familiar with the way the markings looked. I let my concealment spell wear off and watched as my claws grew to their full lengths. I growled as I realized that these scars were claw marks. They looked as if someone just swiped their fingers down her back. I looked up at Father, whose face had paled at the sight. He knew exactly what I was thinking. She had been attacked by a demon.

"Show them the rest." InuYasha stated firmly. Kagome nodded again and let her shirt fall back down. She reached in front of her, and I realized that she was unbuttoning her pants. She pushed them down a few inches, just enough for her black thong to show. As much as I would normally enjoy the sight, this time I couldn't. More claw marks could be found on her hips and obviously went down her thighs. I noticed a bite mark on her hip and couldn't stop myself from touching it.

"Did he…?" I asked, unable to finish my question.

"He tried." She answered. I felt my eyes bleed fully red. He tried to mate her.

"I got there just in time. He had already bitten her, but he never got the chance to complete the act." InuYasha said, hanging his head in shame. "He…he was already naked…he was about to…"

"That's not the worst of it." Kikyou said, looking at Kagome. I watched as the traumatized woman pulled her pants back to their proper place. She pulled her hands inside her shirt and maneuvered something around. Suddenly, her bra fell to the floor. She gave a look to Kikyou, who nodded before pulling off Kagome's shirt completely.

My mouth dropped as Kagome turned to us, her hands covering her breasts. Another claw mark rested on her chest all the way to her stomach. The only difference with this one was the purple that resided inside each mark. I reached out and gently pushed my claw against it. Kagome winced slightly as I pushed it into her skin, expecting it to bleed. I jerked my hand back when purple goo dripped from the new wound onto my finger. I shook my hand, hissing as the thick liquid burned my skin.

"It's miasma." I stated, amazed. Just that little drop was enough to make me curse, yet here she stood, her skin filled with the stuff. I looked at Father again, whose mouth was also dropped in shock.

"It hurts so much." Kagome said, her voice breaking. "I've tried so many things to get rid of it. I've even cut them open again hoping that it would leave, but it doesn't."

"Put your clothes back on." I stated, trying to keep my anger out of my voice. She nodded and turned her back to us. I watched as the scars began to disappear again before she got herself dressed.

"Kagome, you can't leave." Father said, finally able to speak.

"If I don't, he will use you all to get to me. I can't let that happen." She replied, turning to us when she was finished getting dressed.

"You will stay at my home." I suddenly said, surprising even myself but deciding to just go with it. For some unknown reason, I wanted to protect this woman. "I already have guards to protect Rin. I will hire more."

"I can't ask you to do that." Kagome argued, looking as if she had killed someone.

"You didn't." I retorted, turning from the group. Why did I feel a need to protect her? Why was I so angry that that man had hurt her? It doesn't matter. From now on, she was my responsibility. I would keep her safe.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. The miasma thing with Kagome will be explained more later on in this story. Also, Kagura will come in as well. Those things are just a little foreshadowing for future chapters. Anyways, let me know if you liked it. Please review, I want to read your lovely thoughts.

I do not own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home

Sesshomaru

I watched the road flying by as I followed Kagome's directions to her roommate's house. I was still furious at her for keeping something so serious a secret. She could have been seriously hurt, and none of us would have known. Another thing that pissed me off was why I cared so much. There was nothing between this woman and I. Sure, I admit she intrigues me. She was impressive when it came to her work, and she was good to look at, but there was nothing else there. So why did I want to protect her? It had to be because it was the right thing to do. It had to be because she grew up with my family, and I felt obligated to protect her as a family friend. Yes. That's exactly what it was.

I glanced at the woman beside me. Her knees were squeezed together tightly, her hands were fidgeting in her lap, and she looked around as if she were insanely nervous. After all of these weeks of working for me, getting into my face, and showing no fear even when I was angry, why was she so scared now? Sure, she just went through a traumatic experience at Father's house, but she had seemed to calm down pretty quickly after I said she could live with me.

"What is wrong?" I asked, my voice cold.

"This car!" She exclaimed, as if she had been holding it in for a long time. I raised an eyebrow at her response.

"Do you not like it?" I inquired. I had not met many people who did not like this car. In fact, I have had many women throw themselves at me just for a chance to sit in it. Other than Rin, Kagome was the only person I have ever allowed in here. My Bugatti was my prized possession, and I babied it.

"No! I love it, and that's the problem! I just want to touch it…everywhere!" She said, looking around at the interior.

"Please refrain from doing such things." I replied, smirking slightly. I turned my head to look out the window so she couldn't see that she had brought something out of me. It was quite funny to see her fighting the urge to touch my car. If she did, I would have let her. She was mature enough to have respect for it, and if something were to happen, I could take it to get cleaned. Even so, I will let her struggle for a bit.

"Oh! Here it is." She replied suddenly, pointing at a small house. I quickly pulled in and put my car into park. It was a quaint little house and seemed like something a small family would live in. I inwardly scoffed at the idea. How quickly people were willing to throw their lives away to find a family, to find love. It was all pointless. There is no such thing as a fairytale ending.

I opened my door and made my way to the other side of the car. I pulled the handle of Kagome's door and opened it for her so she could step out. After the door was closed, I made my way to the backseat and unbuckled my daughter's car seat. She had fallen asleep soon after we left Father's house due to a full stomach and too much excitement. I pulled her to my chest and was surprised when she reached for Kagome.

"…gome." Rin called, her arms still holding themselves out. Kagome gave a small smile before taking the girl from me. Rin's right hand went around Kagome's neck while her left thumb went to her mouth. Rin laid her head on Kagome's shoulder and closed her eyes to continue her sleep. I was surprised at just how well Kagome was handling Rin. It was as if she was actually the child's mother.

"You don't have to do this." Kagome whispered so she didn't wake the sleeping child. We walked up to the door, and I found myself gazing into those chocolate eyes that spoke so loudly. While most people who have brown eyes carried a dullness to them, Kagome's eyes seemed to shine. Even while she was being hunted by a sick man who had previously gotten her before, her eyes never faltered. They always carried that shining life within them. The brown seemed to swirl with a small mixture of blue, and I found it very hard to look away.

"You will not be safe on your own." I replied, holding out my hand. At first, I was worried that the woman would misinterpret my actions. It was very possible she would think I was asking for her hand, when I wasn't. I was relieved when she shrugged her shoulder and knocked her purse to the crook of her elbow before letting it slide to her free hand. She placed the thing in my hand, and I quickly grabbed her set of keys. She pointed out the correct key, and I unlocked the door before holding it open for her.

She made her way in and kicked the door shut gently. She motioned for me to follow her. I was right in my previous thoughts about this house. While there was no sign of children, it was obvious that the people who lived here with Kagome were married. The house was littered with many photos of the two. I did not pay much attention to the detail. Instead, I just looked back towards the woman in front of me.

My eyes noticed the tall boots she had on. I was not sure how women walked in such things. As a demon, I imagine even I would have trouble. Yet, every day, Kagome wore those deadly things. Even now, while holding a four-year-old and beginning to ascend the stairs, she walked perfectly. Her shapely ass swayed in the sexiest way, and I found myself thinking of the black thong I had seen earlier tonight. What the hell?! Why would I even think of this woman that way? She was my employee and family friend that I needed to protect, nothing more.

Even with those thoughts running through my head, I couldn't stop myself from suddenly becoming very aroused. My eyes kept betraying me and locking onto her ass. While I had enough control to keep myself from getting an erection, I knew that could change at any moment. If this kept up, I would have to call Kagura, and I did not want to deal with that bitch. She was literally a somewhat-good-lay and nothing more, but she wouldn't accept that, even though I told her every time I saw her, which wasn't even that often.

We finally reached the top of the stairs and approached a small door. I opened it for the woman and watched as she walked to her bed before gently placing Rin down. She pulled a small blanket over the child and turned to me. I looked around the room and found myself angry again. All of her stuff was already packed in boxes. She really had planned on leaving. I looked towards her and found myself struggling to keep my anger under control.

"You may take only what you need for now. I will send someone to get the rest tomorrow." I ordered coolly. "Not all of this will fit in my car."

"Okay." She agreed before picking up an empty box. She began to open some of the already packed boxes and dug around, trying to find certain items. I looked at the end of her bed and noticed a pair of stilettos on the floor. One was knocked over on its side while the other was sitting up straight. What caught my eye about these were the sheer height of the heel. They had to be a good eight inches! Why would any woman need to wear something so uncomfortable?

I walked over to the contraptions and picked one up. It spun slightly in my grasp as it dangled from my fingers. I suddenly found myself picturing kagome wearing nothing but these shoes. The next image was of the two of us wrapped together. Her legs around my waist while these heels dug into my skin. My own hands were fisted into her hair while I sucked on her succulent breast. I looked down to my suddenly growing erection and inwardly groaned. If it continued to grow, it would be very noticeable, and I did not feel like explaining what caused my arousal.

"How do you walk in these?" I asked, sitting on her bed gently and squeezing my legs together in an unnoticeable way. It was quite painful, and I was hoping it would cause my erection to leave.

"It's easy." She replied, not taking her eyes off of her task. I was relieved because I wasn't sure if I could hide my predicament. "In all honesty, I started wearing them when I was in high school because I was self-conscious about my height. I ended up falling in love with them, and now I hardly ever wear flats. I'm either barefoot or in heels.

"How short are you?" I asked, suddenly curious. I was thankful for the small conversation because it kept my mind too preoccupied to think of such enticing thoughts, which, in return, made my manhood behave. I hid my shock as she approached me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a standing position.

Using her almost perfect balance she lifted up one of her legs and began to unzip the boot. She pulled it off of her foot and gave me a look that seemed to shout 'if you laugh, you will die.' She put her foot back down and dropped to her full height. She was a little lopsided due to her other foot still having the tall shoe on, but I got the picture. She was short, very short. Her head only came up to the middle of my chest. I know it's weird, but I have always been attracted to short women. It made me feel even more like a protector. I loved the way I could tower over a woman and how I would have to look down into their eyes. I loved how a woman would have to reach up on her tippy toes just to give me a kiss.

"You are short." I said, trying to break myself from my annoying thoughts. She glared at me before punching my arm. I looked at the spot she punched before looking at her again.

"It's not my fault you're a giant." She retorted, picking her foot up to put her shoe back on. I smirked as she turned away from me and began to pack some more. After a few moments, she looked at the two boxes in front of her, then looked around the room as if she were double-checking everything.

"Okay, this will be all that I will take tonight." She stated. "I need to leave a note for my roommate. That way she won't be surprised by random people tomorrow."

I nodded before picking up the two boxes and making my way back to my car. Using my keys, I popped open the truck and set down the packed items. With just a touch of my hand, the trunk closed on its own. I looked at it for a second before beginning to make my way inside. I caught sight of the moon and stopped walking for a moment. I looked up at the sky and found myself mesmerized. Tonight was a crescent moon, only a sliver of what it would normally be, yet it showered the entire Earth with light. A moon that was only supposed to give off a small amount of light was shining up an entire area.

Kagome

I finished my note and placed it on the counter. I ran back upstairs and smiled at the sleeping child on my bed. Gently, I pulled her into my arms and let her head fall to my shoulder, just as it had before. I could already feel myself growing attached to this child which frightened me. How is it that after only a few hours, I cared for her so? I began my descent down the stairs, careful not to trip. I walked through the open door and pulled it shut behind me, before locking it. When I turned around, I was suddenly frozen.

The sight before me was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Sesshomaru stood not too far from his car, staring up at the crescent moon. The light from the small thing shone on his face and almost seemed to make his pale skin shimmer. The soft breeze that floated past us made his long silver hair dance behind him. He looked absolutely gorgeous. It was breathtaking. How could one man have so much beauty?

When his head suddenly turned and his eyes locked onto mine, I could feel my heart stop. His golden orbs seemed to captivate me. I had never noticed before just how good-looking he was. As he began to approach me, I felt my knees beginning to get weak. His eyes never left mine, even as he stood only a few feet from me. He reached out, and I could feel myself blushing. He was going to touch me.

When Rin was suddenly removed from my arms, I felt my embarrassment fly through the roof. How could I have ever thought he would touch me? How stupid could I be? He won't even let me touch his car, so why would he ever do anything like that? I began following him, trying to get my blushing under control. The last thing I needed was for him to see me acting like a fool. The man is letting me live in his house for my safety, and I'm acting like I want to jump his bones.

After he put Rin in her car seat, he opened the door for me, just so I wouldn't touch his car. I got in and looked out the window as he backed away from my house. No, this wasn't my house anymore. I had a new home now. No, not home. That made it too personal. I was just living there. It wasn't as if I was a part of the family. I looked down at my hands and felt myself fighting tears. _HE_ took my home. Just like he would take more from me, until there was nothing left. He would not stop until he had me, and now I was dragging innocent people into this! How selfish was I? How could I do this to Sesshomaru and his daughter? How could I put them in danger?

"Why are you crying?" His deep voice rang out, causing me to look up.

"I'm not crying." I replied. I wasn't lying. While I wanted to cry, I fought it. I would not show my tears to him again. I already let him see my weakness earlier tonight. I don't want to keep flaunting it.

"I can smell your tears. They may be unshed, but they are still there." He stated, not looking away from the road.

"It's nothing." I whispered, trying to get him to drop it.

"I can also smell your lies." He countered, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I looked at him for a moment before looking away. I didn't want to drag him into this anymore than I already had.

"How did you come across Rin?" I asked, changing the subject. His eyes left me and fell back onto the road.

"She is my daughter." He answered calmly.

"I know, but she's not your biological daughter. She has no demon in her whatsoever." I said, looking back at the sleeping child.

"How would you know? It could very well be a concealment spell." He replied, as he continued to drive.

"I can sense it, just like I can sense every demon that walks by, concealment spell or not." I answered, looking back out the window.

"Explain." He ordered. I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat.

"I'm a priestess." I said, feeling his gaze fall on me. "To answer your next question, I can hide it. Just as you use your concealment spell to hide your youki, I can use it to hide my reiki." I looked at him and stopped him as he was about to ask another question. "I hide it because I hate it. I never asked to be a miko, yet I'm stuck with it. My parents dropped me off with Kenta and Izayoi because of it. While I know they love me, Kenta struggled to raise me. He _is_ a demon after all. I still remember a conversation between him and Izayoi. They were having trouble helping me control my reiki and were worried that I would hurt someone. They actually discussed finding me a better-suited home."

I stopped for a moment and thought back on the memory. I thought about how much it had hurt to know that a second family was thinking about getting rid of me. I looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking down at me with shock and sadness in his eyes. I pointed at the road, telling him to look at it. When he did, I looked back out the window again.

"Kenta immediately said no." I continued. "He said he would fight to keep me. That he would never give up. And he didn't. So I never gave up. I hated my reiki. I couldn't stand it. It had been the cause of so much heartache, and I just wished it would leave. But wishes fix nothing. I realized then, if Kenta was determined to help me, then I would be determined to help him. All day and night, I practiced. I never slept. I hardly ate. But it worked. I gained control of my reiki. After two years of Kenta and Izayoi trying to teach me, I ended up teaching myself. I did it for him."

"He is your father?" Sesshomaru asked, finally speaking.

"In a way. I will never call him that, or even tell him. Just as I will not say that Izayoi is my mother. I will never say that InuYasha is my brother, or Kikyou, a sister. I will never say you are my friend, or that I care for Rin deeply." I said, feeling myself fighting tears again.

"Why?" He asked, suddenly pulling over to the side of the road. I didn't ask why, I just looked at him. His golden eyes capturing my brown ones.

"Because then they will be in danger." I answered truthfully. "He will not stop until he has me, and he will use anyone I care about as bait. If he were to do that, I would go to him willingly, and even gladly, if that meant the people I care about are safe."

"Kagome, you will be safe." He said, turning in his chair slightly.

"No, I won't." I answered, causing him to flinch slightly. "Everything you're doing for me is just prolonging the inevitable. He will find me. He will take me, and no one can stop him."

"I will stop him." He stated, anger now in his voice. His eyes burned with the emotion he was feeling.

"You will fail. While he is only a half-demon, he is still very powerful. My reiki doesn't even work on him. I tried. He has this pink jewel that makes it impossible for me to hurt him. There is nothing that can stop him." I said, looking away from the angry demon in front of me. I jumped when he suddenly hit his steering wheel. I looked at Rin to see she was still sleeping before looking at him. He was facing straight ahead now, his eyes clenched shut. His hands gripped the wheel in front of him so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.

"Do not tell me I will fail." He ground out through clenched teeth. "I will not fail. I will protect you."

I cocked my head to the side slightly, watching him try to calm himself down. I knew he wanted to protect me because I was a friend of the family, but this, this seemed different. He almost seemed possessive, as if he had made it his personal mission to keep me safe. I suddenly found myself feeling guilty. When that man finds me, Sesshomaru will take it personally. He will blame himself just as InuYasha did. I sighed before looking out the window again. I am a horrible person. I should have never agreed to his offer. I should have just left without saying goodbye to anyone.

"You never told me about Rin." I said, changing the subject. His hands lightened on the steering wheel a tiny bit. He opened his eyes and looked at me, and I could see the red fading away. He looked back at his daughter before looking forward again.

"It was four years ago." He started. "I was walking to my car after getting a few drinks. I hadn't had much at all, but when I heard a baby crying, I thought perhaps I was a tad bit drunk. It wasn't until I looked down the alleyway and saw a dumpster with a half-opened lid that I realized I was, in fact, sober."

"A dumpster?" I asked, horrified.

"Do you wish for me to finish the story?" He asked, his eyes softening as he looked at me. At my nod, he continued. "As I was saying, I approached the dumpster and was shocked to see something moving. Of course, by now, the crying was louder, and I knew what it was. When I lifted the lid, there sat Rin. She was wrapped in an old pink blanket that was covered in filth. She was only a few days old. She even had dried birthing fluids all over her. I pulled her out of the nasty blanket and took off my shirt to wrap her in it. The moment she felt me pick her up and hold her to me, she stopped crying. She gave me this look like she was thankful I had shown up. She looked up at me as if I had saved her life. I guess I did."

"Nobody was there?" I asked, picturing the scene as he described it.

"No. I searched, but found no one. I called Father immediately, who came and picked us up. We went straight to the hospital. They agreed that she was barely a week old. They said that she had never once been fed. That most likely, the moment she was born was the moment she was thrown away." He continued, only stopping to think back on the memory. "Social services were called, of course. They said they could take her, but she wouldn't receive the emotional care she truly needed. They were too full as it was. She would be going to a foster home that already housed five kids. I didn't even think at that point. I just blurted out that I would foster her. They agreed, and I filled out the paperwork right then and there."

"She won you over in a matter of hours." I said, smiling. He look down at me with a seriousness in his eyes before nodding.

"She did. To be thrown away like that, but still fight for your life, fight to survive, even though you weren't wanted. She was strong. I couldn't let her go, so I kept her for a year. Then social services came back and said they found a new home for her. I fought them and told them that she would stay, but they said unless I adopted her, I couldn't keep her. I was devastated. I told them I would adopt her, but they said it didn't matter. Until she was legally mine, I couldn't keep her. For six months, they had her. I fought tooth and nail. I went through three lawyers and seven court dates before she was mine. The moment I signed those papers, I took her in my arms and never let go. She is MY daughter. I found her. I raised her. She was mine, and they tried to take her." He said, his anger beginning to flare again. I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me, and I could feel him calming down.

"You got her back. You protected her." I said, giving him a small smile. I was surprised by his story, but found myself proud of him. He took in someone who needed help without a thought. He fought for her, protected her. He made sure she was loved and cared for. I suddenly knew why he offered to help me. It was his nature. It seems that if someone in front of him is in dire need to be saved, he can't stop himself from doing it. It was instinct and nothing more.

"Indeed, just as I will do for you." He replied. His gaze had become so intense that I had no choice but to look away. I felt myself beginning to blush, and I pulled my hand away from his shoulder as if his skin had burned me.

"We should get her to bed." I said, nodding towards Rin. I could feel him staring at me for a moment longer before turning back to the road. He pulled back out and began driving again. I looked out the window and found myself becoming sad. He loved Rin as if he had fathered her himself. She was lucky to have someone love her so much. I knew my family loved me and protected me, but I still had that longing for something deeper. Something that I could never have. I couldn't afford to want a love like that. Not when my life was already claimed by someone else.

Sesshomaru

I awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast in the air. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was too early for Rin to be awake. Kagome must have gotten up and began to fix herself breakfast. My thoughts suddenly wandered to last night. I had never carried on a conversation like that before. I had been so engrossed that I couldn't even concentrate on the road. I eventually had to pull over just to listen as she spoke. I closed my eyes as I thought of last night's conversation.

The sadness and loneliness that radiated off of her had been enough to make me want to pull her to me and hold her close. I was thankful that I was able to control my urges. When I had been in school, Father had told me he had taken in another child, but I never cared enough to ask any details. When I found out that Kagome had been abandoned, it made me think of my own daughter. How could two children just be thrown away? Did their parents feel anything as they walked away from their child? It was sickening. They were failures as parents and don't deserve to breathe the air around them.

 _You will fail._

How could she think that? How could she think that I would ever let something happen to her? I had felt the need to protect her, but now that I realized she expected to be caught, my entire body screamed to prove her wrong. I had to keep her safe. I had to protect her. I would make sure she never felt fear again if it's the last thing I do.

 _You will fail._

I will not fail.

 _You will fail._

I promise you Kagome, I will not fail.

I opened my eyes as deep laughter hit my ears. I knew that laugh and growled as I sat up in my bed. Why the hell was he here? I pushed my feet to the floor and walked to my closet. I quickly pulled on a pair of sleeping pants over my boxers before pulling on a white tank shirt. I opened my door and was surprised to see Kagome peaking her head through her door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Her hair was slightly messy, and I found that I liked the look of it. She wore a pair of short, skintight yoga shorts, the bottom of her ass just slightly hanging out. She had on a tank top that showed about an inch of her stomach. Her nipples were pushing themselves through the fabric of her shirt, and I had to force myself to look away. When I returned to work, I would have to give Kagura a call. I take one look at Kagome and get a hard-on. I can't have that.

"What's going on down there?" Kagome asked, making me look at her again. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. Her shirt rose showing even more of her skin. The fabric over her nipples tightened, and I inwardly growled at the sight. Damn! I was beginning to lose control. I could feel my cock twitch as my eyes stared at her hardened buds. I turned away from her again and looked back down the steps.

"I do believe my father broke into my house." I stated, surprised at how calm I sounded.

"Well, breakfast sounds good. I think I will join him." She said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Dressed like that?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"Of course not. You shouldn't have even seen me like this, but I thought you were already down there." She replied, her face suddenly turning very red. She turned from me and stalked into her room, slamming the door behind her. It seems that sad and lonely woman was gone, and was now replaced by the feisty and confident woman. I smiled before shutting my door and walking downstairs. I had thought about waking Rin, but if I had, she would have been grumpy for the rest of the day. Plus I needed to find out why my father was here.

"Ah! Sesshomaru! How did you sleep, my boy?" Father asked loudly as I entered the kitchen. I looked around at the kitchen table, confused. It wasn't just Father here, but also Izayoi, InuYasha, and Kikyou.

"Why are you all here?" I asked, feeling myself getting angry.

"I don't trust Kagome with you, so I said she should stay at Father's house. He, of course, turned it into, 'Oh, let's move in with Sesshomaru, he won't mind,' and now, here we are." InuYasha confessed, as he took a bite of his bacon. I turned to Father who looked as innocent as ever.

"No," was all I said as I glared at him.

"We could offer extra protection for Kagome." He admitted, smiling at me.

"I will protect her." I replied, clenching my fists.

"The question is, why?" InuYasha asked, looking at me strongly.

"You lost any right to question who protects her, or why. You failed to properly do so the first time." I retorted, loving the way he flinched at my words. I could tell Father was about to say something for my harshness, but we were interrupted by a happy woman.

"Look who I found at my door." Kagome exclaimed, carrying a still-sleepy Rin. The moment she saw her grandfather, she held out her arms to him, and he, of course, took her.

"Grandpa, why are you here?" Rin asked, clutching onto him for dear life.

"Your father is letting us live with him for a while." He replied, not meeting my angry gaze.

"Wait, what?" Kagome asked, causing everyone to laugh. That's it, my life as I knew it was over.

-sSs-

Chapter 4! I'm actually getting really excited for this story. Just to let some of you know, I'm not one of those people who have the main characters jump together quickly. I like for them to learn to be around each other and all that good stuff. I won't wait until the last chapter for them to get together either. I normally tend to make my stories last around 30 chapters, so about halfway through is when I tend to make them get together. Please review, I'd like to hear your feedback.

I do not own InuYasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Frenemies

Sesshomaru

I sat at my desk in my office. I had already cleared a spot on the corner of it for the guest that would be arriving soon. From just one day of being around Kagome, I needed to call Kagura, and that pissed me off. I only dealt with the woman once every few months. Knowing her, me calling her now when I had dealt with her only a month ago, she would assume I was starting to have feelings for her.

I could never have feelings for Kagura. She was despicable, willing to do anything to get what she wanted. While that is an admirable quality in some people, with her it was disgusting. She went much further than she ever should. She didn't care who she put down in her conquest for whatever she wanted. She didn't care whose life she affected. As long as she gained her goal, it didn't matter what happened around her.

Even her trysts with me were her way of trying to get me to marry her so she could live with the riches. She hopes that I will accidentally get her pregnant or magically fall in love with her. The latter will never happen with any woman, let alone Kagura, which only left me getting her pregnant. The stupid woman believed I would let something like that happen. Even if it did, she still wouldn't get what she wanted.

I would just wait till she gave birth, then gain custody of my child. I had no doubt in my mind that I would succeed because Kagura is not the most stable of women. Not only would I ruin any chance of her getting what she wanted, I would ruin her reputation. Any respect she had now would be thrown out the window.

I sat back in my chair and thought about Kagome. Her words still haunted me. It had only been a day since she moved in so I knew that she still believed that I would fail. I closed my eyes, hearing her laughter from her own office. How could someone, who believed she was going to die, laugh like that? How could she laugh like she had no care in the world?

I opened my eyes and watched as my door opened before Kagome walked in. She said nothing at first. Instead, she carried a smile as if she was thinking of a happy memory. She walked to my desk and held out a pile of folders. I reached out and took them gently before setting them down.

"Those are a few resumes that are still coming in. I wasn't sure if you wanted to throw them away or keep them on backup." She said, pointing to them as she talked.

"I have no need for them." I replied, throwing them in my trash bin.

"Are you sure about that? You may need to replace me one day." She said, causing me to growl. I stood up from my desk and walked around it. She stood her ground as I approached, not even blinking once. Her brown eyes caught my golden ones, and I found myself staring at the specks of blue that floated around in those orbs.

"Why do you believe I am going to fail?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm.

"Because no one has been able to stop him. Even InuYasha couldn't." She replied, looking down to the ground.

"I am stronger than InuYasha." I retorted, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I know. But that doesn't mean you are strong enough." She stated, causing me to growl again. I knew at this moment in time, I would never be able to convince her that I would keep her safe. I would just have to show her.

"If you believe yourself to die, why do you act as if everything is fine?" I asked, thinking about the way she had laughed earlier. She looked up and smiled at me then. A true smile. One that very nearly took my breath away.

"If you knew your days were numbered, would you live the last of them in self-pity? I don't know when he is going to come after me. He could do it tomorrow. He could do it a year from now. But until he does, I will live my life to the fullest. I will have no regrets. I will not let this situation change who I am." She replied, catching me off guard. How could she be so strong, but look so feeble? She had the mindset of a woman who would fight anything and everything thrown at her, but I also knew there was a woman hidden deep down beneath her that was hurt and scared. I had seen this woman. While she is normally kept hidden, Kagome had let me see her once. I would get rid of her, leaving nothing but the confident woman standing in front of me now.

"Sesshomaru?" A new voice called out. I looked to my door to see Kagura standing in the doorway. Father was behind her, looking very nervous. His eyes went from Kagome to Kagura, then back again.

"Well, it looks like you have a meeting. You should keep those files." Kagome said, drawing my attention back to her. Her eyes were guarded as she looked at me. When she turned to walk away, I noticed how Kagura glared at Kagome as she walked past. When Kagome was out of sight, Father gave me a look as if I was crazy, which I just might have been.

I knew that Kagome and I had nothing special other than me wanting to protect her, but rutting with someone in my office during work hours was not going to go over well with Kagome. I knew when I was done, I would get an earful, and most likely that damn finger would start poking into my chest again.

"Kagura." I acknowledged, before dumping my now-cold cup of coffee over the files in my trash bin.

"Who was that?" She asked, closing the door in Father's face.

"She works for me." I answered, not willing to give away any more information.

"Oh, for how long?" Kagura asked, not taking a step towards me.

"Do you wish to leave?" I replied, finally looking up at the woman.

"No, I haven't seen you in a while." She answered, walking towards me. When she tried to wrap her arms around me, I held out a hand to stop her.

"You know the rules." I stated, watching as her face filled with anger, before she quickly pulled it back in.

"Of course." She replied. She turned her back to me and reached around to slowly unzip her dress. She thought she was arousing me, but in all honesty, I was looking at her with disgust. I had never had this sort of problem before. I could normally will myself to get an erection and get it done and over with. This time, my manhood stayed as limp as possible. I inwardly growled at the thought of not being able to perform. My body becomes alive whenever I look at Kagome, but when I want some action, it stays still.

My mind suddenly flew to Kagome as I heard her laugh once again. I pictured those heels I had found in her room, and I could feel my cock twitching to life. Is this what I would have to do now? Would I have to think of Kagome every time I wanted a quick rut? What was wrong with me? At the moment, it didn't matter. If I succeeded with this rut, everything would be fixed.

I let my mind wander to as many dirty thoughts of Kagome as I could muster. There were some where I had her on her hands and knees, taking her from behind. There were some where I was tasting her, her hands fisted into my hair, her cheeks flushed from the pleasure. There was even one of the woman on her knees in front of me, her hands cupping my balls as her tongue teased my hardened manhood.

I looked at Kagura who was standing in front of me completely naked. I reached out and pulled the pins that held her hair in place. I watched as the black locks fell around her back and was pleased. From this angle, I could easily picture her as Kagome. My cock was now painfully squished in my pants. I walked over to my desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a little foil packet.

I walked back over to Kagura and unzipped my pants, freeing my full erection. I quickly tore open the packet and placed the condom on. In an instant, I had the woman bent over my desk with my member at her entrance. I was thankful for the lube on the condom because I knew that she wasn't ready, but I didn't care. I wanted this done as soon as possible so I could have some kind of normalcy back in my life.

I slammed into her causing her to scream out. The sound only agitated me more. I didn't want to hear her screeches, I wanted her silent. I wanted her to lay there while I used her body for my own personal gain. I pulled back out and slammed into her again.

"Be quiet!" I ordered when she let out another scream. I needed this to be over. I pumped into the woman beneath me. Her walls barely even squeezed my cock, telling me exactly how free she was with her body. I had no choice but to use pure force to get myself off with her. I could see her hands clenching at my desk as I continued to pound into her. My own hands just held onto her hips, not allowing her to move an inch.

I never allowed her to touch me. It was one of the rules for this arrangement. The other rule was that Kagura could never contact me. I would be the one to contact her when I needed to. I created these rules to keep the woman beneath me from thinking that there was anything more between us. Somehow she is able to twist my words into what she wants to hear. Every time I called upon her, I made sure I told her exactly what she meant to me. While that may be cruel, it was a necessity.

I found myself getting agitated as I could not bring myself to release. It had never taken this long before, and I wanted it to be over. I let my mind wander to Kagome and found myself thinking of her in dirty ways again. This time, it was different. It wasn't purely sexual positions. It was sensual and passion-filled. There was one with me laying on top of her, my fingers intertwined with hers, her nails digging into my back as I kissed her lips. In the next image, I was sitting on the ground with my legs crossed. Kagome sat in my lap, her legs straddling my own. My hands were all over her body as she nuzzled my neck. My eyes were closed as I loved the way it felt to be touched by her. My mind quickly flashed to a third image that I found shocked me. We were positioned the same way as the image before. The only difference this time was Kagome's hands fisted into my hair. Her mouth had moved away from my skin, and she now had her head tilted, exposing her neck. My own fangs had dug into the skin of that neck. I could see the blood running down her shoulder from my bite, my eyes turning red from the action. I was marking her as my mate. Somehow my mental images of Kagome turned from ones of pure desire, to something else, something that I couldn't describe.

At that last image, I suddenly exploded with my orgasm. It took everything I had not to cry out from the sheer pleasure of it. I had never experienced such a sensation before and it left me breathless. How could one woman, who I wasn't even rutting, give me such a reaction? I pulled myself from Kagura and began to remove the condom. I was surprised at how full it was. I've had orgasms before, but this was something new.

"Do you want to go and get some lunch?" Kagura asked, getting up from the desk and putting her hair back in place.

"No." I replied, before grabbing a small towel and cleaning myself off. I quickly readjusted my pants, and turned back to the still naked woman. I looked away in disgust, not bothering to hide my scowl.

"Come on Sesshy. Even you have to be hungry after that." She said, giving me a pouty face.

"Do not call me that. Get dressed and leave." I retorted before walking out of my office. Kagura had been right about something. I was indeed hungry. It would also do me well to get away from everybody for a while. I turned the corner of the hall and noticed that Father and Kagome were standing in front of Ayame's desk. They both had their jackets on, and I knew that they would be heading out to lunch as well.

"Sesshomaru." Father started, when he noticed my presence. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Where are you going?" I asked, not looking at either one of them.

"Just this little Italian restaurant right around the corner." He answered. I knew which restaurant he spoke of, and I had to admit that they had very good food. I was about to give my answer when Kagura was suddenly behind me.

"Could I join you?" She asked, making me growl.

"No." Kagome answered before any of us could. All of us looked surprised, and even Kagome held a look of shock.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me where I can and cannot go?" Kagura retorted, anger clear on her face.

"Uh-oh..." Father mumbled, as he took a step back from the women. Even Ayame stood up and walked away from her desk.

"Kagura, I told you to leave. My need for you is done." I said coolly, looking at the wind demon.

"Is that all I am to you? A quick fuck?" She asked, shouting at me.

"Yes. I have never given any indication otherwise. If you believed we were anything more, that is of your own foolishness." I replied, not caring if I hurt her feelings. Her hand suddenly shot out and pointed in Kagome's direction.

"It's because of this bitch isn't it? She reeks of virgin. She could never please you like I do." She yelled. I was just about to say something when a sudden smack was heard. I looked over to Kagome whose hand was slowly returning back to her side. Kagura held her wrist as if something had bitten it.

"Just because I don't whore myself to anything with a dick does not mean I'm incompetent." Kagome stated, anger radiating off of her. "I would also appreciate it if you refrained from putting your hand in my face. I've already showered once today and don't feel like becoming filthy from your touch."

"Damn!" Father exclaimed loudly, making me look at him. At that precise moment, Kagura lunged for Kagome. Kagome was prepared and defended herself immediately. Father finally stopped gawking and helped me separate the women. I grabbed a hold of Kagome and pulled her to my chest, refusing to let her move. Father grabbed Kagura by her hair, and held her in place.

"Kagura, leave and do not step foot in this building again." I barked, my eyes beginning to bleed red.

"I'll leave for now, but you'll call me again once you realize your little virgin isn't good enough for you." She stated, sneering at Kagome. I let out a protective growl and Father released Kagura's hair to let her leave. I didn't let go of Kagome until I was sure Kagura was gone. When I released her, I was surprised when she didn't immediately remove herself from me. I looked down at her when I suddenly smelt tears.

"Kagome?" I asked, putting my hands on her arms. I was worried that Kagura had somehow managed to hurt her without me realizing it. At the sound of my voice, Kagome seemed to realize that I was still there. She backed out of my hands as if I had burned her.

"I'm fine." She said, looking up. She had a smile plastered on her face, but I could see right through it. "Kenta, can we take a raincheck on lunch? I'm not that hungry anymore."

"Sure, Kagome." Father answered, concern in his voice. She gave a small nod before making her way back to her office. I watched as she left, confused by what was going on.

"Why is she so upset?" I asked, getting two angry looks.

"She is twenty-three years old and still has her virtue." Ayame started. "While it may not seem important to you, it is to her. That is something she wishes to save for the man she falls in love with. Your whore just insulted her innocence, the thing she holds dear."

"She should not take it personally, not from someone like Kagura." I argued, wondering how she could let such a little thing bother her.

"I don't know what she is hiding from," Ayame said, causing both Father and I to share a glance, "but I do know that she feels she can never have love. She honestly refuses to find it, but no matter how much she denies herself that emotion, she still longs for it. She saves herself for the future man she will fall in love with, expecting never to fall in love. All of that work, just to have it thrown right back into her face. How would you feel?"

"Come, let's go get something to eat. We will pick something up for her." Father stated, beginning to walk to the elevators. He stopped when he noticed I wasn't following. I understood what Ayame meant. I may not have held onto my virtue like Kagome has, but a long time ago, I had wanted to find that special person for me. I had given up on the notion and never thought of it again. Knowing that Kagome is willing to give everything up just to keep the people around her safe made me feel guilty. I had brought Kagura here, and now Kagome was in pain because of me. I took a step towards her office but was stopped by Ayame's voice.

"You're the last person she wants to see." She said, going to sit back down at her desk, without looking at me. "The woman you literally just finished screwing is the same woman who just attacked Kagome. You are the cause for her hurt. She will be more upset with you than she will be Kagura."

"Just give her time." Father added, making me look at him. I gave one last glance towards Kagome's door before turning to follow Father. Ayame was right. Ultimately, I did this to her.

Later that night, I lay in my bed, looking up at the roof above me. The back of my hand rested on my forehead, and I was once again stuck in thought about Kagome. I felt horrible for what I did to her. I know I didn't do it intentionally, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't in the wrong.

After I had come back from lunch, Kagome was out of her office laughing with Ayame. She had even greeted both Father and I with a smile. I realized then just how good she was at pushing away her feelings. To someone who didn't know her, she would have looked as if nothing was wrong. But to me, someone who has been watching her for a month, I could see the pain in her eyes. I could see how much she was hurting when she looked at me.

I turned over onto my side and closed my eyes. How could I be so stupid? I promised to protect her, yet I dropped Kagura right into her lap. I clenched my hands into fists and could feel myself growing angry. I was already failing her. Was she right? Would I fail to keep her safe? No, I couldn't. I had to keep her safe. Not only from that man, but from myself as well. I will keep her from fearing him and keep her from being hurt by me.

I opened my eyes as something beautiful hit my ears. Someone was singing, and it was echoing softly around the house. I sat up in my bed and listened to the soft melody. I wasn't sure who it was, but I seemed to be mesmerized by it. I swung my feet over the bed and made my way to my closet. I pulled on a pair of pajama pants, before walking to my door. I pulled it open and stuck my head out, surprised to see Father and Izayoi crouched on the ground by the stairs.

I walked fully out of my room and approached the two, looking at them as if they were crazy. Father turned around and saw me, his eyes growing wide. Using his demonic speed, he grabbed my hand and pulled so hard, I had no choice but to fall to my knees.

"Stay down, Boy! Do you wish to be spotted?" He asked, before pointing down to the lower floor. I crawled angrily to the railing and peered down below me. I was shocked to see Kagome sitting on the couch. Her legs were sprawled out along the sofa while her laptop sat in her lap. She was typing away as she sang absentmindedly.

I found myself gaping at the small woman. Every day, I was learning something new about her, and this time I was floored. I had never heard someone sing so well before, and I realized just how much I was enjoying it. My anger at being pulled to the ground washed away as I watched her.

I was brought from my thoughts when suddenly, a flash of white was laying between me and Izayoi. I looked down at InuYasha who was on his stomach and realized he literally ran and slid to his current spot. Kikyou then jumped onto InuYasha's back so she could peer down at the woman.

"I never thought I would hear this again." InuYasha whispered, as he propped his head in his hands.

"Does she do this often?" Father asked, not taking his eyes from the tiny woman.

"It's not an every-night-thing, but yea, it happens a lot." InuYasha answered.

"She doesn't even realize it. She just gets busy doing something and then starts singing without even knowing. Of course, when she does know that she is singing, she is insanely better." Kikyou added, wrapping her arms around InuYasha's chest.

"Why is she not asleep?" I asked, remembering just how late it was.

"She doesn't sleep, not since the attack. She may get a few hours here and there, but for the most part, she stays awake." Kikyou answered.

"I can't believe how well she sings." Izayoi added.

"You think that's amazing? You should see her dance." InuYasha scoffed. I turned to look at him with curiosity in my eyes. He noticed, and smirked.

"Do you still dance, Sesshomaru?" He asked, looking back down to her.

"Occasionally." I answered, following his eyes. I didn't have many hobbies, but one I did enjoy was dancing. Most people did not realize exactly what went into learning new moves, practicing them, then succeeding. The dancing I partook in was ballroom, but lately, I could not find a dance partner that could keep up with me.

"Well, she would knock you on your ass." InuYasha finished, spiking my curiosity. One day, I would have to make sure that I saw just how good she was.

"She's great." Father stated, ignoring the conversation with my half-brother.

"She's beautiful." I retorted, not even realizing I said it. Nor did I realize the four sets of eyes that looked at me with shock. I stood suddenly, surprising everyone around me. I was surprised by how much I wanted to be near her again. I made my way down the stairs silently, ignoring the stares I received from everyone else.

Kagome

I sat on the couch with my legs stretched out. I was typing away on my laptop, arguing with a woman about the costumes I had picked out for the parade. She was telling me that she couldn't make a costume in Kenta or Sesshomaru's size. I cursed them mentally for having to be so giant. I looked up when someone cleared their throat. I was surprised to see Sesshomaru in all of his tall glory.

"You sing well." He stated, causing me to blush. My eyes trailed down to his chest and lingered for longer than I would have liked. He didn't have a shirt on and my brown orbs traced every outline of muscle he had.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I hadn't even realized I was singing." I admitted, after looking away from his chest.

"I was already awake." He replied softly, before pointing to the couch. "May I sit?"

"It's your furniture." I replied, before pulling my feet closer to me. It was silent for a moment. I couldn't stop myself from looking up at the man sitting beside me. I felt bad for the way I had reacted earlier. I wasn't sure why I even did it. I should have never talked to Kagura the way I did. I most definitely should not have fought her. My hand still hurt from the punch I got in.

I had no right to act like that with someone who Sesshomaru took an interest in, no matter what that interest was. I understood that he was a man, and sometimes men have needs. Even I sometimes was plagued with those needs, but it was easy for me to ignore. I didn't actually know what sex felt like, so I could just carry on with my day. But for someone who has felt something so good, at least from what I've been told, I imagine that it was harder to forget about it.

"Kagome," he started, making me look up into his golden eyes. "I must apologize to you."

"For what?" I asked, confused. He hadn't even done anything wrong.

"I should not have asked Kagura to come to the office. She should not have insulted you the way she did." He replied, looking very sincere.

"I should apologize as well. I don't have a right to get angry. What you do with women is your business, not mine. For future occurrences, can you warn me when Kagura is coming? I'd rather not see her." I said, giving him a large smile. I was glad we could clear the air like this. Our situation worked so much better when we were able to get along.

"I will not call her again." He stated, as if it was common knowledge. "You forgive me?"

"If you forgive me." I added, never losing my smile.

"Then we are forgiven." He replied, giving me his own smile. My breath caught at the small movement. I had always thought he was handsome, but when he smiled, even slightly, his appearance seemed to triple.

"You need to shrink." I said, trying to get my mind under control. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I laughed at the confusion on his face.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked, still very confused.

"Yes." I admitted. "You need to shrink because the woman making the costumes says she can't make any in your size. The same goes for Kenta." I turned my laptop around and let him look at the email I had received.

"If she cannot make the thing, we should not pressure her into it." He stated simply.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this." I commanded, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "Whether I get it from her, or someone else, you will be wearing this costume."

"You cannot make me, nor can Father make me." He replied, defiance flashing in his eyes. I took my laptop and sat it on the coffee table before leaning up to him. As expected, he didn't back away which is what I wanted. I poked him in the chest once, causing him to growl.

"You will wear that thing," I paused to poke him again, "no matter what you say." I smirked at his growl towards my third poke. I don't know why but causing him to react this way was fun to me. It was as if I achieved something by getting some kind of reaction out of him.

"Woman, stop poking me this instant." He ordered, his eyes narrowing. I poked him again with that smirk still on my face.

"Not until you admit that you will be an elf for the parade." I retorted, poking him two more times. This time he let out a growl, while baring his fangs, and I knew that I was working his patience.

"You cannot force me." He stated, moving just slightly so he could tower over my already small form. He was close to snapping, and I knew he would be challenging me for dominance soon.

"I will make you. Even if I have to sit on you and dress you myself, I will make you wear that costume." I warned, poking him a few more times. His familiar snarl rang out and his hand was suddenly gripping mine. I smiled inwardly as his eyes found mine and locked them into a glare. I could feel his hand squeeze mine as he battled my own gaze.

"Is that a promise?" He asked, surprising me. His voice was husky and his eyes soon changed from a look of dominance to something completely different. I felt myself blushing as my eyes trailed down to his lips. They looked so soft and I realized I wanted to see just how soft they were. I wanted to taste them, lick them, and even nibble them. I yanked my hand away from him and looked to the floor. How could I have thought things like that!?

"D-Do not twist my words." I stuttered, holding my hand to my chest. I felt his eyes on me before he stood and began to walk away. He stopped before he reached the stairs, and I looked up at him as he looked back at me.

"You need sleep, Kagome. Do not let your fears of that man affect your health." He said, before making his way upstairs. I just stared at him in shock. How could he possibly know why I didn't sleep? InuYasha didn't even know, and I had lived with him for six months after the attack. How is it that this man could see straight through me, as if I was made of glass?

Kenta

I looked around the table and felt myself become overjoyed. Everyone, even Sesshomaru, was sitting together playing a board game. InuYasha and Kikyou sat beside one another, arguing that InuYasha had lost the last round. Izayoi sat beside me, watching the two fight. Kagome held Rin in her lap while looking at the game ahead of her. Sesshomaru seemed to be bored with it all, but I would occasionally see him sneaking a glance at the two females who sat beside him.

It had been two weeks since we had all huddled together and listened to Kagome sing. InuYasha had been right. While Kagome did not sing every night, there were a few times I had heard her, and every time her voice flowed through the halls, I could hear Sesshomaru leaving his room and going to her. I was not sure what their conversations consisted of, but I had decided that it was time for me to begin meddling in their lives.

Kagome was the perfect woman for Sesshomaru. She was able to handle him, even at his worst. She was able to push his buttons more than anyone ever had. She could also calm him down, more than even Rin could. She already had a hold on him and neither one even realized it. With a few pushes from me, I was sure I could get the two together.

Kagome let out a loud laugh, and Sesshomaru glared at her. I wasn't sure what just happened, but I found myself smiling. The two of them were in their own little world. Even though Sesshomaru was glaring at the woman, his eyes held a certain softness to them. Anytime she was around him, Kagome seemed to let go of that lingering fear that always resided within her. Yes, it was time that I pushed those two together.

Everyone jumped when a guard burst into the room. He had blood running down his face and was panting heavily. Both Sesshomaru and I stood quickly as the man looked at us. He took a few more breaths before finally informing us what was wrong.

"We're under attack. They have already taken out most of the guards." He panted, before passing out on the floor.

"InuYasha, protect the women." Sesshomaru ordered, before running out the back door. I quickly caught up to him and was surprised by what I saw. My eyes fell first on the woman. She wore black-and-pink armor. Her weapon was a large boomerang that had to be incredibly heavy, though she threw it around as if it weighed nothing. With one hit, she would take down at least four of the guards. Fighting beside her was a monk who was dressed in the normal monk attire. He used his staff to bash the heads of any demon who got close. I looked at Sesshomaru whose eyes never left the woman, and I knew who his target was. Leaving him there, I jumped after the man.

His eyes widened for only a second when he took notice of me. He let his battle face fall back in place and swung his staff at me. I caught it with my hand and pulled it from him before throwing it away. This silly man, thinking something like that could hurt me. He raised one of his hands in front of his face and began to say a chant. His other hand threw out a sutra and his eyes grew wide as it caught on fire and fell to the ground before it could touch me.

"You silly man." I scoffed. "Your sutras may affect lowly demons, but I myself am a daiyokai. You can do no harm to me."

"You're correct, I cannot harm you." The man replied, defiance in his eyes. "But I will not give up. I will save Kagome!"

"Wait, save?" I asked, suddenly confused. I let my battle posture fall as I looked at the monk before me.

"Yes, Kagome is a dear friend of mine, and you have taken her hostage. We will get her back." He yelled, charging at me. With one swift move, I had the man on the ground. I stood over him before holding out a hand to help him up. He looked at me with suspicion before taking it.

"We are not your enemy." I said, before pulling him to his feet. "We are protecting her. She is my adopted daughter."

"You're the demon family that raised her?" The man asked, his eyes growing wide again.

"Yes." I said, turning suddenly when a feral growl hit my ears. Sesshomaru held the woman by her throat, her feet dangling in the air. I could hear the monk gasp as he saw what I did and knew then that he cared for the woman. I was about to run up and stop Sesshomaru from killing her when a dark blur ran past me.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, before launching herself at my son.

"Foolish woman!" Sesshomaru growled, looking at the woman who was clinging to him. "You could have been killed."

"Let her go." Kagome begged, ignoring Sesshomaru's comment. He looked at her with disbelief and I could see him beginning to soften.

"She attacked us Kagome." He replied, his voice holding confusion.

"Please trust me." Kagome whispered, looking up into his eyes. He looked at her for a second longer before finally releasing the woman. I could hear the monk give a sigh of relief, but he didn't move from his spot beside me. I looked down at him confused. If he cared for her, why did he not run to her side?

"She is strong and does not like to show weakness." He stated, noticing my gaze. "If I run to her side, she will think that I think she is weak. As her husband, I want to protect her, but I also wish to respect her wishes."

"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked, turning from Sesshomaru and helping the coughing woman up.

"Like I'd let the bastard take me down." The woman retorted, causing my son to growl. The woman pushed herself back to her feet, ignoring Kagome's help.

"You should not have attacked my home." Sesshomaru growled, before looking at Kagome.

"It's okay Sesshomaru, she was my roommate." Kagome answered his unasked question. "Sango, why are you here?"

"The last text you sent me was that you wouldn't be able to talk as much due to being in trouble. That was two weeks ago. I was worried about you." Sango replied, still rubbing her throat. "Why are you surrounded by demons?"

"Remember how I told you that I was raised by demons?" Kagome asked, looking up and noticing the rest of the family coming out to see what was going on.

"This is them?" Sango asked, her eyes trailing around the group. Izayoi came to stand beside me holding Rin who looked around wide-eyed.

"Yes. That, over there, is InuYasha and his mate, Kikyou. They are my best friends, and during college, I lived with them before I moved in with you." Kagome said, before pointing in my direction. "That is Kenta and Izayoi. They are the ones who took me in when I was younger. They are also InuYasha's parents."

"Nice to meet you." I said, waving slightly. The woman looked at me for a moment before turning back to Kagome.

"Who is the kid and asshole?" Sango asked, causing said asshole to growl.

"This is Sesshomaru and that's his daughter, Rin." Kagome answered, looking up at him for a second before looking at the rest of us. "These are my good friends, Sango and Miroku."

"It's nice to meet you all." Miroku stated beside me. "Ignore the rudeness of my wife. She does not like to be bested."

"Shut up, Monk!" Sango yelled, before picking up a rock and throwing it at him. He dodged just in time and let out a small nervous laugh.

"Sorry, Dear." He apologized.

"Sango, may I ask what that boomerang is?" Izayoi asked, looking at the weapon that had somehow been pulled from the woman's hands.

"That's Hiraikotsu." She answered, walking over to pick up the weapon.

"Flying return bone? Is that what it is made from?" I asked, looking at the huge thing.

"Yes, it is made from the bones of fallen demons." She replied coolly. "It was passed down to me from my father when I came of age to be a demon slayer." Every demon in the area took a step away from the woman. She looked around, noticing, and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry. Miss Goody Two-Shoes over here has made me promise not to kill any demons unless I had to." She said, pointing towards Kagome.

"Well, that's good to know." InuYasha added, causing a few of us to laugh.

"How did you find her?" Sesshomaru asked, making us all realize that they had somehow managed to find the woman on their own.

"I tracked the number she texted me from." Sango answered. Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed Kagome by her arm and turned her around. He reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. He released the woman and crushed the device in his hand before melting it with his poison.

"Why can't I keep a phone?" Kagome asked, looking at the puddle on the ground.

"If she can track you, so can _he."_ Sesshomaru replied.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" Sango asked, also staring at the black and green puddle.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome started, making him look at her. "Is it okay if we go inside and talk about this?"

"It would be for the best." He answered, before turning away from the two women. Everyone began to follow him as we made our way back into the mansion of a house. I could tell that Sesshomaru didn't want a demon slayer and monk in his home, but he agreed for Kagome's sake.

I thought back to the way Kagome had clutched onto Sesshomaru earlier, the way she had begged with him, and the way he went against everything in his nature to please her. I thought back to the look in his eyes as he looked down into her pleading ones. They were already further along than I had thought.

"So, I have a question?" Miroku asked, as we fell to the back of the group. "What is Sesshomaru to Kagome?"

"If I have my way, they will be mated." I answered, noticing the way he smirked. I may have a new partner in crime.

"Good. I hope you don't mind if I meddle some." The monk stated, looking from the woman to my son.

"Only if you let me join in." I replied, looking ahead as well. The two of us walked into the house, both with confident smirks on our faces.

-sSs-

So you may have noticed that I never say Naraku's name. You will find out later in my story why. Kagura will also come back. What is a little romance without drama? I know Sesshomaru seemed like a dick in this chapter, but the only ones he's actually nice to are Kagome and Rin. He just tolerates everyone else. Please leave your reviews. I'd love to know what you think.

Also, I have gotten a beta and I would like to thank her for looking over this chapter and any future chapters I post. Thank you, kamillalove.

I do not own InuYasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dance

Kenta

"So I have an idea for a plan." I whispered to Miroku, who was standing across from me. We were in the hallway, hiding from other's eyes and ears. It had been a few days since the fight, and surprisingly, Sesshomaru requested that the two stay here to help protect Kagome. They, of course, agreed, and I was ecstatic because that meant my partner in crime was staying close.

"What is this magnificent plan?" He asked, looking very curious.

"I overheard InuYasha saying Kagome can dance. Do you know anything about this?" I replied, looking around to make sure that no one could hear us.

"Of course. Kagome and I have danced a few times ourselves." He said, causing me to look at him.

"You can dance?" I asked, forgetting my plan.

"I can do anything that will make a woman's panties drop. I can dance, sing, paint, write poetry, -" He started, before I cut him off.

"That's enough. How the hell did you get Sango to marry you?" I asked, surprised, once again, by the monk's lecherous ways.

"This all occurred before my lovely Sango. Kagome and I do share a dance, or a duet, together every now and again, but it is mostly for her." He admitted, before looking out as a laugh could be heard. We were silent for a moment, making sure no one was approaching us.

"You just made my plan even better. I want you to dance with Kagome in front of Sesshomaru. Hopefully I can say a few words that will make him push you away so he dances with her himself." I whispered, looking back down to him. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then his eyes lit up.

"I know the perfect song. I just hope Sesshomaru knows the dance." He said, more to himself than me.

"Even if he doesn't, he will have to sit there and watch you dance with her. So either way, we win." I replied, smirking at the thought.

"Let's have a little fun." Miroku said, smiling evilly. I watched as Miroku left and gave him a few minutes before joining the group myself.

"My dear Lady Kagome, will you honor this monk with a dance?" Miroku asked Kagome just as I walked into the living room. I could see Sesshomaru tense up immediately. I smirked as I let my gaze fall back on the shocked woman.

"Miroku, what are you up to? You never ask me to dance. I always have to ask you." Kagome replied, looking at him like he was up to something.

"Exactly. How long has it been since we have _tangoed_ , my dear Kagome?" He said, his voice going a little husky. "By now, your body must be itching for a good time."

"Come on, Kagome!" Sango suddenly said, smiling at the woman and her husband. "It has been a while since I've seen him in action."

"I guess we can." Kagome agreed shyly. "It's going to be weird with everybody watching though."

"Just pretend we're not here." I said, going to stand beside Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"What song?" Kagome asked, standing up and fixing her pajama shorts.

"Roxanne." Miroku answered, turning to the stereo system.

"Are you kidding me?!" InuYasha exclaimed, just as Sesshomaru let out a growl. This was perfect. It was obvious that Sesshomaru knew exactly what this dance was.

"What is wrong with that dance?" I asked, noticing that Miroku was searching for the song on an iPod.

"Even _I_ know that dance is about nothing but love and sex, and not necessarily in that order. I've seen the movie." InuYasha answered. I looked to Sesshomaru who seemed to be very angry.

"The monk may like this dance more than he should then. I think we have all seen just how lecherous he is. I hope Kagome can handle him. Too bad there isn't someone else who knows this dance to protect her." I replied innocently. I felt myself smirk when Sesshomaru pushed past us and approached Kagome.

"What are you up to, Old Man?" InuYasha asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"You will see, Son." I replied, not taking my eyes off of the, hopefully, soon-to-be couple.

"I will dance with you instead." Sesshomaru said, ignoring the surprised looks from everybody else.

"Can you dance?" Miroku asked, looking as if he knew nothing.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru answered, glaring at the man.

"Hey, no need to try and kill me with your glare. You can dance with her. I just hope you can keep up, she is good." Miroku said, tuning back to the iPod.

"Do not hold back, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, his voice challenging.

"I will do no such thing, Sesshomaru. I plan on knocking you right on your butt." Kagome retorted, giving my son her own challenging smile.

"I'm recording this." InuYasha whispered, pulling out his phone. Just then, the music started.

Sesshomaru and Kagome instantly went to their places, turned away from each other. As the sound of a violin hit everyone's ears, they began to circle one another, never looking at the other. As I listened to the first set of lyrics, I realized just how sexual this song really was.

Suddenly, the two turned to each other and took slow, agonizing steps forward. The moment she was within reach, Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed Kagome's waist, pulling her flush with him. She tilted her head back before his hand grabbed hers. Slowly, very slowly, his hand made its way from hers, lightly trailing down her arm and all the way to her hip, teasing her skin. She then spun in his arms and leaned her back against his chest before slowly trailing down slightly.

 _His eyes upon your face_

I was shocked when Sesshomaru forcefully turned her around to face him once again. His eyes never looked away from hers as his hands trailed over her body again.

 _His hand upon you hand_

His hands reached out and grabbed both of hers gently before pushing them down behind her back, effectively pulling her closer to him.

 _His lips caress your skin_

He brought his face down to her neck, but just before they touched her skin, he pulled away. Suddenly, the music picked up and seemed to take an evil turn. Kagome turned and ran from Sesshomaru, her arms moving with a grace that only a dancer could have.

Sesshomaru's feet moved along with the beat of the music as he stalked her retreating form. She spun once, before being caught by the man hunting her. She was pulled against him again. This time, her hands went to his face and gently traveled down to his chest.

The music calmed again, and Kagome appeared to be struggling in Sesshomaru's grasp. He held her hands in his as she spun around, before lifting a leg around his waist. His hand left one of hers and rested on the underside of her thigh. Now I understood what InuYasha meant. The way the two danced together would suggest they were in love, but the woman was fighting that love due to certain circumstances.

Watching as the two continued the dance, I realized just how perfect this song was for them. They both were fighting what was clearly there. As their dance progressed, I could see more of those emotions forcing themselves forward.

When Sesshomaru's hand went to her throat for a moment, I was surprised when it slowly trailed down over her breast. I could understand why the monk chose this song. If Sesshomaru had not stepped up, Miroku would be in his spot right now. Sesshomaru would have gone crazy. His hand continued downward as the music began to pick up speed, not stopping until it reached the inside of her thigh. He turned her around so her back faced him, his hand never leaving that spot. Kagome reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck, letting his other hand trail up her side, and stopping just under her breast.

Just as the music reached its peak, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, twirling her around him before setting her on the ground again. The two spun around as if they were made to dance together. Their movements seemed to turn dangerous as they moved against one another. I personally have never seen a dance performed with such ease. The two made it seem as if this was an everyday occurrence for them. Just before the song came to an end, Kagome jumped on Sesshomaru, wrapping her legs around his waist, as his hands tightened in her hair. At the last second, she dropped her feet and spun out, attempting to get away. His hand caught hers and forced her to spin back into his chest, ending the dance.

Everyone was silent as the two looked into each other's eyes, both panting heavily. Even Miroku had a look of amazement on his face as the two seemed to finally realize that they were still holding each other. Sesshomaru released her and Kagome back away slowly, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

"That was fucking awesome!" InuYasha shouted, making Kagome jump.

"You are quite good." Kagome admitted, not being able to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Kagome, you're amazing. I didn't realize how much you held back when we danced." Miroku said, his eyes still wide.

"I'm posting this shit on YouTube." InuYasha said, looking at his phone.

"You recorded that?" Sesshomaru asked, finally able to speak. Even he had been shocked by how the dance had went.

"Hell yea, I did. I knew Kagome could dance, but I didn't know about you." InuYasha admitted, excitedly.

"Please delete it." Kagome begged, her face blushing even more.

"Fuck no!" InuYasha yelled, looking at Kagome like she was crazy. Kagome's eyes suddenly darkened and I knew that InuYasha was in trouble, as did he, because the moment he looked at her, he took a step back. She lunged and jumped on his back trying to get the phone from his hands.

"Give it to me!" Kagome shouted, pulling on his hair as he hunched over trying to protect his precious phone.

"No! That shit was too crazy to delete because of your embarrassment!" InuYasha shouted back, holding his hand out of her reach as he spun around, trying to get the woman off of his back. Sesshomaru then reached out and grabbed InuYasha's phone. He quickly did something to it, before handing the phone back to InuYasha. Kagome let go of her friend with a smug look on her face

"You deleted it, didn't you?" InuYasha asked, looking very angry.

"Of course he did." Kagome interrupted.

"No, I emailed it to myself." Sesshomaru answered, causing Kagome's mouth to drop.

"You traitor!" Kagome yelled, when she could finally speak again.

"Maybe so." Sesshomaru said, before suddenly standing before her. He reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her face turned instantly red and I could not hold back my smile.

"We will do that again, Kagome." He whispered, before letting her chin go. "I have work to do."

We all watched as he walked away from a very embarrassed Kagome and made his way to his study. When he was out of sight, we all looked at the woman before us. Her head hung low, trying to hide her tomato face.

"I think I'm going to check on Rin." Kagome whispered, before running upstairs. I turned to Miroku and he was giving me a thumbs-up. InuYasha noticed this and his mouth dropped.

"I know what you're doing!" he exclaimed, causing everyone to look at me.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied innocently.

"You've never been able to mind your own business, and you're not going to stop now." He retorted, his eyes narrowing at me.

"Your words wound me, Son. I would never stick my nose where it doesn't belong." I replied, walking away from him. This was going well. I shouldn't have to push too much further to get what I wanted. This was going to be too easy.

-sSs-

Just a little fun chapter for you all. I love ballroom dancing. While I have no rhythm, I always imagined that you have to be really close with the person you dance with. I will only have a written dance like this once more, but I'm using it as a way for the two to grow closer. Please review, I'd like to know what you think.

I do not own InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fun.

Kagome

"Sango!" I yelled up the stairs. I was standing at the bottom, impatiently waiting on my friend. "We're going to be late!"

I groaned when I received no answer and began tapping my heeled foot on the ground. For someone who takes no interest in dressing up, she sure was taking a long time. I don't even know this band. I was going for Sango's sake, and now she was taking her sweet time.

"Why are you dressed up?" A deep voice asked, making me jump. I turned around to see Sesshomaru looking over my outfit, which caused me to look down at myself. I had on a pair of white skinny jeans with grey heeled boots. The top of the boots ruffled all the way to the middle of my calves. I had on a pink long-sleeved sweater with a new grey scarf, since I gave my last one to Rin. Over that was a pink heavy jacket, just in case it snowed tonight. My hair had been straightened and flowed down to my lower back.

"I really don't think this is dressing up." I replied, looking back up at him. He himself had on a nice pair of jeans and a V-neck T-shirt. I couldn't stop myself from staring at the little patch of skin that showed just above that neckline.

"Where are you going?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I sighed. I had really hoped that Sango and I would be able to get out of here without Sesshomaru seeing us. I knew that he would never willingly let me leave his side as long as I was being hunted down.

"Sango got concert tickets and Miroku is out giving his blessing to some people so she asked me to go, and I said yes because the only places I'm ever at is here or work." I answered, looking up at his angry face.

"Did you forget there is a reason for that?" He stated calmly, though his eyes said so much more.

"No, but I told you I'm going to live my life as if he's not out there. One day, he will get me, and until then, I want to do as much as possible." I retorted, making him even angrier.

"I will protect you!" He snarled, his fangs glistening under his lips.

"Sesshomaru, you can't." I whispered, looking down at the floor. I needed to make Sesshomaru understand that he will get me. I needed to make him see that he couldn't keep me safe. Otherwise, it would devastate him. His hand gently grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to look at his. His anger had completely vanished, and in its place was determination. His golden orbs seemed to swirl with an unknown emotion, and I suddenly couldn't look away.

"I promise you, Kagome, I will protect you." He whispered so close to me that I could feel his breath on my skin. I felt goosebumps instantly rising on my arms while a shiver went down my spine. I suddenly wanted to be very close to him. I wanted him to prove his words to me. I wanted to feel safe because of him. I knew then that he would give his all to protect me. He would make sure nothing happened to me. With him, I could let myself feel free.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sango asked, making Sesshomaru release my chin. I shook my head, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my face. YES! You very much so interrupted something!

"No, but I will be going with you to this concert." Sesshomaru said, making my head snap towards him.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but all of the tickets are sold out." Sango said, making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow. This one gesture seemed to scream 'like that is going to stop me?' Sango raised her hands in defeat.

"Come, I will drive." He stated, before turning and beginning to walk in the direction of his garage. Sango had only been here for a couple days and never once seen his collection. I knew she was into anything hardcore, so I was excited to see her reaction to the billion-dollar garage that was connected to the billion-dollar house.

The moment we stepped into the garage, I could hear Sango's gasp. I saw Sesshomaru look back at us out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk placed on his face. He was such an attention hog. I began walking to the Bugatti, knowing that would be the one he wanted to take. It was also the only four-seater he had.

"Please tell me we can take the yellow one?" Sango pleaded, pointing to a car a few spots away from Sesshomaru's baby. I watched as he looked at his special car longingly before looking towards the car Sango liked.

"Maybe you should give the Bugatti a break." I suggested, hoping that I didn't die for it. He turned to glare at me before his eyes fell on Sango. His face stayed indifferent, but his eyes looked smug.

"That 'yellow one' is a Ferrari, and it is only a two-seater." He stated, before walking over to his Bugatti again. I sighed, a little disappointed at not being able to ride in a different car. Sesshomaru picked up on this and gave me an agitated look.

"I'll take you in my Ferrari. Then Sesshomaru can drive Kagome in his." Kenta said, suddenly walking up to us.

"You have one, too?" Sango asked, amazed.

"Yes. That is, whenever Izayoi lets me have it." He stated, his smile never leaving his always happy face.

"I still do not understand why you let her drive your car. No one but myself will ever drive my cars." Sesshomaru said, grabbing a new set of keys from the wall.

"You say that now, but wait until you meet the woman you can never say no to. She'll give you those puppy dog eyes, and you'll let her drive it once and never get it back." Kenta replied, letting out a laugh, as he began to walk to his car, Sango following behind him excitedly.

"I would gouge out her eyes, IF I ever found someone like that." Sesshomaru called out to his father's retreating back. He pulled open the door for me, and I began to sit in the car just as Sesshomaru let out a growl. He turned to look at his father, and I realized that Kenta had said something so low that only Sesshomaru could hear. Kenta let out a laugh at his son's response and climbed into his own car. When I was settled, Sesshomaru shut the door, mumbling something about stupid, meddling, old men. When he got in his own side and started the car, he looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"Kagome, you do realize this car is made for speed?" He asked, waiting until I nodded. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, making his tires squeal in place before we finally lurched forward. He zoomed past Kenta, who had to slam on his breaks to keep from getting hit, and I knew Sesshomaru did it to get back at him for whatever comment he made. We made it to the end of the driveway in a matter of seconds.

"That was fun." I said, smiling at Sesshomaru.

"That was not supposed to be fun. I was punishing you for turning against me." He replied, looking at me with mischief in his eyes.

"You'll have to find a better way to punish me than that." I stated, sticking my tongue out at him.

"So it seems." He retorted, looking beside him as Kenta pulled his red Ferrari beside us. Sango was already jumping up and down in the passenger seat. Kenta revved his engine and Sesshomaru's face suddenly turned evil.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started, before looking at me. "Hold on."

I didn't even get a chance to reply before we shot from the driveway. Kenta also floored his car, and I realized we were racing. I could feel the car shifting gears as Sesshomaru picked up speed. The sound of the engine's roar was the only sound to be heard.

I let out a laugh of pure excitement as I felt the adrenaline course through my body. Normally, going at these kinds of speeds would frighten me, but I knew that Sesshomaru's demonic reflexes would never let anything happen. I turned around to see Kenta close behind us. Sango herself was just as excited as I was. Just as the road opened to two lanes, Kenta shot from behind and pulled up beside us. Sango's window rolled down, and Sesshomaru did the same.

"Kagome!" Kenta yelled over the engines. "Give me your best puppy dog look."

"Fool!" Sesshomaru yelled, before hitting the gas again, making us pass them. I looked at Sesshomaru confused, and then smiled. Kenta most have thought that I could get Sesshomaru to do anything I wanted as long as I gave him the puppy look. In this case, Kenta was a fool.

"Kagome, we're going to go around a curve." Sesshomaru warned, and I knew that at these speeds, we wouldn't just be going around a curve, we would be drifting it. My hand instantly went out and latched onto his arm as the very sharp curve came into focus. The moment the curve came up, Sesshomaru pulled his E-brake and cut his wheel, before releasing the break again. I let out an excited yell as we slid around the curve, getting a few hollers from people walking alongside the road. I looked past Sesshomaru to see Kenta also drifting around the curve. Sango gave me a very fast wave as she let out a huge laugh that I couldn't hear. The curve switched directions, and I could feel the car spinning into another drift as Sesshomaru spun the wheel again. I could see the enjoyment radiating off of his face as he pushed his car to the limits.

When the curves ended, we straightened back out and Sesshomaru slowed to the speed limit. I realized that my hand was still on his arm, and I pulled it away and placed it over my heart, which was beating like crazy. I leaned my head back and realized I was panting from the excitement of the race.

"You seem like you enjoyed that." He said, looking at me before looking in his review mirror at his father, who was flipping off Sesshomaru for winning.

"As InuYasha would say, fuck yea!" I laughed, causing Sesshomaru to look at me with a shocked expression.

"Did you just cuss?" He asked, turning his face back to the road.

"Yep. Can we do that again on the way home?" I asked, causing him to let out a loud laugh. My heart stopped at the sound. I had never heard him laugh before, and I had to admit I loved it. It was deep, but soft. It held so much emotion, maybe even more than his eyes did.

"You should laugh more often. It's beautiful." I stated before I could stop myself. His laughter paused and his head turned to look at me. His eyes found mine and I was suddenly frozen. I had never seen such emotion in his eyes, and I never wanted it to leave. The gold seemed to swirl around his orbs, drawing me in. I could feel my muscles tense up as I pushed myself towards him slowly. He just looked at me as if he wanted me even closer.

A loud honk forced both of us to look at the road. Sesshomaru quickly turned his wheel, putting us back into our own lane. I looked out the window and watched as the trees flew past. An uncomfortable silence fell around us. I think I was about to kiss him. No, I _know_ I was about to kiss him. What would he have done? Would he have kissed me back, or pushed me away?

Could I have handled it if he pushed me away? How would I have felt if I had been rejected? I knew instantly that I would be hurt. If he decided that he didn't want me like that, I would be crushed. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but somehow I had developed strong feelings for the man beside me. This was a disaster. He would never accept me. I was a woman with way too much baggage. How could I be so stupid? How could I let myself like someone that is way out of my league?

"We are here." He said, his voice back to its cold self. I didn't even look up at him as he pulled up to the side of the large building where the concert was being held. I opened the door and was beginning to get out when his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Father and I will stay out here. If you need help, come to me." He ordered, his eyes not revealing any emotion whatsoever. I just gave a slight nod before pulling my arm from his grasp. I closed the door behind me and made my way to the impatiently waiting Sango. The moment she saw me, her face turned to concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked, causing me to shake my head.

"Nothing." I lied, before pushing down my emotions. "Let's go enjoy this concert."

She gave a nod and we made our way inside. We were a few minutes late even though we rushed here. Sango grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of people while she pushed them out of the way. We made it to the middle of the floor and Sango finally stopped before beginning to dance to the song.

I had never listened to this band before, and I quickly realized that it was heavier music. The band on stage tossed their heads around, shaking their hair all over the place. One of the members even jumped off of the stage and landed in the arms of the crowd.

I just stood and watched as the crowd went crazy trying to reach the member. People kept constantly bumping into me and it was beginning to get on my nerves. Sango was lucky she was my friend, otherwise, I would kill her for dragging me to a place like this. After a few songs, I was beginning to lose my temper when another person bumped into me so hard, I almost fell. I spun around to yell at them but stopped when I realized what was going on.

The person who bumped into me had just been punched by another person. The two were now full-blown fighting. It didn't take long before their fighting brought in more people, and it turned into a full-blown riot. Someone grabbed my hand and I turned to see Sango who looked pissed. She pulled me along, punching anybody who got close to us. Just as we began to get close to the edge, someone was pushed in between us, forcing my hand to slip from Sango's. I looked up at her, seeing that she was trying to reach me but was being pushed farther back into the crowd. I could see her mouth moving as she called my name, but no noise could be heard over the fighting.

I began pushing myself towards the spot I had last seen her when all of a sudden, a sharp pain flew through the claw marks on my stomach. My hand rested against the skin, and I could feel my breathing begin to quicken. I looked around, looking for any sign of the cause of the pain. When I couldn't find anything but the pain became increasingly worse, I began to panic. I was alone and the burning of the miasma told me he was close. He was coming for me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I looked for Sango once again but couldn't find her. I had no one. No, I had Sesshomaru. He promised he would protect me. If I could make it to him, I could also get Kenta to look for Sango. Ignoring the pain that was becoming unbearable, I turned from the spot and pushed myself through the crowd. The moment I was free, I had to hold back a scream at the pain in my stomach. I knew he was close. I knew he could see me.

I ran through the front doors in a blind panic. I had to reach Sesshomaru, I had to. As I made my way to the cars, I saw a black blur beside me. He was circling me, waiting to attack. He must not have known where I was heading because he was enjoying his torture, instead of just taking me. Every now and again, I would see a flash of him before he was gone again.

I finally saw Sesshomaru leaning against his car talking to his father. Kenta saw me first and stood up straight immediately. The only thing left were a few stairs, then I would be with them. I would be safe. I pushed my legs faster as Sesshomaru turned around to see me. His eyes grew wide before bleeding fully red. I could see him running towards me just as the black flashed in front of me again. The sight caused me to falter, and I could hear the evil chuckle as I began to fall down the last of the steps. I closed my eyes and waited for a new pain to overcome me.

Sesshomaru

"I know you have feelings for her." Father stated, his voice smug.

"You know nothing." I replied, annoyed at the man standing beside me.

"I bet Kagome is freaking out about being at a rock concert." He said, changing the subject, although I knew this wouldn't be the last I heard of it.

"Indeed." I replied, before looking at my father who suddenly straightened up. His gaze was focused behind me, and I could see the anger flowing off of him. I turned to see what he was looking at, and my eyes grew wide. Kagome was running towards us at full speed, tears streaming down her face, and I could smell her terror from here. I saw a flash of black that seemed to be circling her, and I knew it was him. My eyes bled red and I took off, trying to reach her.

Just as I was about to grab her, the flash of black went in front of her, startling her. Her foot caught on the stairs, and she was lurching forward. I used my legs and jumped in front of her, catching her in my arms. I looked around for the half-breed, trying to locate him. I could feel his aura all around us, and I realized just how strong he was. This power was not natural. A hanyou should not possess this kind of strength. His aura intensified around us, and suddenly, Kagome let out a scream. I gave up my search for the demon and took her back to my car were Kenta was waiting.

I leaned her up against the car, trying to figure out why she was screaming as if she was in pain. I couldn't smell any blood on her and I knew that the demon was leaving. Her hand reached up and grasped at her stomach as if she was trying to push something away. Father was near me instantly and pulled up her shirt. I gasped at the sight of her skin.

The scars were swollen and angry. The miasma that was in her skin swirled around as if it was looking for a way to escape. Father stood stunned at the sight before him before he let her shirt fall back down. I looked at him, confused by what was going on. His own eyes were bleeding red, and I could tell he knew exactly what it was.

"His miasma is reacting to him being so close. Until she gets away from him, she will remain in agonizing pain." He said, his hands clenching into fists.

"Sango!" Kagome gasped out through clenched teeth. Her tears were still running down her face and I pulled her to me, unsure of what to do. I had to find a way to help her.

"I will get Sango." Father assured her, before turning to me. "Sesshomaru, get her away from here."

I nodded and opened the door to my car. I sat her in the seat and buckled her up before using my demonic speed to get behind the wheel. I was suddenly glad we had chosen this car to drive because it was faster than taking my Bugatti. I left the parking lot just as Father began running inside. I sped down the road and continued to glance towards Kagome as she trembled in the seat beside me. I growled as she let out a pained gasp and clutched at her stomach. I had to go faster. I floored the gas pedal and went even faster than before.

Finally, after a few minutes, the pain on Kagome seemed to lessen. She opened her eyes and began to relax against the seat. Her hand fell from her stomach, and she sat there panting from the experience. When I was sure she was feeling no more pain, I slowed down the car to the speed limit. In a matter of minutes, I pulled into my driveway and parked the car in my garage. I jumped out and ran to Kagome's side. I opened her door and pulled her from the seat, holding her bridal style. Her hand reached up and tightened in my shirt and she rested her head against my chest as I carried her inside.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked, noticing us the moment we entered. I just gave him a glare before walking past him.

"He attacked, didn't he?" InuYasha asked, following us. I gave him a small nod before pushing open the door to Kagome's room. I quickly set her down on her bed and pulled up her shirt again. The markings were gone, telling me that Kagome had once again hid them.

"Kagome, let me see." I ordered softly, looking up at her face. Her tired chocolate eyes met mine and she nodded softly. I looked back down to her stomach and saw the lines beginning to form. They had settled back down again, and I felt myself grow relieved.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked, watching as I pulled her shirt back down.

"I do not know. Father and I were outside when she came running to us. I could see him circling her as if he just wanted to tease her, as if he enjoyed scaring her. He ran off when I reached her." I answered, looking at the woman. She had closed her eyes, but I knew she wasn't asleep. She was exhausted, but she was too scared to give into it.

"Let me know if you need anything." He said softly, noticing Kagome. I gave a nod and waited until he left before I reached up and placed a hand on the side of her face. She opened her eyes to look at me, and I could still see the fear in her orbs.

"Kagome, you need to sleep." I stated, watching as she shook her head. "You are safe, Kagome. I will not let him harm you."

"W-Will you h-hold me." She asked, her voice quivering. I looked at her for a moment before standing in front of her. I gently crawled over her and laid on her bed behind her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. I placed my face in the crook of her neck and let out a low, soothing rumble. I was surprised when her hand laced through mine, and I let out a pleased growl. I could feel her relaxing, and soon, her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

I myself relaxed as the sound of her steady heartbeat in her chest seemed to soothe me. He had gotten close to her, too close. If she hadn't have thought to run to me, he would have gotten her. He would have taken her, and there would have been nothing I could've done about it.

I realized then that, somehow, this woman had made it into my heart. She had wormed her way in. She found a hole that I didn't even realize I had, and pushed her way through. Now, there was no way that she could ever leave. I looked down at her sleeping face and knew that she would never allow herself to feel anything for me. As long as that man was out there, she would sacrifice her happiness to keep everyone safe. I would have to kill him before I could have her.

I looked up at the door as Sango and Father came bursting through. I glared at them, daring them to wake her. I could tell Sango had been in a fight, and I knew that she had tried her best to protect Kagome. I felt no anger towards her. It just made me see that I was the only one who could keep her safe. With this new knowledge, I knew I would never let her out of my sight again.

"Is she okay?" Sango asked, looking guilty.

"She is now." I whispered, not able to look at Father, knowing that he most likely carried a smug look on his face.

"How is this not having feelings for her?" He asked, ignoring my obvious wishes.

"She needed comfort. There is nothing more between us." I admitted, knowing that's what she would want.

"I'm sure." He retorted, placing a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Let's let her rest."

"Okay." Sango replied, before walking out the door. I took the chance and looked at Father, instantly regretting it. That smug look was indeed on his face.

The next day, Sango, Kagome, and I sat around the living room watching T.V. When Kagome had awoken this morning, she had pulled away from me as if she was embarrassed and even apologized. It hurt having her do that, but I understood. She couldn't put herself into a relationship like that. We never spoke of it again. In fact, we acted like it never even happened.

"Hey, look who I found at our house." Miroku said, walking in through the front door. There, standing behind him was a man, whose short black hair was pulled into a bun. The first thing I noticed was the way he wore tight women's clothing even though his body was completely male. Two squeals made me wince, and I watched as Sango and Kagome launched themselves towards the man. He himself let out his own squeal and hugged both of the girls to him.

At that time, Father and InuYasha walked into the room, their demon markings very much exposed. Even mine were showing due to the fact that we were in the safety of my home. They stopped and stared at the man with slight horror, and I didn't blame them.

"OH. MY. GOD." The man squealed, pulling back to look at the girls. "I have not seen your tight asses in so long!"

"Jakotsu!" Kagome said, laughing. "How have you been?"

"Great, other than being in town for three days and stuck at Sango's house by myself. Why are you all living here in this gorgeous mansion?" He asked, looking around the living room. Just then, his eyes fell on InuYasha, and I smirked as the hanyou flinched. Suddenly, the man was before InuYasha and had his ears in his hands.

"You are so damn cute! From now on, you are mine." Jakotsu exclaimed, causing InuYasha's face to pale.

"Oh, hell no!" InuYasha yelled, pulling himself from the man's grasp. Father let out a snicker at the scene before him, which made the man turn to look at him next. Father's snickers died down instantly, and he took a step back. By now, Izayoi and Kikyou had entered the room. I was glad Kaede had decided to take Rin to the zoo because I was not sure I wanted her to meet this odd character.

"You're not so bad yourself. A little old, but I could work around that." Jakotsu stated, holding his hand to his chin as he looked Father up and down. I smirked at Father's face as he took another step back.

"Hey! We're both mated. How about you go after the only single guy in this house?" InuYasha yelled, instantly making me glare at him. I stood quickly, about to take my leave, when a gasp was heard, and I knew I had been spotted. I inwardly groaned as the man ran to me and looked me over. I looked towards Kagome, begging her to grab her friend. She only snickered and covered her mouth. She would pay.

"You are very lovely. I don't know though. It's a tough choice between dog ears and you." The man said, picking up a strand of my hair. I growled at him, causing his eyes to look up to mine.

"I will kill you." I stated, regretting it as soon as his eyes lit up.

"And you're a bad boy. So tempting." He said, before turning to Kagome. "Kagome, which one would you choose?"

"Sesshomaru might actually kill you, so I'd go after InuYasha." She said, laughing as InuYasha cussed at her.

"You're so right. Plus I could cuddle those cute little puppy ears." Jakotsu mused, before running after InuYasha who was now literally running as if his life depended on it. The women busted out laughing as we heard InuYasha's yells echoing through the house. Father gave me a look as if he was terrified for his own safety.

"Since Kagome basically saved your life, you should take us to a club tonight." Sango said, looking at me.

"No." I answered, getting a groan from said woman.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. Jakotsu may be hard to get used to, but he can be a ton of fun." Kagome pleaded.

"Do you not remember yesterday?" I asked, looking down at the begging woman.

"I won't leave your side at all. You'll keep me safe." She argued. Her eyes grew wide and her bottom lip stuck out just slightly. I knew that look. I got it from Rin all the time. It was hard enough to say no to Rin, and now I had a full grown woman giving me the puppy dog look, too. I growled inwardly before sighing. There was no way I could say no to her.

"You will stay by my side." I ordered, then flinched when Sango suddenly began to shout.

"JAKOTSU!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. "We're going clubbing tonight. You need to come make us sexy!"

It was silent for a moment, but then Jakotsu ran into the living room, holding a terrified InuYasha over his shoulder.

"Do you mean it?" He asked, tightening his grip on the struggling demon.

"Of course!" Kagome said, looking very excited. Jakotsu put InuYasha down, before patting him on his head.

"Stay." He ordered, then turned to all the women, including Kikyou and Izayoi. "All of you, to Kagome's room. I'm going to make you so sexy, the men in this house will take you here and now."

I watched as the giggling women followed the very weird man. InuYasha was still frozen to his spot, and I patted him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"It looks like you made a new friend." I stated, making Father and Miroku laugh.

"How the hell is he strong enough to catch me?" InuYasha asked the monk.

"Have you ever heard of the band of seven?" Miroku asked. We all shook our heads.

"They are a group of lower demons that wreaked havoc on humans. Jakotsu was the reason that they were caught. He got tired of hurting people and turned himself in. He had to serve a year of jail time while his brothers got life." Miroku answered. "He doesn't appear demon because he was required to give up his youki, which is where I came in. I was the one that needed to remove it, but I could do nothing about his strength. After that, we became friends, and then he befriended Kagome and Sango."

"Why is he coming after me?" InuYasha asked, still petrified.

"That's easy. He has a crush on you." Miroku answered, laughing again. He walked over to the couch and sat down before grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"What are you doing?' InuYasha asked.

"Waiting. It's going to be a while before the women are done. You also better prepare yourselves. Somehow he has the ability to make women look like sex goddesses."

I remained silent as I sat down and watched the T.V. I was very curious as to what Kagome would look like, and I found myself becoming anxious. I had no idea what Jakotsu was capable of, and I already had a hard enough time controlling myself around the woman as it was.

The monk was right about one thing. It seemed to take forever for him to finish. InuYasha paced the floor from a mixture of fear and excitement. Father sat on the arm of the couch stuck deep in thought. I had moved from my sitting position and was now leaning against the wall. It had been four hours, and all of us were relieved the moment Jakotsu made his way downstairs.

"The women are ready!" He announced, making us all stand and crowd the bottom of the stairs. He looked at all of us smugly before looking back up at the top. He reached up and held his arm out before announcing the first woman. "Mother Izayoi, please step forward."

Izayoi stepped out wearing a short, dark blue dress. It clung to her body without being too tight. Her long hair had been pulled up into a loose bun on the side of her head. She had the look of being classy and conservative but attractive at the same time. Instantly, Father's arousal hit my nose, and I had to keep from gagging. That was something I had never wanted to smell in my life. Izayoi made her way to Father, and he reached out and pulled her to him before giving her a kiss. InuYasha let out a groan, just as disgusted as me.

"Now for Miss Kikyou!" Jakotsu shouted, causing InuYasha to look at the top of the stairs.

Kikyou stepped into view just then, and I scowled as another scent of arousal hit my nose. She had on a bright red dress that clung to her like second skin. It stopped halfway down her thighs, and as she approached InuYasha, I could see that it had no back to it. Only one thin strap made its way from the fabric around her neck to the fabric that ended just above her rump. She followed suit to Izayoi and made her way to InuYasha's side. His eyes seemed to undress her with every step she took.

"Now for badass Sango!" Jakotsu said, making my anxiety grow. I wanted Kagome to come out so I could see just how much control I had.

Miroku, who was used to this kind of thing, expected Sango's appearance. He wasn't shocked like the rest were, but that didn't stop his own arousal from joining with the others. The smell was now unbearable. I felt as if I was going to become sick. I wasn't even sure if we were going to make it out of the house.

Sango came out and began walking down the stairs in a black-and-pink dress. It was a little shorter than Kikyou's, but the middle of it was only made from mesh. It showed the sides of her breasts all the way down to her belly button before it changed fabric to cover her other bits. She tried to walk down the steps in a sexy manner but failed to do so because of the heels on her feet. Quickly giving up, she somewhat ran to Miroku who gave her a supporting grin to help with her embarrassment.

"And now for Lady Kagome!" Jakotsu announced. Nothing happened and Jakotsu growled before making his way up the stairs.

"I'm not going out there." Kagome argued, and I could hear struggling as Jakotsu most likely was forcing her to do so.

"You are hot enough to make me straight, Kagome. I am not wasting this look because you're scared to show some skin. Now, all of the other women are out there. It's your turn now!" The man replied, and suddenly Kagome was pushed into view. I felt my breathing stop at first glance.

She had been put into a white dress that stopped just under her ass revealing her short, yet long, legs. The dress hugged her curves tightly and showed every asset she had to offer, yet kept them covered. The fabric crossed over her chest before wrapping around her neck in a halter-style top. A cutout in the dress showed a very good amount of cleavage and the sides of her breasts. The dress itself seemed to push them out, making them look as if they were three sizes bigger. Her breasts had already been a good size, but now, now they almost had me drooling. Her hair was straightened again and fell over her shoulders, and down her bare back. The dress had no back whatsoever, and if it went down another inch, her ass would be visible. The thing that made me lose control was the shoes on her feet. They were the exact heels I had picked up in her room at Sango's house. They made her legs look even longer.

I felt my own arousal spike, almost overpowering those around me. Both InuYasha and Father turned to look at me, one with shock, the other with disgust. I knew they could smell my own arousal but, at this point, I didn't care.

Kagome finally began to make her way down the stairs, her blush never leaving her face. She slowly made her way to me, and I was thankful for her human nose. I had to fight with everything I had to not reach out and take her right then and there. Jakotsu was right when he claimed that earlier, and I was sure that the others wouldn't be able to leave the house after this.

"Does it look okay?" She asked, her blush only growing.

"Indeed." I answered, not able to say more. She gave me a slight smile before dropping her face to the floor.

"We should leave now before I decide to take my wife in front of you all." Miroku said, looking down at his wife again.

"I'm riding wherever InuYasha is!" Jakotsu yelled, causing said person to pick Kikyou up and run to the garage, hoping to get away from the weird man. Kagome let out a laugh before following Jakotsu, who was running after InuYasha.

I found myself staring at her swaying ass, and I was stuck to the spot. Between the dress, her shoes, and the natural curvature of her body, I couldn't help but feel my cock beginning to twitch in my pants. Tonight was going to be rough. I never should have agreed to such a thing.

"You might want to get yourself under control, Son." Father said, making me turn to look at him. He let out a laugh before pulling Izayoi to his side and making his way to the garage. Yep, tonight was going to be horrible.

About an hour later, I pulled up to a fancy club that I had only been to once. I had decided to drive my Lamborghini because I knew that the valet would be driving my car. Out of all of them, this was my least favorite even though I still thought of it as precious. I handed the keys to one of the men before making my way to Kagome's door. I opened it for her and could not help but stare at her legs as she stepped out of the car.

I held out my hand and she took it, before pulling herself to her feet. With those heels on, the top of her head fell to my chin and I strangely didn't mind. I did, however, begin to get mad as the man who was supposed to be taking my car to be parked froze at the sight of Kagome and quite literally stared at her. She hadn't noticed, and I growled at the man whose eyes then shot to me. He quickly jumped into my car and drove off.

"You do realize this night is going to be hell for me." I stated, as we walked towards the door, her hand resting in the crook of my elbow.

"Why?" She asked, looking up at me confused.

"I am going to have to keep all of the men away from you." I replied, glaring at the men already staring.

"Well, I'm going to have to keep all the women off of you." She said, causing me to look at her. "Unless you want them to flock all over you."

"No. Let's make a deal. You keep the women from me, and I'll keep the men from you." I offered, looking back up as the rest of our group began to show up.

"Deal." She agreed before smiling at the others.

"Let's do this, my lovelies!" Jakotsu stated, while holding onto InuYasha's arm. Kikyou was holding onto the other, and I could see he was trying to pull himself closer to his mate, but the man refused to release his arm.

I smirked at my brother causing him to glare at me. Father walked past us all and entered the building with the rest of us following behind. We were greeted by many lights as they flashed over a dance floor on the lower level. I could feel Kagome's excitement at the sight and knew that I would have to force myself down there with her.

We were escorted to a table and Jakotsu ordered a bunch of drinks for everyone. I was surprised at how well he could read people without even really knowing everyone. It didn't take long before our drinks arrived, and I had to admit it tasted great. Kagome was sitting beside me, and every now and again, her leg would brush up against mine, sending chills all over my body.

We sat there for a few minutes, enjoying our drinks. You could tell that everyone around Kagome and I were couples. They were sitting in very notable positions. InuYasha had his arm wrapped around Kikyou, letting everyone know that she was taken. Izayoi sat in Father's lap, with her arm wrapped around his neck. Sango was flat out straddling Miroku, and he, of course, didn't mind a bit. I took another sip of my drink and felt myself becoming uncomfortable at the thought that I couldn't hold Kagome that way.

"Would you like to dance?" A random woman asked, looking at me. I looked up at her and was about to say no when Kagome beat me to it.

"Sorry, he's taken." She said, grabbing my arm. I smirked, knowing that she was holding up her part of the deal.

"Not by you." The woman retorted, making Kagome flinch. I glared at the woman who obviously didn't notice.

"And why would you think that I couldn't have him." Kagome asked, her anger finally showing.

"Because it's obvious that you two aren't together. You have not touched once since arriving." The woman said, smirking at Kagome. I could see everybody else watching the scene before them, and I found myself curious as to how this would end.

"Is that all?" Kagome asked.

"If you're not together then there isn't any reason why I can't dance with him." The woman replied, holding a hand on her hip.

"Fine." Kagome stated, shocking me. She was supposed to keep the women away from me, not hand me over to them. I looked down at her and could see a fire in her eyes that I had never seen before. They were full of a new determination, and I knew then that she wasn't giving me up.

I'm not sure if she just became really bold, or if she was letting the few drinks she had taken affect her actions, but in an instant, she had flung her leg over me and was straddling my waist. My eyes grew wide as her lips crashed onto mine, and I couldn't help but freeze. I could feel Kagome's heels digging into my thighs, and I finally realized what was happening. She was kissing me!

I closed my eyes and began to move my lips against hers, forgetting everyone that was watching. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and when she obliged, I shoved my tongue into her mouth. She tasted a bit like alcohol, but overall, her natural taste was divine. My hands reached up and landed on her waist before one went to her bare back. I felt my human nails dig into her skin as her legs tightened against mine, digging those damn heels further into my thighs.

I felt my cock rise to life and press against my pants, begging to be freed. The hand on her hip tightened as her teeth scraped against my lip before her tongue dove into my own mouth. I could smell her arousal and it only made my manhood harden painfully.

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that I remembered we had an audience. Kagome herself also remembered because she jumped off of me, leaving me breathless. I could see the blush on her face as she looked down to the floor before looking at the woman.

"Does that give you an answer?" She stated, her face full of determination once again. The stunned woman gave us a quick look before walking away. I myself was still frozen in place. That had just happened. Kagome and I had just had a hardcore make out session in front of everyone.

"I think you broke him." InuYasha stated. I didn't even realize he was talking. I noticed Kagome's hand waving in my face, but I still didn't move.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, causing everyone to bust out laughing.

"Kagome, what you just did would be enough to send any man into shock." Miroku stated, a very lecherous look on his face.

"But it was just a part of the deal we made." Kagome replied, pulling me from my dazed thoughts. I looked down at her and felt myself grow disappointed. She only did it as a way to keep the woman away. She didn't actually enjoy it, nor would she do it again. How could I have thought that it was anything more? It would never be anything more.

-sSs-

Chapter 7! I hope you like it. I know that both Kagome and Sesshomaru have feelings for each other, but they believe the other would never want them. Such a classic love story. Anyways, I hope you like it, please review. I MUST know your thoughts!

I do not own InuYasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kitten

Kagome

"Good morning, Kagome." Ayame called as I stepped off the elevator. Sesshomaru followed suit and headed straight to his office.

"Good morning, Ayame." I replied, handing over her cup of coffee. She gave me a grateful look before taking a sip.

"You always know just how I like it." She stated before taking another sip.

"Of course. We girls have to stick together." I answered, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to her desk. "Now, let's finish that paperwork we started yesterday."

"Yes! The sooner it's off my desk, the better." Ayame said, pulling said paperwork from a drawer. I went ahead and started on it quickly. I had finished my work early yesterday, and was looking for something to do, so I had decided to help Ayame. It ended up taking longer than expected, and I realized just how much work she was given. I figured as long as I had time, I could help her.

"So, how is Rin liking school?" Ayame asked, typing on her computer before writing something down.

"She says she loves it." I answered, not looking up from the work in front of me.

"Isn't she too young?" She asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"This is just so the school can figure out where to place her. They have beginner, intermediate, and advanced classes. She won't actually start until next year." I explained. I had asked the same question to Sesshomaru, but when he explained it was required for the school he had chosen, it made me feel a little better. At least they were taking the time to get to know each student instead of expecting them to all be the same.

"Well, that's good." Ayame said, ending our conversation. A comfortable silence fell over us and I began to focus completely on my work. I looked up as Kenta and InuYasha entered the room and ran straight to Sesshomaru's office. Both Ayame and I shared a look of confusion. I shrugged my shoulders and headed to the printer to pick up some papers that Ayame needed. Just as I was turning around to head back to my desk, I saw exactly why Kenta was running.

Kagura barged into the office, a look of pure hatred on her face. I leaned up against the wall and pretended to look through the papers. I couldn't help myself when a perfect song decided to pop into my head at that exact moment.

"Kagura, he's busy with his father. You can't go in there." Ayame called, standing up at her desk.

"Shut up. I can do what I damn well please." Kagura answered, walking past her. I just stayed against the wall, flipping through the papers, singing that perfect song for Kagura. I'm sure she would want to hear it.

 _The bitch came back_

 _The very next day_

 _Oh, the bitch came back_

 _I thought she was a goner_

 _But the bitch came back_

 _She won't stay the fuck away_

As I sang, not even paying attention to the woman, I could sense her anger erupting. In a moment, she was standing in front of me, trying to use her height as a means to scare me. I just smirked in her direction before walking away.

"Don't you think that's rude?" Kagura asked, putting her arm in front of me so I couldn't leave.

"I just happened to be singing a song. If you took it personally, that's your fault." I replied calmly even though she was starting to make my anger rise. Just then, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kenta entered the room and all stopped when they saw Kagura and I.

"Kagura, you are no longer welcome here." Sesshomaru stated, his own eyes angry.

"She called me a bitch!" Kagura yelled.

"No, I was just singing a song. You took it personally." I said, pushing past Kagura who was getting even angrier.

"Sing it again Kagome. I like that song." Ayame exclaimed, making me smile. I sat at my chair and put my feet on the desk. If she wanted a song, that's what I would give her.

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner_

 _But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away_

 _Don't you know the bitch came back?_

 _I like her so much better when she's down on her knees_

 _Cause when she's in my face that's when I'm starting to see_

 _That all my friends were right for thinking that we'd be wrong_

 _Well she's so fuckin' stupid bet she's singing along_

InuYasha busted out laughing as I sang. Kenta's face held a smile and he shook his head. I could even see Sesshomaru smirking. Kagura, realizing that she was now the butt of the joke let out an angry growl.

"I think it's time you go." Sesshomaru stated, looking towards Kagura. She gave him a look as if he had two heads before turning to me. She walked straight up to me and slapped me across the face so hard, I fell to the ground. I held my hand to my cheek and was about to stand up when InuYasha and Kenta started forcing Kagura out the door. Sesshomaru was by my side helping me to stand. I opened my jaw and moved it around, trying to get the pain to subside.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" He asked, placing his hand on my cheek.

"That better not bruise." I answered, pouting at the fact that I just got hit. "You should have let me hit her back."

"It shouldn't bruise, and if I did that, the two of you would have destroyed this place." He replied, pulling his hand from my face. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, looking up at him confused.

"I may not have known when it would happen, but I knew she was stupid enough to try something." He answered, still examining the side of my face.

"She'll probably do it again. Until you get a girlfriend or get married, she's not going to give up." I stated, causing him to look at me. His eyes locked with mine and I found it suddenly hard to breathe. The memory of the kiss at the club rushed through my mind, and I suddenly wanted to kiss him again. I wanted to feel his soft lips again, to taste him again. I had enjoyed what had happened, and I hadn't wanted it to end.

"I guess I'll have to get a girlfriend then." He calmly said, not taking his eyes from mine. I placed my hand on the desk beside me for support. I could see him inching closer to me, and I felt my heart beginning to beat faster.

"I-I guess you s-should." I whispered, hardly able to speak.

"Kagome, will yo-"

"Kagura is taken care of!" InuYasha shouted as he and Kenta walked back in, making me jump. Sesshomaru instantly pulled away from me and didn't even look my way as he made his way to his office. What was that? It almost seemed as if he was going to kiss me. I thought about the way he left and felt my heart drop. He must have realized what he was doing and felt disgusted. That's why he left like he did. He realized he was about to kiss someone like me and used the chance to run away.

"What did we miss?" Kenta asked, looking in the direction that Sesshomaru had gone.

"A lot." Ayame answered, making me look at her. I instantly blushed. She had been at her desk the whole time. She had seen the whole thing.

Kenta

I watched as Kagome looked at Ayame, a look of sadness on her face. Instantly, Ayame stood and reached for the woman. Kagome pulled away just in time before running towards her office.

"Kagome!" Ayame said, trying to follow her. "It's not what you think!" The wolf demoness only stopped running when a door was slammed in her face. She sighed before turning around and walking back towards us. She instantly punched InuYasha in the arm, who let out a grunt.

"What the hell?" He asked, rubbing his arm. The moment she turned to me, I held up my hands in defeat, hoping I wouldn't get hit. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it was enough for Ayame to get angry, which didn't happen very often.

"Would you like to explain why you're so angry?" I asked, thankful when she turned around and sat back at her desk.

"I've been watching those two from the beginning. The moment she barged in here winded and barefoot, I knew that she would be the one for him." She started before placing her head in her hands.

"I know that. In fact, I'm trying to get them together." I admitted, making Ayame look at me.

"They were literally so close to getting together just now. Not only were they about to kiss, he was about to ask her to date him." Ayame stated, sounding aggravated.

"What stopped them!?" I asked, now aggravated myself.

"InuYasha barging in." She answered, glaring at my youngest son. I found myself glaring at my son as well.

"It's not like I was included in anyone's plans." He defended against the two of us. I sighed, realizing just how close they had been to getting together.

"Now they are both going to go back to acting like nothing happened. They're going to push back their emotions like they have none, and we're all going to have to start over." Ayame moaned.

"I hadn't realized you were taking part in trying to get them together." I said, thinking that maybe I had someone else to help Miroku and myself.

"I'm not going to be meddling in their lives like you. I'll just be there for Kagome and give her a few pointers every now and again." She replied, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I just gave her a look before making my way to my own office. I had to come up with a way to get them together. I knew how they both felt. I could see the way they looked at each other, yet they both fought what they really wanted. I had to find a way to make them see just how much they meant to one another.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kagome were in my office. Ayame had been correct when she assumed the two would act like nothing had happened. Even now, she was in his face, poking his chest with her small finger. I'm not even sure what caused this fight.

"Woman, if you do not stop poking me, I will break that finger." He growled, his eyes tinting red.

"Go for it. I'll still have nine fingers after that, and when those are all broken, I'll move on to my toes!" She replied, poking him in his chest again. He let out a growl just as Kagome's phone began to ring. She pulled it out and looked confused before answering it.

"Hello?" Kagome answered, putting the phone to her ear.

 _Kagomeeeee._

 _"_ Rin? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, making Sesshomaru look at her with worry on his face. I knew he could hear the conversation, just as I could.

 _Nothing. The school is closing early and I need Daddy to pick me up._

"Why did you call me and not your father?"

 _Because I need Father in a good mood. I want to keep something, and if he is in a bad mood, he will say no._

"And you think I can put him in a good mood?" Kagome asked, putting her hand to Sesshomaru's chest as he tried to take her phone. I laughed at the scene in front of me. Tiny Kagome was pushing back large Sesshomaru as if it was nothing to her. She didn't even acknowledge him.

 _I know you can! You have to help me Kagome!_

"First, tell me what it is you wish to keep."

 _I can't. If you're anywhere near Father he will hear you. Just come with him to pick me up._

 _"_ I'll come, but I can't promise anything Rin."

 _I know you can get him to say yes. You'll love Sun, and he'll love you!_

"Rin, who is Sun?"

 _Oops, I've said too much. Just hurry up and get here. Tell Daddy I love him. I love you, too, Kagome._

All of us stared at the phone as we heard the click. Not only did Rin confuse us all, she just told Kagome that she loved her. This was surprising, considering Rin didn't really like any woman except for her nanny, Kaede. Sure, Rin had taken a liking to Kagome. I just hadn't realized how much.

"Did she just say she loved me?" Kagome asked, still staring at her phone.

"I believe so." Sesshomaru answered, a small smile on his face. Wait, smile? My son was smiling?! Yes, I have to get them together.

"Next, she will be calling you 'Mommy'." I added, making both Sesshomaru and Kagome look at me. InuYasha let out a scoff at the deadly stare my oldest was sending me.

"I could never be her mom." Kagome replied sadly. Sesshomaru looked at her, his face hiding what he felt.

"Why?" InuYasha asked, confused himself.

"Because, what happens when Sesshomaru gets married? That woman will be her new mommy, and I would never want to make her feel as if I was taking that from her." Kagome answered, making Sesshomaru stiffen.

"I will never marry." Sesshomaru answered, as if it was common knowledge.

"One of these days, you're going to meet a woman who is going to sweep you off your feet, and then you'll have no choice but to marry her." Kagome answered, letting out a little laugh.

"How do you know he hasn't already met that woman?" InuYasha asked, beating me to it. Hmm, it seems that even InuYasha was trying to get in on pushing these two together.

"I don't know, but even if he has, it's none of my business." Kagome answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"What about you, Kagome? You'll meet that special guy eventually." I said innocently.

"I already have." She answered without realizing it. The moment the words were out of her lips, she clamped her hand over her mouth and a furious blush hit her cheeks.

"Really?" InuYasha asked. "And who might this guy be?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't we need to get Rin?" Kagome replied, turning to Sesshomaru.

"I am curious as well." He answered, slightly angry. If only he knew that she was talking about him.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about him. I can never have him." Kagome stated, getting impatient.

"Why? Kagome, you're perfect wife material. Look how long it took for me to get over you when we broke up." InuYasha argued, causing both Sesshomaru and I to look at him with wide eyes.

"You two dated?" I asked, noticing that Sesshomaru now looked at his brother as if he wanted to kill him.

"Yea, in college." Kagome answered. "For all of two weeks. And two days after we both decided we were better off as friends, he was sleeping with Kikyo. So if that is your way of judging whether I'm wife material or not, it doesn't look very good to me."

"That's beside the point." InuYasha replied, crossing his arms. "I know who you like Kagome. I've been your friend since you were four. I know how to read you. You think he doesn't want you, but you are wrong. I've never seen him want someone as much as he wants you. So you both need to get over yourselves and get together."

"If you say another word, InuYasha," Kagome warned, taking a step towards him, "I will hurt you."

"What else could I say? Oh, I could tell him. It would be easy to do since he's-" He started, before a small fist was suddenly in his stomach. Kagome turned from the man she just punched before putting her hands on Sesshomaru's back and pushing him out the door towards his car.

"You should have spoken faster." I said, looking at my son as he laid on the floor holding his stomach.

"Keh! You could have spoken up at any point in time, ya know!" He replied, trying to sit up. "How can someone so small have such a punch?" I only laughed as he crawled to a chair and pulled himself up.

"I assume I can include you in mine and Miroku's plans." I stated, as InuYasha sat down.

"Only because I'm tired of those two acting like nothing is going on."

Sesshomaru

"Kagome, I can walk on my own." I said, as she continued to push me. I was having to fight my anger at learning there was another man. Of course, I had no right to be mad. She technically wasn't even mine, but I wanted her to be. Now she liked someone else, and I lost the chance to ever be with her.

"Then do it!" She grunted. I stood up from her hands causing her to lose her balance. I grabbed her arm just as she was beginning to fall.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she stood up straight. She said bye to Ayame who looked at us with annoyance. Why did it seem as if everyone was mad at us lately?

"Are you going to tell me who you love?" I asked, as we entered the elevator.

"Who said anything about love?" She replied, not even looking at me.

"Is he not _that_ special guy?" I asked. I could feel her anger beginning to rise, and I was hoping that if I made her mad enough, she would tell me.

"I can never be in a relationship like that. Not while I'm being hunted alive. Besides, no matter what InuYasha says, he doesn't like me back." She answered, looking sad all of a sudden.

"He is a fool." I answered, making her snicker. Why would she find that funny?

"He's handsome. He's smart and strong. He's caring and loving, even if he tries to hide it. But yes, sometimes he is a fool." She answered, smiling as she looked up at me.

"Will he keep you safe?" I asked, wondering how her relationship with this man would work while she's living at my house.

"He already is." She answered quickly. I looked down at her and was met with her smile. A smile that once brought me joy only brought me sadness now. That smile was no longer mine. I looked away and heard her clear her throat. She was now looking forward and an uncomfortable silence fell over us.

Just then, a jolt in the elevator sent both Kagome and I to the floor. I looked up as the lights flickered and realized we were no longer moving. I groaned and looked towards Kagome who looked a little scared. I picked up the emergency phone and dialed the security office. I informed them we were stuck and was told they would get us out as soon as possible.

"Are we going to fall?" She asked as I put the phone down. She looked as if she was scared to move. I smirked as I bounced a little, causing her to shriek and cover her face.

"No, we will not fall." I stated, inwardly laughing at her reaction. She sighed a bit and relaxed against the wall. I did the same, but leaned my arms on my elbows.

"Are you okay?" She asked, making me look at her.

"Why do you ask?" I replied, watching as she fidgeted with her hands.

"You seem upset since we left your father's office." She whispered, looking down.

"Kagome, what is the man's name?" I asked, ignoring her observation. Could I really tell her how I felt?

"Why?" She asked, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I am curious." I said, noticing how she seemed to let her shoulders sag.

"It doesn't matter. Even if I ignored the fact that I'm being hunted, the man I want doesn't want me back." She whispered.

"How do you know? Have you asked him?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

"No. What am I supposed to do? Walk up to him and be like, 'I have feelings for you?'" She scoffed.

"Yes. You told me that you would live your life with no regrets. If you were to die tomorrow, would you regret not telling him?" I retorted, instantly hating myself for helping her get with another man. She was silent for a moment, and I could see she was having an internal struggle. I looked away, knowing that I most likely just helped her decide to go to the man. How could I be so stupid? I knew I would do anything to make sure she was happy, but this, this was beyond idiotic on my part.

"Sesshomaru." She said, making me look at her. I was surprised when I realized that she was only inches away from my face. I could feel her breath on my skin, and I'd never wanted to kiss her more than I did in that moment.

I was shocked when her lips crashed onto mine. Her hands reached up and fisted into my hair. What was she doing? Why was she kissing me? My eyes were opened wide with shock, and I could see her eyes were tightly closed, as if she was scared out of her mind. I just watched as she pulled away from me and moved back to her wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I told you, you didn't like me back." She whispered, before lowering her face into her hands.

"It's me?" I asked, still completely shocked.

"Yes." Her muffled answer came out.

"Look at me." I ordered. She shook her head and I let out a growl. "Kagome, look at me."

"Why?" She asked, her head snapping up. I could see the tears running down her face, and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Of course she would think I didn't want her. I never kissed her back.

"Are you saying that you want me?" I asked, needing to be sure.

"I don't think I could have made it any clearer. Can we just drop this, okay? I'm sorry I did that. I never should have." She said, looking down at the ground again. I was on my knees and in front of her in an instant. Her eyes went wide, and I caught her chin in my hand.

"Next time, do not surprise me." I whispered, before crashing my lips against hers. She pulled away instantly, and I looked at her confused.

"Don't pretend to like me because you feel bad." She accused, her anger very evident.

"Do not assume what you don't know. The only reason I didn't kiss you back was because you caught me off guard. Kagome, I want you just like you want me." I argued, making her eyes go wide again.

"R-Really?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Indeed. Now, may I kiss you?" I asked, pushing my lips closer to hers but not letting our skin touch. The moment she gave a nod, my lips met hers. Her hands reached up and landed on my shoulders as my free hand went to the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. This wasn't like the kiss we shared at the club. This was a kiss that spoke of our emotions. We told each other exactly how we felt.

After a few more seconds, I pulled away from her knowing that she needed air. I looked into her chocolate eyes and smiled at her before kissing her again quickly. Moving my hand from her chin, I cupped her face and used my thumb to wipe away her old tears.

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, causing her to laugh.

"Yes, on one condition." She answered, making me lift an eyebrow.

"What is the condition?" I asked, giving her another kiss.

"We keep it a secret. While I want everyone to know, it's safer if they don't." She said, looking nervous.

"As long as I have you, I can agree to that." I whispered, kissing her lips once again. Just then, the elevator jolted and began to move again. I stood up and held out my hand for her to take. As soon as she did, I pulled her to her feet. I wanted to kiss her again, but I knew that we would reach the first floor soon. So instead, I ran my thumb over her lips before letting my hand fall to my side. I turned away from her as the doors opened and was surprised to see Father and InuYasha there, along with security.

"Are you two okay?" Father asked, looking a little worried.

"Yes." I answered, stepping off of the elevator. Kagome just about ran off of the thing, and I had to keep myself from laughing at her antics.

"The mechanics said that it had been tampered with. It was supposed to fall, but somehow it caught itself. You two were lucky." Father whispered so only I could hear. That meant the man knew of Kagome's work place. He had been here in this building, and I didn't even know it.

"Did he sign in?" I asked lowly. Father just shook his head, and I knew then that somehow he had managed to sneak in. He got pass all of the guards and workers and was able to mess with the elevator in an attempt to seriously hurt, or kill, Kagome. I would not be able to let Kagome out of my sight even here.

"Come, Kagome. We must get Rin." I stated, turning towards the woman who had been talking to security. She nodded at the man before following me out of the building. I was filled with a new determination to keep her safe. She was mine now, and I would make sure that I protected her. I would never let anything happen to her.

It didn't take long before we were in the car and heading towards Rin's school. I was hoping they wouldn't be too mad at us for being late, but under the circumstances, they should understand. Today was the last day of Rin's assessment, and we would be finding out where she placed. I was nervous because I knew nothing of her history. I did not know of her parents' intelligence or how their health was. Of course I thought Rin was smart, but that could easily be because I was her father.

"I think Rin has found an animal she wants to keep." Kagome said suddenly, making me glance at her.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Well, she wanted you in a good mood because she was worried you would deny her. She refused to say what it was over the phone. She called it a 'he' and named it Sun. I do believe she now has a pet." She replied, making me groan. She laughed at me, and I glared at her.

"You better hope you are wrong." I stated.

"Or what?" She challenged, looking out the window.

"You are mine now. I may do as I please." I answered, noticing her blush which caught me off guard. "Where did your mind just go, Kagome?"

"Nowhere." She said rather quickly. "Let's just get Rin."

I said nothing as we drove towards the school. It didn't take long before I was pulling in and finding a parking spot. A few parents were still picking up their children, and I noticed the looks they gave me as I got out of my car. I raced around to the passenger side and opened the door for Kagome before she had a chance to do so. She thanked me before stepping out.

"You are getting stared at." She said, looking around at all of the women who seemed to be drooling.

"It's either the car or my good looks. Are you jealous?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Of course not!" She answered defensively, making me raise an eyebrow. She walked away and crossed her arms as she entered the school. I followed her, smirking the entire way. Once we were inside, we were greeted by a few teachers who told us where to go, as if I hadn't already checked the school out. Kagome and I walked into the proper classroom and were greeted by the teacher.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taisho I presume?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Umm…no." Kagome answered, blushing before shaking the woman's hand after I did.

"Well, I'm glad to report Rin did very well. She is a quick learner and will be placed in advanced classes starting her kindergarten year. With this being said, she will need help at home. I hope that between the two of you, she can receive as much guidance as possible." The teacher stated, looking more towards Kagome than myself. She seemed to be too intimidated by me to actually speak to me.

"Don't worry. She lives in a household full of family. She's got her grandpa and grandma and aunts and uncles. She has plenty of people that can help her." Kagome answered, giving the woman a sweet smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, for the other problem. At recess today, the children happened upon a dead cat. It turns out she had kittens. I had originally taken in the kittens and kept them in a separate room so I could take them to the shelter, but Rin and a few other students snuck out and found them. I'm afraid Rin has claimed one." The teacher said, making Kagome look up at me.

"No." I immediately said. "I hate cats."

"Well then, you can break Rin's heart." Kagome retorted, obviously already mad that I refused. How was I supposed to handle having two needy females in my life?

"She will understand." I stated, before looking at the teacher. "Where is my daughter?"

"She hasn't left the kitten's side." The teacher admitted, making me inwardly groan.

I followed the teacher into a smaller room. The moment Rin saw me, she ran to my leg and hugged it tightly. I looked down at her and knew that she was trying to butter me up so I would say yes.

"Daddy!" Rin squealed. "I love you!"

"He's so flipping cute!" Kagome squealed suddenly. How old was this woman? I watched as she ran to a small box and picked up a mewling kitten. It had an orange pelt with bright green eyes. Rin ran to her side, and Kagome kneeled down to her level.

"I named him Sun. Some of my friends took his brothers and sisters home. He is the only one left." Rin said, petting the kitten on the head before looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No, Rin." I reprimanded, knowing that she was not going to give up easily.

"Please, Daddy. I will take care of him and love him. You will only need to buy everything he needs, I'll take care of the rest." Rin begged, not letting up on her stare.

"Look how cute he is!" Kagome added, holding the kitten out in front of her. Her own eyes grew and began to mimic Rin's. I looked between the two and visibly sighed. I would never be able to say no to either one of them again.

"Fine." I groaned, knowing I would regret this. Both of the girls gave me a happy hug before running off to play with their new kitten.

"I do believe you just got tag-teamed." The teacher said, laughing at the two.

"Indeed." I replied, watching as they put the kitten in the box.

"At least you now have two very happy girls to take home with you." The woman stated before leaving the room. Yes, they were both mine and I would make sure they kept that smile on their faces, even if I had to deal with a damn cat.

After an exhausting trip to the pet store, and a few hundred dollars later, we finally made it back to the house. Rin was walking through the garage with Sun on a harness as if he was a dog. I was surprised at how well the kitten actually walked on the thing. The moment she walked into the house, Father looked at her then gave me a look of surprise. I glared at him, telling him not to say a damn word. He just chuckled and went back to watching Izayoi cook dinner.

"What the hell is that thing?" InuYasha asked, watching as Rin walked past him to her room.

"His name is Sun. He's Rin's new pet." Kagome answered, setting her purse on the table before bending over to remove her shoes. I imagine that all of the extra walking had made her feet hurt, and I couldn't blame her for wanting to take those deadly things off.

"A cat. You let her get a fucking cat?" He asked, looking at me.

"I did not let her do anything. She already had the thing when I arrived." I answered, sitting down at the kitchen table beside Father.

"That's what she called for." Father added, putting two and two together.

"Indeed."

"It's not that bad." Kagome called, walking over to Izayoi. "At least he's cute and will never smell like a wet dog."

All three of us growled at her joke, causing the two women to laugh. I would definitely have to teach her about that later. I smirked at the thought of showing her who was boss but let that smirk fall when I noticed Father looking at me.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Son." He stated.

"Yes. Rin placed in advanced classes." I said quickly, getting him off of my tail.

"That's wonderful! Kagome, dear, could you go into the pantry and get me a few items?" Izayoi asked. Kagome nodded and ran into the semi-large room. Just then, Kikyou entered with tears running down her face. Both Father and I instantly knew what was wrong from her smell, and we both looked up at her with shock.

"Kikyou, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, before letting her face fall into her hands. InuYasha stiffened instantly and hugged her tighter.

"Why are you not happy? This is great news!" Father beamed, looking at the couple.

"We _are_ happy…just worried." InuYasha started. "We had agreed that we would wait until we knew that man was gone. As long as he is after Kagome, no one is safe."

"How can we bring a child into this world, not knowing what could happen tomorrow?" Kikyou sobbed.

"You are fools." I stated, making everyone look towards me. "I will not deny the danger that man poses. While he may have gone after your car, he has never once actually gone after you. Kagome was kidnapped and tortured. She was nearly raped and killed. Yet she refuses to let that man run her life. She goes out, she goes to work, she smiles, and she laughs. I think if she can live a happy life knowing that he is still out there, then you two can as well."

"Y-You're right." InuYasha stated, before looking down at Kikyou. Father put his hand on my shoulder, and I knew he was saying I had done well. When his eyes went wide, I turned around to see Kagome leaning against the pantry door, her arms full of different types of food. I could smell the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, before walking to Izayoi and handing her the requested items.

"Kagome-" Kikyou started, but stopped when Kagome held up her hand.

"I am so happy for you two." Kagome said, before wiping away a lone tear. "I am sorry that you can't be happy because of me. I'm sorry that you two, and everyone else, has been dragged into this. I wish you hadn't, but I will not let him come after any of you again. No matter what."

"Kagome." I called, as she suddenly ran from the kitchen towards her room. InuYasha and Kikyou just stared after her stunned. I stood quickly and followed her, not caring who saw. I could hear her sobbing in her room and was glad when I found her door unlocked. I opened it and entered silently before closing and locking the door behind me.

I made my way to her and kneeled on the floor by her bed before placing a hand on the small of her back. She turned to look at me before wrapping her arms around my neck and crying into my shoulder. I pulled her from her mattress and into my lap on the floor. I wrapped my arms tightly around her before leaning my chin on her head.

"It's all my fault." She sobbed, making me close my eyes.

"It is not your fault. You did not ask for some crazy man to take an interest in you." I stated, trying to calm her.

"But I should have left. I should have ran." She replied, making my arms squeeze around her tighter.

"I am grateful we found out when we did. Otherwise I would have lost you before I had you." I whispered, noticing that she was beginning to calm down.

"They should be happy about having a baby." She said softly.

"They will be. Right now, they are just scared. Children have a way of working their way into your heart, even when you least expect it." I argued, watching as she pulled back from me to look at my face. I reached out and ran my thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"I want them to be happy. They shouldn't be scared because of me." She replied, pushing her face into my hand.

"They will be happy, Kagome. Keep showing them your strength and eventually they will find their own." I argued, kissing her forehead.

"Thank-you." She whispered, before leaning her head on my chest. I sighed at the touch and wrapped my arms around her once again.

"I will always be here for you Kagome. In secret or not, you can always come to me." I stated, burying my head into her hair. I took in a deep breath, inhaling her smell. I would always remember this moment. The first time I held her. The first time I comforted her when she was mine. I would never let this memory, or any new ones we made, go.

-sSs-

Chapter 8! A secret romance. I wonder if it will last, or if it will fail before it even starts. Kagome's only safe haven now is Sesshomaru's home. That has to be scary, knowing that if you leave, you could be kidnapped. Lol. Anywaysss, the song I used earlier is _Bitch Came Back_ by Theory of a Deadman. I was listening to it on my iPod the other day and instantly thought of the scene I wrote about. It's crazy how that happens. Anywaysss, please review. I like to know what you think of my chapters and if there is anything I can do to make them better.

I do not own InuYasha.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Christmas

Kagome

"What are you getting everyone for Christmas?" Sango asked as she looked through all of the lingerie on the rack. We had decided to go last-minute Christmas shopping, and Sango had forced Kikyou, Izayoi, and I into Victoria's Secret somehow. The men stood outside waiting, and I knew I would be really embarrassed when I walked back out. Even if I wasn't trying anything on, Sesshomaru was still well aware of what this store was.

"Well, I've gotten everyone's gift except Sesshomaru's." I answered, looking at an outfit and wondering how you even put it on.

"Why haven't you gotten him anything?" Izayoi asked, picking up the exact outfit I was looking at and holding it to her.

"What do you buy for someone who has everything?" I scoffed, turning from the rack and looking at the bra-and-panties set. This was something I could handle.

"You could give him yourself." Kikyou stated, making everyone giggle. Kikyou and I had talked and worked everything out. She was still nervous about everything, but she was ultimately happy for their new addition. Even InuYasha seemed happier.

"What?!" I exclaimed, feeling my face blush.

"I know!" Sango exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me back towards the indecent clothing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suddenly very nervous. I was pushed into the changing room with the door slammed shut before I could even react. I could hear giggling and then a few pieces of clothing were tossed over the door.

"You're not coming out until you put that on. Make sure you leave your heels on. It will complete the look." She ordered through the closed door. I groaned, knowing just how mean she could be. She would keep me in this room for hours if I didn't do as she asked. I picked up the lingerie and stared at it.

"How do I even put this on?" I whined, listening as everyone suddenly started laughing. Great, now they were making fun of me. How lovely. I groaned again and began to examine the clothing. After a few minutes, and a few tries, I was able to get the thing on properly. Even looking in the mirror at myself was enough to make me blush.

None of the fabric was see-through, but there was hardly any of it. Just enough of the light blue clothing to cover my nipples and cover my bottom in a tight thong. There was some fabric in the form of strings that crossed over my stomach and back, and this connected the top to the bottom. Then I had this whole other thing on my legs. I wasn't even sure what it was called, but it rested at the top of both of my thighs. There was a strap that connected it to some stockings, and on my feet were my really tall heels that I hardly ever wore. How could I ever walk out in this?

"Are you done?" Kikyou asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes." I answered nervously.

"The sooner you let us see, the sooner you can get out of it." Sango explained, making me stomp my foot and throw a silent temper tantrum. I sighed before finally opening the door. I took a few hesitant steps and heard everyone gasp the moment they saw me.

"Yep, I'm turning gay." Sango stated, looking me over.

"How is it that you can wear something like that, but still look so innocent?" Kikyou asked, crossing her arms. "I've tried to look innocent before but failed miserably."

"Can I take this off now?" I asked, almost begging.

"Hold on." Izayoi said. She quickly pulled her phone out and took a photo before I even had a chance to protest.

"Izayoi!" I exclaimed, trying to get her phone from her. She turned and made her way quickly through the store while I followed behind her. She ran behind Kenta and hid behind his massive size. I glared at her, not noticing all of the looks I was receiving.

Sesshomaru

"What is taking them so long?" InuYasha moaned as we stood in the front of the store.

"Are you really complaining? They are in the back of the store. Do you realize what they keep back there?" Miroku asked, picking up a bra and putting it under his arm.

"What is back there?" InuYasha asked.

"Lingerie." He answered, making me raise an eyebrow. I wonder what Kagome is doing back there.

"What!?" InuYasha exclaimed, suddenly excited. "Kikyou better buy something."

"I'm sure they all will. Do you think Sango would look good in this?" Miroku asked, holding up another bra.

"I don't know, she's your wife." InuYasha replied. "Kagome won't buy anything. She has no need to."

"On the contrary, she will buy something just for the curiosity of it. She may still be pure, but she is an adult woman. Women crave a man's touch just as much as a man craves a woman's." Miroku answered, moving over to the panties section.

"How would you know?" Father asked, a little protective of the woman he felt was his daughter. I was curious as well. Kagome was mine, and even I didn't believe she wanted a man's touch like that. At least not right now.

"Because I know women." Miroku stated, as if it was common knowledge. Just then, Izayoi came running from the back and handed her phone to Father.

"Hide it! Kagome is trying to take it!" She exclaimed before jumping behind him. Father put her phone in his pocket, and we all looked over as we heard Kagome herself barging through. I was instantly glad that we were the only people in the store at the moment.

"Izayoi! Delete that picture!" She ordered, tapping her foot. I was frozen. I couldn't even take my eyes off of the woman in front of me. What did she have on? Whatever it was, I never wanted her to take it off! I suddenly had the urge to take her back to the changing rooms and take her right there. I no longer cared if everyone found out that we were together. This vixen in front of me was mine, and I had never wanted her more.

"Um, Kagome…" Miroku started, making her look up at him. InuYasha was just as frozen as I was and seeing his eyes glued to my Kagome in such a way made my anger spike. Kagome looked down at herself before letting out a squeal and crouching down to attempt to cover herself. I took off my jacket and handed it to her, refusing to look at her fully for fear of grabbing her and running off. She took my jacket and wrapped it around herself before giving me a look, as if she was trying to read my reaction.

"Thanks." She whispered, her cheeks catching on fire from her intense blush.

"I was enjoying that." Miroku said, sounding disappointed. Kagome stomped on his foot with my favorite heels before turning back towards Izayoi.

"Delete the picture." She ordered, making Izayoi flinch.

"Wait, she got a picture of you…in _that_?" InuYasha asked, before sharing a glance with Miroku. In an instant, they tackled Father, trying to get to Izayoi's phone. I reached down in between the two and grabbed the thing without them even realizing it. I pulled up the picture and instantly liked what I saw. Kagome had the same outfit on, but she was standing in such a way that made her seem innocent.

She noticed I had the phone and lunged for me. I held my arm up high and out of her reach. I clicked a few buttons, successfully sending the photo to myself, before deleting the photo from Izayoi's phone. When I was finished, I handed the phone back to Izayoi who was glaring at me.

"I saw what you did." Kagome whispered, poking her finger into my chest. "I will get your phone, and I will delete it."

"Kagome, I will never allow you to take such a photo from me. It will be placed in a locked folder, right along with the video of our dance." I replied softly, so only she could hear. I heard her gasp, and I smirked.

"You will pay for this." She growled, attempting to sound scary.

"As long as you're wearing that, I will take any punishment you have to offer." I whispered, making her gasp again. She punched my arm before heading towards the back of the store.

"What was that?" InuYasha asked. I noticed that everyone was now looking at me as if I had grown two heads.

"That was nothing." I stated, making sure they knew not to ask any more questions. How the hell was I supposed to keep Kagome off of my mind now? Any time I look at her, I was going to see her dressed in that outfit. Even now, I was having a hard time keeping my manhood obedient. I had never been so strongly attracted to someone, and I was having a hard time learning how to control it.

The next day, I stood in my room, growling at my reflection. In a few hours, we would be participating in the Christmas parade. Kagome had convinced me to at least try on the horrid costume, and now I was regretting it. Everyone was huddled in the hallway, waiting for me to come out. I knew I would never be able to live this down, and I never wanted to step foot out of this room as long as this outfit was on.

"Come on, Sesshomaru," Kagome called through the door. "It can't be that bad."

"I will not wear this vile thing." I growled out, loud enough for her to hear. I looked back in the mirror and scowled. The shirt itself was not that bad, if it were by itself. It was just a long-sleeved red-and-white striped shirt. But when you added the red suspenders that connected to the bright green pants, which ended just below the knee, it instantly became ridiculous. After you added the horrible socks that connected to the pants and matched the shirt I wore, I began to look like a fool. Now add the green pointed shoes and the red-and-green hat that sat on the top of my head, and I absolutely refuse to ever let anyone see me.

"I promise you, it's not as bad as you think." She replied, making me sigh. Yes, it is as bad as I think. It was horrible.

"I will not be joining you today." I informed her before going to sit on my bed. I cannot believe I have lowered myself so much.

"Let at least one of us see it." She pleaded, making me sigh again. I stood up from my bed and made my way to my door. I unlocked it and hesitated before I opened it.

"Only you, Kagome." I called out, before moving behind my door to stay hidden and opening it for her to enter. The moment she did, I closed the door quickly and locked it back up to keep everybody else out.

"It's..." Kagome started, before busting out laughing. I growled and snatched the hat off of my head before throwing it to the ground. I turned from her, making my way to my closet. I quickly removed the suspenders from my shoulders, letting them fall and dangle by my legs. I pulled my shirt over my head and let it fall to the bench in my closet.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome exclaimed, running after me. "It doesn't look bad! It's just not something I would have ever pictured you in."

"You will never see me in it again." I stated, pulling a shirt from a hanger.

"No, you have to wear it." Kagome replied, snatching the shirt from my hand. I growled at her as she stood her ground. "I shouldn't have laughed. I'm sorry."

"If you laughed, so will they." I pointed out, making her sigh.

"Yes, they will laugh. They are your family and are here to make your life hell, but you love your company and that is what this is for. We have been working on this for a month. You can't throw it all away just because of some jerks you happen to be related to." She argued, making me sit on the bench beside the discarded shirt.

"Why must you make it sound so logical?" I asked, looking up at her. I just noticed that she was in her own elf costume. Hers looked so much better on her, and I couldn't seem to look away. It was green and strapless and hugged her curves until it stopped just above her knees. She had on red-and-white striped stockings that matched my own and black heeled boots that seemed to make the outfit…hot. Her hair was done up in loose curls that hung down around her shoulders, and there was a tiny hat that sat on the side of her head in a cute way.

"Because that is the only reason I am wearing this." She answered, gesturing towards her own costume. I stood up and walked to her before placing my hands on her hips. I looked down at her and could see a blush forming on her cheeks.

"You look good in yours. No one will laugh at you." I stated, before bringing my lips down to hers. Her hands reached up and rested against my bare chest. The moment she realized I was without a shirt, I could feel her tense up. She was too innocent for her own good. I pulled away from her, giving her a small smile.

"I am shirtless Kagome, nothing more." I teased, making her blush even more.

"I know, but...I-I had never touched you…like that…before." She mumbled, her hands fidgeting against her chest. I reached out and grabbed one of her small hands, placing it against my chest before running it down to my toned abs.

"You see, nothing happened." I stated, loving the way she bit her bottom lip and held her free hand just over her heart. Her eyes were focused on the floor, and I could smell the nervousness flowing off of her.

"I-I know." She whispered, not moving an inch. I released her hand, giving her the option to remove it if she wished. I was pleasantly surprised when it stayed in place. She looked up at me, and I found myself stuck in her gaze. Her brown-and-blue orbs seemed to keep me captivated.

I watched as her other hand hesitantly reached out and rested beside the other. She took a step towards me, and I made sure not to move an inch. She was finally warming up to me some, and I didn't want to scare her off. I closed my eyes as her hands began to trail over my skin gently, exploring every taut muscle I had. One hand traveled upwards and rested on my shoulder, while her other went around to my back. I fought back the moan she was bringing to the surface, trying to keep this as innocent as possible.

When her lips were suddenly on my skin, I couldn't hold back the hiss. I looked down at her and was met with the top of her head. Her eyes were closed as she trailed soft kisses over my skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I could feel the tightening in my loins and fought it with everything I had. Did she not realize what she was doing to me?

"Kagome." I breathed, realizing if I didn't stop her, I would lose all control. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were now looking up into mine, and I realized just how much I cared for this woman. I hadn't known her long, but somehow she had become very important to me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She whispered, pulling away from me. I placed my hand on her chin and forced her lips to mine. I licked her bottom lip, and she gave me the access I wanted. I took my time with tasting her, knowing that I wouldn't be able to do it often. I pulled away after a few moments and looked back down at her.

"Do not apologize. I did not mind your treatment." I admitted, before releasing her chin. I turned from her and grabbed the elf shirt before putting it back on. I fixed my suspenders and turned back to Kagome who was still blushing.

"Kagome, I quite enjoyed what you did. I only wished for you to stop because I know you are not ready to give up your innocence." I stated, making her eyes look up towards me. She reached out and wrapped her arms around my waist before burying her face into my stomach.

"Thank-you, Sesshomaru." She whispered, before stepping back from me.

"I will not pressure you into anything you don't want. I just wish for you to be comfortable around me." I replied, happy when she gave me a small smile. "Now, come. I wish to get this over with."

"It won't be that bad." She laughed, picking up the hat and putting it on my head.

Kagome

After I punched InuYasha before Sesshomaru had a chance to, all the laughing seemed to die down. Sesshomaru did well with keeping his anger in check, and I was grateful when Kenta decided that his son had had enough of the treatment. The parade had gone great. InuYasha did well with playing his guitar, and I would move between standing on the float and walking around on the ground while singing. People were cheering and taking pictures, and I knew that we would get the reaction I was hoping for.

I now stood leaning against the wall of the hotel we had rented for the night. I held a small glass filled with wine while I watched everyone dance. I had on a long, dark blue dress that hugged my curves just slightly. It had long sleeves which I was thankful for due to the cold weather outside. The only skin that showed was my back, which was also partially covered by thick crossing straps. A small train trailed behind me as I walked, and I had to admit I loved this dress.

I took a sip of my wine and looked out as the band switched to a new song. Immediately, the dancers changed their steps to the appropriate requirements of the dance. Kenta, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru were talking to a few higher-up men who were looking to get their business in with Taisho Corp. My eyes traveled down the length of Sesshomaru's body. I had seen him in suits before, but he was dressed in a black tux tonight, and I found I really liked the look. Of course, he would look good in anything.

My thoughts traveled back towards the moment we shared in his closet. I wasn't sure what possessed me to act that way, but I really liked it. It also meant the world to me when he told me he was willing to wait until I was ready. That told me he understood just how much my virginity meant to me. I wanted to give it to the man I was meant to spend my life with. Every day, I started to believe that that man was, indeed, Sesshomaru.

I looked away from Sesshomaru and towards Kikyou and InuYasha dancing. Occasionally she would let out a laugh, and he would look at her as if she was the only woman in the world. I never really got jealous, but seeing a couple so happy and able to experience such a joy made me realize that I could never have that. I know that Sesshomaru and I have something, but we would never be able to get married, or have a family. We could never move forward in our relationship because of that man. He would never allow me.

"Why do you smell so sad?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I looked over to see Sesshomaru looking at me with a little bit of concern. I turned slightly and gave him a smile.

"I'm just thinking." I answered, leaning my back against the wall.

"What could you be thinking about that depresses you so?" He asked, moving so he was standing in front of me. I turned my head and looked back towards InuYasha and Kikyo. InuYasha now had his hand resting on her stomach, and I felt myself sigh.

"I will never have that." I whispered so only I could hear. I looked back towards Sesshomaru who was watching me with a look of confusion on his face. He reached out and held his hand for me to take. I gently accepted, and he pulled me towards the dance floor. The band had switched to a slow song, and I was thankful for it. There was no way I could do any hard dances with the dress I currently wore. He placed my hands around his neck before putting his on my waist. We slowly began to turn to the music, and I was grateful for the distraction.

"Kagome," he started, after a few moments of silence. "One day, you can have what you want."

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. Did he hear me? Of course he did. He _is_ a demon after all.

"One day, you will have the family you long for." He answered, looking down at me. "While I hope you find that with me, even if you don't, you will find that love."

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked, looking up into his eyes and realizing just how much I cared for him. I was sure I was falling in love with this man.

"You were born." He stated, making me smile. He twirled me around quickly, and I let out a laugh before he pulled me back to his chest.

"Sesshomaru, if I ever do have a family, you will be a part of it." I whispered, feeling myself blush.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied, before pulling me closer to him. Just then, we both noticed Sango waving at us. We were confused, considering she hadn't come to the ball. She had refused, stating that it just wasn't her thing, so why was she here now? I looked up at Sesshomaru who looked down at me. We both turned and made our way to the almost frantic woman.

"You need to gather the others and meet me somewhere private…NOW." She whispered harshly before running out of the room. Sesshomaru gave me a look before turning to find the rest of his family. It didn't take long before we were all meeting in a room the hotel said we could borrow for a second. When we entered, Sango threw a newspaper at me, and I was just barely able to catch it.

"Front page. Read it." She ordered, her voice angry. I looked at the paper and could feel everyone looking over my shoulder. The first thing I noticed was the giant picture. It was of Sesshomaru, Rin, and I. The three of us were walking, dressed in our costumes. Rin was between us, holding both of our hands, dressed as Rudolf. I was looking down at her with a smile on my face as I sang into the microphone that was attached to my ear. Sesshomaru was looking at me with a look that I couldn't even describe.

The next thing I noticed was the large, bold caption. **Sesshomaru Taisho's Secret Family**. Underneath that was another line that stated, **The Reason Behind the Untouchable Bachelor**.I could handle all of the press. I knew that doing this float, we would get some, just as I also knew that the press would twist it around into some fantasy. I looked up at Sango, who was still fuming.

"Look closer at the picture." She ordered, and I did. I looked at the three of us again and decided that nothing was wrong with it. So I began to focus on the background. Our float had been the last in the entire parade so as we passed, many people had begun to crowd around the back, following us. The crowd consisted of laughing children and parents. It wasn't until I looked over it for a second time that I noticed.

In the back of the crowd was a black blur. Hardly even noticeable. I felt my hands beginning to shake, and I knew that this was what Sango spoke of. He had been there. He had seen the way we looked. The attention I brought for the company also brought attention to myself. The press making up stories like the one in the paper meant my stalker would now see Sesshomaru as a threat.

Now let's also add the fact of how believable this story could be. The attack itself happened four years ago. Afterwards, I vanished and wasn't found again until I was already working for Sesshomaru. As I looked at Rin, I realized just how much she could easily resemble me. Her hair was black and wavy, just like mine. She smiled constantly and had the same dark brown eyes I did. Then if you add the fact that she is four, anyone could easily assume that I myself had given birth to the child. With the way I was looking at her, anyone could see just how much I loved her.

Then look at Sesshomaru. His eyes carried an emotion I had never seen before as he looked at me. A small smile was spread across his face as his eyes rested on mine. Anyone would think that he was in love with me. This photo really did make us look as if we were a family. It made it seem that for the four years I was missing, I was in fact with Sesshomaru. This is exactly what that man would think. This meant that Sesshomaru and Rin would now be targets.

I felt my breathing stop. I felt my heartbeat rise. I felt my body begin to shake uncontrollably at the thought that crossed my mind. Rin was a target. Rin was alone right now with an elderly woman who could barely even pick up the small child. Rin was spending the night with Kaede due to us being out late. He could literally go after her right now, and we would never know.

"Rin." I whispered. Sesshomaru snatched the paper from my hands, and I turned to face him. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the blur, and I knew he realized what I had. I pushed past him and picked up my dress so I could run towards his car. We needed to get her. I was shocked when I was suddenly picked up, but soon realized that Sesshomaru was carrying me. He was using his demonic speed and got us to the garage almost instantly.

We froze when we saw Miroku holding a sleeping Rin. He looked at us with his own anger on his face. Sesshomaru set me down, and we both made our way to him. I took Rin from his arms, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, never once waking up. I put my hand on her head, and Sesshomaru looked her over, making sure she was okay.

"The moment we saw the paper, we went and got her. Everything was okay this time, but we could have been too late." Miroku stated, not caring if he made us mad.

"I'm not sure what is going on between you two, but you need to remember it's not just you in this." Sango said, walking out with the rest of the family who also looked worried.

"We know." I whispered, not able to look at anyone.

"I think it would be best if Rin stays with one of us at all times." Miroku added, his voice softening when he noticed I was trying not to cry.

"She will be protected." InuYasha declared, his face filling with determination.

"It's okay, Kagome. None of us thought about him." Kenta added, making my tears fall. I couldn't fight back a sob and found myself crying into Rin's hair. I had put Rin in danger. This defenseless little girl could have been hurt, or even killed, because of me.

"Mommy, don't cry." Rin whispered, which just made me cry harder. She was still half-asleep and called me Mommy. She snuggled her face into my neck and I couldn't handle it anymore. I gave her a little squeeze before handing her to Sesshomaru. When I was sure he had her, I turned and ran from the group, covering my face with one hand while my other held up my dress. I made my way into the women's bathroom and went into the biggest stall before locking it behind me. I leaned against the far wall before sliding down to the floor.

I pulled my knees to my chest and put my face in my hands, sobbing harder than I had in a long time. Rin called me Mommy, and she didn't even realize how much danger I had just put her in. Her father, the man I was falling in love with, probably hates me now for doing something so dangerous. How could I have let something like this happen?

"Kagome?" A soft voice called out. I didn't reply and cried more instead. I didn't deserve to have anyone comfort me. I deserved to feel guilty. I had done this.

"We're coming in." Izayoi called before I heard the main door to the women's bathroom opening. I still didn't reply as feet shuffled their way towards me. I could hear someone trying to open the stall door, but I never moved from my spot. I only opened my eyes when I heard a grunt and saw Sango crawling under the stall door before unlocking it for the others.

"Oh, Sweetie." Izayoi said as she looked down at me. She sat beside me before wrapping her arms around me. I put my head into her shoulder and continued to sob. I could feel Kikyou rubbing my back and Sango giving me her silent support. I didn't know why they were giving me this kind of treatment. They should be letting me drown in my guilt for doing such a thing.

"I may have come off a little harsh." Sango started, before receiving a look from Kikyou. "Okay, so I was harsh. I was just worried. Not only for Rin, or Sesshomaru, but for you as well."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me." I sobbed out, not caring who heard. "I just wish he would hurry up and take me. That way, he would leave the rest of you alone."

"Don't say that." Kikyou replied, her own voice cracking. "You weren't there when we realized he had taken you. You were unconscious when we finally got you back, and you were in the hospital. You don't realize just how InuYasha and I felt, knowing that you were kidnapped and could possibly die."

"We all care for you, Kagome. Me and your father, InuYasha and Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru, plus everyone else in this room. You are surrounded by people who love you. None of us would forgive you if you gave your life for us." Izayoi argued, making me sniffle into her shoulder.

"If you were gone, we would all feel a part of ourselves missing. You have affected all of our lives, one way or another." Sango added, and I could feel Izayoi nodding at her words.

"I remember when Kenta and I first found you. We were playing with InuYasha. Your father was tickling him senseless. Someone had rung the doorbell, and I went to open it. What I found was you crying and looking out as if you were missing something. I knelt down in front of you, and you turned and cried into my chest. I found the note saying that your parents could no longer keep you and were hoping that your father and I would take you in." Izayoi started, before taking a breath.

"That's when I came to the door to see my mate holding a random sobbing child." Kenta added, coming into the women's bathroom, followed closely by everyone else. "I wasn't sure what to think. Izayoi just handed me the note, and I knew we couldn't throw you away like your real parents did. So we took you in. You and InuYasha hit it off instantly. There were a few times when you made him cry, but by the end of the day, you two were best friends again. I still remember the first time you called me Father. It was about a year after we accepted you. You were upset because your reiki had just started making itself known. You were scared, and I talked to you about it, explaining it the best I could. I showed you my youki and my true self. You traced over my markings on my face and called me your father."

"Keh, she didn't make me cry that much. Kagome, you were always there for me when Sesshomaru was being a jerk. You have always been my best friend and sister, and I would never change that. You were there from the beginning, and I would never let you go." InuYasha said, blushing a little. He crossed his arms and looked up at the roof. I lifted my head a little to look at the people around me.

"The first time we met, you approached me in cooking class. You asked me to teach you to cook so you could make a birthday dinner for InuYasha. At the time, you two were dating, and you wanted to do something special. I remember teaching you and thinking how horrible of a cook you were. Later that night, you called me frantic. You had set the kitchen on fire and wasn't sure what to do. Instead of calling the fire department, you called me. That was the first night I met InuYasha. Even though I punched him for laughing at you, I ended up gaining a husband and mate, and now, a child." Kikyou added, her hand still resting on my back.

"We quickly became friends when you became my roommate. I was worried about renting out a room to a stranger, but you went out of your way to make sure I was comfortable around you. Then when I found out I couldn't have children, you held me all night while I cried, and you never released me until Miroku showed up to take over. You then left us to have some alone time even though we were in your room. That night, you became my sister. You did so much for me, and you never even realized it." Sango whispered, leaning her head back against the stall wall.

"You gave me another sexy woman to look at." Miroku stated, making everyone, including myself, laugh.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started, making me look up at him. He still held the sleeping Rin, and his eyes seemed to bore straight through me. "You have helped everyone in some way or another. You have made us laugh and cry. You have shown us what it means to have true strength. You have given a piece of yourself to everyone you care for. Your heart never ceases to surprise me at just how large it is. You have become a mother to my daughter, and you have shown me what it means to have a family. We all care for you. We all love you. We would never let you go."

"Even if I brought a crazy ex to chase us all around?" I asked, making a few of them giggle.

"Even if you yourself were a serial killer, we would never let you go." Sango stated, tears running down her eyes. I felt my bottom lip tremble as I looked at all of the people around me. They all cared for me. This was my family. My family that loved me no matter what I did. They would be there for me and protect me, just as I would for them. I felt myself beginning to cry again, but this time I was happy.

"Thank-you!" I sobbed, making Izayoi hug me tighter.

"Mommy?" A small voice rang out. I looked up to see Rin rubbing her eyes. Sesshomaru let her down to the ground, and she made her way to me before sitting in my lap and leaning her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"Yes, Rin?" I replied, watching as she looked up at me.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered, before closing her eyes again.

"I am happy, Baby." I answered, kissing her on her forehead. "I am very happy."

-sSs-

Chapter 9 is here! I hope you like it! I know Japan doesn't celebrate Christmas as much as America does, but oh well. Please remember to review. I need to know if you like my chapters or if there is anything I can do to fix it.

I do not own InuYasha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Valentine's

Kagome

"What are your plans for Valentine's Day?" I asked Izayoi, Kikyou, and Sango. We all sat at the kitchen table eating lunch. The guys were in the other room arguing about something I didn't even understand. All I knew was that InuYasha was, of course, getting picked on by the other three men.

"Kenta just wants to take Rin and go see a few movies." Izayoi answered with a smile. "All he ever wants is to spend time with his family."

"That's so sweet." Kikyou answered, her hand resting on her growing stomach.

"You and InuYasha will soon have your own family." I reminded her, standing up to put my plate in the sink. Kikyou followed, and I couldn't help but grab her stomach and start cooing at her growing baby.

"I really wish people wouldn't do that." Kikyou moaned, but it didn't move me away.

"Cry me a river." I retorted before turning my attention back to her stomach. "Your mommy is being mean to me."

"InuYasha! Save me!" Kikyou yelled out, making the others laugh. I just glared up at her without moving away.

"I can talk to my niece or nephew if I please." I stated, finally letting go of her.

"Let's go get our men so we can celebrate Valentine's." Sango cut in, grabbing her and Izayoi's plates. We were laughing as we made our way into the living room. InuYasha, Kenta, and Sesshomaru were sitting on the floor, a baby doll in front of each of them. Miroku was standing, timing the three as they raced to see who could change a diaper the fastest. Rin sat on the couch laughing at the full-grown men who were completely determined.

"Go!" Miroku shouted, starting the race. Kenta finished first and held up his baby doll by the leg in victory. Sesshomaru was next and leaned back smugly as he turned to a struggling InuYasha. When InuYasha finished, he held up the doll proudly, but we all just laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking a little hurt.

"You put it on backwards." I answered, trying to keep myself from laughing at his saddened face.

"Oh, Kami, I'm doomed." Kikyou said, sitting on the couch beside Rin.

"It's okay, Kikyou. I'll take InuYasha's place." I stated, making InuYasha growl.

"Knowing you, you'd steal my kid." InuYasha growled out, before punching me in the leg. I glared at him, rubbing the spot he punched.

"Why didn't you come save me earlier, InuYasha? I was getting molested." Kikyou whined to her mate.

"Great! Now my touch is molestation." I groaned, before rolling my eyes.

"If she's this bad now, imagine when you're fully pregnant." Sango reminded Kikyou, making her groan.

"I can't wait until he or she starts moving!" I exclaimed, beginning to walk over towards Kikyou. InuYasha grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ground between him and Sesshomaru.

"You know, Kagome, when you get pregnant, you're not going to like everybody touching your stomach." InuYasha stated. I opened my mouth to argue but was interrupted by Kenta.

"I think Kagome would be very cute pregnant." He added thoughtfully.

"Actually, she would. With how short she is, not to mention her gorgeous body." Kikyou added.

"What about her tits?! Those things are huge already! Imagine if she ends up pregnant." Sango added, making the women laugh and me blush. I could see Sesshomaru smirking, and I wanted to punch him. We had been together for three months now, and he loved seeing me get embarrassed.

"That's it. Kagome, get pregnant." Miroku ordered while pointing at me.

"What?" I asked, highly embarrassed and confused.

"We all want to see you pregnant, so get to it. Find a man and do the nasty." Miroku answered, before thrusting his hips in the air. InuYasha busted out laughing.

"She would have to find someone first." InuYasha added.

"Sesshomaru, get to it. I want more grandpups." Kenta said, before pushing me into Sesshomaru. He had no choice but to catch me before I fell. When he was sure I was steady, he let me go and turned back to his father.

"I will do no such thing." He answered, glaring at the men around him.

"You have to admit, you're curious about how she would look pregnant." InuYasha retorted, a smug smile on his face.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru answered, making me blush. I could tell from his shocked face that he hadn't meant to say that. Kenta and Miroku busted out laughing between my embarrassment and Sesshomaru's shock. InuYasha just looked at us as if we had grown two heads.

"I hate to interrupt this, but Kenta, if you want to make it to the movies, we need to head out." Izayoi interrupted, grabbing an excited Rin. I watched as Kenta stood and gave his mate a small kiss before the three headed out.

"Miroku, I've decided that for your Valentine's present, I'll let you pick any place to have sex." Sango said to her husband.

"Oh, dear Kami." I whispered, placing my head in my hands. I could hear Sesshomaru chuckling beside me, and I glared at him from the corner of my eye. I could see him smirking at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hmm, my dear Sango, you know how to treat a man. I choose Sesshomaru's desk." Miroku stated, making both InuYasha and I laugh. Sesshomaru tensed immediately and glared at the monk.

"I will kill you." He threatened, his voice full of ice. Miroku held up his hands in defeat but kept his lecherous smile on.

"Okay, how about on top of a cop car?" He mused.

"Is that even possible?" I asked. "How do you not get arrested?"

"That's the fun of it, my innocent Kagome. Sex is fun as it is, but when you have sex while breaking laws, it's magical." Miroku replied, walking up to Sango.

"You'll understand one day, Kagome." InuYasha added, standing up and walking over to his mate. "We need to leave if we're going to make it to your doctor's appointment."

"Have fun, jerks." I called out, watching as they all left and went their separate ways. I let out a large sigh before leaning back on the floor. I opened my eyes when I heard more chuckling to see Sesshomaru looking down at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a little irritated.

"How easily you become embarrassed." He replied, before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away, and I felt myself pouting. He smiled down at me before standing up and holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet gently.

"I must finish some work. How about after, we order pizza and watch a movie?" He asked, letting his hand fall to my waist before pulling me against him gently. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, and I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my lips.

"I like it." I answered, making him smile. He gave me one last kiss before heading to his study. I wanted to do something for him, I just wasn't sure what. I can't go anywhere alone, and if I went anywhere with anyone in the family, they would want to know why I was buying him a present.

I felt bad for not having anything for him. I made my way to my room and sat on my bed thinking. I reached out and petted a sleeping Sun. I looked around, trying to think of anything I could do, or even make, when my eyes fell on a pink bag in the corner. I stared at it for a second, deep in thought.

Could I do that? I know he would enjoy it. At least, I think he would. What if I was horrible and ruined it somehow. No, he would enjoy it. This was something I could give. This was something I could do to show how much I've fallen in love with him. This is something I would do. I quickly picked up the bag and ran into Sesshomaru's bedroom. I could do this.

*Three hours later*

I can't do this! I sat against his bathroom door, looking at the tiled floor in front of me. I had finished dressed an hour ago, and the longer I sat here, the more I began to doubt myself. I had on the lingerie that Sango had made me try on before Christmas. She had somehow convinced me to buy it, and now I was sitting in a ball on Sesshomaru's floor, dressed in this little bit of clothing, about to have a panic attack.

Am I really this stupid? I'm a virgin! I have no idea how many women he has had sex with. How could he ever enjoy himself with someone who blushes at the thought of sex? I'm not even sure what to do. I mean, I took Sex Ed. and I've heard stories from friends, but just because I've heard what to do, doesn't mean I can do it.

I jumped when I heard the bathroom door try to open. I sighed with relief when I realized I locked it but then began to panic. He knows I'm in here now! How am I going to explain this? 'Oh, I just wanted to have sex, but now I think you won't like me because I'm a virgin, so I'm changing my mind.' Yea, that would go over well.

"Kagome? Why are you in my bathroom?" He asked, his voice muffled by the door. I inwardly groaned and threw a little temper tantrum on the floor. Why me? I didn't say anything. I couldn't. My voice decided to disappear at that exact moment.

"Are you okay?" He continued, his voice growing worried. Great, now he thinks I'm dying. Am I really this stupid? I love this man, and I can't even be confident enough to show him.

"Let me in." He said, his voice even more concerned.

"I'm okay." I called out finally.

"Will you please let me in?" He asked. I could tell he was relieved that I was safe, but he was also curious about what was going on. I took a deep breath and stood up. This is it. I'll just open the door, and we'll have sex. It will be that easy.

"Kagome, what is going on?" He inquired. I could tell he was getting impatient, just as much as he was worried. I took another deep breath and swung the door open. I could see the shock on his face as his eyes trailed over my body. I began to fidget under his gaze. Does he like it? Or do I look stupid?

"Kagome?" He asked, his eyes finally moving back up to mine. I could feel my blush covering my whole body now.

"I-I wanted to…this is…" I started, but couldn't get anything out. He walked up to me and placed both hands on my face, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Kagome, I told you I was okay with waiting. You don't have to give me this because it's Valentine's Day." He whispered, making me feel horrible about myself. He thinks I don't want to give him my innocence. He thinks I'm not ready. He has it all wrong.

I looked up at him with anger and determination on my face. I didn't even give him a chance to protest before I crashed my lips onto his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted my hands into his hair. He was shocked at first but let his hands fall to my waist. I licked his lip, wanting to deepen the kiss, but instead, he pulled away from me.

"Kagome." He warned, and I could see that he was fighting it.

"I want this Sesshomaru. I want to give you my innocence." I whispered, making him close his eyes for a moment before he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his face full of worry.

"Yes, I'm just worried that you won't like it." I admitted, making him smile. He kissed me on the lips gently before pulling back to look at me.

"I promise you, Kagome, I will love it." He answered. I looked at him for a second longer before kissing him again. His hands tightened on my waist, and I instantly felt like my skin was on fire. I could feel a tightening in my stomach. I wasn't sure what it was, but I liked it. Sesshomaru let out a little growl, and I was worried that I did something wrong. When one of his hands traveled down to my butt, I realized he was enjoying it so far.

I could feel our feet moving as he guided me to his large bed. He sat down and pulled me between his legs, keeping me standing. He sat back far enough for his eyes to trail over my body. His hands reached behind me and unzipped the little bit of clothing I had on. As he slowly pulled it away, I began to feel self-conscious of my body.

I couldn't read his emotions, and it was making me nervous. What if he thought I was disgusting? When my breasts were free and his eyes lingered on them, I picked up my arms and wrapped them around my chest. His eyes moved up to mine before his hands gently removed my arms. He gave me one last look before taking a nipple into his mouth.

I couldn't help but let out a gasp as the sensation of him sucking on my bud sent chills all the way down to between my legs. I reached up and put my hands on his shoulders. He let out a rumble, and I could tell he was happy that I was touching him. I moved one of my hands into his hair and pulled slightly. His hands roamed over my body and the little bit of fabric I still had on. When a hand made its way to my free breast, I let out a moan as he gave it a squeeze.

We were just getting started, and it already felt so good. If this was how it was going to be, I would never get enough of this. He let go of my breast with a little nibble before kissing in between both of them. He pulled back again and went back to removing the clothing. He let the fabric fall to pool around my feet, and I now stood bare before him.

His eyes looked me over again, and he let out a growl. I squeezed my legs together and crossed my arms again. I could feel myself blush as he sighed and looked back up to me. His hands removed my arms again before trailing down to my hips.

"Kagome, do not hide yourself from me. You are beautiful." He whispered as he kissed the skin over my stomach.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, making him smirk.

"Do not apologize. You will get used to this kind of attention." He replied, before looking up at me again. "Sit on my lap."

I gave a shy nod before starting to turn around. He shook his head and pulled me to him so I was straddling him. I felt my blush deepen as he looked into my eyes. His lips found mine and I was so preoccupied by the kiss, I forgot all of my worries. His lips trailed down to my jaw before going to my neck. I twisted my head to the side, giving him more access.

I realized that, other than my heels, I was completely naked. He, however, was still fully clothed, and I didn't like this. I wanted to touch him just like he was touching me. I let my hands travel down his chest, not stopping until I reached the bottom of his shirt. I pushed my hands under the cloth and rested them against his tight skin. I could feel his muscles under my fingers, and that, alone, seemed to make the heat between my legs intensify.

He let out a moan as I trailed my fingers upwards, pulling the shirt with me. He pulled away from me long enough for me to remove his shirt. I looked down at his chest just as I had done before. I had to admit, I loved the sight before me. His toned abs and tight chest seemed to call my name. I remembered the reaction I got the last time I touched him, and I realized I wanted that again.

Ever so gently, I pushed my lips against his neck. I lightly traveled down his chest and stopped just above one of his nipples. I trailed over the bud with my lips before moving down to his chiseled stomach. The entire time, his eyes were closed, and he had put his hands behind him to prop himself up. I liked this. I liked making him feel good, and I wondered how far I could take it.

When I stopped kissing him, he opened his eyes to look at me. His golden orbs seemed to scream desire and something else. I let my tongue fall onto his skin, and I licked a wet, hot trail from his belly button up to the top of his chest. He let out a hiss at the action, and I could see from his face that he enjoyed it.

He sat back up and wrapped his arms around me before taking a breast into his mouth again. He moved his hips under me, trying to make himself more comfortable. I could feel his erection against my leg, and it made me gasp. If I was right, then that thing was huge. How would he ever get that to fit inside me? He reached behind me, and I could feel him undoing my shoes. They each fell to the floor with a loud clunk.

All thought left my mind as one of his hands found my folds. He gently pushed a finger inside of me, experimenting with my walls. He let out a moan, and the vibrations against my breast seemed to make my skin catch on fire. I felt him insert another finger, and he slowly moved the two in and out of me. Just his fingers felt magical, and I wanted more of it. I lowered myself down on his hand slightly, and he picked up his pace.

His mouth switched to my other breast, and I let out a moan. I could feel my lower region tightening as if there was a coil inside of me. I had never felt something like this, but for some unknown reason, I liked it. Without moving his fingers, he placed his thumb at the front of my womanhood, pressing down on my clit. I let out another gasp as I was overwhelmed with a new sensation. This one little ball held so much sensitivity, it almost hurt.

Between his fingers moving inside of me, his thumb teasing me, and his mouth sucking on my nipples, I felt that coil tighten again. Only this time, it was intense, as if at any moment, it would explode. He let out a growl and gave my breast a hard suck before pushing his hand harder against my pearl. His two fingers not only pumped but now also wiggled. All of a sudden, that coil exploded, and I was seeing white. I let out a loud moan and buried my face into Sesshomaru's shoulder. It wasn't until I was able to see clearly again that I spoke.

"Was that…?" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence from embarrassment.

"Kagome, have you never had an orgasm?" He asked, removing his hand from between my legs. I shook my head and felt him chuckle. I pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him. His lips found mine again and gently pressed against me before pulling away.

"Not only are you giving me your innocence, you also gave your first orgasm to me. You are giving me quite the ego, Kagome." He said, a small smile on his face. I blushed again, and he chuckled. In one swift movement, he had me on my back, laying in his bed. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants before pushing them down. His full erection stood out in front of him, and my eyes grew wide. He was bigger than I thought. He let out a small laugh at my face before crawling over me.

He pressed his lips against mine, and I melted at the touch. My hands went up and rested on his chest as he pushed a knee in between my legs, spreading them open. He lowered himself to me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I lifted my legs and pressed them against his hips. I could feel him at my opening, and I was hoping it wouldn't be as painful as I had heard. He pulled his lips from mine before placing one of his hands on the side of my face. I looked up at him and was met with his golden orbs.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, looking concerned. I nodded my head, and he kissed me again before looking at me once more. "This will hurt. I will take you quick, but stop. I do not wish to prolong your pain."

"Okay." I whispered. He gave me one last look before kissing me again. His hand stayed on the side of my face as he pushed completely into me with one thrust. I couldn't stop the pained moan at his intrusion, nor could I stop the lone tear that fell from my eye. He did as he said and just sat there, trying to give me the time I needed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing away the tear that had escaped. My hands were tightened in his hair, and I just shook my head. "Relax, Kagome. It will help."

I nodded and willed myself to relax. Just as he said, the pain began to subside, and soon I was left feeling very full. He rubbed his cheek against mine, whispering support in my ear. I knew then that I had made the right decision in giving him my virginity.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore." I whispered. I pushed my hips up, just to be sure, and was rewarded by a pleasured groan from him. He suddenly pulled completely out of me, and I looked up at him in confusion. He gave me a small kiss before reaching into his nightstand and rummaging in the drawer. He pulled out a foil packet, and I knew what it was immediately.

He leaned up on his knees and tore open the packet. I could see a little bit of blood on his manhood as he put the condom over it. When he was finished, he threw the wrapper to the ground and leaned back over me. I could feel him at my entrance again, and this time there was no hesitation as he slowly pushed inside of me.

"Kami, Kagome, you're so tight." He groaned out, burying his face into my shoulder. I reached up above me and gripped at the pillow beneath me. I felt extremely full and loved it. I wanted him inside of me. I wanted him pumping into me. I wanted him to make me a woman. I thrust my hips to his, making him growl. He crashed his lips to mine and began pumping into me slowly.

I reached up and ran my nails down his back as the new pleasure ran through my body. I loved the feeling of having him inside of me, and I realized that this was something I would want all the time. I smiled against his lips causing him to pull away and look into my eyes. I reached up with one of my hands and placed it on the side of his face. He closed his eyes and pushed his cheek against my hand.

"Kagome, I love you." He whispered, before opening his eyes again. At first I was shocked, but then I smiled up at him.

"I love you, too, Sesshomaru." I whispered, causing him to kiss me again. His speed picked up, and I could feel that familiar, and welcome, coil begin to form again. I moved my hand from his face and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled his body to me, letting him put most of his weight on me. He placed his head on my shoulder, and I could feel his breath coming in pants against my neck.

"Sesshomaru." I breathed, feeling that coil tighten even more. The moment I said his name, he picked up his speed once more. I tightened my hand in his hair and let out a loud moan as he pushed me over the edge. He growled out a low growl against my skin as I came on him.

"Ka-go-me-" He panted out. His movements stilled, except for the occasional twitch of his hips. His hands tightened on my arms, and I could tell he had reached his own climax. When he was done, he laid against me, his arms holding most of his weight. I wrapped my arms around his head, cradling him to me as we tried to control our panting. After a few moments, he rolled off of me and onto his back.

He laid there for a moment before sitting up on the side of the bed. I could see him removing the condom and throwing it into the trash. He grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned himself off before laying back down beside me. I looked at him before rolling onto my side and resting my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around my shoulder while the other went behind his head. He let out a content sigh, and I felt myself smile. He said he loved me. Sesshomaru loved me. I had never been so happy in my life.

Sesshomaru

I woke up to someone whimpering. I opened my eyes to see Kagome beside me, her face scrunched up in pain. I rolled onto my side and put my hand on her arm. She was having a nightmare, and I felt myself growing concerned. Normally you couldn't feel pain in nightmares, but it was very obvious that was what was happening right now.

"Kagome." I called gently, trying to wake her. Her response was her beginning to thrash around violently. I was instantly over her, trying to shake her awake.

"No, please!" She yelled out. I had to grab her hands to keep her from scratching either of us. This is why she doesn't sleep. How often does she have these nightmares? I could smell the terror coming off of her, and I hated it.

"Kagome, wake up." I ordered, not liking that I couldn't get through to her. It was as if she was being held in her dream.

"Please don't hurt me! Sesshomaru, help!" She yelled out. I growled and pulled her up into a sitting position. I placed my hand on her chin and forced her to look at me even though her eyes weren't open.

"Kagome, I'm here. Open your eyes." I commanded, my own fear beginning to grow. I could see her concealment spell wearing off, showing all of her scars. The three claw marks on her chest were glowing purple, but what caught my attention was the bite mark on her hip. It seemed as if it was on fire. The skin around the puncture marks was red and inflamed, as if it had just been bit. I looked back up as Kagome let out a scream.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled. I could see the tears running down her face as the dream continued to keep her locked away.

"Kagome, please! Wake up! I'm here!" I begged, not sure what to do. Just then, my door shot open. Father stood there, looking around for the danger. His eyes fell on me and Kagome, and I knew he could see the desperation on my face.

"She won't wake up!" I yelled, starting to panic. He ran over to us, and I was glad he ignored our naked state. I held her up as he began to lightly slap her cheek, trying to bring her to consciousness. She only let out another scream, as if she was in pain. Both Father and I growled; his full of anger, mine full of desperation.

"Both of you, move! Now!" Izayoi ordered, running into my room. Father backed off, and Izayoi pushed me out of the way before taking Kagome into her arms. She began rocking the woman and shushing into her ear. Instantly, I could see Kagome beginning to calm down as she slumped over the woman's shoulder.

"It hurts." Kagome sobbed, making me look at Father. Nightmares shouldn't hurt. You shouldn't feel any pain. Izayoi held up her hand, and I gasped when I realized that it was covered in blood.

"We're here, Kagome." Izayoi whispered, before looking at Kenta. "It's her hip. It's bleeding."

"The bite." I whispered, making Father look at me. "Where he claimed her."

"Do you think he has control of her dreams?" Father asked, making me growl.

"Kagome, I need you to wake up, Sweetie." Izayoi ordered softly. "Your mom is here, Baby Girl. I need you to open your eyes for me."

"Mom?" Kagome whispered, confused.

"I'm here. So is your father and Sesshomaru. You're not alone, Sweetie. We are here." Izayoi whispered, and I realized she was able to make Kagome wake up. Izayoi looked up at me before looking away again. "Get her some clothing. She isn't going to like knowing we saw her naked. You should get dressed as well, Sesshomaru."

I stood and ran to my closet. I quickly pulled on a pair of pajama pants before grabbing one of my shirts. I ran back to Izayoi and handed it to her. I watched as she pulled the large shirt over Kagome before patting her hand on the small woman's back again.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered, her eyes squeezing tighter as she tried to wake herself up.

"I'm here, Love." I replied, placing my hand on the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered open, showing me the brown and blue I loved so much. I felt myself let out a sigh of relief as her orbs focused on me. She jumped out of Izayoi's arms and into mine. I pulled her close to me and buried my face into her hair as she sobbed. I could see her blood beginning to soak through the shirt. I put my hand on her hip but jerked it back when I was burned.

"Kagome, what happened?" Father asked, sitting on my bed beside Izayoi. I could feel her sniffle into my shirt and wipe her eyes before she pulled away. As she moved, she winced and looked down to her hip. When she saw the blood, her eyes went wide.

"It was real?" She asked, fear radiating off of her.

"Tell us, Love. What happened?" I asked softly, moving her so she could sit in my lap better.

"Ever since the attack, I've had nightmares. It's why I don't sleep. This time, it was different. It was like he was actually there with me. I could feel everything he did to me." She whispered, her tears starting up again.

"What did he do to you?" I asked, unsure if I wanted the answer.

"He was angry. He said I betrayed him by giving myself to you." She whispered, before looking up at me. "He bit me again and said you could never truly have me."

I growled before putting my head over hers, pulling her to me. "I will never let him have you, Kagome. No matter what he says, you are mine. I love you."

"There is a way to get rid of his claim, but it's dangerous." Father said, looking thoughtful.

"How?" I asked, making Kagome stiffen.

"Someone would have to try and remove his claim by placing his own." Father answered, looking at Kagome.

"How dangerous is it?" Izayoi asked.

"It can be deadly. If the person making the claim is weaker than the one who originally marked her, it could kill him." Father replied, looking away from us.

"I'll do it." I stated, making everyone look at me.

"You will not." Kagome retorted, anger on her face.

"Kagome, if I can keep this from happen-" I started, but was stopped when the small woman in my lap slapped my chest.

"What happens if you die? I'd lose you and still be stuck with him. I will not let you risk your life like that." She yelled, more tears running down her face. I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly before closing my eyes. I just want to keep her safe, but right now, she needed me more. I was strong. I was a daiyokai. But I had also felt this demon's aura at the concert. I had no idea just how strong he was, but I knew that he was possibly as strong as me. There was a chance that I would not succeed. As much as I wanted to be there for her this way, I knew she needed me more another way.

"Okay, Kagome. I won't do it…for now." I whispered, thankful when I felt her beginning to relax.

"I can make a tea that will make it where you can't dream. You just need to drink a glass of it every night before bed." Izayoi informed us. When Father first married Izayoi, I had hated her. It wasn't until I saw what she was capable of with her herbs and potions that I realized she actually had some worth. I was even more grateful now, with the way she mothers Kagome. A few months ago at the Christmas Ball was the first time I had seen her treat Kagome like that, and I was thankful. Now, she was able to wake Kagome up when the rest of us couldn't. I owed this woman for simply being a mother to the one I loved.

"You need to get the wound cleaned up. Sesshomaru can't touch it." Father added before his phone went off. He looked at it and sighed. "I have to go to the jailhouse. Sango and Miroku got arrested. Rin is already asleep. Will you three be okay with me gone?"

"We'll be fine. Sesshomaru will keep us safe." Izayoi replied, smiling up at Father. He gave her a small kiss before turning to Kagome. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to me.

"We will talk when I return." He ordered, then walked out. I felt Kagome laugh against my chest, and I looked down at her.

"What is so funny?" I asked when I noticed Izayoi also covering her mouth.

"He's going to give you THE talk." Kagome said, chuckling.

"What is THE talk?" I asked, looking at the two confused.

"The 'If you hurt my daughter, I will kill you,' talk." Kagome answered, mocking Father's voice.

"Does that count?" Izayoi asked. "Sesshomaru is his son, and you're his daughter…"

"That sounds so wrong." Kagome replied, making me agree. "It's a good thing you never legally adopted me, or this would be awkward."

"I agree." Izayoi laughed, making me groan.

"You do realize everyone is going to know about us now." I informed, looking down at Kagome.

"Yea, I know. I guess it's okay. He already knows that we are together, so I don't think we have to keep it a secret anymore." She replied, making me smile at her.

"I'll go make you that tea. When I get back, I'll clean up that wound so it doesn't get infected." Izayoi said, standing up from the bed. I gave her a thankful glance, and she placed a hand on my shoulder as she walked by.

"Thank you for letting them help me." Kagome whispered as she leaned her head against my chest.

"I couldn't do it." I whispered, ashamed at myself.

"I could hear you. I could hear you trying. I also heard how scared you were." She said, putting her face into my neck. I tightened my arms around her and buried my own face into her shoulder. I could feel myself beginning to shake at how angry I was. I couldn't protect her. When she actually needed me, I couldn't do anything. I promised her, yet I failed.

"Sesshomaru, you kept me safe." She whispered, somehow reading my thoughts. Her arms tightened around me, and I didn't realize how much I needed her touch until then.

"I failed." I argued.

"No! Your voice was what made me realize I could wake up. Hearing you made me want to wake up so I could see you. Yes, Izayoi guided me the rest of the way, but you made me realize just how much I wanted to be back in your arms." She whispered, pulling back from me and making me look at her. Her hand was on the side of my face again, and I pushed my cheek into her touch before turning to kiss her hand.

"I will keep you safe, Kagome." I whispered.

"I know you will." She replied, giving me her warmest smile. I placed both of my hands on either side of her face and kissed her. I had been scared. I was worried that I would never be able to get her to wake up. I was worried that she would have died. I held her there against my lips, not letting her go until I heard someone's throat being cleared. I looked up to see Izayoi in the doorway, holding a silver tray.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I would really like to clean that bite." She said, walking into the room with a smile. I looked at her for a moment but didn't say anything. I just watched as she handed the tea to Kagome before lifting up my blood-soaked shirt, revealing the bite. I had to hold back a growl at the sight. It looked as if he had tried to tear her skin to make sure she scarred up even worse than she already was.

"This is going to sting." Izayoi warned before placing a wet cloth over the wound. Kagome flinched, and I rubbed her back, wishing that I could heal her without the use of those chemicals. Normally, I could just use my saliva to heal a wound, but somehow that man had made it to where I couldn't touch the mark.

"Okay, it's clean. Drink all of that tea, Kagome, then try and get some sleep." Izayoi said, standing up again. She gave us both small hugs before picking up the tray and leaving, this time pulling the door shut behind her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, watching as Kagome took another sip of the tea.

"Tired." She admitted, before smiling up at me.

"Finish your tea, then sleep. I will stay awake and watch over you." I replied, as I leaned around her and fixed the bedding a bit. I released her long enough to walk into my closet and returned with a new shirt.

"I'm sorry." She said guiltily.

"Don't be. I can just buy another one." I responded, before pulling her shirt over her head, careful not to spill the little bit of tea she had left. I saw her blush and smiled at her. "Have I not seen all of you already?"

"So? That doesn't mean I'm used to it." She retorted, trying to hide her embarrassment. I gave her a quick kiss and handed the new shirt to her. She took the last swallow of tea and set the cup down on the nightstand. She took the shirt and pulled it over her head.

I crawled into bed beside her and laid down on my back. She looked at me and blushed again, and I knew what she wanted. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to me, letting her lay on my chest. She sighed instantly, and I put my hand on her back, rubbing it. Her own hands drew circles against my skin until she slowly fell asleep. I laid there and listened to her breathing, never once closing my eyes.

The next morning, I could see the sunlight shining through my window. I looked down at Kagome, who hadn't stirred an inch, and I realized just how tired she was. Not sleeping, like she had been doing for years, was taking its toll on her. She needed sleep, and hopefully, with this tea, she could go back to sleeping like she needed. As a demon, I didn't have to sleep, but even I started to feel fatigue after a few days. I can only imagine how she felt.

I smiled as she began to stir on my chest. Her eyes fluttered open and made their way up to me. She gave me a small smile before yawning and letting out a stretch. She pushed herself up into a sitting position before looking at me again.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, sitting up myself.

"Great, actually. That tea must have worked." She answered, before stretching again. She let out a groan when she looked at the clock. It was just before 6 in the morning, and we both knew we needed to start getting ready for work.

"Not only do we have to get ready for work, we also have to face Father and the others." I informed her, making her groan again. I smirked at her before giving her a kiss and crawling off of the bed.

"I guess I'll get dressed, too." She whined, before heading towards the door. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me before kissing her again. She giggled against my lips, and I growled in response. Kami, I love this woman.

"Stop teasing me, Woman." I said against her lips.

"You're the one kissing me." She argued, before kissing my nose. She turned from me and walked out of my room, laughing the whole way. I stared at my door for a second longer before walking into my bathroom.

After an hour, I was fully cleaned and dressed for work. I made my way downstairs and was greeted by InuYasha and Kikyou. Kikyou was cooking breakfast, and I found myself staring in surprise at my kitchen that was now entirely pink. Was I dreaming?

"Hey Bro, how did you sleep?" InuYasha asked, a little too cheerfully. I didn't even reply as I made my way to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. I tried to ignore all the pink that was beginning to hurt my eyes.

"Holy hell." Sango said, making her way into the room with Miroku.

"I do believe something seems off about this kitchen." Miroku stated, looking around.

"Yes, InuYasha. Would you like to explain why my kitchen is pink?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"How the hell should I know?" He replied, even though I could smell the lie on him.

"I think I need to go back to sleep." Father added, stopping once he saw the state of my kitchen. He made his way to his seat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You seem tired, Old Man." InuYasha observed.

"You would be, too, if you were out all night bailing two idiots out of jail." Father stated, giving a glare towards Sango and Miroku who just shrugged their shoulders. Izayoi came into the kitchen, followed by Kagome who held onto Rin.

"It hurts my eyes, Mommy!" Rin said, covering her face. A few giggles could be heard and InuYasha growled.

"Will someone please explain why my damn kitchen is covered in pink?" I growled, my patience wearing thin. This was the last thing I wanted to deal with today.

"Calm down." InuYasha started. "Kikyou, would you like to explain?"

"Could it be?" Kagome asked, her face suddenly becoming excited.

"Yes, Kagome." Kikyou replied, causing the woman I love to begin jumping up and down. Poor Rin didn't even know what hit her. Kagome handed Rin to Father before running over to Kikyou and grabbing her stomach.

"I'm going to have a little niece!" Kagome squealed, looking at the small, growing bulge. Everyone suddenly started shouting their congratulations, and even I joined in.

"Can you let go of me now?" Kikyou asked, as she looked down at Kagome. The woman pouted but let go of her friend before making her way to her seat beside me. Kikyou served breakfast, and we all began to eat, talking about the new addition.

"So, Sesshomaru, you have some explaining to do." Father said, looking at me.

"Must we go there so early in the morning?" I asked, not looking up at the man who sired me.

"Yes, we must." Father answered, finally making me look up.

"What did he do now?" InuYasha asked, looking confused.

"I don't know, Kagome, what did he do?" Father asked, turning his attention to the small woman beside me. I could feel her blush as she fidgeted under his gaze.

"You didn't!" Sango exclaimed, looking at her friend before looking at me. "You little whore!"

"I have sex one time and become a whore. What does that make you?" Kagome defended against her laughing friend.

"Wait, what? Who the hell did you have sex with?" InuYasha asked like the dimwit he is.

"Why are we forgetting that there is a four-year-old in the room?" I stated, looking at Rin who wasn't paying any attention to us.

"Do not change the subject!" Father ordered, causing everyone to look at me.

"It was you?" InuYasha asked, just now catching on.

"Are you really so foolish?" I asked, not looking at the idiot.

"So, it wasn't you?" He asked, still confused.

"Dear Kami, please don't let this child have her father's smarts." Kikyou prayed, looking up to the roof.

"Hey!" InuYasha shouted at his mate.

"So, my dear Kagome, you decided the way to show your love was by giving him your virtue. How was it, my not-so-innocent pupil?" Miroku asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I am not answering that." Kagome replied, her face blushing even more.

"How long has this been going on for?" Kikyou asked, looking at both of us.

"Well, we started dating back in December, when we got stuck in the elevator." Kagome answered, making Father's mouth drop.

"Hold up one fucking moment!" InuYasha yelled, making me growl. He would seriously need to learn to watch his mouth when his daughter was born. "You're telling me that Father, Miroku, and I have been busting our asses trying to get you two together, and you have been the entire time!"

"You did what?" Kagome asked, making InuYasha flinch. I myself was glaring towards Father and the monk, who was looking slightly scared.

"You stupidity is showing, InuYasha." Miroku said, moving to stand behind Father.

"Do not give me that look, Sesshomaru. I want grandpups, and a lot of them. You were not moving fast enough for my liking." Father said, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Daddy?" Rin asked, looking up from her plate. We all fell silent as I looked down at her. "What is sex?"

Kagome began choking on the pancake she was chewing, and I felt my face drain of all color. InuYasha busted out laughing, and I glared at him. This was his fault, the stupid mutt.

"Also, is 'fucking' a bad word?" Rin asked, looking back down at her food. I lost it. I grabbed InuYasha by his hair and dragged him from his chair. I pulled him behind me until I reached the front door. I threw him out and slammed the door in his face before locking it.

"You will not enter this house until you learn to speak properly, Mutt." I growled out before turning from the door. I made my way back into the kitchen where it was eerily silent.

"Mommy, Daddy won't answer my questions." Rin said, making Kagome tense.

"Well, first off, you are too young to know about sex. When you are older, I will explain it to you." Kagome answered, pushing away her plate of food. I imagine her appetite was gone, just like mine.

"Do not ever repeat any word your uncle says." I added, making my voice firm. "If at any time you are unsure of a word, you may ask your mother or myself."

"Most of what comes out of InuYasha's mouth shouldn't be said anyway." Kagome agreed, looking towards Rin. Rin looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling at us.

"Okay!" She exclaimed before going back to her food. I let my head fall back and inwardly groaned. This was not going to be a good day.

-sSs-

I do not own InuYasha


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Coma

Sesshomaru

It had been a week since Kagome's nightmare, and she hadn't had one since. I was grateful for it because she seemed able to relax more. Even now, I could hear her laughing with Ayame. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I listened to the sweet sound. I put my elbows on the desk and rested my head in my hands.

I have never been this happy before, and I never wanted to lose this feeling. That one, tiny woman had the power to make me feel things I never thought possible. Hell, I caught myself looking at engagement rings the other day, but ended up deciding it was too soon. I didn't want to scare off Kagome with how strongly I felt about her. She was the only woman I could ever see myself with, and if she were to leave me, I'd be crushed.

Another loud laugh hit my ears, and I was suddenly curious as to what was so funny. I stood from my desk and made my way into the hallway. I could hear Father's laugh, as well as InuYasha and Ayame's. I walked around the corner to see everyone huddled around Ayame's large computer screen. Kagome was sitting on the desk with InuYasha leaning over to see. Father stood behind Ayame, holding his stomach as his booming laugh echoed around the floor.

"Would someone like to explain what is so funny?" I asked, making them all look at me.

"Sesshomaru, come here." Kagome said, holding her hand out to me. I did so and pushed InuYasha away in the process. I placed my hand on her back and looked over at the screen.

"Remember how InuYasha took that video of our dance?" Kagome asked, making me nod. I looked to see it was posted on YouTube.

"He posted it?" I stated more than asked. Kagome nodded and glared at InuYasha.

"I did it forever ago. You can't even be mad anymore." InuYasha said, not looking at us.

"Anyways, people made it into this challenge, kind of like the Ice Bucket Challenge a few months back. Anyone who wants to participate can give it a try, but they're not allowed to practice it." Kagome finished before looking at me. "I feel horrible about laughing at them, but it's ridiculous."

"Some people are even commenting that it's fake." Ayame added, clicking on a new video.

"I really don't understand how we could fake something like that." Kagome stated, her hand resting beside my thigh, distracting me.

"Look at these idiots." InuYasha scoffed as he watched the new video. The couple dancing had started horribly wrong, and I could already tell it was going to end badly. Within a few seconds, the man was dropping the woman onto the floor. Even I winced at that.

"You do realize who may have seen this?" Father stated, looking a little worried. I looked at Kagome who just nodded slowly.

"Oh, shit! I didn't even think of that." InuYasha said, looking nervous.

"I don't think there is any point in hiding anymore. He seems to always know what is going on with my life anyway." Kagome admitted, making me wrap my arms around her.

"So who are we hiding from?" Ayame asked, very confused.

"It seems we all forgot you didn't know." Father said, looking guilty.

"Short version: Went on a date with a psycho. He tried to kill Kikyou and InuYasha. He kidnapped me and tried to kill me. InuYasha saved me. I ran away. Four years later, I got a job here. Sesshomaru started to protect me. And now we are here." Kagome stated, as if she was bored with it all.

"Umm...what?!" Ayame asked, a tad bit confused.

"He will find me eventually, and we just have to be prepared for that." Kagome sighed, making me growl.

"Kagome." I warned.

"I know you'll protect me so stop growling. I just meant that he will come for me. There is nothing stopping that." She replied, making me relax a little.

"What is his name?" Ayame asked. I looked at Kagome who looked down.

"I don't remember. He erased that memory somehow. He tried to make me forget what he looks like, but I could never forget that." Kagome whispered, her hand resting just above her heart. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"You do not need to fear him anymore." I stated, watching as she smiled at me, her fear backing away. I gave her a quick kiss before releasing her chin.

"Kill me now." InuYasha said, making a gagging noise. Kagome threw a stapler at him, and he ducked just in time.

"How many times did I walk in on you and Kikyou having sex, you jerk?" She yelled, making Father laugh.

"I can only imagine that sight." Father scoffed.

"It was horrible." Kagome said, holding her head in her hands. I smirked down at her. I imagine it must have been horrible. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to look at it.

 _I'm coming up. We need to talk._

I reread the text and growled. I did not feel like dealing with her ever again. Kagome looked up at me with confusion, and I handed her my phone. She read it and sighed before handing my phone back to me.

"I will make her leave." I assured her, noticing that Kagome smelled of anger and worry. What did she have to worry about? Did she think I would leave her for Kagura?

"I know." Kagome answered, not meeting my eyes. Just then, the elevator dinged and opened, revealing Kagura. She stepped off of the elevator a little shaky, and I couldn't help but look at her feet. She had on heels that were taller than Kagome's highest pair, and you could tell she could hardly walk in them. Her dress was so tight, she looked as if she could hardly breathe. In fact, her face was a little red.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." She said, walking towards me.

"Please tell me you didn't just buy those shoes and expect to be able to wear them like any other pair of heels." Kagome said, looking down at Kagura's feet.

"I can walk just fine." Kagura retorted hatefully before looking back at me. "We need to talk."

"So speak." I replied, watching as Ayame tried not to laugh at the sight before her. InuYasha whispered something in her ear making her clamp her hand over her mouth.

"Can we speak in private?" Kagura asked, not looking away from me.

"No." I answered. I really just wanted this woman to leave.

"Fine. I want you back. You can't deny that what we had was real." She stated as if she really believed it.

"Kagura, we had nothing. I told you this every time I called upon you. You were a quick rut that wasn't even very good." I stated harshly, not caring if I hurt her feelings.

"I'm the best thing you ever had!" Kagura shouted suddenly.

"You are just a regret that I wish to forget." I replied, making InuYasha laugh. Kagura glared at him which made him laugh harder.

"Don't give me that look. You already look like you're about to explode with that fucking dress on. I think you should have went about two sizes up." InuYasha said, not letting up with his laughter.

"InuYasha, that's mean. Some girls can't help how they look." Ayame added, snickering herself.

"Guys, that really is mean." Kagome said, her voice soft. She looked back up at Kagura who was filled with anger.

"The last thing I need is a whore like you defending me." Kagura yelled, making Kagome flinch.

"Kagura, it is time for you to leave." I stated, not standing for her insulting Kagome.

"No, you just need to be reminded of what we had." Kagura said before crashing her lips against mine. My eyes grew wide, and I instantly pushed her off. That just seemed to make her more determined. She kissed me again, this time grabbing my hair and holding me in place. I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to push her off without hurting her.

I could see Kagome staring at us with shock and anger which made me try to get away from Kagura even more. I grabbed her hands and forced them from my hair, finally able to remove myself from her. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and turned away from the woman, trying to get my anger in check.

"Kagura. I am a taken man. I have no desire for anyone other than her." I started, with my hands clenched into fists. I turned back towards her and felt my eyes beginning to bleed red. "You will leave here, and you will never come back."

"Who is she?" Kagura asked, ignoring my order.

"Leave!" I growled out. Father put a hand on my shoulder, trying to help me calm down.

"NO! Not until you tell me who. I have a right to know!" She yelled, making me growl again.

"You have NEVER had a right to know anything. You have NEVER been anything more than a woman I fucked occasionally. Leave now before I lose my temper!" I snarled out, feeling my concealment spell beginning to drop. I could feel my true markings showing and my fangs growing. I was beginning to lose control because of this woman. Father noticed and tried pulling me away, but I held my ground.

"Sesshomaru, calm down." Father ordered, still trying to pull me away.

"You don't scare me, Sesshomaru. I know, deep down, you love me. You could never hurt me." Kagura stated smugly. I felt my eyes bleed fully red and my irises turned blue. I had not been this angry in years. If this woman did not leave now, I would kill her. I could feel InuYasha on the other side of me, also trying to pull me back. Neither one of them could get me to move.

"Sesshomaru." a small voice called out, making my eyes travel towards it. Kagome was standing a few feet from me. Her hands were clutched together in front of her chest, and she looked concerned.

"Kagome, stay back." Father warned, making me growl. As if I would ever hurt her. The only one I want to kill is Kagura.

"He won't hurt me." Kagome replied before taking a few steps towards me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest. I felt myself instantly relaxing and wrapped my arms around the small woman. I closed my eyes and pulled back my youki, reverting back to normal.

"It's YOU!" Kagura yelled, looking at Kagome with pure hatred.

"Yes, Kagura. It's me." Kagome replied, not moving away from me. I moved my hand to the top of her head, letting her know that I had calmed down. She gave me a smile before releasing my waist.

"She is just a virgin that nobody ever wanted. I can please you so much better than she ever could!" Kagura yelled. I could feel Kagome flinch and realized that she felt she hadn't pleased me. That would explain why she seemed to never want to have sex again after that first time. She thought I hadn't enjoyed it. I let out a growl of irritation. This woman has no self-confidence. I would have to change that.

"Kagura, do not make yourself look any more like a desperate bitch." Kagome said, shocking even me. "Leave now with whatever dignity you have left."

"Don't tell me what to do." Kagura yelled, before suddenly reaching out and grabbing Kagome by the hair. I reached out for Kagome but was pushed back by a gust of wind. Kagome took her foot and kicked at Kagura's, knocking the demon off-balance.

The older woman fell to the ground with a thud. She jumped back up to fight Kagome but not before Kagome's fist, covered with pink reiki, connected with the woman's face. Kagura flew back into the wall as Kagome shook her hand from the pain of punching someone. I used the chance to grab Kagome and pull her behind me.

"You're a priestess?!" Kagura asked, holding her bleeding nose. "How can you be with a demon?! You are born enemies."

"I do not let my birth determine my life. I may be a priestess, but I despise my reiki. You are the first demon I have ever used it against." Kagome replied, looking down at her bleeding hand.

"It's time for you to go." Father said, helping the woman to her feet. She gave me one last look before glancing at Kagome. She turned on her heel and left, never looking back.

I turned to Kagome and grabbed her hand, looking at the scrapes on her knuckles. She winced as I looked over them, causing me to look at her. I could tell she was ashamed of herself for using her reiki. Personally, I had never been more proud of her.

"That was badass!" InuYasha yelled, suddenly very excited. "Why didn't I record that!?"

"Because you're an idiot." Ayame said, making her way over to us. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me you were a miko?"

"It's not something I like to announce. It's never brought me any happiness, and I'd rather not even have it." Kagome answered, looking sad. Father gave her a sympathetic look, knowing exactly what she has been through because of it. I brought her hand to my mouth and began to lick away the blood.

"What the hell can a power like that cause?" InuYasha asked, obviously not knowing the whole story.

"It's the reason Kenta and Mom found me." Kagome answered, making Father flinch. Ever since the nightmare, Kagome has been calling Izayoi 'Mom.' Father understood that there was a lot of history between himself and Kagome, but I could tell he still wanted to be recognized as her father. If only he realized she already thought of him like that. She just couldn't bring herself to say it for fear that it would put him in danger.

"What do you mean? I thought you were dropped off?" InuYasha asked, looking confused.

"I was, three houses down, but I could feel the youki coming from your house and walked towards it. I reached up and rang the doorbell and Mom answered." Kagome said, making me look at her. Even I didn't know this.

"I had always thought your parents dropped you off at our house. That means you chose us." Father added, looking at Kagome shocked. Kagome just nodded as I released her now-healed hand.

"So your real parents abandoned you because of your reiki?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. As I said, my reiki never really brought me anything good in my life. My real parents abandoned me. It took a year before I could even let Kenta or Mom know that I was a priestess. Of course, at the time, I didn't realize what I was. Then, once they found out, they had to debate on whether they could even keep me. They were demons, after all, and needed to think of their real children." Kagome answered.

"You heard that?" Father asked, sounding ashamed.

"Yes. But hearing that is what made me determined to control my abilities. I wasn't going to let my reiki run off another family. Kenta, you refused to give me up, and I wanted to thank you by learning control, so I did." Kagome replied, making Father look down. I could tell he was trying not to cry, and I found myself smiling at the woman in front of me.

"I-I'll be in my office." He said, before turning and walking away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kagome asked, looking worried.

"No." I replied, grabbing her hand. "But I do wish to speak to you."

"Okay." Kagome said, following me. As I passed Father's office, I could hear him crying from a mixture of sorrow and happiness. He had called Izayoi, and I knew she would help him. I was glad Kagome couldn't hear him, otherwise she would have felt bad. I pulled her into my office and locked the door behind me. I turned to the small woman and looked down at her.

"Why do you feel you do not please me?" I asked, making her blush.

"What makes you think that?" She replied, not able to look at me.

"Because you flinched when Kagura said so." I answered, pulling her towards me.

"She's right." She whispered, still not looking at me.

"She is wrong. Your innocence turns me on more than you know. Kagome, you please me more than just in the bed. You are the one I love. And no matter what you do, you will make me happy." I replied, bringing my mouth to her neck. She let out a little moan, and I smirked.

"But I've never done…you know…things..." She admitted, making me pull back to look at her.

"If you wish to learn, I can walk you through it." I offered, making her blush.

"It wouldn't be…weird?" She asked, making me laugh. She glared at my outburst, and I just kissed her. My hands went down to her waist and pulled her hips against mine. I knew she could feel my hardening erection, and I wanted her to know exactly what she did to me.

"It could never be weird." I whispered against her lips. I moved my lips down to her neck again and gave her a little nibble.

"Sesshomaru, we can't. Not here." She protested, even though her hands went to my chest.

"Why can't we?" I asked, pushing her against my desk. I was painfully hard now and wanted to take her. She didn't realize just how much control she had over me, and that may be for the best.

"It's disrespectful." She moaned out as one of my hands slipped under her dress. I pushed her thong to the side and slid my fingers deep within her, loving the way she was already so wet.

"To who? My desk?" I asked, moving my lips down to her collarbone as my fingers wiggled inside of her.

"To everybody else." She panted while pushing her hips into my hand. I growled against her skin and nipped at her neck.

"They will not know. Now be silent, Woman." I ordered, pressing my lips against hers. All the fight left her as I begged for entrance. The moment she opened her mouth, our tongues collided together in a dance. I could feel her slickness running down my hand, and I had the urge to taste her.

I leaned away from her slightly so I could pull my hand from her. Her slickness stringed between my fingers, and I could see Kagome blush. I brought my fingers to my mouth and groaned at her taste. She was divine. I could literally survive off of this alone. I looked at Kagome who was blushing even more. I needed to taste more of her. I brought my fingers from my mouth and pulled her behind my desk.

I stood in front of my chair and motioned for her to turn around. She did so, and I slowly unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. I turned her around to me and looked over her perfect body. I let out a growl of approval and made quick work of her thong. Instead of pushing it off, I pinched it between my fingers and ripped the small fabric.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whined, making me smirk at her.

"For the rest of the day, you will remember you belong to me." I stated. "Now sit on my desk."

She hesitated for a moment before hopping onto my desk, right in front of my chair. I sat down and rolled my chair towards her. I picked up a leg and placed my lips on her ankle. She, of course, had her heels on, and I refused to take them off. I let my lips trail up her calf, and then finally, her thigh.

When I got closer to her cunt, I found I couldn't wait any longer. I turned my head towards her and let my tongue give it one good swipe. Her head flew back, and I smirked against her folds. She let out a moan as my tongue tortured her slowly. When I was sure I had cleaned most of her juices, I sucked on her already-swollen clit. Her hands tightened in my hair, and I reached up and pushed two fingers into her opening.

I could feel her legs tightening around my head, and I growled against her clit, making her moan again. I let go of her clit and gave it a flick of my tongue before sucking it back up. Almost instantly, her walls tightened around my fingers, indicating her release. I sucked her harder, making her orgasm last even longer. I could tell she was holding back her moan as her hands tightened even more in my hair. When she was coming back down from her ecstasy, I released her pearl and licked away any new fluids that had formed.

When I was finished, I forcefully pulled myself from her and stood. I placed my hand against the back of her head and pulled her lips to mine. I wanted her to taste just how divine she was. After a few moments, I pulled away from her. I reached into my desk drawer and grabbed a condom before tossing it to her.

I quickly took off my suit jacket before untucking my shirt. I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants before pushing them, and my boxers, down. I was incredibly stiff, and I wanted to make her see just what she did to me. When I held my hand out for the condom, I was surprised when she shook her head.

"C-Can I?" She asked, looking embarrassed. I unbuttoned my shirt, opening more of myself to her. I expected her to put the condom on me so when she reached out and hesitantly grabbed me instead, I was caught off guard. I looked at her with wide eyes as she gripped onto my manhood.

After a while, she seemed to gain some confidence, and her hand began to move against me, making me hiss out. Even though she was inexperienced, she had the ability to make my knees go weak. Her small hand on my large cock was almost enough for me to cum right there. I moaned as she leaned forward and hesitantly licked away some of the pre-cum that had formed.

When she pulled me fully into her mouth, I had to lean my head back and close my eyes. My hands reached out and tightened into her hair as I growled out my pleasure. This woman was insane! Her mouth felt unreal against my pulsing erection, and I knew I would have to ask her to do this more often. When I felt myself beginning to climb that cliff, I quickly pulled myself from her mouth.

She looked up at me with confusion, and I grabbed the condom that was still resting on her stomach. I tore it open and quickly placed the rubber over myself. I reached out and spread her legs before positioning myself at her opening. I moved my hips in a circle, making the head of my cock brush against her cunt. She let out a moan of pleasure, and I couldn't handle it anymore.

I pushed into her, groaning at how tight she was. How could she ever think that she did not pleasure me? I had never had a woman who felt as good as she did. After today, she would never question herself again. I would make sure she understood she was the only woman I would ever need.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" I asked, pushing into her again. She tightened her legs around my waist, and I could feel her heels digging into my back. I groaned out again, loving the feeling of those damn things pressing into my skin.

"Answer me, Kagome." I moaned out as I pushed into her again. Her hands reached up and wrapped around my neck, pulling her closer to me.

"Kagome." I breathed as her teeth found my neck. I growled before placing a hand on her thigh and pulling her even closer so I could go deeper. She let out a moan every time I pushed into her. Her legs squeezed around me, and I buried my head into her shoulder. This woman! I will never have enough of her.

"Do you still think you don't please me?" I asked, my lips grazing her skin. I still wasn't getting an answer, and I realized she was too into our movements to give me what I wanted. I forced myself to still and grinned at her displeased groan.

"Answer me, Woman." I ordered, nibbling on her ear.

"No." She whispered, moving her hips. I growled and used my hands to keep her from moving.

"No, what?" I asked. I would not continue until she understood.

"No, I don't think I can't please you." She said, making me smile.

"You please me so much more than you realize. Never forget that." I replied, pushing back into her. I knew that I didn't have to hold back this time so I pumped into her much harder and faster than the first time. We were both filled with a need that only the other could fill. After a few moments of this, I could feel myself beginning to rise.

"Kagome, Love, cum for me." I whispered into her ear, picking up my pace. As soon as I finished those words, her walls clamped down on my cock, squeezing the life out of it. I groaned into her lips, kissing away her pleasured moan. I kept pounding into her, prolonging her orgasm as my own shot through me. I felt myself exploding inside of her and honestly wondered if the condom would hold it all.

I stilled as I leaned my forehead against her shoulder. I could hear both of us panting, and I loved the sound of it. I loved the smell that circled around us. I couldn't get enough of it all. I pulled away from Kagome's shoulder so I could look at her. I gave her a kiss before pulling myself out of her. I looked down and almost laughed at just how full the condom was.

"This is what you do to me." I said, reaching down to pull it off.

"Is that a lot?" She asked, making me actually let out a small laugh.

"Indeed." I answered, pulling the condom from me. I threw it into the trash and grabbed the rag I kept in my desk, cleaning off my dripping cock. I pulled my pants back up and repositioned them as Kagome picked her dress off the floor.

"I can't believe you ripped my thong." She said, glaring at me as she stepped into the dress.

"I will just buy you another pair." I replied, as I moved to fix my shirt.

"That's not the point. I'm now going to have to walk around commando because of you." She argued, turning her back to me. I zipped up her dress and smacked her on the ass when I was done.

"Good. You will remember I was there for the rest of the day." I replied, checking over myself to make sure everything was in order.

"You're such a jerk." She said, crossing her arms as she looked at me.

"Hn. Maybe, but I am your jerk." I stated, making her smile. When that small action hit her lips, I knew she was no longer mad at me. I pulled her to me and gave her a quick kiss.

"That's not fair. I'm never going to be able to stay mad at you." She whined.

"That works in my favor." I replied. "Now, if we do not leave this room, I will have no choice but to take you again."

"Is that a promise?" She asked, making my eyebrow raise.

"You will be the death of me, Woman." I stated before pulling her close to me again.

Kenta

"I'm so glad to be home." Kagome whined as the four of us walked in through the garage door. I could see Sesshomaru watching every move she made. I had never seen him look at someone like that before, and I couldn't explain how happy I was.

For the longest time, I thought he would never find a woman to love. Seeing how he looks at Kagome, now that they were no longer hiding it, made me realize just how much Sesshomaru loved her. It surprises me that he hasn't asked her to marry him yet. Of course I could never not meddle in this. I won't give up until I have even more grandpups. Two is just not enough.

"You know, Kagome, you don't have to work. You could be a stay-at-home wife like Izayoi and Kikyou." I pointed out. She sat on the couch and pulled off her heels before letting them fall to the floor. She gave me a scoff and rolled her eyes.

"Even if I wasn't being hunted by that man, I still wouldn't be a stay-at-home wife. First of all, I'm not a wife. Second, I don't know if I could stay home all day and do nothing." Kagome answered, rubbing her feet.

"One day you'll be a wife, and if I have anything to say about it, you will have many pups to look after." I replied, making Sesshomaru glare at me.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, you could marry Kagome and get her pregnant. That way, Old Man here will leave me alone." InuYasha added, sitting down beside Kagome. He put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch. Kagome was giving him a glare before punching him in the side.

"Sometimes you really annoy me." Kagome mumbled, looking away.

"Sometimes you're a real bitch." InuYasha retorted, making Kagome glare at him again. He stuck his tongue out before an evil look came over his face. Kagome looked at him before her face paled.

"Don't you dare!" She warned, standing up and backing away. InuYasha also stood, stalking her.

"It's been years, Kagome. I have a lot of making up to do." InuYasha stated before pouncing. In an instant, InuYasha was on her, his hands stuck to her sides. She laughed loudly as he seemed to tickle the life from her. I couldn't help but laugh at the two as her face turned red with laughter.

"Sesshomaru! Save me!" Kagome called out. I could see Sesshomaru smirking before approaching the two.

"I did not know you were ticklish, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated, also looking evil. Kagome noticed this, and her eyes went wide. Sesshomaru reached out and joined InuYasha in torturing the poor woman. I watched my family with a smile. This is what's important. Something that I had been trying to make everyone see for years now. All it took was this one little woman to make everyone see.

"Kenta!" Kagome called, making me approach. Laughing, I grabbed the small woman and pulled her from the two men. She clutched onto me and glared at the others.

"You two are cruel." She stated, looking at them.

"It had to be done." InuYasha replied, going to sit back down on the couch.

"Come here, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, holding his hand out for her.

"No. Not only did you tickle me when I asked for help, you kissed another woman earlier today." Kagome retorted. "I'll stay here with Kenta."

I tried my best not to flinch when she said my name. She was my daughter, and always will be, but she didn't see me as her father. I never say anything because I don't want to pressure her, but it hurt. I just want her to look at me and call me 'Daddy' like she used to when she was little.

"I did not kiss her, she kissed me." Sesshomaru defended, not realizing that Kagome was joking with him.

"You enjoyed it, I saw it on your face." She replied, burying her head into my side. I had to fight to keep my composure so I didn't give away her game. She was getting back at him for tickling her, and I couldn't blame her.

"Woman! You know I did no such thing." Sesshomaru retorted. I could see the worry on his face, and I knew she was getting to him.

"I'm not good enough for you, am I?" Kagome said, pretending to cry.

"Kagome, don't think that." Sesshomaru answered, his voice soft. He walked up to us and grabbed Kagome lightly. He turned her around, and she gave him a big smile. He glared at her for a moment before releasing her.

"Now who is cruel?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. InuYasha busted out laughing, making us look at him.

"You'll have to get used to them crocodile tears. When we were younger, she would always act like I hurt her, then attack me as soon as I got close. She also used it to get Mother and Father to do what she wanted." InuYasha informed him.

"I wasn't that bad." Kagome defended, making me look down at her.

"Up until you were six, you would throw yourself to the floor with temper tantrums to get what you wanted." I replied, making her glare at me. She pushed away from me and crossed her arms.

"This is interesting. Do you happen to have any pictures of these temper tantrums?" Sesshomaru asked, making her gape at him.

"You've already seen one. You came home for a visit. It was actually the first time you met her. She was angry because you wouldn't let her touch your hair so she threw herself to the ground and cried. You looked at her for a moment before literally walking over her to your room." I informed him.

"That was her?!" Sesshomaru asked, smiling down at Kagome.

"I hardly remember that." Kagome admitted, looking thoughtful.

"Wait a minute. Are you sure you want those two to have kids?" InuYasha asked, making us all look at him. "Think about it. Any child Sesshomaru is going to have will most likely be like him. We all know we don't want another hot-headed Kagome running around. Now, imagine if they had a kid together. That thing would kill us all!"

"I think it would be cute." I replied, trying to imagine what a child from them would look like.

"InuYasha, you act as if we're going to have a child tomorrow. We're not even married." Kagome replied, her cheeks blushing slightly. Just as Sesshomaru was about to say something, Kagome doubled over in pain. Her hand flew to her stomach, and we were instantly surrounding her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, frantic.

"He's close." Kagome cried out, clutching at her stomach again.

"His miasma is reacting." I whispered, remembering the concert. Kagome let out a scream, and Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. He held her against him, and I could see the frustration and worry on his face. He wanted to help her but knew that he couldn't. Unless there was a way to get the miasma out, she would have to live with this.

"Can't we cut it out of her?" InuYasha asked, making Sesshomaru growl.

"I've tried." Kagome admitted, making our eyes go wide. "It just closes right back up. The miasma doesn't have a chance to escape."

"What if we actually removed it? We could cut her open again and try to get rid of the miasma." InuYasha suggested. Kagome let out another yell and began sobbing. Sesshomaru was cradling her and rocking back and forth, trying to give her some kind of comfort. At her screams, the rest of the women and Miroku ran downstairs to see what was wrong. They all circled around us with worry on their faces.

"We have to get it out of her!" Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes beginning to bleed red. Kagome let out another pained yell, and I could see he was trying his best to keep his beast under control. He couldn't handle her being in this kind of pain and not being able to help her.

"There's a potion I can make." Izayoi answered, looking worried. I knew that look. She didn't want to make this potion.

"Explain." Sesshomaru ordered, clutching onto Kagome tighter.

"Someone would have to cut open her wounds. I would put the potion on her and it would keep the miasma from healing them. We would then have to find a way to remove the miasma." She replied, looking down at the floor.

"That could kill Kagome! Do you realize just how far down those claws marks go!" InuYasha yelled before covering his ears as another scream left Kagome.

"InuYasha, calm down!" Kikyou said, taking a step towards her mate.

"I can't do it again! I can't watch her suffer again!" He yelled, covering his face with his hands. He fell down to his knees, and Kikyou ran over to him. Tears were running down her face. Looking at these two, I realized just how bad this situation was. They had told us a little bit, but it was obvious that they had left out a few things.

"Make a seeing potion." I whispered to Izayoi, who looked at me with wide eyes. "And go ahead and make the potion you spoke of, just in case." She nodded before running out.

"She's unconscious." Sesshomaru stated, fear now radiating off of him.

"Wake her up." I growled, knowing that that man would now have control over her again.

"I can't!" He snarled, holding up her head in his hands. We all sat in silence, waiting for him to take control. It almost seemed as if time stopped. We had no idea when it would happen, just that it would. Just then, Izayoi ran back in and handed me the seeing potion.

"Sesshomaru, give Kagome to Izayoi." I ordered. He growled at me, but I didn't back down. "Let her try to wake Kagome."

He hesitated for a moment but finally agreed. He let Izayoi gently take Kagome, the entire time his eyes bleeding red. Sango ran to Kagome's side and began to soothingly talk to her. I turned back to InuYasha and Kikyou.

"Miroku, grab InuYasha's legs. Sesshomaru, grab his arms." I ordered, making Kikyou's eyes go wide. "Kikyou, you will move away."

"What are you going to do to him?" She asked, not moving.

"We need to see what he saw." I answered, taking a step forward.

"No! You don't know what it did to him! He was devastated! You can't make him go through that again!" She yelled.

"Sango, grab Kikyou." I ordered. Sango gave me a look but did as I said. Kikyou fought against the woman, but Sango was much stronger. In an instant, we had InuYasha pinned to the ground. He looked up at us and saw the potion in my hand.

"I'm sorry, Son." I said, before forcing the liquid down his throat. I quickly covered his mouth as he struggled against it. He had no choice but to swallow all of it. When I was sure he was done, I removed my hand and he began couching, trying to get it to leave. I knew it was working when he suddenly went limp in our arms. Red youki began to form around him before working its way up above him. He stayed there, curling into a small ball while a picture started to form.

There stood Kagome in a summer dress, laughing at something Kikyou said. Her hand covered her mouth, and her eyes were closed from the motion. I felt my heart drop instantly. This was before the attack. She never laughed like that now, not even when the boys had been tickling her. I looked at Sesshomaru who could see it as well. His eyes had turned back to their normal gold, and I could see the fear on his face. None of us realized just how much Kagome had changed. She put up a good front, but in reality, she was still letting this man run her life.

The picture switched to later in the evening. Kagome had texted InuYasha to call and save her from the date. InuYasha let out a laugh before dialing Kagome's number. He came up with some bogus excuse, and you could hear Kagome on the other line, acting as if something was really wrong. When InuYasha hung up, he let out a laugh before Kikyou came to sit in his lap.

Suddenly, the image switched again. This time, Kagome was in a ball crying, holding out her phone. InuYasha took it and read all of the messages. This was when everything began to start, when he first started stalking her. In the text, he was threatening Kikyou and InuYasha. We could see InuYasha grab a hold of Kagome and hold her while he deleted all of the messages.

In the next one, InuYasha was driving a small car I didn't recognize. He was going down a hill at a fast speed. He went to hit the brakes but cursed when they didn't work. We could see exactly how fast he was going and the little Hello Kitty bobblehead on the dashboard told us it was Kikyou's car. Just before the car crashed into a large tree, InuYasha jumped out of the door, rolling to a stop. He stood up on wobbly legs and called Kikyou.

The next scene caught us off guard. It actually had sound to it, as if this memory was stronger than the others. It started out in their living room. I could see Sesshomaru watching everything intently as the scene played out in front of us.

 _"You're not going, Kagome! That guy is nuts!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome grabbed her purse. She gave him a look that was mixed with determination and fear._

 _"I have to, InuYasha. He could have killed Kikyou. He said he just wants to meet up once, then he'll go away." Kagome answered, looking back down to the ground. "I'll only be gone an hour."_

 _"Please don't go." InuYasha begged, grabbing her wrist._

 _"I have to." She whispered, before running out the door._

Sesshomaru let out a growl, and I knew he was angry at InuYasha for letting her leave, but nobody could stop Kagome. Once her mind was set on something, she would do it. We all jumped as InuYasha started thrashing around. I grabbed a hold of his shoulders while Sesshomaru grabbed his arms and Miroku grabbed his feet.

"He has to stay asleep. We have to see the rest!" I growled out, hoping that the potion would work just a little bit longer. We all looked up as the youki began to shake violently before settling back down. A new image appeared that made us all gasp.

Kagome was hanging from a roof by chains around her wrists. Blood fell from her skin and ran down her arms. Her body turned slowly as she fought to get away. She had tears running down her face that mixed with the blood on the rest of her body. Cuts and claw marks could be seen all over her skin as blood ran from the wounds and down her completely naked body.

I could see Sesshomaru's mouth drop and his eyes grow wide in horror. I myself couldn't look away as a man with long, dark hair approached her. He let out a laugh and grabbed a hold of Kagome's breast roughly, making her cry out. I could see InuYasha's hands clawing at the barrier in front of him, trying to get to her.

 _"You will make a beautiful mate, my lovely Kagome."_

We all cringed at the man's voice. It sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't place it. Sesshomaru was frozen as he watched the man in front of him. The man grabbed a hold of Kagome and pulled her to him. The chains rattled as she was pulled around. He pushed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. He let out a yelp and pulled back, spitting out blood. She had bit his tongue to try and get him to stop.

 _"You stupid bitch!"_

After the man's yell, he punched Kagome in the face, making her cry out. He laughed again as his claws scratched down her stomach, leaving very deep marks. Blood gushed from the wounds and Kagome let her head hang low. I could tell she was becoming weak from the blood loss. Sesshomaru let out a pained growl as he continued to watch in horror. The man let out another laugh before licking over her new wounds. Instead of it healing like our saliva would have done, he put miasma into her. I could see the black rolling off of his tongue as he pushed more and more into her. Kagome could barely even move to keep him from hurting her.

In the memory, InuYasha was becoming frantic. He was clawing and punching, trying to break down the barrier that was surrounding the two. Neither Kagome nor the man noticed InuYasha's presence, and as he continued to beat against the thing, I could see a small crack forming. He was getting through.

The man pulled away from Kagome and kissed her again. This time, he was angry that he didn't get a response from Kagome's unconscious body. He let out a growl and bit her hard on her hip. Instead of just leaving it at that, he shook his head as if he was trying to tear the skin from her. He finally released her, and I could see the blood dripping off of his chin. None of us had known what this man looked like, but now we could see it clearly. He seemed strangely familiar to me, and I was getting aggravated that I couldn't place it.

As he pulled back from Kagome and looked over her body, he began to undress himself. InuYasha now struggled even harder to get through, effectively making the barrier crack even more. The man finished disrobing and began to walk to Kagome who was now trying to come back to consciousness. Just as he approached her and spread her legs, InuYasha busted through the barrier, making the man look towards him. His eyes flashed red as he released Kagome and charged at InuYasha.

My son was quicker and was able to dodge the attack before landing one of his own. His clawed hands dug through the man's back, sending him to the ground. The man looked up at InuYasha before vanishing in a cloud of dust. InuYasha instantly ran to Kagome and cut down her chains. She limply fell into his arms before he set her on the ground to look at her. She was covered in blood and barely breathing. I could see InuYasha placing his ear to her chest, listening to her almost-gone heartbeat. He took off his shirt and draped it over Kagome before picking her up. Just as he was leaving the room, the youki faded and disappeared. It was silent as we all stared at where the image had just been.

I could hear the women crying as they held onto Kagome. I looked over to my daughter to see her still limp in my mate's hands. I felt tears coming to my own eyes as I thought about everything Kagome had been through. The torture hadn't ended when InuYasha saved her. It continued for years after that. Always living in fear, not being able to sleep knowing that he would be there waiting for you. For years, she has been living with this man in her shadow, never letting her rest. She had had no one. There had been no one that could help her.

I looked at Sesshomaru who had his hands clenched into fists. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were clenched together in a silent snarl. I could see the marks on his face were jagged, and I knew, out of everyone here, it affected him the most. This was the woman he loved, who had been tortured and very nearly raped. While we had all known what had occurred, seeing it was completely different.

Just then, Kagome started to whimper. Sesshomaru's head snapped up and he rushed to the small woman. It didn't take long before her whimpers became louder and turned into screams. He placed his hands on Kagome's face, making her face him. Her eyes were clenched shut in her nightmare, and I could hear Sesshomaru growl.

"He's going to kill her!" I said, as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"I won't let him!" Sesshomaru snarled, his voice laced with his beast. He snatched Kagome from Izayoi and laid her on the ground. With one swipe of his claws, he had Kagome's stomach bare. The purple marks on her skin swirled and came to life. I was shocked when Sesshomaru suddenly sliced into them, blood splattering over both him and the walls. The miasma began to leak out just as her wounds began to heal. Sesshomaru snatched the potion from Izayoi and dumped it over Kagome's skin. Instantly, she let out a scream as the miasma dripped from her wounds onto the floor.

Sesshomaru was cradling her head in his hands, giving her a look full of love before looking back down to her marks. He quickly brought his mouth to her wounds and began to lick the miasma away. I ran towards him, trying to get him to stop, but was met with a green barrier. He continued to lick away her miasma, taking it into himself. I could see his hands clenching up in pain, but he never stopped.

"Son, stop!" I yelled, banging against the barrier. "You can't handle that much, it will kill you!" I was met with silence as he moved on to the next claw mark. The place where he had been licking was completely healed. Not even a scar was left. What he was doing was working. He was removing the miasma. Kagome let out another scream, and Sesshomaru held her down as he moved down to the last mark. I could see her blood and miasma pooling around them. She was losing too much blood. He was taking in too much miasma.

"Please stop! You will both die!" I yelled, banging against the barrier again. I could see Izayoi covering her mouth as tears fell from her face. InuYasha was awake now and was staring wide eyed at his brother. Kikyou and Sango were clutching onto Miroku who was looking away with horror on his face.

"Please, Son…" I begged, placing my palms against the barrier. His eyes looked up and met mine. I knew then that he knew he would die, he just didn't care. He was saving Kagome, and that was all that mattered to him. I fell to my knees as his eyes left mine and went back to Kagome. He gave a few more licks, and when he was sure she was healed, he looked up at her. I could see his hands shaking as he reached out and put them on the side of her face.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered. He looked at her for a second longer before falling to his side. His arm rested over her chest, still somehow protecting her even as he was dying. His barrier fell down, and I was at their sides instantly. I couldn't even touch them as I looked down at them. They both appeared to be sleeping, but I knew better. Neither one's chest fell. Neither one had a heartbeat. They were gone, both gone.

-sSs-

I do not own InuYasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Awake

Kenta

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. They were dead. My children were dead. What kind of father am I if I can't even protect them? How could I ever expect them to forgive me? How could anyone ever forgive me for being so inadequate? I was useless. Utterly useless.

"Kenta, Rin will be here soon." Izayoi said, making me look up at her.

"How can I tell her?" I asked, feeling the tears flow from my eyes. How could I tell Rin that her grandfather let her parents die? How could I do that to that sweet young girl?

"They may still wake up." Izayoi replied, making me shake my head. How could they? They were dead. For almost a full ten minutes, they were dead. They didn't breathe. Their hearts didn't move. How could they ever wake up from that?

My mind flew back to three days ago, when Sesshomaru originally gave his life to try and save Kagome. For ten minutes, they laid there, as still as the air around us. Then something amazing happened. Their hearts started beating. They carried the same rhythm and beat at the same time. Sesshomaru gave his life for Kagome, but, somehow, Kagome's reiki refused to let him die. As their hearts began to beat again, Kagome started to glow in a bright pink light. That light made its way over to Sesshomaru, and we could all see the miasma being purified. Somehow, even in death, Kagome was able to heal them both.

Now, their hearts were one. They beat together and never apart. When we had put them in separate rooms, it seemed as if we were tearing them apart, but we had no choice. What would happen if Kagome woke up and Sesshomaru never did, or vice versa? They would wake up and see their other half dead beside them. We all agreed that they needed to stay separated for this reason.

"When Rin gets here, I'll talk to her." Izayoi said, pulling me from my thoughts. For the last three days, we had Rin stay with Kaede. Sango and Miroku had gone with her to keep them safe. It was time to tell Rin what happened to her parents. She needed to know that there was a chance they wouldn't make it. We don't know why, but even though they are still somewhat alive, they refused to wake up. They weren't responding to anyone.

I nodded to Izayoi before standing up. I just wanted to be alone. I climbed the stairs and walked past InuYasha and Kikyou who were sitting on a random step. I barely even looked at them as I continued to the very familiar room. I looked at the huge double doors before pushing one open slightly. I walked over to the large bed and sat down on the chair beside it.

Sesshomaru laid perfectly still, his breathing even. He really did appear as if he was sleeping. To anyone else who didn't know what had happened, that is what they would think. I looked at my son and felt myself beginning to break even more. How could I ever call myself a father? I sat there for a few minutes, just praying that he would move.

"Son, please wake up." I whispered, looking for any sign of movement. I closed my eyes when I was met with silence. After a few more seconds of looking, I sighed before standing up. I made my way out of his room and to the smaller one across the hall.

Kagome laid on her bed just like Sesshomaru. I sat down in the chair that had also been placed beside the bed. It made it easier for Izayoi to check on them. Kagome's breathing seemed to be a little more rapid, but her heartbeat was still steady and strong. I felt my tears beginning to fall again.

This woman had been through so much, yet she never let anyone know. She never wanted to make people worry or scared so she kept it all to herself. She was so much stronger than any of us even realized. She had been fighting something for almost four years, and she had been doing it alone. It doesn't surprise me that she had tried to run away. She wanted to keep everybody safe even though she knew just how much danger she was in. She didn't care as long as the ones she cared about were safe.

I reached out and gently grabbed her hand before holding it to my face. I leaned down over the bed and began to cry even harder. She goes out of her way to protect everyone, and I did nothing to save her. I even begged Sesshomaru not to help her knowing that if he didn't, she would most likely die. How cruel could I be? How selfish could I be? I just wanted them to both be safe. I just wanted them to open their eyes, get married, and have children. I wanted them to have the life they want. Even if I'm not included in that, I would completely understand. I would gladly back off and leave, never coming back, if that meant they would open their eyes.

"Daddy?" A small voice whispered. I ignored it knowing my mind was playing tricks on me. Of course it would make me hear Kagome's voice. If it wanted me to believe I was going crazy, it should have made her voice say 'Kenta,' not 'Daddy.' She hasn't called me that since she was in middle school. I never expected her to call me that again. It would be stupid of me to do so.

"Daddy?" The voice called again. Stop! I can't handle this. I can't handle my own mind punishing me. I already felt guilty enough. Now my own body was turning against me. Who am I kidding? I deserved it. I deserved whatever punishment I received. It was only fair.

"Daddy?" The voice said again. This time, I felt Kagome's hand move, and my head snapped up. Brown-and-blue eyes met mine, and I couldn't stop myself from gasping. She was awake. She was looking at me. She called me Daddy.

"Kagome." I whispered, before placing a hand on her face. When she gave me a small smile, I stood up and hugged her to my chest tightly. Her hands tightened on my arms, and I could hear her calling me. I knew she couldn't breathe, but I just wanted a second longer. She was alive! My daughter was alive! I finally released her, and she let out a cough. I grabbed the glass of water on the table beside her bed and held her up so she could take a few sips.

"Izayoi!" I yelled as Kagome began to drink the water. It only took a few seconds before Izayoi, InuYasha, and Kikyou ran into the room.

"Oh, my sweet baby!" Izayoi cried before running over and hugging Kagome, effectively spilling the water. I took the now-wet glass from Kagome and set it on the nightstand. I looked at InuYasha who was relieved to see his sister and best friend alive. He looked at me, and I motioned towards Sesshomaru's door. He gave a nod before running out of the room.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as Izayoi backed away from her. I gave her a sad look, and I could see her start to worry.

"Sesshomaru saved you. He took the miasma from your body and pulled it into himself." I said, knowing that there was no way around the truth. Kagome gasped and tears sprang to her eyes. She lifted her shirt and gasped at her unscarred body. Other than the bite mark, no scar remained on Kagome's skin. Even the ones on her back and hips were gone. Sesshomaru had completely healed her of any miasma she had. She let her shirt fall before looking at me.

"Daddy, where is Sesshomaru?" She asked, her voice breaking. I looked away and closed my eyes. InuYasha hadn't come back yet which meant Sesshomaru wasn't awake. If he didn't wake up when Kagome did, he wasn't going to.

"Baby, look at me." Izayoi said, making Kagome look at her. "Sesshomaru gave his life to save you. Both of you died, but, somehow, you were able to revive you both. Your reiki purified the miasma he took in, but you were both in a coma for three days. Kagome, he still hasn't woken up. There is a chance he might not."

"You're lying!" Kagome yelled, tears flowing down her face again. "Please tell me you're lying."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I should have protected both of you." I whispered, feeling my tears starting up again.

"It's not true. He can't be gone. He can't be." Kagome sobbed, placing her head in her hands. "He can't leave me."

"Who said I was leaving?" A baritone voice asked, making us all turn. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway and was being held up by a struggling InuYasha. I was on my feet instantly and pulled my son into a hug. He pulled away slightly but let me hold onto him. He would hit me for it later, but right now, I didn't care.

"Kenta, someone else wants to see him." Izayoi said, making me let go of him. I turned around to see Kagome staring at Sesshomaru, her eyes filled with joy. I took over with helping Sesshomaru stand before InuYasha passed out from the exertion. Sesshomaru was quite a bit bigger than InuYasha, after all. I helped my son to Kagome's bed where he sat down. The moment I released him, Kagome was jumping into his arms. She buried her head in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. I watched as he shoved his face into her hair, taking in her scent.

Izayoi cried happily, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. InuYasha held onto Kikyou and watched the two before them. Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He pressed his lips against hers, and I knew it was time for everyone to leave.

"I just want to say something before we leave." I started, making Sesshomaru and Kagome look up at me, both with smiles on their faces. "I'm sorry for not being the best father I could be. I should have protected you better. You both died, and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Stop." Kagome said, making me look at her. She held out her arms to me, and I leaned down so she could hug me. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her shoulder. It had been so long since I held her like this.

When she hit middle school, it seemed as if she had rejected Izayoi and I being her parents. We had assumed she was curious about her real ones and never questioned it. After that, she never once called us Mother or Father again. She eventually began to see herself as more of a family friend than family. I tried to remind her that she was my daughter but could never get through to her. Then this whole thing with that man just pushed her further away. So far away, she completely stopped talking to us. Izayoi and I continued to call, but she never answered. She was gone to us. When she came into my office for that job interview, I was ecstatic until she called me Kenta. I realized, then, that she still didn't see me as her father. She didn't see any of us as her family.

Now, she was calling InuYasha her brother. She called Izayoi, Mom. She called me Daddy. While I didn't know if her calling me Daddy was a slip-up due to her waking, I did know that she was starting to accept us again. We were once again becoming her family. She was also making Sesshomaru see how important family was. She was bringing us back together.

"You are a wonderful father, you always have been. I'm sorry I never told you before." She whispered into my ear, making me squeeze her tighter. I closed my eyes and kissed her on the cheek before looking back down to see Sesshomaru watching us. I gently placed her back on the bed, and he grabbed her waist.

"We will leave you two to rest. If you need anything, call us." I said, smiling down at the both of them. They gave me a nod, and I turned from them before walking out with the others. My family was safe and alive. I had Kagome back as my daughter, and I couldn't ask for anything more.

Sesshomaru

I looked at Kagome after everyone left. I was surprised when I saw anger on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her and knew I was about to get chewed out. I just sighed and waited for the yelling to begin.

"How could you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"How could I not?" I retorted, not backing down. I would never regret what I did. Not for her. I loved this woman, and I would give my life again if that meant she would live.

"You could have died. No, you DID die." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Kagome, I love you. Do you realize what that means? You are my future. You are my heart. If I had to die tomorrow to save you, I would do it, every time." I whispered before grabbing her face in my hands. "You are my forever and always."

"I love you, too, Sesshomaru. I want to spend my life with you. I want to marry you. I want to have your children. I want to wake up beside you every morning. There's no way I am letting you go now. I will hold onto you, forever and always." She said, her tears now flowing freely. I pulled her to me and pushed my lips to hers. I knew I would make this woman mine, in every way possible. I would marry her. I would make her my mate. I would make her the mother of my children.

I had never felt a love as strong as I felt right now. I had never known that an emotion could be so strong. I also never wanted to lose this. When I thought Kagome was going to die, I was so scared. When I tore through her flesh, I felt sick to my stomach. My claws had torn into her. When she screamed as I licked away her miasma, I felt terror and guilt. I was hurting her even more. If I had lost her, I have no idea what I would feel. If it was anything like what I felt then, I would never be able to handle it.

After a few moments of kissing her, I finally pulled away. I looked into her brown-and-blue eyes and smiled. She was okay. Everything I did, worked. Her miasma was gone. She was alive. I never thought I would live past that day. I had thought I was giving my life for this woman. I guess I did, but InuYasha told me that, somehow, Kagome had saved us. I saved her, and in return, she saved me.

"Do you know what you did?" She asked, making me raise an eyebrow. I shook my head and watched as she blushed. She sat up straight on the bed before pulling her shirt up and over her arms. I looked at her body and was confused at first.

She looked normal, as if nothing had changed. Then I saw the bite mark on her hip. It still looked torn and painful but a thought came to my head. If that mark was showing, then her concealment spell was off. I looked back over her body and realized that she had no scars. The ones on her stomach were the only ones I had thought would heal, but she was covered in nothing. Her skin was butter-smooth. I looked up at her, and she smiled.

"You healed all of them. It's as if he never attacked me." She said, making me pull her towards me. I crashed my lips into hers, and her hands tightened into my hair. I was helping this woman. Even if it was just removing her scars, it was something. She wouldn't have to hide herself anymore. She wouldn't have to be constantly reminded of the fact that she had been kidnapped.

"Sesshomaru, there is something else." She whispered against my lips. I kissed her again before pulling away from her so she could speak. "The miasma was how he was getting into my dreams. He can no longer touch me that way."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I trailed a hand over her face. My thumb ran over her lips, and I wanted to kiss them again, so I did. Her hands, which had never left my hair, tightened again, making me growl. If she did not stop, I would take her, right here and now.

"I'm sure." She said, pulling away from me slightly. "I feel free. I used to always feel like he was there, watching me. Now, I feel nothing. You saved me."

"I will always save you. I will protect you and love you. You are mine, Kagome, and that will never change." I whispered, before taking her lips again. I couldn't get enough of her. I had thought that she was gone. I thought that she was dying. Knowing that she was in my arms, more safe now than she had ever been, made me want to keep her just like this. I never wanted to let her go.

"Sesshomaru, make love to me?" She whispered, making me groan. Oh, how I wanted to. Just her words alone were enough to make my cock twitch. Then if you add the fact that she was already naked in my arms except for a thin pair of panties, it was enough to make me almost give in to her wishes, but I couldn't.

"I can't, Kagome. You just woke up from a coma." I replied before kissing her gently again. I know I needed to stop kissing her, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to taste her lips against mine. I wanted to feel her skin against mine. I wanted her.

"I'm okay. Please?" She whispered, making me growl again. I could be easy with her. Even easier than our first time. Would that be enough for it to be okay? I know I should wait a few days, but she was making it so hard.

"Kagome." I warned, trying to make her understand. "We need to wait."

"I don't want to. I want you to make love to me now." She said, before moving her hands to my shoulders. She pressed her breasts against my bare chest, and I let out a hiss. I could feel her hardened nipples against my skin, and I knew I was losing the battle. I pushed my lips against hers before gently lowering her to the bed. Her hands moved from my shoulders and found my sleeping pants. Her fingers went under the hem, and I growled before grabbing her hands.

"We really shouldn't." I argued, finding it nearly impossible to stop. She looked up into my eyes, and I was taken aback by how much love was there. I had never had a woman look at me in such a way and I was lost. I pushed my lips against hers and gave in. I let her push my pants off as far as her hands could go before taking over and pushing them down the rest of the way, never breaking our kiss. Her hands came back up and rested on my shoulders, and I gently pushed her own panties to her ankles. She kicked them away and, at the same time, wrapped her legs around my waist.

I let out a growl and gently slipped into her waiting cavern. She was already slick and ready for me. As her walls sheathed me, I moaned into her mouth. Her legs tightened around me, and I slowly began to push in and out of her. I moved my lips from hers and began to nuzzle her neck. I grabbed one of her hands from my shoulders and laced my fingers through hers. I pushed our joined hands to the bed and held them above her head. My other hand rested on its elbow, holding myself up.

I pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes. They still held that love that she had shown me earlier, only now, they also carried a hint of pleasure. I kissed her lips again and swallowed her moans. She arched her back, taking in more of me. I groaned against her lips and used the hand that was supporting me to rest on her thigh. I knew more of my weight was being pushed on her but she seemed to like it.

I could hear her moans coming quicker, and I knew that she was getting close. I kept my pace and kissed her deeper as I continued to make her climb that cliff. I removed my hand from her thigh and rested it against her face. There was something I needed to tell her and I hoped it wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Kagome." I breathed, pulling away from her slightly. I never once stilled as she opened her eyes to look at me. "I'm not wearing anything."

"I know." She whispered, arching her back again.

"You could get pregnant." I whispered, watching as her eyes bore into mine.

"It's okay." She replied, making me close my eyes. I kissed her again and picked up my pace slightly. With my new movement, I forced her over that cliff. The hand laced through my fingers tightened, and her kisses stilled as she moaned loudly. I could feel her walls clamping around my manhood, and I knew I wouldn't be able to fight off my own orgasm.

Our lips were still connected as we moaned into each other's mouths. She came around me, and I exploded, sending my seed deep inside of her. I knew that she could very easily get pregnant, especially with how hard I came, but I didn't care. Neither did she. It was something we both wanted, and if it happened, we would accept it with open arms.

I leaned against her, panting as we both came back down to earth. I shifted to the side a bit, enough to where I wasn't crushing her but also ensuring that I was still deep inside of her. Her free hand came up and cradled my head as I laid on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. I closed my eyes, loving the sound of it, loving the way her hand still held onto mine, loving the way she held me to her as if she never wanted me to leave.

I wouldn't. I would never leave her. I would stay by her side forever. I could hear Kagome's breathing calming, and I knew she was beginning to fall asleep. I myself was starting to feel the effects of sleep tugging at me. Together, we fell asleep, holding each other and still connected as one.

The next morning, I woke up to someone yelling. I opened my eyes to see InuYasha and Father standing in the room. Father had an amused look on his face while InuYasha looked disgusted and angry. I groaned and closed my eyes again, hoping that they would leave.

"Asshole, you couldn't have waited a few days before you took her. You were both just in comas." InuYasha yelled, causing me to growl.

"Shut up, InuYasha." Kagome said, her voice full of sleep. I growled and picked up my head. As I looked down at Kagome, I realized just how naked we were. I groaned before putting my head on her shoulder. I went to move but realized I was still deep within her. As much as I liked being there, I did not wish for my brother and father to see me remove myself from the small woman under me.

"Leave." I ordered, making Father laugh. He knew exactly what I was thinking, and I glared at him.

"Come on, InuYasha. We'll leave the two to get dressed." Father said. I looked up at Kagome and could see the blush on her face. I was glad I was much larger than her because my body completely covered hers.

"Like hell I will. Do you realize how dangerous this could have been?" InuYasha said, making me growl.

"Leave, Half-breed." I snarled as Kagome moved underneath me. I had no choice but to close my eyes as I felt her moving against my manhood. I was trying to keep it asleep. This situation was already horrible; I really didn't need it to get worse.

"He knows. Now, I think we really need to leave." Father said, making me look at him. I could see he was trying to keep from laughing, and I had to keep from growling.

"Why?" InuYasha asked, his stupidity showing again.

"I do believe they are still connected." Father answered, making me growl. Kagome let out a groan and covered her face with her hands.

"This family is impossible." She whined, kicking out a leg in annoyance.

"Kagome, stop moving." I ordered, making both Father and InuYasha bust out laughing.

"Get the fuck out!" Kagome yelled, making the two men wince. They held up their hands in defeat.

"Your mother wants you to get up and move around today. She says your muscles may be sore from how long you were asleep." Father said as he grabbed InuYasha and dragged him from the room. When they were gone, I leaned my head against Kagome's shoulder in aggravation before finally pulling myself from her.

I rolled over beside her and saw just how red her face was. I knew she was embarrassed, and in all honesty, so was I. I had never been put in that situation before and I didn't exactly enjoy it. Kagome let out a groan and I smirked.

"I can never leave this room again." She whined. I looked down at her and smiled.

"We will have to leave. If we don't, they will just come up and make us. I imagine that would be worse than what just happened." I replied, making her sit up straight. I laughed as she jumped out of the bed to take a shower. I sat up myself and grabbed my pants before putting them on. We both needed to get dressed.

An hour later, I was walking out of my room and made my way down to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around having breakfast when they looked up and saw me. I looked around for my daughter but was a little upset when I didn't see her.

"Where is Rin?" I asked.

"Still asleep. She got home late last night. We didn't want her here while the two of you were like that." Father said, making me nod. I was thankful for what he did. That was something Rin didn't need to see.

"How are you feeling?" Izayoi asked as she began to look me over.

"Fine." I answered.

"How is Kagome?" She asked, backing away from me.

"She seemed fine." I replied, taking a seat at my chair. Izayoi brought me a cup of coffee, and I gave her a grateful glance.

"She's probably sore, but she will be fine." Father said just as Miroku and Sango walked in. They both shared a yawn before giving me a slight smile.

"I would be, too, if I had a giant asshole sleeping on me all night. Not to mention keeping his junk shoved all up in you." InuYasha shouted, making me glare at him.

"You're all dog demons, right?" Miroku asked, looking very curious.

"Yes." Father answered warily.

"Does that mean you can knot with a woman?" He asked, making me spit out my coffee. InuYasha's face paled and Father tensed a little. This was something we did not like to talk about with anyone except our mates.

"Miroku, they don't like talking about such things. That's more of their animalistic side, and it's not something that is well known." Izayoi answered, handing both Miroku and Sango their cups of coffee.

"Ah, but that means they do it." Miroku said, making all of us flinch. "I wish I could. Could you imagine what it would feel like to be stuck inside of a woman? Sango, I wish to try it."

"You're not a demon." Sango replied, making Miroku look sad.

"Besides, it's not that comfortable for the woman." Kikyou added, making Izayoi nod. I leaned back in my chair and groaned. This morning was just horrible.

"Please explain?" Miroku asked, ignoring Father's growl.

"I'm sorry, Kenta, but he's not going to stop until he knows, It's either I tell him or one of you can." Izayoi said before looking at Miroku. "When the boys knot, their penis will swell in size until they can no longer remove themselves from the woman."

"I do not want to hear you talk like this!" InuYasha shouted, covering his ears.

"How do you think you were conceived, Dear?" Izayoi replied calmly.

"Even I do not wish to hear this." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"They literally can have dozens of orgasms. So not only is the woman overly stuffed, she is getting filled up at the same time." Kikyou added, making Miroku's mouth drop. He looked down at his junk before moving to stand behind Sango.

"Can a woman get pregnant without knotting?" Sango asked, now curious herself.

"Yes. Knotting is just to ensure that it happens. Basically, they cannot remove themselves until their sperm has done its job." Izayoi added, making all of the demons in the room groan.

"By InuYasha's comment, I take it you knotted with Kagome?" Miroku asked, looking towards me.

"You are brave, Monk." I replied, taking a sip of my coffee.

"It's impossible for him to do so. They can only knot with mates. He and Kagome are not mated." Izayoi answered.

"Hmm. I was hoping to see a pregnant Kagome." Sango admitted, walking to her seat and leaving a very exposed Miroku to jump behind Father to hide himself. Father pushed him away with a growl and the women laughed at the scene. Finally, Miroku just walked to his seat.

"Kagome could still be pregnant." I admitted, making everyone look at me.

"Wait a minute. The Condom King didn't use protection?!" InuYasha yelled, making me growl.

"Condom King?" Miroku asked.

"Have you not noticed the condoms stashed all over the place? He's always done that, even when he was in high school." InuYasha admitted. Miroku and Father both gave me a look and I shrugged.

"I like to be prepared." I stated, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Did you really get laid that often?" Miroku asked. "If so, please tell me your secret."

"Think wisely on that answer, Sesshomaru." Kagome said, walking into the kitchen. She was holding Rin who rubbed her eyes sleepily. I stood instantly and made my way to them. I kissed Rin on the forehead before giving Kagome a quick kiss. I didn't know if she was pregnant, but I could already feel myself becoming even more protective of her.

"He's so whipped." InuYasha scoffed, before getting punched by Kikyou.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, taking Rin from her and leading her towards her seat.

"Fine, just a little sore." She admitted as she sat down. I put Rin in her booster seat and quickly made some breakfast for her. After her bowl of cereal was made, I sat it in front of her and she happily dug in. Kagome gave Rin a small smile as I sat back down between them.

"I want us to take a family trip. I think we should just spend the day together, either shopping or going to a water park, something like that." Izayoi said, looking around at everybody.

"Shopping sounds wonderful. I could always use new shoes." Kagome perked up, making me smirk down at her.

"I think you have enough shoes, but I would like to get some stuff for the baby. Sesshomaru, would you mind if we turned one of your extra rooms into a nursery?" Kikyou asked, looking a little embarrassed to ask.

"I do not mind." I answered, making InuYasha visibly relax.

"Then I think we should take a trip to the mall." Izayoi stated, and got nods from everyone. We let Rin finish her breakfast before Kagome took her to get dressed. We all piled in our cars and made our way to the mall.

The first place the women went to was a baby store. We men decided to wait outside knowing they would be in there for a while. I looked around and noticed a jewelry store a few stores down. Without saying a word, I made my way to it and entered. I hadn't realized the other men followed me until a woman looked up at all of us and smiled. Normally I would be mad that they were here, but I could use their input.

"How can I help you men today?" The saleswoman asked.

"I wish to purchase an engagement ring." I stated, getting a slap on the back from Father.

"Of course, right this way, Sir." She said, beckoning for me to follow her. She, of course, took me to the most expensive rings she had. I knew with the way I was dressed, she could tell I had money. While I had no problem spending money on Kagome, I knew none of these rings were what Kagome would like.

"She is not going to want anything like this. She will prefer something simple." I said, making the woman nod.

"Yea, other than her shoes, Kagome is not much of a materialistic girl." InuYasha added, looking at the rings himself. "What about this one?"

I looked at the ring he pointed at. I had to admit it did look like something she would like. It had three small diamonds on it, the middle one being the largest. The band itself twisted and was covered in smaller diamonds. I actually really liked it.

"I would like to see that one." I said, pointing at the one InuYasha had picked out.

"That one is very lovely." The woman said, unlocking the door and picking it up. "The three stones represent the past, present, and future. It says a lot with just three little stones."

"Hn." Was all I said as I looked at the ring in my hand.

"I think it's her." Father and Miroku said at the same time.

"I'll take it." I said, reaching into my back pocket for my wallet. Just as I was about to pull it out, a little voice could be heard getting closer.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Rin squealed, running into the store with a new stuffed animal.

"If she's here, that means…" Miroku trailed off before the rest of the women filed in. I quickly threw the ring back to the woman who quickly understood exactly what was going on.

"Rin, what did I tell you about running?" Kagome asked as I picked Rin up.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I just wanted to show Daddy my new toy." Rin explained, making Kagome smile.

"Just be careful, Sweetie." Kagome replied, making Rin nod.

"Oh, look at those pretty rings!" Rin said, making me inwardly groan. She just had to point those out, didn't she?  
"Yes, I am thinking about buying your grandma one. We have been married for a long time." Father said, taking the heat off of me.

"I want one." Rin said, making us laugh.

"You're too young for one, Baby." Kagome said, taking Rin from me.

"Does that mean you're too young for one?" Rin asked, making me flinch.

"You'll understand one day." Kagome answered, chuckling at the child.

"Kagome, come look at these necklaces! They are gorgeous!" Sango said. Miroku let out a groan and shook his head.

"I know that sound. I'm buying some jewelry." He said, before making his way over to Sango with Kagome and Rin.

"Let's get this over with before they come back." InuYasha said. We all turned to the woman who was already writing up the paperwork.

"Lucky for you, I have been doing this job for a while. You won't have to guess her ring size. There is also a matching wedding set to go with it. Would you like to add that to your purchase?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered, making the woman smile. Of course she was going to be happy. She gets commission off of this.

"Okay. How will you be paying today?" She asked. I quickly handed her my card and signed all the paperwork. She handed everything back and I slid it all away, hiding what I just did.

"I'll get this packed up for you." She said, before turning to Father. "In the meantime, you should probably pick out a ring for your wife."

"Who said I was getting her a ring?" Father asked, confused.

"You did." The woman said, putting Kagome's rings into a box.

"That was just an excuse for Kagome." He protested.

"Maybe so, but not only did your wife hear you say that, so did Kagome. Now, what happens when you walk out empty-handed, but this young man walks out with a bag? You see, if you buy something, not only will your excuse be more believable, but I can also bag them together. That way, Kagome will never know." The woman said.

"You're good." Father replied.

"I know." The woman said, giving us all a smug smile. Father sighed as he pointed to a ring. The woman nodded and pulled it out. After looking it over, he gave his approval and handed the ring back. She rang him up and packaged both rings in the same bag before handing it to Father.

"Have a lovely day." The woman said as we began to leave.

"Witch." Father mumbled under his breath as we made our way to the women. Sango was showing off the new necklace that Miroku had ended up buying for her.

"Let's get out of here before they take more of our money." Miroku said. "My wallet hurts."

"Imagine how I feel." Father said as we made our way out.

We continued our shopping and Kagome never once figured out what I had done. I was beginning to get nervous. I had to come up with a way to propose to her that would knock her off of her feet. I wanted to surprise her and make her see just how much I loved her. I wanted her to know that no matter what, I would go out of my way for her. Now, I just had to figure out how to do that.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 12. The next chapter will literally be about the proposal. I already have an idea about how I'm going to do it, and I definitely want to include Rin. With that said, please review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Proposal

Sesshomaru

I sat at my desk, typing on my computer. I had a meeting later today and I really didn't feel like dealing with those people. They, of course, wanted to merge companies, but Father and I had no intention of ever doing so. If the other party failed at their company, it would reflect badly on us.

It has been a week since I bought the ring for Kagome, and I still hadn't come up with a plan on how to ask her. I wanted to make sure it was something spectacular, but I was having trouble thinking of a way to do it. I wanted it to be perfect, but I wasn't sure how.

A few days after our somewhat attempt to get pregnant, we found out that she wasn't. We were disappointed but then agreed that maybe it wasn't the right time. We knew that that man was going to come back, especially since he could no longer go after Kagome's dreams. If she were pregnant, it would have just angered him more. Plus I want her to become my wife and have the wedding of her dreams. Knowing her, if she ended up pregnant, she would rush through the planning to get the wedding done.

I wanted everything she had to be perfect: the proposal, the wedding, a child, her life. She has been through so much, and I want to make sure she never has to go through anything like that again. She was mine to protect, mine to love. She deserved to be happy and I would make sure that was all she ever was.

I looked up when a knock was heard at my door. I could smell Father outside and groaned. It would be time to go to the meeting soon. I called out for him to enter and watched as he opened the door, a smile plastered on his face.

"I have good news." He said, sitting in a chair in front of my desk.

"Go on." I replied, looking at him impatiently.

"The meeting we were supposed to have today got pushed back a week. Apparently the CEO is sick." He stated, pretending to look disappointed.

"How sad." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"So, how are you going to propose?" He asked, making me sigh.

"I do not know." I admitted.

"I definitely think you should do it in a public place. It will tell her that you want the world to know that she is yours." Father answered, making me groan. I had already thought about that, but I did not like the idea of doing it in front of people. I had to admit he was right though. It would mean more to Kagome if her family and friends were there.

"Do you have _any_ ideas?" He asked, sitting up and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"No." I replied, making him laugh.

"Don't you think you should get some?" He scoffed, making me glare at him. I looked over as my door cracked open again to reveal Kagome. She pushed her way in and gave us a smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." She said.

"Nonsense!" Father boomed, a little too loudly. Kagome gave him a look before turning to me.

"Kaede called. She says Rin is sick, and we need to take her to the doctor's." She informed. I gave a nod before standing up.

"Give Rin a kiss for me." Father said as I grabbed my suit jacket and keys. I walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on the small of her back before guiding her to the car. I opened the door for her and made my way to my side. Neither one of us said anything until we were on our way to the old woman's house.

"Did she say what was wrong?" I asked, a little worried.

"She has a fever and threw up earlier." She answered, making me cringe.

"Can you not handle her being sick?" She asked, noticing my face.

"I can. She has been sick before. It's the smell I don't like." I admitted, turning onto another road.

"You do have a stronger nose than normal." She said.

"I can handle the smell of vomit. It's the smell of sickness I don't like. It's something I can't even describe, and even when you're feeling better, that smell lingers." I replied, pulling into the old woman's driveway.

"Well, let's go get our daughter." She ordered, making me freeze. She had never referred to Rin as _ours_ before, and I had to admit that I liked it. It made us sound like a family. I got out of my car and joined Kagome at the front door. Kaede was there instantly and ushered us in. I could already smell the sickness and I found myself scowling. Kagome grabbed my hand, helping me to relax.

"Come this way." Kaede said, motioning for us to follow her as she headed towards a small room. Inside, Rin was lying in a bed, curled up in a ball. Kagome walked over and gently shook her awake.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Rin groaned, holding her hands up for Kagome. Kagome picked her up and placed her hand on Rin's forehead.

"You're burning up, Rin." Kagome whispered with worry on her face. I walked over and put my own hand on my daughter's head. I was surprised at just how hot she was.

"I gave her some medicine for her fever about an hour ago. It doesn't seem to be working which is why I called." Kaede informed us, making me nod.

"Come, let's get her to the doctor." I said to Kagome who nodded. We began making our way to the car and, just as we were a few feet away, Kagome stopped. She set Rin on the ground and patted her back as she vomited. I scrunched up my nose and looked at my car. I must really love my daughter to let her get in my Bugatti right now. When Kagome was sure Rin was done, she picked up the child and sat her in her booster seat. Instead of moving to the front, Kagome sat in the back with Rin. I quickly went to my seat and pulled out of the driveway. We were silent as we made our way to the hospital.

About halfway there, Kagome surprised me by reaching into the front seat. She grabbed her purse and dumped its contents onto the floorboard. She made sure nothing was in it before settling back down. I realized what she was doing when she handed it to Rin and the child emptied her stomach again.

"I will buy you a new purse. I will buy you ten just for saving my car." I informed her, making Kagome look up at me. I could tell she was trying not to laugh at my reaction, but I really was grateful. I pulled into the hospital parking lot, and by the time I reached Kagome, she already had Rin out of her seat.

I had to give credit to Kagome. For someone who had never had children, she was reacting to this very well. She was being calm and patient. When the time comes, she will make a wonderful mother. I walked up to the check-in counter while Kagome went to find a seat. I gave the woman my information and she told me it would be a little bit of a wait. I nodded and made my way back to Kagome.

As I sat down, I could hear Kagome singing softly. She looked down at Rin with such love that you would think Kagome had given birth to the child herself. She rocked Rin and rubbed the back of her head. I couldn't help but smile at her. It seems every day, this woman manages to make me fall in love with her even more.

Watching the two, an idea instantly popped into my head. I knew how I was going to propose. It would be perfect, and there was no way Kagome wouldn't love it. I smiled, but jumped up when Rin suddenly vomited again. Kagome froze, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Kagome sat there in shock. Her mouth had dropped open and her face was looking forward. Rin hadn't had time to move or warn Kagome so she had gotten the full blunt of it. She looked down at Rin who was crying.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Rin cried, making Kagome soften.

"It's okay, Baby." Kagome said, trying not to sound disgusted. I laughed again, and Kagome glared at me.

"I will call InuYasha and get him to bring you some clothes." I said, still laughing. I hadn't laughed like this in years, but seeing Kagome's face like that while covered in vomit was priceless.

"Miss, you can come with us. We'll take your daughter back and give you a gown to wear." The woman behind the desk said, approaching Kagome. I took Rin from Kagome and laughed again as she waddled behind the woman. I looked down at Rin who had fallen asleep. She would do well for my proposal.

A few days later, I laid in bed with Kagome sleeping in my arms. The alarm clock had gone off, waking me, but she still slept. I had started putting my plan into motion, and this weekend, I would finally ask. I just had to get Rin on board. I didn't want to tell her right away because I was worried she wouldn't be able to keep a secret, and she had been sick with the flu. Now I just needed to get her away from Kagome long enough for me to talk to her. That was harder than I thought it would be. Kagome seemed to never want to leave her side.

While Rin was sick, Kagome didn't even come to work. I had to have InuYasha call me every hour just so I could feel calm enough to leave them alone. Of course, Sango and Miroku were there, but the only one I fully trusted to keep them safe was InuYasha. At least he was a half-demon.

I looked down at Kagome as a little whimper hit my ears. Her hands were scrunched up and I could tell she was having a nightmare. I instantly panicked. Did he find some way to get back into her dreams? Did I not get all of the miasma out?

"Kagome, wake up." I demanded. I rolled over so she was on her back and I was leaning over her. I felt instant relief when her eyes opened and locked with mine. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay." She whispered, placing a hand on the side of my face. I put my hand over hers and squeezed it.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you." I replied, laying down beside her. I pushed my face into her neck and wrapped my arms around her.

"It wasn't him. It was just a normal nightmare about something completely different." She whispered, turning to me so we were both laying on our sides. She buried her face in my chest and let her hands rest on my stomach.

"Tell me." I said, closing my eyes. I would never get tired of holding her like this.

"Y-You left me." She whispered, making me open my eyes.

"Left you?" I asked, pulling away so I could look at her.

"You realized you could do better and decided to find someone else." She said, making me sigh.

"You really need to see yourself in a better light." I said, grabbing her chin and making her look at me. "You need to see yourself the way I see you."

"But-"

"No buts. You are beautiful, kind, and smart. You are the one I love. I will never leave you. We are forever and always. Do not forget that." I replied softly. She nodded before kissing me. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I would have to find some way to make this woman see her worth. She meant the world to me, but she still believed she was beneath me.

Her hands traveled down and rested on my ass over top of my pants. I knew what she wanted from that one motion, and I would oblige. I turned so I was leaning over her before running my hands under her nightshirt. I grabbed a hold of one of her breasts and she let out a moan. At the sound of her moan, I could feel my cock jump to life and press against her leg. I pushed my hips against hers and let out my own moan.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Rin shouted, making us jump away from each other. We looked at the door as it was pushed open. Rin ran in, holding Sun as if he was a football. She put the cat on the bed before climbing up herself. Kagome laughed as she jumped in between us.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Kagome said, giving Rin a kiss on the forehead. Sun walked up to Kagome and began to rub himself against her. I picked up the cat and put him on the floor. He looked up at me as if I was stupid before running off. Damn cat, she's mine.

"I feel much better. Grandpa sent me to wake you two up. He says he needs to talk to Daddy about something Important." Rin said, making me groan. I sat up and was glad that my manhood had gone down the moment I heard Rin's voice. I was disappointed, but I would just make up for it later. My desk hadn't seen Kagome in a while.

"Okay, Rin. Tell him we will be down in a minute. We have to get dressed." Kagome answered. Rin gave her a hug before jumping on me. I grunted a little at the sudden weight but still managed to hug her back. She jumped off of me and ran out the door, closing it behind her. I stood up and made my way to the shower. It didn't take long before I had the temperature where I wanted. I quickly undressed and stepped into the large shower.

The warm water felt nice on my muscles, and I closed my eyes, letting it trail over my body. Planning this proposal without Kagome finding out was stressful. I was always worried that I, or one of the guys, would slip up. Out of all of us, I was mostly worried about InuYasha. He was a dimwit after all.

My eyes snapped open when tiny hands were suddenly on my chest. I looked down to see Kagome kissing my skin. She was completely naked, and the water coming from the roof trailed over her body, making it seem as if she glistened. Instantly, I was massively hard. I put my arms around her hips and pulled her to me.

I had learned that my sweet little Kagome was a vixen in bed. She wanted to have sex all the time, and I, of course, didn't mind. Slowly, she was becoming more confident in her ability to please me. She was also curious and would often try new things which was obviously fine with me.

I watched as her kisses continued to go lower until she was on her knees before me. She gripped my hardened cock in her hands and tugged on it slightly. I moaned as I watched her hands move against me. She looked up at me as she flicked her tongue and ran it over the tip of my shaft. Just her look alone was enough to drive me crazy.

I had to put my hands on the sides of the shower to keep myself steady. Her mouth gently sucked me and I threw my head back with a hiss. While one hand gripped onto the part of my cock that wouldn't fit in her mouth, the other traveled lower and cupped my balls. She had never done that before and it very nearly sent me over the edge.

"Kami, Kagome." I breathed as she continued her ministrations. I could feel her hand gently squeeze my balls, and I couldn't help but thrust into her mouth. This woman new exactly what pleased me, and she had no problem with doing it. She was willing to do anything for me and that was a turn-on in itself.

I felt myself beginning to climb that ladder, and I knew I should pull away from her. The only problem was I didn't want to, but I wasn't sure how she would react to me cumming in her mouth. It was something that we hadn't discussed and I didn't want to "surprise" her.

"Kagome, I'm going to cum." I warned. I would let her make the decision on what she wanted to do. I was surprised, yet happy, when her movements seemed to pick up. I couldn't hold back the loud moan as I exploded inside of her warm mouth. I knew it was a lot, but I couldn't stop myself. Her mouth felt so good against me and I never wanted it to end. I thrust into her once more before finishing my orgasm.

Kagome gave me one last suck before swallowing what I had given her. She stood up and smiled at me before giving me a quick kiss. I could taste myself on her and found that it was arousing me again. I liked knowing that she was mine so I continuously covered her in my scent. Now, she also carried my taste, even if only for a little while. Everyone would know that she was mine.

"What brought that on, Love?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I wanted to try it." She admitted, before blushing.

"Did you like it?" I asked, a little curious.

"Yes." She whispered, her blush growing even more. I was glad that she still carried her innocence even as she was opening up to me in bed. Along with her feistiness, her innocence is what attracted me to her in the first place.

"Good. You will be doing that more often." I replied, chuckling when she went even redder. I brought my lips to hers again and pulled her closer to me. I was already hard again and wanted her. I reached out and grabbed one of her breasts in my hand. The water running over her seemed to make her skin even softer. I growled against her lips as she arched her back, pressing her breast further into my hand.

I reached down with my free hand and pushed in between her folds. Her hands tightened around my neck, and she let out a pleasured gasp. I used that opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue fought against mine, but in the end, I won over hers. I let myself taste her entire mouth, loving her natural flavor.

She moaned against me and bucked her hips into my hand which was now teasing her swollen clit. I let my claws gently run over the small pearl, causing her to gasp every time. I moved my mouth away from hers and brought my lips to her neck. I nuzzled her skin and pinched her nipple at the same time. She leaned against me for support and I bit against her skin gently. I could never get enough of this woman.

I flicked my claws against her clit and instantly sent her over the edge. She fell against me and I had to hold her up as she orgasmed. I smirked down at her and held her until I was sure she could stand on her shaky legs. She looked up at me and I gave her a quick kiss. I put my hands on her hips and turned her around. I gently pushed on her back, asking her to bend over. She complied, and I was rewarded with a view of her perfect cunt.

"I do not deserve you, Woman." I said as I put my hands on her hips again. I pushed my erection against her opening and plunged straight in. She let out a moan, and I had to still myself before I lost to her tightness. Kami, this woman was tight. She would be able to squeeze the life out of me, if she so wanted.

I could tell she got impatient for me to move because she tightened her Kegel muscles against my cock, making me growl. I loved it when she did that. She could milk me dry without even moving. I gave her what she wanted and pulled from her walls before slamming back in again.

I wasn't in the mood for gentle and I was glad when she responded positively. I continued my pace of fast and hard, loving the sounds she made. I was thankful for the shower running because it would make it harder for anyone to hear her. Not that I was silent. My own grunts were mixing in with her moans.

I tightened my claws against her hips, digging them into her skin. I could feel her walls beginning to tighten around me and I knew she was getting close. I reached around and grabbed her clit once more. She gasped and pushed her hips into mine. I let out a growl and increased my speed, both with my cock and my fingers. I could feel myself rising but I wanted her to release first.

She let out a loud moan and put her hands against the wall. I pulled her to me one last time and she lost it. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and I could feel her tightening around me. I stilled my movements but kept my hand moving against her pearl, drawing out her orgasm. When she finally finished, I began to move again, this time much quicker. Almost instantly, I reached my release. With a loud groan, I pulled from her and finished myself off with my hand. I shot my seed all over her back and firm ass, watching as it dripped down to the floor.

I stood there panting when I noticed Kagome looking back at me. I realized she had never witnessed a man cumming before and I felt my ego swell again. I was giving her another first, and I enjoyed knowing I could give her so many. I let my cock go and held my hand under the water, washing away any seed that had trailed over my fingers. Afterwards, I pulled Kagome under the stream and ran my hand over her back, effectively cleaning her of the warm substance.

"I imagine Father is upset at how late we are." I said as we finished our shower.

"It's your fault?" She replied, grabbing a towel. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her.

"Please, do explain." I retorted, grabbing my own towel.

"You started it." she answered, throwing her damp towel into the dirty clothes bin. She made her way to the closet, where her clothes had been moved to, and began to pick out her outfit. I followed her lead and smacked her bare ass, making her jump.

"As I recall, you approached me." I stated, walking to my own side of the closet.

"Well, if you weren't so damn hot, maybe I wouldn't be attracted to you so much." She replied, not looking towards me. I smirked as I began to pull on my clothes.

"I cannot help how I look. Besides, you look good yourself." I retorted, making her blush. We finished dressing in silence before making our way downstairs. Father had gotten impatient and gone ahead and left for work. Kaede had also already left with Rin. I looked at Kagome who just shrugged her shoulders before making her way to the garage. I followed and climbed into my car. It didn't take long before we reached the building. We made our way up the stairs, as Kagome refused to take the elevator, and entered the floor.

"I'm going to head to my office. I have a lot of work to catch up on." Kagome said, giving me a kiss. I watched her leave before making my way to Father's office. I needed to ask him and InuYasha a favor. I walked in and was greeted by both.

"Glad you could finally make it." Father said, a little impatient.

"I had to get dressed." I stated calmly before sitting down in an extra chair. InuYasha was picking his nails as if he was bored.

"Since when does it take you over an hour to shower?" Father asked, looking up at me.

"Since I had a beautiful woman who wanted my attentions." I admitted, knowing that it would make Father drop the subject. InuYasha let out a gag, and I glared at him. His mate was pregnant. He should be more mature than this.

"I wanted to ask you how your planning was going?" Father said, changing the subject.

"It's coming along fine, but I do need a favor from you two. Father, I would like you to take Kagome to lunch. I need to speak to Rin and I can't get her away from Kagome. InuYasha, I would like you to go pick up Rin and bring her here while Kagome is gone. I need to ask her a few things." I informed them, making them look at me curiously.

"What do you have planned?" InuYasha asked.

"You will see Saturday." I replied.

"I guess I can wait three days." Father stated, looking disappointed.

"Indeed." I replied, standing up and leaving the office. None of them knew what I was planning, and I intended to keep it that way.

A few hours later, Kagome came in to tell me she was going to lunch with Father. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. InuYasha had already left to get Rin so I could have more time with her before Kagome returned. It was only a few minutes after Father and Kagome left that InuYasha walked in, carrying my daughter.

"Daddy!" Rin called, making me smile. I nodded towards InuYasha as I took Rin into my arms and he left the room, knowing I wanted to speak to her alone. I walked to my chair and sat down, pulling Rin into my lap.

"Rin, I need to ask you something?" I said, getting her attention. She had been playing with my hair but her brown eyes were now looking into my golden ones.

"What is it, Daddy?" She asked, looking curious.

"You know how your grandpa and grandma are married?" I asked in return, and she nodded. "I wish to marry Kagome. Would you be okay with that?"

"Does that mean that Mommy will become my real mommy?" She asked, looking down at my hair again. Even though she wasn't looking at me, I could tell that she was paying attention.

"Yes, it does." I replied. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"Then I would be happy if you married Mommy." She said before hugging me. I placed a hand on her back and felt myself relax. When she sat back in my lap, I gently brushed a finger against her nose, making her giggle. I smiled at her and knew I was making the right choice of including her.

"There is something I need you to do for me. First, you can't say anything to your mommy. This is going to be a surprise for her. I also need your help in asking her. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

"Of course, Daddy." She replied, tucking a strand of my hair between her lips and nose. She pushed out her lip, trying to keep the silver lock there. I took my time explaining to her what I needed her to do. I wanted to make sure she understood everything. I was glad when she was able to repeat it all to me without missing a beat. I already knew she was a smart girl, but for a four-year-old to be able to remember all of this, shocked me.

Now that Rin was on board, I had everything completed. I just needed to wait until Saturday for the actual proposal. My anxiety level was already elevated and knowing that the day I would ask Kagome to be mine forever was coming seemed to make it jump through the roof. I normally don't get nervous but this was something that was very serious. While I expected her to say yes, if she were to say no…I'm not sure what I would do.

Kagome

I woke up to the sound of the alarm going off. I looked over and was surprised when Sesshomaru wasn't there. I sat up and looked around, getting a little worried. He normally always stayed in the bed until I woke. If he had to leave, he would let me know. Today was Saturday, and I knew he didn't have to work, so where was he?

I looked at the spot where he slept and saw an envelope laying on his pillow. I quickly grabbed it and looked at it. My name was written on the front in elegant letters. I have always loved his handwriting and seeing my name written so beautifully sent butterflies to my stomach. I knew it was something simple but I couldn't help it. I quickly opened the letter and began to read.

 _Kagome,_

 _I took Rin so we could go on a father-daughter date._

 _I didn't want to wake you. I will see you tonight._

 _Never forget just how much you mean to me._

 _Forever and Always,_

 _Sesshomaru_

A small smile formed on my lips. He was such a romantic and didn't even know it. I set down the envelope and made my way downstairs. Everyone was already eating breakfast. I plopped down in my chair and noticed InuYasha, Kenta, and Miroku looking at me. I looked down at myself, thinking that maybe I had done something embarrassing. When I looked back up, they were looking at their plates.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked, distracting me from the men.

"He took Rin out for a father-daughter date." I answered before taking a bite from the plate that had already been made for me.

"That's so sweet." Sango said.

"Yea. It's amazing how good he is with her." I replied, taking another bite.

"You two should really have your own." Kikyou added, rubbing her growing belly.

"I'd like to. It's just not the right time right now. Besides, it would probably be best if we were married first, and I don't see that happening anytime soon." I said, feeling myself blush.

"Why do you think that? It's obvious that he loves you." Miroku said, looking a little worried.

"I think we all know that Sesshomaru isn't the type to settle down, at least not so quickly." I replied, looking at my food. I suddenly was beginning to lose my appetite. Sesshomaru knew that I wanted to marry him one day, but he never once said anything back to me about it. He never hinted or even spoke of it. In all honesty, I wasn't sure he really even wanted to marry me. I really couldn't complain because we hadn't been together that long.

"What would you do if he did ask you?" InuYasha asked, making Daddy give him a look. Why are the men acting so weird today?

"I would be happy." I admitted. "I would say yes."

"Hmm. Do you have any plans for today Kagome?" Daddy asked, giving me one of his warm smiles.

"I guess not." I scoffed, realizing that I was now stuck in the house. I normally didn't leave unless I was with Sesshomaru. I felt the safest around him. While I know that everyone would do their best to protect me, Sesshomaru was the only one I really wanted around for that.

"Well, we were talking about going to the mall. You're welcome to join us." Izayoi said, making me smile. I would be safe in a group.

"Okay. That sounds fun." I replied. Just then, the doorbell went off. Daddy stood and made his way to answer it. A few minutes later, he came in carrying seven white boxes.

"What the hell?" InuYasha asked what we were all thinking.

"I don't know. They are from Sesshomaru. There is something here for everybody." Kenta replied as he began to hand out the boxes. Everyone was confused as they took their random gifts. We all opened our boxes and I gasped at what was inside. Another envelope was sitting on top of a dark purple dress. On top of the envelope was a beautiful necklace. The diamonds on it glistened from the light overhead and I hesitantly reached out and picked it up. I held it up and heard Sango and Kikyou gasp as they looked at it.

"That thing is gorgeous!" Sango exclaimed, not taking her eyes from the necklace. I carefully placed the necklace back down and stood up. I picked up the dress and held it against myself. It was beautiful. It was a deep purple and made from a fabric that would cling to my skin without being too tight. The back was bare except for six strands on each side that met in the middle before making their way over the shoulders. Each strand was covered in beading that seemed to shine just as much as the necklace.

"He got us dresses, too. I read the note he left. Apparently something came up at work and he needs us all there." Kikyou said, holding out her own dress. It was a light blue. The fabric on it was flowy so it could accommodate her showing stomach. She twirled around with it and I could tell she liked what he chose.

"He better not expect me to wear this." InuYasha said, holding up a casual suit. I laughed at InuYasha's face as he looked at the outfit.

"You work for the company, too. If you have to wear that then you will. Miroku and I will also be wearing something similar." Daddy said as he held up his own suit with a smile on his face. I quickly folded up my dress and put it back in the box. I picked up the envelope and opened it. The familiar butterflies returned as I looked over his handwriting.

 _Kagome,_

 _How did I love before I knew you, before I possessed your affection! I reckon upon your love as something that is to endure when everything that can perish has perished. Though my trust is sometimes mingled with fear because I feel myself unworthy of your love. But if I am worthy of it, you will always love me; and if there be anything good and pure in me, it will be proved by my always loving you._

 _Forever and Always,_

 _Sesshomaru_

I reread the letter three times. He had never been so thoughtful before. Of course he said he loved me, and every now and again he would show how much he cared, but receiving this card made my heart soar. This was something that I could keep to remind me of just how much he cares for me. I smiled at the card. Sango noticed and took the piece of paper from my hands. She read over it then punched Miroku.

"What did I do, my dear Sango?" He asked, holding his arm.

"Why can't you ever be this romantic?" She asked, showing him the card. Daddy, Miroku, and InuYasha looked over the card before giving each other looks.

"If he keeps this up, he's going to make all of our women hate us." InuYasha stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It says we need to be ready by five. He's sending someone to come pick us up." Izayoi said, looking at her card while holding her dress up to herself.

"Okay, ladies!" Sango shouted. "We don't have Jakotsu so we're going to have to do this ourselves. Let's get started."

All of us let out a little squeal as we piled into mine and Sesshomaru's room. Kikyou and Sango had never set foot in this room and they stared at it in awe. When we made it to the bathroom, they gasped. I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. They reacted the same way I had the first time I entered.

It took a few hours for us to finish getting ready, but we were all done by four-thirty. We made our way downstairs in our dresses and I noticed all of the men looking at their woman with love and admiration. I was a little upset because I hadn't seen Sesshomaru all day. I had even texted him but would only receive one-word replies. I knew he was busy, but I really wanted to thank him for the dress, necklace, and card.

"You all look beautiful." Daddy said, putting his arm around me and Mom. He was already dressed in his suit, just as Miroku and InuYasha were.

"You look good cleaned up. You should do it more often." Kikyou said to her mate, fixing his tie. InuYasha grumbled something and I laughed. We sat around talking and when the doorbell rang, we knew it was the driver. I walked to the door to answer it with everyone following behind me. I was greeted with a man dressed in a tux, holding a bouquet of roses.

"I'm looking for a Kagome Higurashi." The man stated.

"Umm, that's me." I said, holding up my hand slightly.

"This is from a Mr. Taisho." He said, holding out the bouquet. I looked at the flowers before taking them and giving them a good smell. I could tell they were fresh. I smiled before running into the kitchen and quickly placing them in a vase.

I made my way to the others who were standing outside, staring at a beautiful limo. I walked up beside them and was shocked myself. I had expected a nice car, but not a limo. The man who had given me the flowers opened the door for us and we climbed into the long car.

Inside, the limo was even more beautiful. The lights were dimmed and rose petals were scattered all over the floorboard. I was the last one in and noticed everyone looking around the car in amazement. Even I had to admit this was extravagant for a work dinner. At least, that's what I assumed it was since Sesshomaru never actually said.

"Well, since it's here." Daddy said, grabbing a bottle of wine from the bar in the middle of us. He poured all of us, except Kikyou, a glass. I took a sip and realized it was my favorite wine. I had never had it before until Sesshomaru had taken me on a date. I hadn't been able to stop talking about how good it was, and he had sat there smiling at me while I'd talked. He has always been a good listener, even when I went on one of my many rambles.

"There's another card, Kagome." Sango pointed out. I looked at the top of the bar and there was another card sitting there. I quickly grabbed it and tore it open.

 _My Love, My Future,_

 _I love you, because I love you._

 _Because it would be impossible for me not to love you._

 _I love you without question, without calculation, without reason._

 _Good or bad, faithfully, with all my heart and soul, and every faculty._

 _Believe it, for it is true._

 _If you cannot believe, I being at your side,_

 _I will make a drastic effort to force you to do so._

 _Forever and Always,_

 _Sesshomaru._

I held my hand over my mouth as I read the card. It was beautiful and heartfelt. I had never felt so much love from this man, and I wasn't even sure as to why he was showing me all this. All I knew was that I would treasure this for the rest of my life. Sango grabbed the card, just as she had before. When she finished reading it, she gasped, before looking at Miroku. I wasn't sure what he did, but she instantly straightened herself and handed me back the card.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking the card back.

"Nothing, I just remembered that I left the straightener on." Sango said, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers.

"Do we need to go back?" I asked, a little worried.

"No, it will turn off on its own." She replied, making me feel better. We talked and chatted for the hour-trip there. I could tell something was bothering Sango but I didn't want to bug her. I also noticed Daddy giving me glances as if he was excited for something. I ignored all of this, deciding that if they wanted to tell me, they would. I wouldn't pressure them into anything.

When we finally arrived at the place, I stared at it in awe. It was a beautiful garden; one that I hadn't seen before. Everyone began to pile out of the limo. When I was making my way out, Daddy held his hand out for me and I took it. When I was standing, he pulled me into his arms in a tight hug.

"You are beautiful, Kagome. You will always be my little girl." He whispered before looking at me. I could tell that he had tears in his eyes. Mom and Kikyou looked at him like he was crazy while the others looked at him as if they knew something I didn't. Whatever was going on, Mom and Kikyou had no idea about it. Daddy gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning away from me and wrapping his arm around Mom. InuYasha grabbed Kikyou while Miroku grabbed Sango. I felt that pang of jealousy again but pushed it away knowing that Sesshomaru would be here soon.

As I started making my way through the garden, I noticed more rose petals blanketing the ground. I smiled at how romantic it was and wished that I could share the moment with Sesshomaru. I wasn't sure what kind of work event was being held here, but I could tell I was already going to enjoy it.

I noticed that everyone was hanging back as I walked. When I stopped, they stopped. When I started, they started. I even tested it out once: I stopped to look at a flower, and when I glanced at them out the corner of my eye, they all pretended to be busy with something else. Something was definitely going on.

When I turned a corner, I noticed a small table under an archway. It held another card on it and I approached it, confused. It held my name and I hesitantly picked it up. I opened it and read it. Unlike the others, this one was short and sweet.

 _Forever and Always starts now._

I looked at the back but found nothing. I set the card back down and looked behind me to see everyone staring at me expectantly. I turned back around and began walking again. I had a feeling that, very soon, I would know what was going on. It appeared that everyone now knew except for me.

I was once again wishing Sesshomaru was here because then he could tell me and I wouldn't feel so stupid. I walked through the archway and noticed a gazebo not too far off. Lights were wrapped around the posts, making it beautiful. Soft music could be heard in the background. The rose petals made their way to the steps where a little girl stood with her back to me. Her dark hair was done up in a very pretty updo. She wore a small, dark purple dress that matched my color exactly.

When she turned around and saw me, a huge smile fell on her face, and I realized that it was Rin. I stopped when she held up a sign, and my hand flew up to my face. I could already feel the tears threatening to fall. She smiled brightly as I looked at her. The sign itself read 'Will you marry my daddy?' I could tell Sesshomaru was the one that made the sign, and I suddenly realized why everyone was acting the way they were. All of this, from being gone in the morning, to the clothes, the limo, and the cards. It was all a part of his proposal. He was proposing to me.

Just then, Rin reached behind a post on the gazebo and grabbed a hold of a hand. She tugged on it gently and Sesshomaru made himself known. He smiled at me and I took a hesitant step towards him. I could feel my heart jumping out of my chest as I looked him over. He was dressed in a tux and had his hair pulled up into a high ponytail. His face lit up when he saw my reaction. He held his hand out to me and I slowly made my way to him, the tears already flowing down my face.

When I reached him, he grabbed my hands in his and looked at me for a moment. I could see him take a deep breath before he bent down and got on one knee. I smiled at him as I started crying even more. This was really happening. He was really proposing to me.

"Kagome, I have completely fallen for you. Everything you do. Everything you say. Everything you are. You are my first thought in the morning, my last thought before I fall asleep, and my every thought in between. I was simply a man with no meaning until I met you, and I am proud of who I have become because of you. I want to thank you for being my best friend and the woman I love. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" He asked. Before I could answer, he looked to Rin who dropped the sign and reached into her father's pocket. She pulled out a small black box and held it open in front of me, revealing the ring.

"This isn't a dream?" I cried out, smiling more than I ever thought possible.

"No, Love, this is real. Please marry me?" He asked again.

"Yes, Kami, yes!" I squealed before wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel him standing as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled his head back and grabbed my chin, making me look at him. He kissed away my tears before putting his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. It wasn't until we heard the cheering in the background that we finally pulled apart. He turned away from me long enough to take the ring from Rin. He turned back to me and I held out my hand. I watched as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, before looking at him. He was smiling at me and his hand reached up and traced my jawline.

"You are beautiful." He said, and I kissed him again. When I felt someone tug on my dress, I looked down to see Rin holding her arms up to me. I picked her up and gave her a fat kiss, making her wipe her cheek. Sesshomaru and I laughed at her face.

"Congratulations, you two." Daddy said, walking up to us. I hugged him, being mindful of Rin, and he hugged me back.

"You knew?" I accused, wiping away my new tears.

"All of us men did. Hell, InuYasha picked out the ring." He replied, smiling down at me.

"I figured it out on the way here." Sango admitted.

"We didn't get told until we arrived." Kikyou said, looking at Mom.

"You planned all of this?" I asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"I wanted to show you just how much I love you." He replied. I gave him another kiss but was forced away when Rin began struggling in my hold. I laughed as Sesshomaru gave her a kiss, making her stick out her tongue in disgust before wiping away his kiss.

"You do realize he has literally made it impossible for us to be romantic with our women." Miroku stated. "We will never be able to top this."

"Yea! And what was up with you making me get all dressed up." InuYasha grumbled, looking down at his outfit.

"I did not wish for your presence to ruin the moment. The most I could do was make sure you looked at least halfway decent and to pray to the Kami that you would keep your mouth shut." Sesshomaru said, making InuYasha fume.

"You asshole. As if I'd ruin this for Kagome. She is my best friend, ya know." InuYasha retorted.

"And she is now my fiancée." Sesshomaru replied, looking towards me. I smiled at him before blushing.

"Come on, let's get dinner and celebrate!" Daddy yelled happily. I laughed as Sesshomaru placed an arm around my waist and began to lead me away from the group.

"Thank-you." I whispered to him. He looked down at me with confusion on his face.

"Kagome, I love you. I will never let you forget that." He said, before kissing my cheek.

"I love you, too, Sesshomaru." I replied.

"What about me?" Rin asked, looking between us.

"I love you, too." Sesshomaru said, leaning in to give her another kiss. She put her hands out and pushed them against his face, stopping him from getting any closer.

"No more kisses!" She squealed, turning her head away from him. Both Sesshomaru and I laughed before he pulled away from his daughter. As we made our way to dinner, I couldn't help but carry a large smile on my face. I had everything I could ever want. I had a man that would soon be my husband, a daughter that I loved more than I can say, and a family that will be there for me no matter what. Nothing could ruin this moment.

-sSs-

Just a quick author's note: my own husband proposed to me by taking me to Jared's and telling me to pick out a ring. It wasn't until we were in the car on our way home that he asked me to marry him. Neither one of us is very romantic so writing this chapter was kind of hard. I hope you enjoyed.

I do not own InuYasha.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Tease

Sesshomaru

I laid in bed, looking down at my fiancée. I held her hand in my own, absentmindedly playing with the ring on her finger. I hadn't realized how nervous I was about asking her until I had seen her. When I saw her hand covering her face and the tears running down her cheeks, I knew she was mine. She had been mine before, but now, she will soon carry my name, too.

Everyone was already bothering her about wedding plans. We had decided to set the date for a few months after Kikyou's due date. Kagome's heart wanted to make sure everyone was happy, even if it was her own wedding. I was okay with that because that put our wedding in December. That was when the two of us had officially gotten together.

While I hated the man who hunted my Kagome, I was thankful for that day in the elevator. Because of him, I was able to get the woman of my dreams. Now she will forever be mine. I smiled as she snuggled deeper into my chest as she slept. I knew we needed to get up for work, but I wanted to hold her like this for just a little longer.

Sadly, my alarm had other ideas. Its loud screeching went off, and Kagome jumped before opening her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled as I reached over and smashed the damn thing into a million pieces. I really needed to stock up on these things.

"Was that necessary?" She asked, before yawning.

"Indeed." I replied, looking back down at her. She sat up slightly, and I found myself staring at her breasts. She had on a tight tank top that hugged her mounds. Her nipples were hardened and pushing against the fabric. I had to tear my eyes away from the woman. We didn't have time for that today. I had a meeting early this morning that I couldn't be late for. Even so, it didn't keep my cock from twitching to life as she stretched beside me.

I quickly jumped out of bed and almost ran to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and made sure it was as cold as possible. Later. I will take her later. I kept telling myself this so I could try and get my manhood under control. As I was showering, Kagome walked in and began to undress. I watched as she opened the door to the shower and stepped in before jumping out.

"That is cold!" She exclaimed, shaking off the cold water. I smirked down at her as she crossed her arms and shivered.

"Indeed. Waking up beside you when I have a meeting to get to does not work in my favor." I replied, finishing up with my shower.

"I get it." She said, blushing. When I was done, I turned off the water and stepped out, ignoring the chill on my skin. She looked at me for a moment before a mischievous look fell on her face.

"So you don't have time for sex?" She asked as she took a step towards me. I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"No." I replied, watching as she walked closer to me.

"So I probably shouldn't touch you then." She whispered as her hands reached out and rested on my chest.

"Indeed." I growled. An innocent touch wouldn't have bothered me, but this was far from innocent. Her hands went lower, stopping just before my cock which was once again coming to life.

"But it looks like you want me to touch you." She replied, pushing her hips against mine. I growled and placed my hands on her waist, holding her still.

"Do not tease me, Woman." I warned. She just smiled evilly at me before turning around and pushing her ass against my now fully-hardened manhood. She let out a little innocent gasp before bending down slightly. I groaned as my cock slipped in between her cheeks. She gave her ass a wiggle, and I couldn't stop myself from smacking it roughly.

She stood up instantly before leaning her back against my chest. Her arms wrapped around my neck, raising her perfect breasts to my view. I reached up and grabbed both of them in my hands, squeezing them tightly. Just as I was about to nuzzle her neck, she disappeared from my grasp and hopped in the shower. I looked at her with shock and could see the smirk on her face.

She had planned this. She knew I didn't have time to take her so she teased me. She's planning on leaving me wanting for the rest of the day. I smirked as I made my way to the closet. Two can play at this game. If she was determined to tease me, I would tease her.

An hour later, we were in the car on our way to the office. Kagome had decided to wear a business dress to work today along with my favorite shoes. I knew she chose this outfit just to tease me, and it was working. I was fighting with everything I had to keep my penis limp. The last thing I needed was to go to this meeting with a hard-on.

I smirked when I looked over at Kagome. She was doing something on her phone and wasn't paying any attention to me. I reached out and gently put a hand on her knee. The action was innocent enough that she didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until I slowly started to move my hand upwards that she realized what I was doing. Her legs instantly clamped shut and I smiled.

I could see her glaring at me. I continued moving my hand up until I reached the bottom of her dress. I pushed my hand under the fabric and stopped when I felt the little thong that blocked me from my prize. I could hear Kagome's breath quicken as I played with the thin straps there before slicing each one without her realizing it. I would let her know what I did, but for now, I wanted something else.

Even though her legs were closed, she couldn't stop me from getting to the top of her cunt. I pushed my fingers into her folds and immediately found her clit. I could already feel her slickness growing as I rolled the pearl in between my fingers. She let out a gasp and leaned her head back against the seat. Looks like she can tease but cannot take the teasing in return. I smiled at how responsive she was.

The moment her slickness was dripping from her walls and her legs opened to allow me access, I pulled both my hand and her thong away from her. With an evil smirk, I held up the small piece of fabric and she snatched it from me. She groaned when she realized it was unusable.

"Really?" She yelled, shoving the fabric into her purse.

"Indeed. Have you learned your lesson?" I asked, shifting in my seat. I had unfortunately made myself hard at the feel of her against my fingers. I was extremely uncomfortable and needed to calm myself down.

"What lesson?" She asked, legitimately confused.

"Do not tease me. I can tease just as well." I answered, feeling myself beginning to soften just as I was pulling into the parking garage.

"Fine, I won't tease you." She replied. I looked at her as I parked my car. I could tell she was still mad about her underwear but something seemed off. She gave up against me way too easily. She opened the door and was careful as she got out. It was then that I realized the mistake I may have made. Her dress was short enough that, if she bent over, she would show everyone what she had.

I cursed myself as I got out of the car and walked around to her. I felt bad because she was going to be on edge all day. She probably wouldn't even be able to work due to her embarrassment. I grabbed her waist, stopping her from entering the building.

"Do you wish for me to call someone to bring you a thong, or a new dress?" I asked. She gave me a smile that made me shiver.

"No. I will be fine." She said innocently before walking inside. I followed behind her. When we reached the steps, I inwardly groaned. With every step she took, her dress would rise up just enough to give me a glance of her tight cunt. I could see her juices clearly and knew she was highly aroused. Now I really did regret removing her thong.

I averted my gaze and bit the inside of my cheek in an attempt to keep my cock down. When I can finally take this woman, I will make her pay for all this teasing. I had never been tortured so, and it was enough to nearly make me cry.

We finally made it up the stairs and Kagome fixed her dress, not bothering to hide her smirk. She pushed open the door and entered the floor, leaving me to watch her swaying ass. I finally found my composure and entered the room as well. Without even looking at Kagome, I made my way to the conference room. InuYasha and Father were already at the large table discussing something when I sat down silently.

"What is wrong with you?" InuYasha asked.

"I wish for this day to be over." I replied, rubbing my forehead.

"It just started, Son." Father said. "Is everything okay with you and Kagome?"

"Indeed." I replied. Just then, Kagome opened the door. She held it open for two men who walked in with briefcases. She gave a small bow before leaving. I was thankful she didn't try anything with these men present. I didn't want to have to explain the situation to strangers.

"Hello, and welcome to Taisho Inc. I'm the CEO, Kenta Taisho. This is my oldest son, Sesshomaru Taisho. He is my partnering CEO. And this is my youngest, InuYasha Taisho. He runs another building we have but is staying here for a while." Father said, holding his hand out to the men.

"It's nice to meet you. We are here on behalf of Naraku Enterprises. Our CEO is interested in possibly merging our companies." One of the men said before pointing to the distracted man beside him. "This is Brenton Smith. I am Eddie Brice. We are here from the American branch of the company."

"Did you say Naraku?" InuYasha asked, tensing up.

"Yes, have you heard of us?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. The name sounds really familiar." InuYasha admitted. He looked as if he had seen a ghost but couldn't place it. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out. Father was talking to the men so it would be okay for me to take a quick peek at it. I opened it up and almost choked at what I saw.

It was a picture of Kagome leaning up against her desk. The straps of her dress had fallen off her shoulders. She was biting her lip and had her arms squeezed together, pushing out her cleavage. I could see the blush on her cheeks and instantly knew that this was Ayame's idea.

I put my phone back down and looked up, trying to keep my composure. That damn woman was doing this as payback for me tearing her thong. I really regretted this little game I had placed myself in. Kagome has so much control over me, it was unreal. Even now, I was fighting against my own body while she was probably laughing with Ayame.

My phone vibrated again and I hesitated before looking at it. I was going to ignore it but curiosity got the best of me. I couldn't keep my groan in as I looked at the photo. This time, Kagome was sitting in her chair. She had her dress pulled down around her waist while her hands covered her breasts. Her legs were lifted slightly from her heels, but her knees were pushed together, keeping everything covered.

"Son, are you okay?" Father asked, making me hide my phone. I cleared my throat and looked up at them.

"Indeed." I replied. I could see Father looking at me strangely but he didn't say anything else. He turned back to the men and began speaking to them again.

Once again, my phone vibrated. I immediately opened it, wondering what she would be doing this time. I was already painfully hard so there was no reason why I couldn't look. This time, Kagome was on the ground. She was on her knees with her legs spread apart. I still couldn't see that perfect cunt of hers but it was damn near close. Her dress was still bunched around her waist. One of her hands was holding onto her breasts, covering her nipples. The other was on the floor between her legs, pushing her up slightly. Her eyes were half-closed and she was biting her bottom lip again. Some of her hair fell over her shoulder while the rest hung down her back.

I felt as if I was going to have a nosebleed. I was so incredibly turned on, and I knew Father and InuYasha had to be able to smell my arousal. It was obvious they could. Father was tense and trying to move away from me discreetly. InuYasha was just staring at my phone in awe. Wait. I suddenly turned to InuYasha, snarling. How dare he look at Kagome in such a way?

"It's not my fault you didn't hide your phone this time." InuYasha said, holding up his hands. I went to punch him but he ducked just in time.

"BOYS!" Father yelled, making us both look at him. "What has gotten into you two, especially you, Sesshomaru? I expect this from your brother, but not you."

"Hn."

"You can't get mad at him. You'd act the same way." InuYasha said before snatching my phone from me. I reached for it, trying to get it back, but he threw it at Father just before I could reach it. I snatched it from Father's hands, but by the shocked look on his face, I could tell he already saw what the photo was.

"Is everything okay?" Eddie asked, looking between the three of us.

"Yes. This is why most people say not to run a family business." Father answered. He turned to the intercom and pushed the button. "Ayame, bring us five waters please. It's getting a little hot in here."

"Yes, Sir." Ayame answered. Kagome would pay for this. This is precisely what I didn't want to happen. Granted, the meeting was pointless since Father would never merge with anyone, but I still did not want the embarrassment of having a painful hard-on during the entire thing. I looked up as the door opened. Kagome was holding the door open for Ayame and wouldn't look at me. Ayame, on the other hand, couldn't keep the smirk off of her face.

"Here are your waters." Ayame said, handing everyone their glasses. When she went to hand me mine, I just glared at her. She set the glass down in front of me before moving on to InuYasha.

"Ayame, you two will stop what you are doing if you wish to keep your jobs." Father warned, making Kagome's eyes go wide. She gave me a look, and I smirked at her before looking away. She would never lose her job, but I would allow her to think so.

The two women made their way back out, but instead of pulling the door shut, they let it fall on its own. It closed agonizingly slowly, and right before the door fully closed, Ayame was on Kagome. Her hands gripped Kagome's breasts while she pushed her lips against Kagome's. Kagome herself was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. I was thankful that the two men were facing Father because they didn't see anything.

InuYasha, on the other hand, stared with his mouth open until the door clicked in place. Father had his head hung low and was rubbing his temples. I felt as if my cock was going to rip through my pants at any moment. That one was completely Ayame's fault, but I would still punish Kagome for it. When I am done with her, she will no longer be able to work.

"So I have to ask, who is the other chick?" Brenton asked, pointing over his shoulder at the door.

"What do you mean?" Father asked. I looked at the man and saw his face filled with lust. I knew exactly who he was talking about, and I instantly wanted to kill him.

"The woman who brought in the waters was Ayame, right? So who was the other one?" He asked again.

"Her name is Kagome. She is in charge of bringing in more customers for us." Father answered. I could see his hands clenching as he looked at the man. He knew exactly what the man was thinking.

"Is she single?" Brenton continued, not noticing the three demons wanting to kill him.

"No. She is engaged." Father answered before I had a chance to. I knew he was trying to keep me from insulting the man.

"Damn. I hope he taps that ass on a daily basis. I know I would." He replied. I clenched my hands into fists and was about to jump over the table when the other man interrupted.

"I told you to stop trying to pick up women during meetings. This is how you ruined the last meeting. Naraku is going to fire you if he doesn't kill you first." Eddie said, making Brenton flinch. It was obvious that these two men feared their boss.

"You need to leave. You can also tell Naraku that we will never merge with that bastard." InuYasha said, suddenly standing up. He was visibly shaking, and I could feel the anger and rage flowing off of him. Father also noticed this and stood as well.

"InuYasha, you will sit down now!" Father ordered.

"Not until they leave. I googled Naraku. I couldn't place the name and it was bugging me." InuYasha said before handing me his phone. I looked at it and my eyes went wide. Naraku was HIM. The man that was hunting Kagome was trying to merge with our company. He was trying to get closer to her.

In an instant, I had one of the men against the wall by his throat. I could see Father looking at InuYasha's phone. When he realized what was going on, he set the phone down and was immediately next to me. He was trying to pull me off of the man but I wouldn't budge.

"Sesshomaru, let him go. He's not Naraku. He's just working for him." Father said, trying to calm me. InuYasha was on my other side, forcing my fingers from Brenton's throat. The moment my hand released him, Father pulled them both behind my back and started forcing me out of the room. While I was strong, Father was stronger at the moment. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't break free.

I could feel my beast beginning to come forward. My fangs were growing in length, just as my claws were. My eyes were bleeding red and my markings, which were no longer concealed, went jagged. I saw Ayame out of the corner of my eye before she took off running down the hall. When the two very scared men walked out of the conference room, I began to fight even harder for my release.

"Sesshomaru, calm down!" Father yelled, tightening his grip.

"It's time for you to leave. Tell Naraku he is not allowed on any of our properties, and that goes for all his people, too. If we find any of you, we will release him." InuYasha said, pointing at me. The men looked at me before turning and running out of the building. I had never lost control of my beast so badly before. My snarl could be heard echoing around the halls. My youki was whirling around us, making both mine and Father's hair whip around. I wanted to kill these men. It didn't matter that they weren't the ones that hurt Kagome; they worked for the man who did.

I could feel Father's grip on me beginning to loosen as my power grew. I had always held back, but now I was letting it free. I could feel my face beginning to elongate as my transformation began. My snarls became deeper, and I could see the fear in InuYasha's eyes. He even took a step back from me.

"Sesshomaru, if you transform, you will tear this place down!" Father yelled, his grip slipping even more. I could feel him struggling to keep me under control. I heard everything he said and knew he was right. I tried to reign myself in but was too far gone. Even I had no control.

I was surprised when a small figure was suddenly clutching on to me. I could feel small hands on my face and a small body against mine. A calming scent rushed over me, and I instantly felt my beast back off. I looked down to see Kagome holding me. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was clutching on to me for dear life.

As I felt myself gaining control again, Father let me go and fell to the ground panting. I wrapped my arms around Kagome and buried my nose into her hair. Breathing in her scent helped me calm down even faster and I was quickly back to my normal self.

I looked at Father who was still on his hands and knees panting. I could see blood dripping off of him, and I realized, in my struggles, I had clawed him. I looked at my hands and could see his blood on my fingers. I pushed Kagome away. She was shocked at my movements, but when she saw the blood on my hand, she looked towards Father. She was instantly by his side, trying to help him to his feet. His weight was too much for her and she just ended up falling to her knees.

"I'm okay, Kagome." He said before pushing himself up off the floor. He looked at me, and I didn't try to hide my shame. "Don't worry about it, Son. If you hadn't lost control, I would have."

"I-" I started, but was unable to finish. Father patted me on the shoulder before looking down at his wounds.

"I'm already healing." He said, beginning to remove his tattered and bloody clothing. "I'll be good as new by lunch. You owe me a suit though."

"Aren't we forgetting about something?" Ayame asked, her eyes wide. Kagome walked over to me with some tissues and began to clean the blood from one of my hands. I hated seeing her do it but her touch was keeping me calm.

"I guess, though I'm not sure what you're talking about." Father said, now completely shirtless.

"His beast was out!" InuYasha yelled. "He was in the middle of transforming. Even _he_ couldn't stop himself."

"Then, how?" Father started, before his eyes fell on Kagome. We all looked at her, and she stopped cleaning my hand as she looked at everyone.

"I didn't do anything. I just ran to him. It helped last time." She said, trying to get everyone to stop staring at her.

"Last time with Kagura, he was just angry, Kagome." InuYasha started. "This time, his beast was out. Another minute and he would have completely transformed, taking this building with him."

"What's the big deal?" She asked, moving onto my other hand. Does she really not know what this means?

"He should have killed you for getting in his way. The only one that can stop a beast is a mate." Ayame explained, making Kagome look at her confused.

"But I'm not his mate." She stated.

"Exactly. Which means you have passed being just mates. What you two are is so rare that it's hardly believed in anymore. I didn't even believe in it." Ayame said, her eyes wide.

"What are we?" Kagome asked, looking up at me. I looked down into her brown eyes, watching as the blue specks swirled around.

"We are soulmates." I answered, making Kagome's eyes go wide.

"What?" She squeaked out, shocked.

"We were born for each other, Kagome." I whispered, not taking my eyes from hers.

"I never thought I would meet soulmates. And to think that they are my own children." Father said, interrupting our moment. He put his arms around our shoulders and I pulled back from him. He knew I hated being touched by anyone other than Kagome or Rin.

"Let go of me." I ordered.

"You just tried to kill me, your own father. The least you could do is let me hug you." Father argued, making me groan. How could I deny him now?

"Why did your beast come out, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. I looked at Father who released us after that. We had no choice but to tell her.

"Naraku." Was all I said. I wanted to see her reaction to the name. Instantly, her face paled and she tensed. I pulled her to me and placed my chin on her head. One of my hands tightened in her hair while the other went to the small of her back.

"He was here?" She asked. Hearing his name must have made her remember it.

"No. He sent two of his workers to try and get us to merge companies. He must have thought he could use that as a way to get to you." Father said. At that, Kagome started to shake, and I began rumbling in my chest, trying to calm her down.

"I recognized the name and googled him. Once I showed Sesshomaru, he freaked out." InuYasha added. "I don't think those two will be coming back."

"It's handled for now, but Naraku is going to be pissed. Not only did we ruin any chance of us merging, we also told those men that Kagome was engaged. We need to be more alert now than ever. Kagome must never be left alone. She will always have at least one of us around her, if not more. We will need to hire more guards to keep at the house. Sesshomaru, Kaede will need to stay at your house to babysit. I don't want Rin left without someone to protect her. We need to prepare ourselves. Naraku will attack, and it will be sooner than later." Father said.

I could hear Kagome whimpering, and I pulled her as close to me as I could. I let my size tower over her, trying to envelop her with myself. I wanted her to know that I was there for her and would never let anything happen to her. With me, she would be safe. I would never let her leave my side.

"I'll take you home, Kagome." I said as I felt her calming down.

"No. I won't run." She said, shaking her head.

"You won't be running." Father argued, trying to make her feel better.

"I won't let him run my life. I'm still going to come to work. I'm still going to have fun. I'm still going to get married. Nothing has changed." She said, pulling away from me and standing up straight.

"You will be safe, Kagome. For now, you can work with me in my office." I said, receiving a nod. I watched as she walked to her office in a daze.

"We need to kill him." InuYasha said, also watching the retreating Kagome.

"I know, but it's more complicated than that. He is the owner of a well-known company. If he comes up missing, people will notice." Father said.

"I will kill him." I stated.

"And you could very well go to jail and never see Kagome again." Father replied, making me flinch. "She is my daughter. I want him dead just as much as you, but we have to be smart about this. We will find away."

"I will kill him." I stated again, before turning from the group. If it was the last thing I did, I would kill that man for what he has done to Kagome.

A few hours later, I was sitting at my office desk. I had my phone to my ear and was leaning back against my chair. I was hardly listening to the man who spoke because I couldn't stop looking at Kagome. She was sitting on the edge of my desk. One of her legs was crossed over the other, and she was chewing on the end of a pen as she looked over some paperwork.

She looked both innocent and hot while she worked and it was turning me on. I could normally control myself, but because she had been teasing me all morning, I was having trouble. Not to mention I just found out this woman was my soulmate. I wanted nothing more than to take her and make her my mate. I just had to find a way to get rid of Naraku's claim without endangering my life. While I knew I could overpower his mark, Kagome wouldn't let me try. She didn't want to take the chance of losing me.

I replied to the man on the phone with a sigh. This conversation was pointless, but hanging up on him would be rude. I had tried to get off the phone a few times now, but I was constantly ignored. Kagome looked up from her paperwork and saw how annoyed I looked. Her eyes traveled over me, stopping at my very obvious bulge. I wasn't completely hard, but I wasn't soft either. Knowing her eyes were lingering on my covered manhood just made it grow even more. Kagome's eyes widened as the bulge moved and became bigger.

She set her pen and paperwork on my desk and stood up. I watched as she made her way to me before lifting a leg and putting it over mine. She put her hands on my shoulders as she straddled me. Any softness that had been lingering in my cock was gone. I tried to concentrate on what the man was saying, but I was failing miserably.

When Kagome started kissing my neck, I knew I was gone. I could feel her teeth grazing against my skin and I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from groaning while I still held the phone to my ear. When her lips moved up to my ear and nibbled on the lobe, I moved my hand to her ass and squeezed. Her dress was riding up, and I had full access to her cunt. I moved my hand between her legs before pushing into her folds. She was already dripping wet, and I inwardly moaned as her juices clung to my fingers.

Her lips moved up to mine, and her tongue instantly went into my mouth. I kissed her back, forgetting about the phone next to my ear. I pushed two of my fingers deep inside of her and wiggled them around. I swallowed her moan and finally realized that I still had the phone. I pulled away from her mouth to reply to the man and, once again, tried to hang up without success.

I leaned my head back into the seat in frustration. All I want to do is fuck my fiancée. I don't think I'm asking for too much. Kagome looked at me, her eyes full of lust. She bit her lip, trying to keep from moaning out as my fingers continued to wiggle inside of her. I knew she could feel my erection pressing up against her leg because she would occasionally move her leg, brushing up against me.

She reached down and ran her hand over my cock. Even though I was covered, it felt magnificent. I had been wanting to be touched all day, and finally feeling her hand against me was amazing. I moved my thumb up to her clit and she pushed her hips against my hand. She pushed her face into my shoulder, muffling the sounds of her moans. I could feel her walls clamping down on my fingers and I knew I had made her reach her orgasm. Her hand tightened against my manhood in the process, and I had to lean my head back again.

When Kagome was able to move again, she pulled away from my shoulder and looked at me. I attempted to get off of the phone again but the man changed to yet another subject. By now, my anger was growing. I had a vixen on my lap that wanted to be fucked senseless but everything continued to get in my way.

Kagome looked at me for a second longer before climbing from my lap. I tried to hold her in place but she was able to slip from my grasp. As she walked away, I looked at my fingers and couldn't help but stare at the slickness that coated them. That's it. Fuck my manners. I instantly slammed the phone down, hanging up on the man. Just before Kagome reached the door, I was in front of her and locking it.

"You have teased me all day, Woman. You have tortured me. You have sent me increasingly naughtier photos. You have let another woman kiss you and touch what is mine. You will not continue with this." I growled, my eyes bleeding red.

"I tried, but you would rather talk to another man than pay attention to me. I think I will just stay in my office for the rest of the day." She replied, trying to walk around me.

"No. You will stay." I growled, walking towards her. This woman would not escape me. She will be punished.

"You can't make me." She replied, walking past me. Just as she began to unlock the door, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I walked away from the door and straight to my desk. I set her on her heels and crashed my lips against hers. I knew she wanted me and was playing hard to get. I could smell her arousal growing as I kissed her.

She pulled away from me and began to walk away again. If she wanted to play dirty, then so be it. With one swipe of my claws, her dress fell to the floor in a tattered mess. She looked at herself before turning to me and glaring. I could see her face growing red with anger. She stomped towards me and stopped inches from my face.

"Stop tearing all of my clothes! What am I supposed to do now?!" She asked, poking me in the chest. I growled and looked down her body. There was no way she was going to leave now.

"You are going to let me fuck you." I replied, giving her a fanged grin. Her arousal spiked, and I could see her swallow as if she was scared. I began to take off my clothing, one piece at a time. It didn't take long till I was just as nude as she was, minus the shoes. I took mine off but she would be keeping hers.

"You will be punished for what you did." I informed her as I took a step forward. She stood her ground and held her head up high. In an instant, I was in front of her, holding her hips and pushing my erection into her. I had never been this hard, and I had to admit it was painful. A day of constantly going back and forth between hardened and limp has left my member crying for attention.

I pushed my lips against hers hungrily and I could feel her finally giving in. Her hands slowly ran up my chest before stopping at my shoulders. I could see the wall behind us, and I knew that was where I wanted to take her. Quickly, I slammed her against it. She let out a moan from the rough treatment and I was glad she liked it. That meant I could let loose a little.

I let my fangs lengthen before biting down on her lip. Her hands tightened in my hair and pulled roughly. I growled my appreciation at her own roughness before pushing her up the wall slightly. She knew exactly what I wanted and wrapped her legs around me. I could feel her heels digging into the skin on my back and ass, and I was glad she had decided to wear these particular shoes.

They were the ones that had started all of this. These were the shoes I had picked up in her room at Sango's house, the ones that made me think of all those dirty thoughts. These shoes were what spiked my attraction to her, and I was finally about to fuck her while she wore them.

I put my hands on her ass to hold her up. I positioned my cock right at her entrance, waiting only a second before I slammed in. I held still for a moment, gaging her reaction. I had never been this rough with her, and I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt her.

She closed her eyes and let out a loud moan before pulling my hair even harder. That was all the indication I needed. I pulled out and slammed into her again and again. I squeezed her ass tightly with my hands. I could feel my claws digging into her flesh.

I brought my mouth to her breasts and sucked one in. I sucked it long and hard, making Kagome cry out. I looked up to see if I was hurting her. I was relieved when I saw her eyes closed with pleasure. Her mouth was hung open slightly in a silent gasp. She was past being hurt; she was enjoying it.

I picked up my pace when I could feel her walls beginning to tighten around me. I switched to her other breast, sucking that one in just as hard. As my hands squeezed her firm ass tighter, her walls constricted around me. She pulled my hair so hard, I had no choice but to release her nipple and growl out my approval. Just as she was beginning to come down from her ecstasy, my own hit. I didn't even have time to react as I exploded inside of her. I could feel my seed shooting into her womb and instantly realized my mistake.

In my need for her, I had forgotten to put on a condom. Then I forgot that I didn't have one on and just filled up her womb. I would be surprised if she didn't end up pregnant. I put my head into her shoulder and groaned in aggravation. She was going to be furious with me. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to talk to me for a while.

Her hands came up and cradled my head. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and I could see her looking behind me as she was deep in thought. I moved my hands to her waist and held her against me for a moment longer. I felt horrible for what I did. We had agreed to wait and I may have just ruined that. We would have to postpone the wedding if she was pregnant. We would have to go on red alert because Naraku would find out. Getting her pregnant wasn't a wise decision.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru." She soothed, making me groan. Here she was, comforting me when she should be angry.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." I whispered into her shoulder.

"Put me down." She ordered softly. I pulled myself from her and gently let her feet fall to the floor. I went to back away from her, but she placed both of her hands on the sides of my face. I reached up and put my hands over hers, looking down into her eyes.

"You have every right to be angry with me." I said, moving my eyes to the floor.

"Look at me." She commanded with a gentle firmness that made me obey. "Will you protect me?"

"You know I will." I replied, confused by her question.

"If I'm pregnant, will you protect our child?" She asked, making me hug her to me.

"I would never let anything happen to you, or any future pups we have." I whispered as I buried my face into her hair.

"Will you love the child, even if I am accidentally pregnant?" She asked, making me look at her.

"Of course I will. It doesn't matter if you end up pregnant now, or sometime in the future. I will love any pup we have together." I replied. She gave me a warm smile, and I felt myself relax.

"Then, if I end up pregnant, we will be just fine." She assured me. I looked at her for a moment before kissing her lips. How could this woman forgive me so easily for a mistake I made that could have been prevented? If she did end up pregnant, I will love my pup just as much as I love her. I will take care of them and protect them. I will make sure they are happy and healthy.

"We may have to postpone the wedding." I said as I pulled away from her slightly.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter if we postpone the wedding, have it earlier, or just go to the courthouse and sign the certificate. As long as I get you, I will be happy." She answered, making me smile.

"I love you so much, Kagome." I said, before kissing her again.

"And I love you, too." She replied, before looking down. "Now we have to figure out the dress problem."

"I'll take care of that." I said, picking up my shirt and handing it to her. I walked to my desk and pushed the button on my intercom. "Ayame, Kagome needs a new dress."

Instantly, I heard the female's laughter all the way from out in the hall. Kagome's face went tomato red and she fidgeted with my shirt before finally putting it on. As I waited on Ayame to stop laughing, I went ahead and put my pants back on.

"I do have to say, Sir, you lasted longer than I thought you would. Maybe you could make those photos your screensaver." She said, still laughing. I growled before pushing the button again.

"Ayame, do you wish to keep your job?" I asked, and the laughter died instantly.

"Just get her to text me her size, and I'll get a dress for her within the hour." She replied.

"You can't get mad at her for laughing. You're the one who ripped my dress." Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"And I will do it again if I need to." I replied, making her blush even more. I let out a laugh and pulled her into my arms. "You complete me, Kagome. Never forget that."

-sSs-

Chapter 14: It was just supposed to be a fun little chapter, but then it turned into more. I hope you all don't mind. Finally, everyone knows the man is Naraku. Now I wonder when they will meet him. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Please review. I do put some effort into these chapters, and I would be really grateful if you told me what you think of them.

I do not own InuYasha.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Claimed

Kouga

"Hey, Prick. Did you forget about me or something? It's been months, Asshole. I'm back in Japan. I just landed so I'll be at your house in about an hour. You better fucking be there." I said into the phone. Once again, the damn dog didn't answer. I had been calling for a week, and he had yet to return any of my calls. What happened to being best friends?

I walked up to the luggage claim and grabbed my one suitcase. I was angry that the man that was supposed to be my best friend was refusing to answer my calls. Sure, we could go without talking and be just fine, I'm not a little pussy that gets lovesick, but this was the longest we had gone without, and I was getting a little worried.

I grew up with the bastard. I knew how cold he could be to people. I knew how much he pushed everyone away. I just hope he didn't push everyone away so much that he now can't be reached. I looked at my phone, debating on calling him again. I'll just show up at his house. If he's not there, then he will for sure be at work. I'll find him, then I'll talk some sense into him.

I made my way to the cab and climbed into the backseat. Sesshomaru and I have been best friends since elementary school. We were unlikely allies. He was always cold and stoic. He never showed any emotion, but everything he did had a purpose. I, on the other hand, was reckless and did everything without thinking.

At first, Sesshomaru and I had wanted nothing to do with each other, but one day, I had seen a little girl getting picked on and had instantly gone to her rescue. I couldn't have left her to fend for herself. It had been three guys picking on her. I had gone and punched the first guy before standing in front of the girl. The other two guys had instantly charged.

I had managed to punch one of them, but not before the other landed a hit. I had ended up falling to the ground beside the girl, and I had put my arms around her protectively, knowing that they were about to go after both of us. All three of the men had stood and were surrounding us.

Just when I had expected them to hit me, Sesshomaru walked right in between us, not even caring that he had interrupted a fight. He wasn't even joining in. We had just happened to be in his way. One of the boys had said something to him, making him stop and turn around. He had looked at me for a second, before taking in the sight of the girl I was holding.

Sesshomaru had turned to walk away but was stopped again by one of the boys charging at him. What happened next had been incredible. Within a few hits, he had taken out all three boys. His facial expression never changed, and he hadn't even broken a sweat. After that, he had turned and walked away without even looking at me.

I, of course, had gotten in trouble for very nearly killing those three boys. The teachers had arrived long after Sesshomaru was gone, but I hadn't even cared. I was a young elementary boy. I had just found the one person I could look up to.

The next day, I had tried to talk to him but he had refused. He never said a word and just pretended that I wasn't there. I had literally followed him around for three weeks before he even acknowledged me, and he only did that because I had followed him to his house.

This was before his father had remarried so the half-breed hadn't even been born yet. I had expected him to send me away when we reached his house, but instead, he had left the front door open, expecting me to follow. He had taken me to his room, and while there hadn't been much said, he had at least finally acknowledged my presence. Not long after that, we had started to consider ourselves friends.

Now, for some unknown reason, it seems as if he is pushing everyone away again. I looked up at the giant house as the cab driver pulled into the long ass driveway. The first thing I noticed was the amount of guards. He had always kept guards to keep his daughter safe, but this was a lot more than normal.

When I stepped out of the car, one of the guards approached me. They asked for my name and I gave it. He ran inside and I waited for a few moments. Something must have happened if he has such high security.

"Kouga?" A familiar voice said. I looked over to see Kenta exiting the house, followed by the guard.

"What the hell are you doing here, Old Man?" I asked, backing away. I had no problem with Kenta, except for one thing. The damn man liked to hug way too much. Just as I expected, he pulled me into one of his hugs, and when I tried to pull away, he just held me longer. Finally, he released me.

"For the time being, we are living here." Kenta finally answered.

"You mean Ice Prick is letting you and Izayoi live here?" I asked. That's not possible.

"At first, no, we all just showed up. But now he doesn't seem to mind it." He admitted.

"All?" I asked, following the large man as we walked into the house. He turned into the kitchen, and I gaped at the amount of people there. They all looked up at me with smiles on their faces.

"Yes, all. You remember my mate, Izayoi, as well as my son, InuYasha." Kenta started.

"I could never forget the mutt's smell." I replied, making InuYasha glare at me.

"Shut up! Go back to your flea-infested home." InuYasha yelled.

"Stop it." Kenta warned. "Anyway, this is Kikyou, InuYasha's mate. Over there, we have Sango the demon slayer and Miroku the monk."

"He's letting a demon slayer live in a house full of demons?" I asked. "Has he lost his mind?"

"No, but you have." Sango replied, looking at me as if she wanted to kill me.

"Calm down, Woman." I said, making the slayer's eye twitch. "Why are you all here? And where is that asshole?"

"We're here for Kagome, and Sesshomaru is still asleep." Kenta answered.

"Who the hell is Kagome?" I asked. What has happened in the few months I was gone?

"He never told you?" The old man asked, making me look at him.

"Told me what?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Kagome is his fiancée." He replied. I was silent for a moment, in shock.

"Oh, fuck no." I said, before turning on my heel. I was going to give that bastard a piece of my mind. I began making my way up the stairs. I could hear Kenta and InuYasha following me.

"Those two fuck like rabbits. I wouldn't go in there." InuYasha warned.

"I went to college with the bastard. I've seen him naked plenty of times." I replied, noticing the look the mutt gave me. "Not like that, you fucking freak. We were roommates. Quite often, we would bring women back. We didn't exactly care who saw as long as we got a nut off."

"Was he really that big of an asshole?" InuYasha asked, making me stop to look at him.

"You have no idea. He fucked women, then sent them running with tears in their eyes. He beat the shit out of anyone, just for being in his way. He never got in trouble because everyone was either too scared of him or he paid them off. Hell, sometimes he even scared me." I said, before walking again. I stood outside of his door before pushing it open.

There was the asshole, asleep as if the sun wasn't already up. He was completely naked except for the sheet that was tangled around his legs. On his chest was a beautiful woman who was also asleep. His arm was draped around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

"At least she is hot." I said, before silently making my way to the bathroom. I noticed a thong sitting on the floor and picked it up. "I'm keeping this."

"You're sick." InuYasha said as I stuffed the fabric into my back pocket. I ignored the idiot and grabbed a towel. I quickly got it wet before making my way back to the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Kenta asked, taking a step back.

"Don't you think it's time these two wake up?" I asked, twisting the towel.

"He's going to kill you." InuYasha stated, his eyes going wide.

"Possibly, but it will be worth it." I answered. When the towel was finally tight enough for my liking, I got into position beside his bed. I held out the towel and quickly whipped it over his junk. He instantly shot up and grabbed a hold of himself. He took one look at me and growled, before rolling to the floor. He landed on his knees and supported himself on one elbow while holding his junk with his other hand.

"That hurt _me_." InuYasha said, making me laugh.

"I will kill you, Wolf." Sesshomaru snarled, still bent over. I looked up and saw Kagome awake, holding the blanket to her body. She kept looking between Sesshomaru and myself. I could see the anger and worry on her face.

"That is what you get for not returning any of my calls. And for not telling me about your permanent piece of pussy. Now get your lazy ass up." I said, before turning and making my way to the door. I looked back towards my best friend and let out a laugh before exiting.

Kagome

I watched as the man left. When Daddy pulled the door shut, I jumped out of the bed and knelt beside Sesshomaru. I could tell he was in pain, and I wasn't exactly sure what to do for this sort of thing. He let out a growl, and I knew he was pissed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hands on his arm.

"I think I might be sick." He said, before rolling on his side. I was still angry at that man, but I couldn't help my female side. When he rolled onto his back, I busted out laughing. I'm not sure why, but all females find it funny when a man gets hit below the belt. This situation wasn't any different.

"Are you seriously laughing?" He asked, glaring at me. I couldn't answer due to my laughter, and he just covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You are supposed to be on my side." He growled, finally releasing himself. The pain must be subsiding. I quieted down and looked at him. He still held anger in his eyes, but he also seemed amused.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh at you when you're in pain." I giggled, trying to control myself.

"No, you shouldn't." He said, sitting up. He looked at me for a second before placing his hands on my hips. I leaned back slightly, knowing what he wanted.

He pushed his nose into my stomach and took a couple of long sniffs. It had been a few days since that incident in his office, and every day, he would check to see if I was pregnant. I wouldn't mind if I was, but I wouldn't be disappointed if I wasn't. He seemed to think that I would be, but so far, he hasn't smelled any change. If my scent hasn't changed by now, it probably wouldn't.

He pulled back slowly, and I could tell by his disappointed face that, once again, my scent was the same. I gave him a small smile before kissing him on the lips quickly. I hated seeing him look upset in any way. One day, I would give him children.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He looked up at me and smiled before kissing me again.

"You have done nothing wrong." He said before standing up. Even though he was smiling for me, I could tell that he was still disappointed.

"Do you want a baby that bad?" I asked, standing up with him.

"I do. I also know that we should probably wait. We will get married first. Then we will work on children." He said, walking into the bathroom. I sighed. I wanted to give him everything he desired but he was correct. Having a child right now wasn't smart. We needed to deal with Naraku first.

At the thought of him, my hip started to burn. It had been doing this for a while, but I never told anyone. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I looked down at my hip and could see the bite mark. It was red and raised up, as if it had been bit recently. I went to put my hand on it but stopped when I felt the pain getting worse.

I knew what was coming, and I also knew that I had to keep silent about it. I sat on the bed and prepared myself for the searing pain. As expected, it hit, and it was so bad, I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out. My hands tightened in the sheets, and I bent over, trying to control my outburst.

I was surprised because this time, it lasted longer than normal. When it began to subside, I released my lip so I could pant. I had been holding my breath from the pain and now I was trying to catch it. I leaned back up and looked down again.

Blood was dripping from the bite, and I knew Naraku had somehow found a way to me again. I quickly covered my scent and went to my nightstand. I had a bottle of alcohol and some gauze. I dug through, trying to find a clean piece of cloth so I could clean my wound.

The drawer was full of bloodied gauze from this happening. I wanted to throw it all away, but Sesshomaru hardly ever left my side. Then in moments like these, when I could finally throw them out, it would happen again. By the time I got myself cleaned up, Sesshomaru would be back, and I would have missed my chance.

I had a small barrier around the drawer to keep the smell of blood away from him. It's been a few days, and so far, he hasn't noticed. I finally found a small piece of gauze and soaked it in the alcohol. I pressed it to my hip and held back the hiss that threatened to escape. I could hear the shower going and knew I only had a few minutes to get this done.

The bite was worse this time than it was the other times. It was like he had put extra force into it this time, like he had wanted to make sure I knew he still had a claim on me. I could never forget that he had a claim on me because that meant Sesshomaru couldn't put his own.

While he has never said anything, and he never would, I knew this bothered him. He was an inu yokai. It was in his nature to mate. We may be soulmates, but I knew he wanted his mark on me as well. It was going against everything he had not to mark me.

When the gauze filled up with blood, I threw it into the drawer and began looking for another one. I inwardly groaned when I realized that I had used them all up. I needed to find something to try and get the bleeding to stop. I noticed the towel that the man had used on the floor. I stood up and quickly grabbed it. I pushed it against my hip hard, hoping that the added pressure would make it stop quicker.

I knew I was running out of time and I needed to get it under control. I ran into the closet, hoping to buy myself some more time. I removed the towel and saw that it was still bleeding. I let out a panicked groan. Why did he have to do it so hard this time? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Kagome?!" An angry voice called, making my head snap up. The drawer! I left the drawer open!

Sesshomaru

I stood in the shower, running my hands through my hair. I couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something was wrong with Kagome. She should have been pregnant. That last time in my office should have been enough to do the job.

While I hadn't necessarily wanted to get her pregnant, it confused me that she wasn't. I, of course, wanted kids, but right now wasn't the right time. Yet twice, I had not used a condom, and both times, she hadn't conceived.

An inu yokai's seed is highly potent and almost always takes. Being a demon, I knew I couldn't be infertile. Kagome herself had her cycles, and I could smell when her body was ready to mate. That day in my office, it had been, which is why I don't understand how she isn't pregnant.

I was disappointed that she wasn't, but I was more worried that she couldn't. That doesn't make sense either because her body was fertile. Something else must be going on to make it where she can't have children. I knew she didn't suspect anything and most likely thought it just hadn't happened.

Even though she is okay with waiting to have pups, she would be devastated if she found out she could never have them. I would still love her, but I knew that everything I had done with building her self-confidence would be shattered. She would revert back to thinking I could find someone better. While I had no problem with helping her in any way, I did not want my work ruined. She should always feel worthy because it is I, that doesn't deserve her.

I rinsed off quickly before turning off the water. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair before tying the fabric around my waist. I made my way out of the bathroom and noticed that she wasn't there. In fact, her scent was completely gone. I could still sense her, and knew she was in my room, but why was she hiding her scent?

I was getting ready to walk into my closet to get dressed when I noticed some red and white out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Kagome's nightstand drawer open. Sitting on top of the nightstand was an open bottle of alcohol. How did I not smell that?

I walked over to the drawer and my eyes grew wide. It was filled with bloody gauze. Most of it seemed old, but one was very fresh. I took a sniff and realized that there was no smell. She was hiding it. Something had been bothering her for a while now, and she was hiding it from me.

"Kagome?!" I called, a little angry, but mostly worried. I heard a shuffling in my closet, but I received no response. I looked at the drawer one last time before making my way into the closet. When I arrived, I didn't see her. I looked around and noticed a few of my shirts moving.

I walked over to them and moved them aside. Kagome was hunched down, trying to hide. When she saw me, she gave me a smile as if she wasn't up to something. I reached down and grabbed her wrist before gently pulling her out. I noticed the towel in her hand and I could see blood on it. It had no scent and I knew that she was still covering it.

"Explain this." I ordered, pointing at the towel.

"It's really not that bad." She replied. I could see her turning to the side slightly and I knew she was hiding something else. I needed to find out how she was hurting herself. I didn't like the idea of her being in pain. I placed my hands on her hips and sighed, trying to keep my anger under control.

I was going to say something to her when I noticed one of my hands was now warm and wet. I pulled my hand away to see it covered in blood. My eyes grew wide as it all started to click together. I turned her slightly with my clean hand and saw the claim mark. It was bleeding and looked as if it had been recently bit. I looked back up at her. Her eyes told me everything. Naraku still had a hold on her. He still had her in his grasp.

"How long?" I asked, putting my bloody hand back on her hip. I could see blood still flowing out of the puncture marks. I wanted to lick and heal it for her, but I knew I couldn't.

"A few days. I didn't want to worry anyone." She whispered, making me stand back up.

"Kagome, you are bleeding, and it's obvious you can't get it to stop. That should have been enough for you to tell us. Not to mention that I am your fiancé. You should not keep secrets from me." I replied, before turning from her. I yanked out the drawer from her nightstand and made my way downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the table, enjoying breakfast. I threw the drawer in front of Father with a loud slam that made everyone jump.

"What is this?" Father asked, looking over the bloody tissues. I held out my hand, and he stared at the blood dripping off of my fingers.

"He still has a hold on her. He can still get to her through the claiming mark. She's kept it a secret for days." I said, my anger boiling over.

"Sesshomaru, don't!" Kagome yelled, trying to stop me from showing everyone. She ran into the room and froze when she saw all of us looking at her. She had thrown on a pair of shorts and a large shirt. I could see the blood dripping down her leg even though she had tried to clean it up.

"Why would you keep this a secret?" Father asked, standing up. He walked over to Kagome and lifted her shirt slightly to look at the bite. He let out a hiss before turning to Izayoi. "She's going to need your help for this."

"I know he can't kill me this way. I didn't want you all to worry for nothing." She explained, making me growl.

"It does not matter if he can kill you or not!" I snarled. "He can still hurt you. You hid this from me! How can I protect you, if you do not tell me the truth?"

"What the hell is going on?" Kouga asked, standing up and walking towards me. I had forgotten he was here and now I had no choice but to tell him.

"Before we got together, Kagome was kidnapped and tortured. InuYasha saved her, but that man had already scarred her up with miasma and claimed her. I was able to get the miasma out, but I can't touch the mark. Somehow he can still get to her through that mark." I explained as Izayoi began to clean the wound.

"I studied ancient yokai mating traditions. I could take a look for you." Kouga offered. I looked at him skeptically before finally nodding. He walked over to Kagome who was glaring at me. Izayoi moved to the side to let Kouga take a look. He shook his head before placing his hand on her hip. He yanked it back immediately.

"That motherfucker. Who is he?" Kouga asked, holding his hand, which was very much burnt. I was surprised that the bite had hurt him. I thought it would only hurt me.

"His name is Naraku." I answered.

"Of all the demons to have chasing you." Kouga said to Kagome. Izayoi had gone back to cleaning her wound. I felt bad for yelling at her, but she never should have kept it a secret.

"Do you know something about him?" Father asked, looking curious.

"Yea. I got in a fight with the fucker and he very nearly killed me. I was in the hospital for a month." Kouga answered, before looking towards me. "You would know that if you had answered your phone."

"Stay on track, Kouga." I replied. Izayoi finished with Kagome and began walking to me. She grabbed my hand and began to clean off Kagome's blood.

"The prick is just a fucking half-demon. Even Mutt-Face is stronger than he is." Kouga continued.

"I have felt his aura. He is not weak." I said before InuYasha could yell at the wolf.

"Yea, but that's not his power. He carries the Shikon no Tama. That is why he is so strong. If you can get that away from him, he'll go back to his half-breed status." Kouga said, making Kagome look thoughtful.

"That's the pink jewel he has on his neck isn't it?" She asked, receiving Kouga's nod. "That's why I can't use my reiki against him."

"Hold on, you're a fucking miko!?" Kouga said, before looking at me. "You really have lost your mind. Not only do you have a demon slayer and a monk living here, but you're fucking a priestess."

"Kouga." I warned. Rin was still asleep so I didn't have to worry about his language, but I did not wish for him to speak about Kagome that way.

"Then we should just take the jewel right?" InuYasha asked.

"Not unless you want to be corrupted like him." Kouga replied. "The Shikon no Tama is used for pure evil. It is said that only the Shikon Miko can control the evil within. If anyone else touches the jewel, they will lose any humanity they have left. You'll become just as bad as Naraku."

"Does that mean he's innocent?" Kagome asked, making me growl. He would never be innocent.

"Hell, no! Not after what he did to you." InuYasha said, standing up. I could see his anger, and I completely agreed with him.

"No, he is not innocent. You have to have some kind of ill will for the jewel to take over." Kouga said.

"Explain the claim." I said, glancing at Kagome, who seemed to be stuck in thought.

"Are you two soulmates?" He asked, waiting for my nod before continuing. "I take it that means the two of you met before he claimed her?"

"Yes, just as you have. She is the girl that Father and Izayoi took in." I answered.

"That whiny little brat?" Kouga said, looking towards Kagome.

"I'm going to hurt you." She said, before taking a step towards him. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder before pulling her to me. I put my arm around her waist, not letting her leave my side.

"Kouga, do not insult my fiancée. Now continue." I commanded.

"Inus and their possessiveness." Kouga mumbled. "Anyway, since the two of you had already met and are soulmates, you had already put your own claim on her. You probably didn't even know. Your soul most likely just did it the moment you met."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sango asked, looking worried.

"It means that when Naraku tried to claim her, he couldn't." He said, confusing all of us. "The way he tore into her skin says that he became angered and tried to skip past a claim and straight to a mating mark."

"Does that mean they are mated?" InuYasha asked, his face pale.

"Yes, and no." Kouga said, looking at me. My hand had tightened around Kagome the moment he said he mated her. She was mine, and now I find out she is mated to another man by force. It was taking everything I had to keep my beast locked away.

"Your claim will never let another man take her as a mate, but he was still able to put a claim on her using his rage and anger, which is why no man can touch his claiming mark. It also means it will be much harder to remove." Kouga continued, looking down to Kagome with sad eyes.

"There is only one way to remove someone else's claiming mark." He said, before looking up to me. "You could very well die. If it was just Naraku's bite, it would be easy, but you would be battling the Shikon no Tama as well. If it was purified, you may have a chance, but right now…it will kill you."

"So there is nothing I can do?" I asked, feeling my heart drop even though I never showed it.

"Not right now. You need to find the Shikon Miko, then convince her to help demons, then find a way to get close enough to Naraku." Kouga said. I looked down at Kagome who was looking disappointed. I knew she wanted this to be gone just as much as I did.

"There is something else." Kouga stated, looking even sadder.

"What else could there be?" Kagome said, her voice cracking. I held her to me tighter, trying to calm her down.

"Kagome, you can never bare a child by anyone other than Naraku." He informed, making Kagome gasp. "The moment you conceive, his mark will kill it."

I was frozen. This explained why she hadn't gotten pregnant those two times. No, she _had_ gotten pregnant, and Naraku had killed the pup. Not only was he terrorizing the woman I love, he was harming my pups! He was killing my family!

"Sesshomaru, does that mean I was pregnant?" Kagome asked, looking at me. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even move. I was fuming with anger. Naraku had harmed what was mine.

"Sesshomaru, was she pregnant?" Father asked, standing up. I could see everyone beginning to get angry. I looked down at Kagome, who already had tears in her eyes. I could not tell her the truth. Not right now. One day I would, but at this moment, she was going through too much.

"No. I would have smelled it on you." I lied. I could see her relax before she tensed back up again.

"But I still won't be able to have your children." She whispered. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. She looked at me for a second before running off. I was about to go after her when Sango grabbed my arm.

"Let me speak to her." The woman said. I instantly remembered that she could not have children either. I could see the sadness in her eyes, and I knew she would be able to help Kagome more than I could. I gave a light nod and watched as she ran after Kagome.

"You lied. I could smell it." Father said, his eyes red. I looked at him and felt my own anger rising. I leaned over the table and supported myself on my hands.

"She was pregnant." I admitted, tightening my hands into fists. "There was no way she couldn't be."

"I will kill him." Father snarled. I could feel his youki rising and Izayoi was instantly to his side. I was also struggling with my own anger. My pup was killed.

"Why didn't you tell her?" InuYasha asked, holding a crying Kikyou. She held her stomach, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Did you see how Kagome reacted to finding out that she could not have children? How do you think she would feel if he told her that she had been pregnant but the pup was killed?" Miroku said, his eyes also sad. I knew he knew what I was feeling right now, at least to some extent.

"He killed my pup." I said through clenched teeth. My eyes were squeezed shut, and I could feel my claws digging into my hands.

"We will kill him. He has gone too far." Father growled, barely able to control himself. The only reason he had any amount of control was because of the little woman next to him.

"He killed my pup." I repeated. I could feel my marks running jagged and my fangs beginning to grow.

"You need to remain strong for Kagome." Kouga said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "If she sees you like this, she will know something is wrong. Calm down for her."

"We will get him, Son. I promise you that. But first, we need to find the Shikon Miko." Father said. I continued to think about what they said and felt myself beginning to calm down. I had to stay strong for Kagome. I pushed myself from the table and stood up straight.

"I will not give up until his blood is on my hands." I informed them.

"Good, none of us expect any less. I'll stick around and offer my protection. I'd like to get my revenge on the fucker anyway." Kouga said, before looking me over. "You should probably put more on than just a towel."

Kagome

I laid on my bed, crying into my pillow. I could never give Sesshomaru children. Even though I knew he wanted them, I could never do that for him. How pathetic of a woman am I? The one man to ever love me, and I can't even give him what he wants. I can't give him a family.

"Kagome, I'm coming in." Sango's voice rang out before she opened the door. She pushed her way in and closed the door behind her. She silently made her way to me and sat down on the bed beside me. I watched as she laid down in Sesshomaru's spot and just looked at me. I knew she was just offering her silent support until I was ready to talk. So I just cried and cried and cried. It was all I could do.

After a few minutes, I ran out of tears and reverted to sniffles. Sango moved my hair from my face and wiped away a few stray tears. I looked at her and took a calming breath, knowing that I was ready to talk now.

"What if he leaves me?" I asked. Making her scoff.

"Do you not remember the way he proposed to you? Do you not see the way he looks at you? Do you not remember you are soulmates? That man couldn't leave you even if he wanted to." She replied, rolling onto her back and looking at the roof.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"You are going to sit here. You're going to cry for the rest of the night. Then tomorrow morning, you will get up and live your life. I know how it feels to find out what you just did, but you cannot let it get you down." She said, looking at me.

"But he wanted a pup so bad." I argued.

"So did you. Kagome, there is still a chance for you and Sesshomaru. Do you think he is going to give up? I promise you, he will fight. He will not give up, not on you." Sango said. She was right. If he was willing to fight, then I would, too.

"You're right, Sango." I said, sitting up on the bed. "If he will fight, then so will I."

"You realize you two are like a power couple, right? Everyone looks up to you two. Neither one of you will let anything keep you apart." Sango said, sitting up as well.

"It's like you said, even if we wanted to leave, we couldn't." I replied. Sango looked at me for a second before laughing.

"You look horrible." She said, making me laugh.

"Thank you, Sango." I replied sarcastically.

"It's the truth." She stated, making me roll my eyes. We both looked at the door and saw Sesshomaru poking his head in, seeing if it was okay for him to enter.

"Well, my job here is done. Take a shower, Kagome. You really do look horrible." Sango said, standing up from the bed and walking out. Sesshomaru watched as she left before looking at me.

"How was that helpful?" He asked, looking at me. I smiled at him before looking down.

"It's a girl thing." I replied, before standing up and walking to him. He didn't move as I approached him. Instead, he just watched every step I took.

"Kagome–" He started, before I held my finger to his lips.

"Let me just say something. I am sorry about all of this." I started, stopping him when he tried to speak again. "I know I can't control what Naraku has done, but I will fix it. I will find the miko that Kouga spoke of. When she purifies the jewel, I will let you fight Naraku's claim. If you are willing to fight, so am I."

"I will always fight for you, Kagome." He said, before wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my hair.

"Just promise me one thing." I whispered. "Promise me you will beat his claim. Promise me you won't leave me."

"I promise, Kagome." He whispered, before pulling back to look at me. He pushed his lips against mine gently, and I placed my hands on his chest. I would fight for this man. If it's the last thing I do, I would make sure he could have me, all of me.

A week later, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, InuYasha, and I were sitting in Daddy's office. He had called all of us in for a meeting. Kouga was teasing Ayame, and she was punching him for it. InuYasha was sitting in a chair, waiting patiently for Daddy to come in. Sesshomaru was standing behind me, looking at his phone.

"I have some good news." Daddy said as he walked into his office.

"You're firing this woman. When I took this job, I didn't realize I would have to work under these strains." Kouga said, earning another punch from Ayame.

"Will you two just fuck already? You're acting exactly like Sesshomaru and Kagome before they got together. Hell, they still argue like kids." InuYasha said, looking annoyed.

"It's not my fault he's stubborn and won't listen to anybody else." I said, crossing my arms.

"You are hard-headed enough for all of us in this room." Sesshomaru replied, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I guess I'm hard-headed enough to cut you off." I said, loving the way his eyes widened slightly before narrowing again.

"Woman, do not threaten me." He ordered.

"Ooh, Kagome, we should tease him again." Ayame said, getting excited.

"No." Both Sesshomaru and I answered at the same time.

"Wait, tease? Did you have a threesome?" Kouga asked. I grabbed the first thing I could, which turned out to be Sesshomaru's phone, and threw it at Kouga. The device bounced off of his stomach before landing on the ground. He bent down and picked it up, looking at the screen. His eyes went wide before falling on me.

"Kouga, you will not look at Kagome like that." Sesshomaru growled.

"Please tell me she sent you more of these photos." Kouga said, making me gasp. I snatched the phone from Kouga and looked at it. One of the naughty pictures Ayame had talked me into taking was set as Sesshomaru's background.

"You kept these!" I squealed, making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.

"If you did not wish for me to keep them, you should not have sent them." He replied, making me blush.

"To answer your question," InuYasha started, "Sesshomaru pissed off Kagome so she decided to get back at him by teasing him all day. Somehow, Ayame got involved and took the photo you just saw. Oh, and she made out with Kagome."

"We did not make out. She kissed me!" I defended, shivering at the thought. I had not expected her to do that at all.

"She was grabbing your breasts." InuYasha argued.

"Can you do this again? I'll be the judge of whether or not it was making out." Kouga said, looking between me and Ayame.

"You are sick." Ayame said, looking at him with annoyance.

"Can we get back to what I am here for?" Daddy asked. I looked down at Sesshomaru's phone and was about to delete the photos when his giant hand suddenly snatched the phone away. I reached up to try and get it, but he held his arm out of my reach.

"Give me your phone!" I ordered.

"I think not." He replied. I grabbed a handful of his hair, trying to pull him down. He let out a growl, and I could see his eyes turning red. I released his hair for fear of hurting him, but continued to reach for his phone.

"I said to give it to me." I growled pathetically.

"You will not tell me what to do." He growled out.

"I told you they still fight like kids." InuYasha said, making me glare at him.

"Kagome, let him keep the pictures. You put him through hell that day." Daddy said, making me glare at him. He held up his hands and walked to his desk before sitting down in his chair. He leaned back as if he was waiting patiently.

"He tore my underwear." I defended.

"You started it." Sesshomaru argued, showing me his fangs.

"Don't you show me your fangs, Mister." I said, poking him in his chest. "You do not dominate me."

"Woman!" He warned as I poked him again.

"Dog!" I replied, making him growl. I could hear Kouga let out a whistle as he grabbed Ayame and pulled her behind Daddy. Even InuYasha stood up and walked behind them.

"You dare to insult me?" He growled out, and as I looked at his eyes, I realized that I may have gone too far. I would not back down though.

"No. I would never insult you. But now you know how I feel when you call me 'Woman.'" I replied, poking him again. His eyes were now completely red and blue. I knew I was now dealing with Sesshomaru's beast, and I wasn't entirely sure of what to do.

"Stand down, Kagome." Daddy warned. I looked at him out the corner of my eye but then focused back to Sesshomaru. He was snarling at me, and I could tell his beast was angry. Maybe I should have backed down, but that wasn't in my nature.

"No." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Submit." Sesshomaru growled out. I looked at him for a second longer and realized that when he was beasting out, he was even more beautiful. He seemed to radiate with power. I reached up and gently placed a hand on his face. I ran my finger over his jagged marks and loved how smooth they felt. He let out a pleased growl, and I knew I could never deny him. I looked to Daddy, who crooked his head to the side. I knew he was telling me what to do so, when I turned back to Sesshomaru, I turned my head to the side, showing him my neck.

He instantly began to nuzzle my neck while letting out a pleased rumble. I tightened my hands on his shirt and his hands went to the small of my back. He stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away, his eyes back to gold.

"That was interesting." Kouga said, making me look at him.

"I don't understand." I said, before looking at Sesshomaru, who looked angry. "We've gotten into these kinds of fights before. Why did your beast come out this time?"

"When you pulled his hair, you pulled him lower than your level. His beast took that as you challenging his dominance." Daddy answered while I looked up at Sesshomaru, who refused to look at anyone. I put my hand on the side of his face and pulled him down to look at me.

"It seems I am losing my hold on my beast." Sesshomaru admitted.

"As am I." Daddy added. "Which is why I called you all in here. We're going to go on a vacation, to the West."

"I forgot you were the Lord of the West." Kouga said, confusing me and Ayame.

"I am not considered a lord in these times, and I would rather not be called such." Daddy replied. "Besides, there is no shiro on my lands anymore. There is nothing left for me to be lord of."

"How old are you anyway?" Ayame asked.

"Five-hundred and sixty-three years old." He answered, making my mouth drop. I turned to Sesshomaru, who was looking bored.

"How old are you?" I asked, a little scared of his answer.

"Thirty-three." He replied, raising an eyebrow. "You already knew this."

"I did not have Sesshomaru until thirty-three years ago. For the rest of my centuries, I had not wanted a family. It wasn't until I met Sesshomaru's mother that I realized what my life had been lacking. Even then, it took a hundred years to convince her to have a pup." Daddy said, looking at Sesshomaru as if he wasn't sure if he should go on.

"It does not bother me." Sesshomaru said, noticing his father's look.

"She agreed to it on one condition: that the moment the pup was born, I would leave and take him with me, and leave her the shiro so she would be the Lady of the West." Daddy said, making me look at Sesshomaru.

"So you gave up your royalty for Ice Prick?" Kouga asked. I took off my shoe and threw it at him. He ducked just in time. I could see Sesshomaru smirking at me as he helped me to stand on one foot.

"He's not an ice prick." I grumbled, making Sesshomaru kiss the top of my head.

"To you." Kouga mumbled.

"Yes, Kouga, I gave it all up for Sesshomaru. He is my son. About two years later, I traveled back to the West to see the shiro completely destroyed. Inukimi was there and said that it had been attacked. She fought off the best she could but failed. She then turned and left, never looking back. A year after that, I met Izayoi." Daddy finished. I had my hand to my chin, deep in thought.

"If Sesshomaru was already born, that means it was attacked during this time period." I stated.

"The West is not the same as here, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated.

"Most humans cannot even find it. It's concealed to keep it pure." Daddy added. "It is also one of the safest places for demons. Those of us that have beasts can let them out when they begin to get restless. For other, lower, yokai, it's just a good place to stretch their legs. Sesshomaru and I are the only daiyokai here so we're the only ones with beasts."

"So we're going to the West?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yes. All of us, including Kouga and Ayame. We will be gone for a week." Daddy said. "I'm sure you girls will wish to go shopping so I'm closing the building down for the rest of the day. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Please tell me we will need bathing suits." Ayame begged.

"Of course. There is a crystal lake where we will be staying." Daddy said, making Ayame squeal before she looked at me.

"We have to get the skimpiest and sexiest bathing suits out there!" She yelled while grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room. At least we all get to go on a little vacation.

-sSs-

Chapter 15 is here. I was originally going to do this chapter differently, but as I began typing, it took on a mind of its own. So in my teaser in the last chapter, it said the name of this chapter was 'Vacation.' I changed the name, and the next chapter will be about the vacation. I added the stuff about Kagome possibly being pregnant in the last chapters to work up to this one. I will tell you now that she will not end up pregnant in this story, nor will they have any more close calls. I am planning a sequel to this story that will be about nothing but Kagome's pregnancy and how Sesshomaru reacts. I added the whole thing with Naraku and the pups to add more drama to my next story. I guess you could say this was foreshadowing, which is why I didn't linger on it. Sesshomaru will tell Kagome, and she will accept it. I also added the bit about Sesshomaru's mother as foreshadowing for the next story as well. If I have a sequel in mind, I do tend to do a lot of foreshadowing for it. I will always let you know so that way you are not left thinking that it will happen in this story.

Now, just because I am planning a sequel does not mean that this story is almost finished. I put a lot of time into my planning. I create an outline and make sure I have a strong plot. I make sure I am able to get at least 30 chapters. And I make sure I have plenty of stuff for all of the characters. I also write my stories before typing them. So I still have at least 15 chapters to go with this story. So I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.

Also, if you wish for me to include anything in my next chapter during their vacation, send me a review, and I will see if I can incorporate it. I take any kinds of requests, from lemons to ideas. If there is any way I can add it to my story, I will try. I do this as a way to show my appreciation for my readers.

Teaser: Chapter 16: Vacation: What kinds of activity does the group do during their vacation? How does everyone react to seeing Sesshomaru and Kenta in their true forms? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Vacation

Kagome

"I know I'm probably forgetting something." I stated as I looked over the three suitcases that contained my things for the upcoming trip.

"I believe you have packed the whole closet." Sesshomaru replied, picking up two of the bags and making his way out of the room.

"You just don't understand!" I called as he walked away. I did a final check over my list to make sure I did actually have everything. It appeared that I did, but I still felt as if I was forgetting something. Sesshomaru came back into the room and picked up my last bag, plus the one he had packed for himself.

"Are you ready?" He asked, stopping at the door to look back at me.

"Yea. I know I'll remember what I forgot when we're halfway there." I answered, following behind him. It didn't take long before we reached downstairs.

"Has Daddy left already?" I asked as I noticed the house was empty.

"Indeed. He picked up his Escalade early this morning so he could fit more people in his car. You, Kouga, and I will be going to pick up Ayame. Rin and the others are riding with Father." He answered, walking outside. I pulled the door shut behind me, making sure that it was locked.

"And Sun is with Kaede?" I asked, still worried about leaving the place for a week. Sesshomaru put the bags in his Bugatti's trunk before closing it. He turned to me and placed his hands on my waist.

"Kagome, everything is taken care of. This is supposed to be a vacation. How can you relax if you constantly worry?" He replied, making me sigh. I knew he was right, but it was my nature to worry.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, looking down. He put his hand on my chin and gently pulled my face up to his lips. I relaxed into his hold and found myself leaning against him.

"Do not apologize. If anyone is to worry, it will be me." He informed me, just before kissing my forehead. He released me long enough to open the door for me. I waited until he was sitting in his seat before asking him to elaborate. I knew he would only speak about his worries now, when no one else was in the car.

"Why are you worried?" I asked, turning in my seat slightly so I could look at him better.

"This will be the first time you or Rin see my true form." He admitted, making me smile.

"Sesshomaru, both Rin and I love you. No matter what your true form is, it is a part of who you are. There is no way we could not like it." I replied, giving him a warm smile. He leaned over and pushed his lips against mine. His kiss was filled with need, and I could instantly feel the tightening in my lower stomach.

I reached up and tightened my hands in his hair, making him growl in appreciation. I used my dull human teeth to scrape against his bottom lip gently before sucking it into my mouth. I could feel him beginning to come closer to me, and my skin began heating up in anticipation. Just as one of his hands reached my breast, the back door was suddenly swung open as Kouga climbed into the car. Both Sesshomaru and I jumped away from each other, trying to fix ourselves.

"There's no need to try and hide it. The smell of both of your arousals has already stunk up the car." Kouga grumbled, a little annoyed. I felt my face instantly blush and Sesshomaru smirked as he started his car.

I was silent in my embarrassment as he began to drive to Ayame's house. Not to mention I was still really aroused. I could still see a slight bulge in Sesshomaru's pants as he drove, and every now and again, he would have to try and adjust himself. I used to be so scared of sex, but now it seemed that I craved it. I wanted his touch all the time, and he wanted to touch me just as bad.

I knew Sesshomaru could smell how aroused I was, which is why he was having a hard time calming himself down. I needed to do something to keep my mind distracted from what I really wanted. I turned on the radio and quickly found a station I liked. I let out a little squeal at the song before singing along.

I knew Sesshomaru loved when I sang, and I could see him relax almost immediately. Sometimes I couldn't help but think how much we were made for each other. There were certain things that only I could do to help him, just like there were certain things that only he could do for me.

"How is the wedding planning coming along?" Kouga asked as we drove along.

"It's coming. I really need to go and pick out a dress, but I have to figure out my bridesmaids first." I answered, looking out the window as the city flew past us.

"What do you mean?" He asked, legitimately looking curious.

"Well, I want to include Sango, Kikyou, and Ayame. The problem is Kikyou and Sango. I don't know which one to make my maid of honor. I consider them both family, and I don't want to upset the other." I answered with a sigh. I had been debating this for some time. I knew that the girls were waiting on me to ask them, but I couldn't decide. To me, they were both my sisters, and I feel like picking one would make it seem like I liked one more than the other.

"By the time the wedding comes, Kikyou will have given birth." Sesshomaru started. "She could be your matron of honor while Sango is your maid of honor."

"Why didn't I think of that?" I asked, cursing myself for not thinking of this simple plan sooner. I could have avoided so much stress.

"You do not think." Sesshomaru replied, making me slap his arm. He gave me a playful smile before looking to the road again.

"What about you, Ice Prick?" Kouga interjected, looking at Sesshomaru.

"You already know." Sesshomaru answered, tensing back up again.

"You haven't said shit. You can't just expect people to read your mind." Kouga replied, looking exactly like he knew what Sesshomaru's plan was.

"Kouga, you know what I am doing." Sesshomaru answered, his grip tightening on the wheel. Sesshomaru was not an emotional person. The only ones he actually showed any kind of affection to were Rin or myself. Having Kouga pressure him into answering was like making a cat take a bath. It was nearly impossible, and if you succeeded, you may get scratched.

"I need to hear you say it, my sweet little Sesshomaru." Kouga teased. Sesshomaru slammed on the brakes, sending Kouga into the back of my seat. I had caught myself just in time by pressing my hands to the dashboard.

"That hurt." Kouga said, holding his head. "Seriously though, what are you going to do?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned into a housing development. "You will be my best man. Miroku and InuYasha will be my groomsmen."

"I knew it!" Kouga exclaimed as we pulled into a driveway. Ayame was already waiting outside and Kouga jumped out of the car to help with her things. She only had one bag to my three, and I was suddenly feeling self-conscious about my packing.

"I think I may have packed too much." I whispered as the two wolves made their way into the car.

"You think?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I would normally pack a lot, too, but since I will be wearing nothing but bathing suits, I was able to get away with just the one bag." Ayame soothed as we began to pull back onto the road.

"I look forward to seeing your bathing suits. May I help you try them on?" Kouga teased, leaning closer to Ayame. She slapped him in the face, hard enough to make both me and Sesshomaru flinch.

"You are a freak of nature." She insulted before crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"This is going to be a long drive." Sesshomaru mumbled, making me laugh a little.

A few hours later, I felt as if I was floating. I groaned in my sleep, trying to push myself awake. Finally, I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down at me. He had a small smirk on his lips and nuzzled his nose into my neck. I let out a giggle and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

He pulled away and I realized he was carrying me. I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way here. I looked around in awe at the scenery around me. There were a few little cabins nestled in the woods. They were far enough apart that you couldn't see through each other's windows but close enough that a quick walk would get you to each other's doors.

Just in front of the cabins was a large clearing filled with flowers and perfect green grass. The grass was so green, it gave me the sudden urge to roll in it. Even further out was a huge lake. The sun glistened off of the water, which seemed to be crystal clear.

"It's beautiful here." I whispered.

"It pales compared to you." Sesshomaru replied, making me blush. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, which earned me one of his small and rare smiles.

"There you two are. Is something wrong, Kagome?" Daddy said, walking up to us.

"No. I fell asleep." I answered as Sesshomaru began to set me on my feet. Even when I was standing, his arm didn't leave my waist.

"Good. Your cabin will be this one over here. I asked Rin if she wanted to stay with you two or me and her grandma. She, of course, chose me." He replied, looking smug. He walked to a cabin and opened the door for us.

"Thank-you, Daddy." I said as I walked in. It was small and quaint. It almost had a romantic setting to it, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Where are Kouga and Ayame? I haven't told them that they will be sharing a cabin together." Daddy said, making me laugh.

"Are you meddling in their lives?" I asked.

"I would never do that. I am hurt that you would think so low of me, Kagome." He replied, trying to look as if he was the most innocent man alive.

"Did you not meddle in our lives?" Sesshomaru asked, making Daddy gasp.

"You two were an exception. You are my children, and I could see the way you cared for each other before either of you could." Daddy defended, looking hurt.

"Just go meddle in their lives while we unpack." Sesshomaru said, dismissing his father. Daddy gave Sesshomaru an annoyed look before turning and leaving the cabin. I turned to Sesshomaru who gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Stay here. I will go and grab the bags." He ordered. I gave a small nod and watched as he left. I turned from the door and began to look around. I really liked the look of the cabin. It had a small kitchen that probably wasn't going to be used since no one will allow me to cook. The bathroom wasn't small, but it felt as if it was, compared to Sesshomaru's. There was a sitting area with a small couch in it and a TV sat above a fireplace. The bedroom was the largest room in the cabin, but it was still small. A large bed sat in the middle of the floor. A TV was in the corner, and the closet had glass sliding doors.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. I really liked this place. It was small, but it was perfect for just two people. It was romantic in its own way. I felt my fingers being tickled. I wiggled them, trying to get the stupid itch to stop. When I realized the itch was moving up my hand, I looked down and immediately let out a scream. I jumped up, shaking my hand and sending the large black spider flying. I was surprised when both Sesshomaru and Daddy barged into the room, their eyes red. I held up my hands to try and calm them.

"I'm sorry. It was just a spider." I informed them, shivering at the thought. "It was crawling on me."

"You idiot." InuYasha said, pushing through the two very angry demons. "You can't scream like that while you're surrounded by demons who are protecting you from someone that wants to kill you."

"I'm sorry. I hate spiders. I always have since…" I trailed off, not able to finish my sentence. InuYasha hugged me, knowing what I meant.

"I know, Kagome, but we all worry for you. Hearing you scream like that made us all think you were in trouble. Next time, call for us instead of screaming." He said before releasing me.

"Is that what Naraku is?" Daddy asked, his eyes back to their golden color.

"Ya. The damn bastard's a fucking arachnid." InuYasha replied. I looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes had returned to their normal color, but he wasn't looking at me. His jaw was clenched shut, and I could tell he was angry with me.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'll try to remember not to scream. Hopefully there won't be a next time." I said, shivering again.

"Good. Get unpacked. Go swimming. Have fun. We're here to relax and enjoy ourselves, not worry about bugs." Daddy said before turning to walk out. InuYasha followed behind him, leaving just Sesshomaru and I in the room.

"Sesshomaru." I called, not getting any reaction from him. I sighed and looked to the floor. "I'm sorry I made you mad." I let out a shocked squeal when I was suddenly pulled to his hard chest. His arms tightened around me, and he buried his face in my hair.

"You did not make me mad, you…scared me." He admitted. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I loved it when he held me like this. I always felt safest in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." I whispered, making him hold me tighter.

"Do not apologize." He said as he released me. He pushed his lips against mine and I relaxed into his kiss. A loud knocking at the door broke us apart. Sesshomaru let out a growl before heading to answer it. I gave a laugh and picked up one of my bags. I unzipped it and began to sort through my clothes.

Sesshomaru walked back into the room, his face a little pale. I gave him a confused look, before seeing exactly what was wrong. Ayame stood behind him in one of her swimsuits. It was a light green in color. The top consisted of little triangles just big enough to cover her nipples. The rest of her breasts were hanging out completely. Tiny little strings were the only things that held her top in place, and I knew that we would be seeing more of Ayame than we had ever wanted to. Her bottoms weren't much better. The triangle there was so small and hung on her hips so low that it was beginning to show her womanhood. The back was just a thong, leaving her ass fully exposed to everyone. My eyes grew wide as I looked her over.

"Why aren't you in your bathing suit? We came to swim so hurry up." She complained as she crossed her arms.

"Where is your bathing suit?" I asked while digging through my suitcase, looking for mine.

"I've got it on." She said, looking down at herself.

"Oh, my mistake. I thought that was dental floss." I retorted sarcastically. I could see Sesshomaru smirking behind Ayame. I was glad I didn't have to worry about him enjoying what he saw. Most likely, he thought it was disgusting. He never was one for public nudity, which Ayame was very close to accomplishing.

"Haha! You can be such a bitch sometimes. Hurry up and get changed so we can swim. You can unpack later." She replied before turning and leaving.

"Please tell me you will not be showing that much skin." Sesshomaru asked, looking a little worried.

"Do you really think I would wear something like that in front of others?" I replied, pulling out my swimsuit. It was a two-piece, but it completely covered everything. The top was like a normal bikini top, only thicker. It had ruffles that made it so my breasts weren't so obvious. The straps that went around my neck were thick, ensuring no slip-ups would happen. The bottoms were snug but covered everything. The entire thing was made of an aqua blue fabric. Then I had a thin wrap that went around my waist to cover more of my skin. It was thin enough to be considered see-through, but it made me feel more comfortable about wearing so little clothing.

"Good. I do not wish to have others' eyes on what is mine." He replied, eyeing the swimsuit in my hand. "Though that may still be too little fabric."

"Well, it's the only suit I have. I tried to get a one-piece, but Ayame made me get this one instead. She had wanted me to get one even smaller, but I refused." I replied, pulling my shirt off. I could hear Sesshomaru growl and I smiled. I quickly undid my bra and let it fall to the bed. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was beside me. His hands grabbed my breasts and squeezed them gently.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked down at me and smirked before teasing my hardening buds in his fingers.

"I am touching my fiancée." He replied, his voice husky with desire. I felt the familiar tightening in my abdomen and let out a small moan at his movements. I leaned my back against his chest and could feel his erection pressing up against my butt. I pushed my hips against his, making him let out a growl.

He brought his lips down to my neck and left a trail of open-mouthed kisses all over my skin. I reached behind me and placed my hands on his hips, giving them a squeeze. I could feel his teeth grazing my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. We both jumped slightly when a loud banging was heard on our door before Ayame yelled at me again. I groaned and let out a pitiful whine.

"Do not worry, Love. It will just make it much more enjoyable when I can finally take you." Sesshomaru whispered against my neck before releasing me. I let out a sigh and finished changing into my bathing suit. I was highly agitated and would have to make Ayame pay for her interruptions. When I was dressed, I quickly tied the wrap on and turned to see Sesshomaru changing as well.

He was turned away from me and I could see the muscles in his back as he pulled his hair up into a high ponytail. His back was just as toned as his chest. His muscles flowed down until it reached the curvature of his butt, which was bare before me. I walked up to him and placed my hands gently on his back. I could feel him freeze momentarily before looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I ignored his look and began to kiss softly over his skin, feeling his muscles under my lips.

He let out a pleased rumble and I smiled against his skin. If he can play with me, then I can play with him. I let my hands travel to his hips, never taking my lips off of his back. I brought my hands lower and squeezed his ass, a cheek in each hand. I loved his butt, but it wasn't often that I got to touch it so whenever I did, I memorized the feel of it.

He let out a growl and I knew he was becoming aroused again. I let my hands leave his backside and travel to the front. I grabbed his fully hard cock and slowly ran my hand along the length of it. He hissed the moment I made contact. I smiled again and ran my thumb over the head, wiping away a dot of pre-cum. I brought my hand away and sucked on my thumb, loving the flavor he possessed. I could see him watching me, and I knew he liked knowing that I enjoyed him, in all ways.

He turned around and pulled me close to him, taking a breast into his mouth. I let out a soft moan and placed my hands on his shoulders. Screw Ayame. I was getting him now. I could feel the heat between my legs and I knew I was becoming wet for him. His hands ran down my skin, stopping at my own ass. He squeezed hard enough that I had to stand on my tippy toes to keep from falling.

I could feel him pushing me towards the bed as his tongue flicked against my nipple. I knew he would automatically try and be on top, but this time, I wanted to take him. I turned us both around without him even realizing it. When he released my fully pleasured nub, I pushed him against the bed, watching as he bounced when he landed. He gave me a look that was full of lust and I smirked.

I removed my top the rest of the way from where he had pushed it up. He stared at my breasts, and I could see his manhood twitch in anticipation. I myself could feel the tension between my legs grow. I quickly untied my wrap before removing my bottoms. Sesshomaru pushed himself up using his elbows. His eyes traveled over my body before coming back up to rest on my face.

I decided that it was time to make him mine. I walked up to him before crawling on the bed. I let my breasts press lightly against his skin as I made my way over him. He let out a rumble and leaned his head back. Just as my face was above his shaft, I let my tongue fall out and gave it a teasing lick. His head snapped up and I could see the red tinting the corners of his eyes. I sucked him gently into my mouth, letting my teeth scrape against his length. He pushed his hips up, forcing more of himself in my mouth. I moaned, loving the way I could please him.

One of his hands reached out and gripped onto my hair as I pulled him deeper into my mouth. I released him, before repeating the act. I could hear his moans as I sucked on his manhood. I let him fall out of my mouth and flicked my tongue over the tip, licking up more pre-cum that had formed. I could feel my own arousal running down my legs and I knew that I would not be able to wait much longer.

With one last lick, I made my way to his stomach. I brought my lips to his skin and began to trail my way up to his chest. I could feel my nipples running over his skin, and I shivered at the pleasure it sent through me. When I reached his shoulder, I opened my mouth and gave it a little bite. He moved his head to the side and I moved my teeth from his shoulder to his neck. When I bit down again, I could feel the growl vibrating in his throat. I removed my teeth and replaced them with my lips.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position so I was straddling him better. His arms wrapped around my waist and I pushed my lips to his. Our kiss started out simple and small, but the moment I opened my mouth slightly, he pushed his tongue against mine. As our tongues danced, he moved his hips and I could feel his cock move to my opening. I knew he was letting me take control, and the excitement of it just seemed to make me wetter.

I lowered myself down, impaling myself on his length. He released my mouth and threw his head back with a moan, just as I did. I felt incredibly full and loved it. I pulled myself up again before lowering back down. His own hips raised up to meet mine every time. I could feel his nails digging into my back as he held me against him. My arms tightened around his neck, supporting me as I rode against him.

He lowered his head to my breast and took the untouched nipple into his mouth. I moaned at his touch and picked up my pace. I would change my hips between moving up and down and a circular motion, making sure his long, thick cock hit every place possible. One of his hands left the small of my back and went to my head. He gripped my hair and pulled it back, making my head fall slightly with it.

His hips began to pound into me faster than I could move, and I knew he was using his demonic speed. I let out a loud gasp as his teeth grazed against my nipple before biting down slightly. I could feel that all-too-welcome spring start to coil in my stomach, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I pushed myself further onto him, taking in as much as I could. He groaned and growled at the same time, sending vibrations through my nipple.

That was all I needed. The coil inside of me snapped, sending me into oblivion. I let out a loud moan as I felt myself clenching around him. My toes curled as the tingling of my orgasm traveled over my entire body. The entire time, Sesshomaru never stopped moving. I could tell from his grunts that he was getting close to his own release. When his hands gripped my hips to push me off of him, I was one step ahead. I quickly pulled away and sucked him back into my mouth. His shocked gasp hit my ears before it transformed into a moan.

I could taste myself on him and was glad that it wasn't too bad. I knew he was probably enjoying the fact that I was sucking on him after he was just inside of me. I gave a few hard sucks while gripping his tightening balls. He let out a loud moan and gripped my hair before falling to the bed. With one last squeeze and suck, he exploded into my mouth, mixing our flavors together. I didn't stop sucking until I could feel his squirting settle down. Using one last suck as I pulled him from my mouth, I took in as much of his cum as I could before swallowing it all.

I looked at him as he panted on the bed. His eyes were closed and he looked completely content. I crawled off of him and made my way to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I was done, I grabbed a clean rag and handed it to him. He stared at me for a second before taking it.

"You surprised me, Kagome. That doesn't happen very often." He admitted as he cleaned himself. I smiled and began to dress.

"Did you not like it? I'll make sure to never do it again." I replied, turning my back to him. I didn't want him to see my smile because then he would know I was teasing him.

"I did not say I did not like it. It…was definitely a turn-on." He said. I could feel his eyes on me as I continued to get dressed.

"Are you sure you liked it? I couldn't really tell." I replied, still smirking. I knew he liked it, but I felt like torturing him a bit. I wasn't expecting his reply though.

"Kagome, you sucked my cock after I had just been inside you. What man would not be turned on by that?" He asked, making me blush. I turned to look at him and I could see his smirk. He stood up from the bed and gave me kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I could feel him exploring every inch of my cavern and I was surprised at his actions. When he pulled away, he gave me a look full of smugness.

"I like the taste of us mixed together." He said. I noticed then that he was beginning to harden again.

"Nope! Put that thing away. We have already been in here too long." I ordered, making him let out a small laugh. It wasn't often that I could hear his laugh, and every time I did, it pleasantly shocked me.

"You are correct. I will just have to take you again tonight." He replied, making his way to his bag to find his swim trunks.

Sesshomaru

After we were both dressed, we made our way outside to the others. Ayame had obviously grown impatient and was now swimming with Kouga. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist her clothes, or lack of, and soon he would be trying to get into that little bit of fabric she had on.

My eyes traveled to Kagome who was walking in front of me. Her choice of attire was much more appealing and appropriate. I was glad that she was as conservative as she was because if anyone looked at what was mine, I just may end up killing them. Father and the others were sitting around a grill while he cooked lunch. When we approached, Rin ran up to Kagome, asking to be held. Kagome, of course, obliged and picked up our daughter.

When Father noticed me, he picked up a beer out of a cooler and threw it to me. I happily accepted it and popped off the top with my fingers. The three of us made our way into the circle and found a place to sit down.

"Have you two stopped being rabbits long enough to join us?" InuYasha asked, rubbing Kikyou's very swollen stomach. I looked at her exposed belly and felt that pang of jealousy again. I pushed it away, telling myself that one day, Kagome and I would have that.

"Indeed, Little Brother." I replied, watching as Kagome blushed.

"Kagome, would you like a beer? Or how about some wine?" Izayoi asked.

"A beer please." She replied as she braided Rin's hair, who sat in her lap. Izayoi dug into the cooler and grabbed what she was looking for. She handed it to me and I popped off the top before placing it on the ground beside Kagome.

"Daddy, can we go swimming?" Rin asked, looking at me expectantly. I looked at Father and noticed that the food was almost done cooking.

"We can go after lunch. It will be time to eat soon." I replied, watching her face fall. Kagome tied off Rin's braid with a strand of the child's hair and patted her butt, letting her know that she had finished. Rin jumped up and ran over to her grandma.

"You guys are so lucky to have all of this." Sango said, starting up a conversation.

"It's necessary. We take a trip out here every year or so. Our beasts begin to get restless at being locked up all the time so we come here to let them run. This is the first time that we have turned it into a family vacation." Father replied, flipping the burgers on the grill.

"What exactly is a beast?" Mioku asked, making me look at him, which I instantly regretted. The only thing the damn monk had on was a bright orange speedo.

"It's a part of ourselves. I guess you could say our true selves. The bodies you see us in now are just that, bodies. We have our humanoid form that is like our second true selves." Father said, dropping his concealment spell. I followed his lead and let my own form show. We didn't need to hide who we were here, and I was glad for it. Even InuYasha let his spell fall, letting his claws and dog ears grow out.

"These are our humanoid forms." I added. "We have to use a concealment spell even on this form to keep us hidden from other humans. Our true form is our beast."

"Which you will see after lunch." Father finished as he began to remove the burgers from the grill. He called out to Kouga and Ayame who stopped splashing each other and made their way towards us. Both of their concealment spells had also been dropped, revealing their tails and pointed ears. I noticed that every now and again, their tails would flick, touching each other.

"I'm starving!" Kouga called as he sat down beside me. Ayame sat down beside him after wrapping a towel around herself.

"Good, I've made plenty of food." Father said, handing out plates as he made them. Everyone began to eat as we sat in the circle. Laughter could be heard throughout our camp. After I had finished eating, I wrapped my hand around Kagome's waist, just thinking about how much my life has changed.

"Sesshomaru, are you ready?" Father asked, standing up. I gave a small nod before kissing Kagome on the cheek. I stood up and made my way to Rin. I grabbed her small hands in mine, making her look at me.

"Rin, you know I love you. No matter what you see in the next few minutes, I will still be your father. I will never hurt you. Remember that." I said, nervous about her reaction.

"Okay, Daddy. Just don't kiss me." She replied, making me smile. I stood up and walked over to stand beside Father. I could see everyone gathered together, watching us. I looked at Kagome out of the corner of my eye before looking forward again.

I released my mental cages and let my beast fly out. The first thing that happened were my eyes bleeding red and my irises turning blue. I could feel both Father's and my own youki flying around us. Our hair whipped around from the sheer power we possessed.

Growling could be heard from Father and I knew his beast was being released much faster than mine. My fangs and claws elongated as my muzzle began to form. My own growling could be heard as my beast forced its way to the front. I could feel myself beginning to grow in size just as a surge of youki surrounded me, covering everyone from my sight.

When the youki died down, I was in my true form as a very large white dog. I could feel my fangs sticking out of my mouth as a little slobber dripped to the ground below us. Father was looking at me, and we both slowly turned to the group beside us. My eyes fell first on Kagome, who was staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth gaping.

I took a step towards her and could feel the vibrations it caused. Everyone backed away as I approached her. I was glad when she never moved from her spot. When I was in front of her, I lowered my head to her level and pressed my nose against her. Her shocked face vanished, leaving her warm smile that I loved so much. She reached up and petted my muzzle with her tiny hands.

"You're still beautiful, even as your true self." She said, making me let out a rumble. I looked to the crowd for Rin, but didn't see her. I looked towards Izayoi who had a worried look on her face. I knew instantly that Rin was hiding behind her, and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I should have known that she would be scared of me. I let out a whimper without realizing it and lowered my tail to the ground with a thud.

Kagome ran to Izayoi and bent down to speak to Rin. I could see Rin's little hands from behind Izayoi as she asked Kagome to pick her up. Kagome did as she asked and cuddled our daughter to her chest. Rin wouldn't even look up at me as Kagome approached. When Kagome was in front of me, I pushed my nose against Rin, trying to make her see I wouldn't hurt her. I was rewarded with a scream as she clung tighter to Kagome. I took a few steps back in shame. I hadn't realized how much it would hurt to be rejected by my own daughter.

"Sesshomaru, lay down please?" Kagome asked, looking at me. I hesitated for a second before gently laying on the ground. I rolled on my side and lay perfectly still while Kagome talked to Rin.

"Rin, do you remember how you love playing with your daddy's hair?" Kagome asked, waiting until Rin nodded. "Do you remember how soft it is?"

"Yea." Rin answered, relaxing a little.

"Would you like to play with his hair right now?" She asked, making Rin look at me with scared eyes.

"Yes." She whispered. Kagome walked up to my head, reached out, and petted between my eyes.

"Go ahead. You know this is your father, and you know he would never hurt you." Kagome said, leaning in so Rin was closer to me. Rin held out a hesitant hand before placing it against my fur. She didn't move at first but soon seemed to gain more courage.

"Do you remember how you sometimes sit on your daddy's back while he crawls around?" Kagome asked, making me glare at her. That was something that was kept between us. Nobody else needed to know about that side of me.

"Can I ride on your back, Daddy?" Rin asked, making me huff. I rolled onto my stomach and stayed still while Kagome climbed up onto my paw. Using her one arm and legs, she began to try and climb on top of me. Noticing she was having trouble, I used my nose to push her up the rest of the way.

"Okay, we're on." Kagome stated once she was settled. I could feel both her and Rin gripping onto my fur for support. I slowly stood, making sure they kept their balance. I could feel Kagome's hands tighten as I rose to my full height. Rin let out a happy squeal, and I felt myself begin to relax. I would have to find some way to thank Kagome for this. I noticed Father walking over to me, looking worried. He approached Rin slowly, waiting to see her reaction.

"Rin, this is your grandpa." Kagome said, reaching out to stroke Father's muzzle. He let out his own rumble and waited patiently. Rin reached up and petted him, just as her mother was. When he was sure Rin was okay with the way he was, he let out a few huffs in the form of a laugh before licking both of them.

"Daddy! That's disgusting!" Kagome screeched, shaking the slobber from her. I let out my own huffs, laughing at the way she held out her arms in disgust. Father backed away from me before walking to Izayoi. He got down so she could climb on his back, just as Kagome and Rin had. When she was situated, he stood up and walked back to me.

"Kagome, let's have a race." Izayoi shouted, making me flex my claws into the ground.

"Rin, are you okay with that?" Kagome asked, looking down at Rin.

"Yea! My daddy will win." Rin said, making my pride swell.

"You're so on." Izayoi challenged before patting Father on the side. "Let's bury our son, Kenta."

"As if. Daddy is going in the ground!" Kagome retorted.

"Okay, you two." Ayame said, walking between us. I rolled my eyes at her as she held out the towel she had been wearing. She looked at us for a second before flicking the towel, signifying the start of the race. I tore off from the spot, leaving Father a few seconds behind. I could feel Kagome's hand clamp down in my fur while Rin let out an excited squeal.

I was only ahead for a few moments before Father caught up with me. He had recovered from his shock and was now keeping pace with me. I let out a growl of frustration as his nose moved past mine. I pushed my muscles as hard as they could go but still couldn't gain the few inches I needed.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to give you a boost. Don't freak out." Kagome said, making me look at her. In the blink of an eye, she was suddenly covered in pink reiki. Being the demon I was, I worried about being in such close proximity to the one thing that can purify me, but I also knew that I needed to trust Kagome. Her reiki began to travel over my body, and I was surprised when I never felt any pain. Instead, I was covered in a tingling sensation before I felt as if I was three times stronger.

I realized that she was sharing her power with me. Using this knowledge, I pushed my muscles again and shot forward. I had never run this fast, and it was exhilarating. I let out a loud howl at the sheer power I felt. Father was giving me a look of shock and surprise as I passed him completely. Within seconds, I reached the tree line and skidded to a stop. I felt Kagome's reiki retract back towards her as Father caught up to us, panting.

"We win." Kagome stated as Izayoi stared at her with shock. I huffed at Father as I walked past him, making my way back to the group who were all staring at Kagome. When I was standing in front of them, I lowered myself to the ground and let Kagome slide down my body to the ground. She set Rin down, who ran up to my muzzle and hugged it. When Kagome was far enough away from me, I pulled my beast back in and transformed to my humanoid form.

"Kagome, how strong are you?" I asked, looking her over.

"Did you even see yourself?!" InuYasha yelled, walking up to Kagome.

"No, I can't actually see myself, InuYasha. And I don't really know how strong I am. I've never tested it." She admitted, blushing slightly.

"Do it. Test it right now." Kouga said, standing beside me.

"No! What if something happens and I purify you?" Kagome argued.

"Sesshomaru and I will set up a barrier. Between the two of us, it will keep us safe." Father said, walking up with Izayoi, also back in his humanoid form. Kagome looked at us for a second before giving a shy nod. I went to stand beside Father and placed a barrier around everyone. Father placed his own barrier over mine, doubling the protection.

Kagome went and stood in front of us. She took a deep breath before looking at me. I gave her a quick nod of encouragement. I wanted to know just how strong she was. She looked to the ground before looking up. She closed her eyes and held her arms out beside her. Instantly, she began to glow pink with her reiki. As she let her power surface more, her hair began to float with the strength of it. It didn't whip around like mine had, but seemed to just float instead.

Kagome's eyes opened, and I was surprised to see them glowing pink, just like she was. I looked at Father, whose gaze matched mine. Surprise and amazement lay on both of our faces as we looked back towards Kagome. Her reiki was whipping around her now and pressing against our barriers.

I could feel just how strong she was now and was taken aback by it. I had never thought she could be this powerful. I had been protecting her all this time, thinking that she had no way to defend herself. While I know she would never use her reiki against anyone, she could if she needed to. I would always protect her, but it made me feel better knowing that she carried this much strength within her.

"Kagome! Pull back your reiki!" Father yelled suddenly, making me look at him. His face was in a painful scowl, and I realized that she was breaking through his barrier. At the sound of his voice, Kagome's reiki snapped back into her. She stumbled for a minute before falling to the ground.

I released my barrier and ran to her side, suddenly very worried. I grabbed her head in my hands and looked her over. There weren't any marks on her, but she was still unconscious. My panic began to rise, and I patted the side of Kagome's face, trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Kagome?" I called, my voice trembling with fear. We should have never asked her to do this. It was too much for her. She never used her reiki so asking her to use so much at once was foolish.

"Kagome, please?" I begged, pulling her to me. I held her limp body against mine, rumbling deep in my chest.

"Son, calm down." Father said, kneeling beside me.

"We never should have asked her to do that." I said, beginning to rock back and forth.

"She's just unconscious." Father replied, even though I could hear the guilt in his voice. When I heard a little moan, I let Kagome fall down slightly so I could look at her. Using the hand that wasn't holding her up, I placed it on her face. She scrunched her eyes tightly before blinking them open.

"Kagome." I breathed, relief washing over me. I pushed my lips against hers gently and quickly.

"I'm okay." She whispered, gripping onto my bare chest.

"Do not do that again." I ordered, making her smile.

"Yes, Master." She replied sarcastically, making everyone laugh around us.

"Great, now his ego is gonna get bigger." InuYasha stated, trying to hide his worry. I ignored his comment and helped Kagome stand. I held my hand around her waist, not letting her go.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, looking worried.

"Yea, I just wasn't expecting my reiki to fly back into me like that. When I realized I was hurting Daddy, I panicked." She admitted.

"Kagome! Look at your claiming mark!" Kikyou suddenly shouted. Both Kagome and I looked at it, and our eyes grew wide. Although it was still present, it seemed as if it was fading. I looked at Kagome, who looked at me.

"How did you do that?" Kouga asked, kneeling down to look at her hip. He reached out and put his hand on it. I was expecting him to draw back in pain, but he just held his hand there before looking at me.

"It's not burning you." I whispered, before pushing his hand away and replacing it with mine. I wasn't burned either and looked at Kagome, who was just as shocked as me.

"You were purifying his mark. You were removing it on your own, Kagome!" Kouga said, standing up.

"How? I thought Sesshomaru was the only one who could remove it." She argued, looking confused.

"I don't know, but somehow you were." Kouga replied. I looked at Kagome a little longer before crashing my lips to hers. If she could remove it completely, I could mark her. If she rested for a bit, she could try again and try to remove Naraku's claim. I could make her mine, and he would never have control of her again.

Our moment of happiness was short-lived as Kagome suddenly pushed away from me and let out a scream of pain. I looked at her with panic on my face, trying to find out what was wrong. I could see everyone surrounding us as she screamed again before falling into a heap in my arms. I looked over her, scared out of mind, trying to see anything. The only thing that was going through my mind was the smell that was so strong, it was beginning to overpower my senses. Kagome's blood.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 16. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. I would like to hear your lovely thoughts.

I do not own InuYasha.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Free

Sesshomaru

"Kagome!" I yelled, looking down at her unconscious from. Her screams of pain had been so loud, my ears were ringing. She had tried to endure the pain but it had been too much for her to handle, and she had lost consciousness due to the sheer amount of it.

Blood ran from her hip and down her leg. The claim mark had returned with a vengeance, and I could no longer touch it. I had my hand below her hip, squeezing it to try and stop the blood, but it was no use. If I couldn't get pressure on her wound, the bleeding wouldn't stop.

I could feel my eyes bleeding red at the insane amount of blood running from her hip. It looked as if Naraku had torn a chunk of skin from her, just to prove a point. That point being that he was going nowhere. Izayoi was by my side instantly, putting her hands on Kagome's hip. She was barking orders to Sango and Ayame since only the females could touch the mark. I held on to Kagome, praying to the Kami that she would be okay.

She had lost a lot of blood and it was still flowing out of her. Her face was pale and she appeared to be lifeless. I placed my hand on her face and put my forehead to hers. She couldn't leave me. She had to stay with me.

"Kagome, I love you." I whispered, closing my eyes. I could feel pinpricks in the back of my eyes, but I refused to cry. I had no reason to. She would not die.

"We can't get it to stop!" Sango yelled, her voice full of worry. Blood was covering her hands, but Izayoi was drenched in it. The more they messed with it, the more the wound seemed to bleed.

"You won't get it to stop." A voice said, making all of us look up. I growled at the sight before me. A few feet away from us was Naraku himself. Father was about to charge, just as InuYasha and Kouga were, until the spider hanyou spoke.

"Do you want your precious Kagome to die?" He asked, making everyone freeze.

"What did you do to her?!" InuYasha yelled, his hands clenched into fists.

"She is mine! She has always been mine! I only returned what should be there. This time she won't try and remove it again." Naraku yelled, making me growl.

"She is not yours!" I snarled.

"She's more mine than she is yours. My mark is upon her skin, not yours." He replied with a laugh. I looked down at Kagome who was even paler now.

"You're killing her!" Izayoi yelled, tears running down her face.

"Of course. She betrayed me. Why would I let her live?" Naraku replied, a sick grin on his face.

"Why do you want her so bad, just to kill her? Why won't you leave her alone?!" Kikyou asked before InuYasha stood in front of her. She held Rin in her arms, who was covering her face to hide from Naraku.

"I love her. She is my mate, or at least would have been. But no matter how much I love her, she must be punished for what she has done." He replied, looking at Kagome as if he was sad. He let out a sigh before looking at me. "There is one way I will let her live."

"What?" I growled out, knowing that I wouldn't like his answer.

"Leave her. Never speak to her again. Never touch her again. Then maybe I'll forgive her." He replied, smirking smugly at me. I looked down at Kagome, then to her hip which was still bleeding profusely. I closed my eyes, knowing that if I didn't agree, she would die. I pressed my lips to hers, ignoring the growl from Naraku. When I pulled away, I set her on the ground gently before standing and walking towards Father.

"I accept. Now save her." I growled, ignoring all of the looks I was getting. I was fighting the tears that threatened to show. I would not cry.

"Good." He replied before flicking his wrist. Immediately, Kagome's wound healed up, leaving a perfect bite mark. "I will know if you break any of my rules, Sesshomaru. Just for added pleasure, none of you will tell her why. As more punishment, I will let her think that you no longer love her. Her mind will go crazy with worry, and her spirit will break. Isn't that just beautiful?"

"We will get your mark off. You will no longer have a hold on her." Kouga yelled, taking a step forward. Naraku just laughed as he looked at Kouga.

"Did I not kill you?" he asked. "No matter. You are wrong. As long as she fears me, I will have a hold on her. She will never lose her fear of me so she will always be mine."

"They are soulmates! You can never keep them apart!" Ayame yelled, making Naraku laugh again.

"What happens when you break someone's soul?" Naraku replied, making everyone gasp.

"You wouldn't." Father growled, his eyes bleeding red.

"But I would." Naraku smirked. "Remember what I said. I will know if any of you break my rules, and if any of you do, I will kill her."

With those words, he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Everyone was silent for a few moments. No one knew what to say or do. I felt my heart breaking. I had to leave Kagome. If I didn't, she would die. I couldn't even tell her, to make her understand. She was just going to think that I didn't love her. I clenched my fists and felt myself grinding my teeth together. How could I do this? How could I stay away from the woman I love?

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered. I took a step towards her, then stopped. It was so natural for me to be around her that I knew I would slip up. I would say something, or touch her. I would screw up, and it would result in her death. I turned from Kagome and began walking towards the woods. I could feel the tears falling down my face the further I walked away from her. I had to leave the one I love. I had to break her heart.

I summoned my youki and let my beast take control. Quicker than I have ever done before, I transformed into my true self and took off running into the woods, never looking back. I ran and ran, feeling my heart break more with every step I took. I would not stop running. I would not return. I couldn't return. I could not look at the woman I love, knowing that she was no longer mine. So as I broke her heart, the heart I had left broke the rest of the way. I was just a beast now.

Kenta

I looked out at the trees as a sorrow-filled howl echoed around us. All of us were silent as we looked to where Sesshomaru had disappeared. My heart was torn for him. I could never understand what he was going through at the moment. A small groan caught my attention, and I looked down at Kagome.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered again, forcing her eyes open. She tried to sit up but was too weak. I kneeled beside Izayoi and picked her up.

"It's okay, Kagome. You've lost a lot of blood, but you will be okay." I said, trying to calm her.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking up at me. I was silent as my eyes met hers. I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't tell her the truth, but I didn't want to lie.

"He left." Kouga started. "He said he's tired of it all, having to constantly make you feel better about yourself, having to deal with Naraku, and knowing that any pups you conceive will be killed. Hell, one already was. He said he bit off more than he could chew, and he is no longer interested."

"Kouga!" InuYasha yelled, about to punch the wolf.

"InuYasha." I growled, warning him not to do anything. As much as I hated what Kouga was doing, I understood it. If we left Kagome wondering what happened, she would beat herself up trying to figure it out. While this wasn't much better, she would soon start to accept the excuse. She would never heal without Sesshomaru, but she wouldn't kill herself mentally, thinking of all the things that she believed were wrong with her. With what Kouga did, she 'knew.'

"Daddy, is it true?" Kagome asked, tears already in her eyes.

"He is gone." I replied, flinching when she broke down in my arms. I could see her breaking inside, and I knew Naraku's plan was working. I walked into Kagome's cabin and set her down on the bed. When I tried to remove myself from her, she refused to let go of my shirt. I sighed and leaned against the headboard, holding her like I used to when she was a small child.

I would kill Naraku for this. He hurt my children. He broke my daughter, and he shattered my son. He ruined something beautiful. I would hunt down the Shikon Miko. I would convince her to help us. I had to do what I could to make sure I saved my children.

A week later, I sat behind my desk, searching online for any clues as to who the miko could be. Nothing helpful came up. The last known Shikon Miko was Midiriko, who was the creature of the jewel. She died even before my time.

After the attack against Kagome, we had stayed at the West for three days. Izayoi had been worried about moving Kagome such a long distance. I didn't blame her. Every day, I went out looking for Sesshomaru but never found him. He was gone, and I wasn't sure he would ever return.

Kagome refused to go home. She didn't want to be anywhere near Sesshomaru's house so she moved back in with Sango and Miroku. She still came to work every day, but she wasn't the same. She never left her office, and if I happened to see her, she hardly spoke. She would act as if everything was okay, but I could tell that it wasn't. She was broken. Part of her went with Sesshomaru when he left, and until he was found, it would stay gone.

The peace that had been created in our family was gone. I never realized how much the love between Sesshomaru and Kagome kept us together. InuYasha and Kikyou kept to themselves. Neither one of them wanted to see the depression that was surrounding everyone. Izayoi cried almost every night for her children. I wanted to cry myself, but I needed to stay strong. I was by myself. I had to find the answer because no one else could, or would.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. In truth, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't figure anything out. All I knew was the Shikon Miko was powerful. She was able to manifest her reiki outside of her body. I couldn't think of anyone, other than Kagome, who possessed that kind of power.

There were a few times I had thought about the possibility that she was the Shikon Miko. She was powerful and could do exactly what the miko could. But then I would think about how Kagome said her reiki didn't work on Naraku because of the jewel. If she was the priestess we were looking for, the jewel wouldn't be able to stop her power.

The only other thing I could think of that would stop her was her fear. Naraku said that as long as she feared him, he would have a hold on her. It was possible that fear was what's stopping her from being able to defend herself. But if I was wrong, and I asked Kagome to go after the jewel, it could corrupt her. She was already broken. There was a chance that she no longer had a pure heart.

"Hey." Kouga said, opening my door. I gave a nod, too exhausted to answer. He walked in the rest of the way and sat down in the seat across my desk. Out of everyone, he was the only one I could count on to help me.

"What is it, Kouga?" I asked, looking at him.

"Have you found anything?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head. I knew he was looking himself, but we still couldn't find anything. We had both thought of Kagome being the Shikon Miko but agreed that it was too dangerous.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, making me look down at my desk.

"I don't know. I'm stuck. I can't find my son. My daughter is just a shell of herself. I have no idea what to do anymore." I admitted, placing my head in my hands.

"There has to be something." Kouga replied, making me shake my head.

"How are my lovely friends doing today?" An evil voice called out, making both Kouga and I stand. We looked over to see Naraku leaning against the wall. He looked at his hand before looking up at us with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want now?" I growled out, not wanting to deal with the man.

"I just wanted to see how everything was going. I put a lot of planning into this and wanted to see how well it worked." He admitted.

"Quite well, if you must know." Kouga said, crossing his arms. "But it won't last for long. We will fix this."

"No, you won't." Naraku said, pushing himself from the wall. He walked around Kouga in a circle, as if he was looking at prey. "You will never win against me. Kagome will always fear me."

"Naraku." A calm female voice called out, making us look at the door. Kagome stood there with her head held high.

"Kagome, leave!" I ordered, surprised that she was even in my office.

"Why?" She asked, looking at me. "Why should I leave?"

"It's Naraku!" Kouga yelled, also surprised by her reaction.

"So?" She replied, looking at Naraku. "I have no reason to fear him."

"You will always fear me!" Naraku yelled, grabbing Kagome. In an instant, he had her in his grasp, his hand on her throat. Kagome didn't even blink. She didn't even look scared.

"Why should I fear you? You have taken everything from me that you possibly could. You took my chance to have children. You took the man I love. You took my happiness. There is nothing left for you to take." Kagome said, making my heart break.

"I could take your life." Naraku scoffed, a look of smugness on his face.

"I died the moment Sesshomaru left." She replied. I had not heard her say those words, and hearing them made me realize just how broken Kagome actually was. Her heart, spirit, and soul had been shattered.

"You are a stupid woman!" Naraku yelled, realizing he no longer had a hold on her. Just as his hand tightened around her throat, Kagome reached up and snatched the jewel from around Naraku's neck. Instantly, he was thrown back from her, his claws slicing into her skin.

"You are a fool." Kagome said, turning to Naraku who lay on the floor. She held the jewel in her hand and I could see the black ball turn bright pink.

"You're the Shikon Miko!" Kouga yelled, looking at the jewel.

"I guess I am." Kagome answered, looking uninterested. "Naraku, you no longer have the power to harm me or my family. Leave while you have the chance, or I will let them kill you."

"This will not be the last you see of me!" Naraku answered before vanishing in a purple mist. I looked at Kagome and could see the blood running down her throat. I knew it wasn't fatal, but it needed to be looked at.

"Kagome." I called, making her look at me. She dropped the jewel to the floor and sighed. She looked down at her hip before lifting her shirt. I could see the bite mark on her hip bleeding again. She looked at it with an emotionless face that resembled Sesshomaru's.

Both Kouga and I gasped as a pink light surrounded the claim on her hip. I could see the mark fading until it was completely gone. When just her smooth skin remained, she let her shirt fall back in place. She didn't even look at us as she began to make her way out of the room.

"Kagome, you and Sesshomaru can be together now. You can become mates." Kouga exclaimed, a large smile on his face. Kagome stopped walking and looked Kouga straight in the eyes.

"Sesshomaru does not want to be with me, Kouga. He does not love me. I can never have the man I gave my heart to." She replied before walking out. I ran after her but she was already gone. I sighed and walked back into my office. Kouga was standing there with a look of horror on his face.

"What have I done? Of all the things for me to say to her, I made it seem as if he didn't love her. I have ruined my best friend's relationship." He said.

"We will find a way to fix this." I replied before looking down at the jewel resting on my floor.

Kagome

I pulled my yellow VW behind a building, hiding it. I got out and looked at the cabins in front of me. I don't know why I came here, but I just needed to get away. I never told anyone I was leaving. I knew they would worry about me, but I didn't care. The part of me that cared about anything had died.

So, I just left my phone at Sango's, packed some clothes, and drove. At first, I didn't know where I was going. I just kept going until I pulled up here. I had to admit it was the perfect place. I was alone. Utterly alone, which was what I wanted. I didn't have to worry about anyone coming to find me because they didn't even know I knew how to return. Even I didn't know that I knew.

I turned to my car and grabbed my bag before walking into the familiar cabin. Out of all of the cabins here, this was the one I wanted. It held the last memories of Sesshomaru and I. I set my bag down and sat on the bed. I thought about the spider and how worried Sesshomaru had seemed.

How was he able to act so well? How could he pretend to care for me so much? How could he make it seem as if he loved me, when he never did? I was nothing to him, and I had fallen for his tricks. I was stupid, and now I was paying for it. I was numb. I felt nothing. I don't feel love or happiness, or even anger and sadness. I don't feel fear, or anything of the sort.

I knew coming out on my own was dangerous, but I didn't care. I would welcome death with open arms. I didn't even care if it was quick or slow, as long as I got the end result. I was already dead so why not make it more permanent?

I absentmindedly played with the ring that hung from a chain on my neck. Even though I knew the ring didn't mean anything, I couldn't bring myself to let it go. When Sesshomaru had gone through that much effort to propose, his love had felt so real. At that moment, I had been so happy. Now, I couldn't even remember what that had felt like. And I didn't want to. I didn't want to remember all of the happy emotions I had when I was with him. I didn't want to remember any of it.

I sighed before making my way outside. My stomach let out a growl for food, but I ignored it. I hardly ate and I wasn't about to now. Maybe I would starve to death. It surprised me how dark my mind had turned. I had never thought I would wish for death, especially over a man, but the moment I found out Sesshomaru left was the moment my soul broke. I had no reason to live.

I looked out at the lake and began walking towards it. When I reached the edge, I looked into the water and saw my reflection looking back at me. The first thing I noticed was my eyes. They were dull and dark. They contained no light at all, and I knew that was because of how dead I felt. I looked away from the reflection and out towards the woods.

Everything was silent. Not even the sounds of nature could be heard. It was as if they were hiding from something. If that was true, that meant something was out there. Something worth hiding from. I ignored my instinct to run and began to undress. I threw my clothes into a pile by a tree and looked back at the water. My reflection showed my nakedness other than the ring around my neck. I never took that off.

I waded into the water, not caring what happened to me. Why should I? The one person I loved didn't care, so why should I? I knew I had my family, but it was too hard to be around them. Daddy looked so much like Sesshomaru, it was literally painful to look at him. InuYasha and Kikyou were keeping to themselves. I imagine they don't know what to say to me, nor did I want them to. Mom always looked at me with sad eyes, as if she was the one who was broken. That just angered me. No one knew what I was going through. Sango and Miroku let me know that they would be there for me when I was ready, but they gave me my space. Out of all of them, I was most thankful for that. They knew I wanted to be left alone, so that's what they did. Kouga and Ayame tried talking to me, but they looked at me with such pity, it made me want to harm them. I hadn't seen Rin at all. I could never look at her and hold myself together. With one glance in her direction, I knew I would lose it.

I pushed myself further into the water and dove in. I kept going farther and farther down until I reached the bottom. I could already feel the burning in my lungs and knew if I didn't go up soon, I would drown. So I stayed. I ignored the pain, hoping that it would be over soon. Just when I thought I would finally be free, my instinct took over and made me swim to the surface. I broke through the water, gasping for breath. Damn it. My own body betrayed me. I can't trust anyone.

As I began to wade out of the water, I looked up and froze. Standing halfway in the water was a large white dog. Two red marks outlined the demon's mouth, making his fangs look even fiercer. A large, purple crescent moon sat on his forehead. Red eyes stared into mine. I should have been afraid but I wasn't. I felt nothing.

A low growl could be heard, and I knew the demon was warning me to run. He was going to kill me, but he wanted to have fun. Of all the ways to die, it had to be because of his fangs. I knew he would tear me to shreds but I was okay with it. At least I got to see him one last time.

"Sesshomaru." I stated calmly. "I see your beast has taken over."

I, of course, got no reply. Sesshomaru didn't move an inch. His red eyes just continued to stare at me. It almost looked as if he was curious. Like he was wondering who I was and why I wasn't running from him. I sighed a sigh that spoke of how emotionally tired I was.

"If you're going to kill me, can you just do it?" I asked, not looking away from the dog in front of me. "Seriously, the breeze is a little cold against my wet body. You staring at me is just aggravating me."

The dog did something I didn't expect. It put its nose to me and sniffed. I was shocked at first, but then anger started to boil in me. I was angry because I was feeling something, and I was even angrier that he was touching me. I pushed the dog's muzzle away and was rewarded with a low growl.

"Don't you dare growl at me!" I yelled. "Don't you dare touch me!"

I hadn't been this angry all week. When Sesshomaru first left me, all I had felt was sorrow. Then it was nothing. Now he's going to come back and make me feel something, when I never wanted to feel again. How dare he? I pushed my finger into the demon's nose, not caring if my arm was bitten off.

"You lost any right to touch me. You lost any right to growl at me. You left me. You pretended to love me! You made me believe you cared. You made me fall in love with you, then turned around and left." I yelled, tears now running down my face. I continued to poke him occasionally, and I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"How dare you?! I never wanted to see you again. I never wanted to feel again. You broke my heart. You broke everything about me. Now you think you can waltz back in and break away my walls? I hate you, Sesshomaru. I hate you so much." I yelled, putting my head into my hands as I sobbed. How dare he?

"Please just kill me. Just finish the job and kill me. I can't stand loving you. I can't handle loving you and knowing that you don't love me back." I sobbed quietly, before losing my control. "JUST KILL ME, DAMN IT!"

I looked up as I yelled and was surprised to see Sesshomaru himself standing there. He was no longer in his true form. Instead, his golden eyes were boring into me. He still wore the swimming trunks he had originally left in. I felt myself growing angrier when I saw the single tear falling from his own eye. Why is he still pretending? I knew how he felt now. He no longer had to act like he cared.

"Kagome?" He whispered, so low that I could barely hear him.

"No! Don't you dare pretend to care! I know you don't love me. I will NEVER fall for your tricks again. I hate you, Sesshomaru." I yelled, not caring about anything.

"Why would you think I don't love you?" He asked, his eyes filled with hurt from my words.

"Kouga told me why you left. He told me that you were tired of dealing with me. He told me that you no longer cared. Don't act like you care now. You never did!" I shouted, not caring that he flinched as I spoke.

"I don't know why Kouga said that, but it's not true. I love you, Kagome. I have always loved you, and I always will. That is why I gave you the ring around your neck." He replied, his eyes growing angry. My hand flew to the ring and grasped the metal that had been sitting in between my breasts. I gave it a hard yank, effectively breaking the chain. With everything I had, I threw the ring to the shore, not bothering to see where it fell. I could see the hurt in Sesshomaru's eyes. I almost winced at the sight of it, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of falling for his tricks again.

"I won't fall for your tricks again, Sesshomaru. I don't want to see you. I don't want to speak to you. You never loved me. You tricked me, and I will never fall for your tricks again. If you're not going to kill me, please leave." I whispered, no longer filled with anger. The sorrow from before was slowing taking its place.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was before me. His hand was on my chin and throat, keeping me from moving an inch. I looked up into his golden eyes and could see the sadness in them. I had to admit the emotion really did look real. It really seemed as if everything I said had upset him.

"I cannot stop you from leaving me, but I will not let you leave thinking that I do not love you. You are my everything, Kagome. You are my heart and you are my soul. Without you, I am only half the man I was. I want you for my wife. I want you for my mate. I love you, Kagome. I will always love you." He said softly, never taking his eyes from mine. I could see how glassy his eyes looked, and I felt my own tears falling again.

"Kouga told me why you left. If you loved me, why would you leave like that? You promised you would never leave me." I cried, feeling my fight draining away.

"I do not know why Kouga told you those things, but I intend to find out. I never left you willingly. You were dying, Kagome. The only one who could save you was Naraku. He told me the only way he would help was if I left you alone. I couldn't talk to you. I couldn't touch you. I had no choice but to leave to save you." He answered, making me look into his eyes. I looked for any sign of a lie but couldn't find any. His aura never flared, his gaze never faltered. He was telling the truth.

"You left because of Naraku?" I asked, finally finding a voice. "You love me?"

"Indeed." He answered, releasing his hold on me. "I should not have spoken to you now. You will be in danger."

"No, I won't." I replied, holding my hand over my heart and looking away.

"How can you be sure?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm the Shikon Miko. A few days ago, I went up against Naraku. I wanted him to kill me, but instead, I grabbed a hold of the Shikon no Tama and purified it. I let Naraku go, knowing he could no longer harm me or anyone else." I answered, still not looking up at him.

"What about your claim? He can get to you through that." He argued. I shook my head before lifting my hip out of the water. His eyes grew wide as he looked at my bare skin. When I lowered my hip, his eyes looked up to meet mine.

"The moment I took the jewel, I purified it away. Naraku no longer has any way to control me. He lost the Shikon no Tama and he lost his claim. All I wanted was for him to kill me, and instead, I basically defeated him." I scoffed before biting my lip.

"Kagome, please stop saying that?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice trembling. I looked up at him and could see the pain on his face.

"Saying what?" I asked, confused. I had said a lot so I wasn't sure what he meant.

"That you wish to die." He replied, making me look away again.

"I can't help it. You left me, Sesshomaru. You don't understand how I feel." I whispered.

"You're wrong. I felt pain just as much as you did. It may have been different, but I still felt it. So much of it that I let my beast take control. I gave into my instincts and just lived as a dog demon. It wasn't until I heard you that I woke up. Hearing you say that I didn't love you, that you wanted me to kill you, that you…you hated me. It brought all of that pain back. It made me realize I couldn't live without you, no matter how much I tried." He admitted, making me cry again. I put my face in my hands and began to sob. How could this ever be fixed? How could we ever return to the way we were?

Sesshomaru

I looked at Kagome as she sobbed into her hands. I just wanted to take her into my arms and never let go, but I wasn't sure if she wanted me to. What if she pushed me away the moment I tried to comfort her? Could I handle that? It just about killed me when she said she hated me. I know she had every reason to do so, but I did not like that she felt that way. She had yet to say anything that would make me think she had just been emotional. She had yet to take it back or say she loved me. It was very much possible that she hated me.

But what if she didn't? What if, right now, she needed me to hold her, and I didn't? Not taking that chance could mean we would never be able to fix anything between us. I could not accept that. I had to try. I loved her, and I had to fight for her.

I reached out hesitantly and pulled her to me. I was waiting for her to push me away, but I was thankful when she didn't. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my head into her hair. I took a deep breath, savoring her scent. I had never forgotten it, I had kept it locked in my mind so I wouldn't, and now, here it was. She was in my arms and she wasn't pushing me away. If anything, she was clutching on to me.

"Kagome." I started. I had to know the truth. "Do you really hate me? I am sorry for what I did, but do you really hate me now?"

"No, Sesshomaru, I never hated you. I just wanted you to leave. It hurt too much to see you. I love you, and at the time, I thought you didn't love me. I understand why you did it, even if I wish you hadn't." She whispered, making me close my eyes.

"Say it again, Kagome." I said, wanting her to say those words. Those three words that can make a man fall to his knees.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She replied, looking at me.

"And I love you, Kagome." I whispered, my gaze locking with hers. Before I realized what I was doing, I was pushing my lips against hers. At first I didn't get any response, but then she began to kiss me back. Her lips moved against mine with an urgency that mimicked mine. We kissed each other as if we would never see each other again. When I pulled away panting, I put my hand on the side of her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, pushing herself into my touch. I waited until her eyes opened again before speaking.

"Kagome, will you become my mate?" I asked, fearful of her answer. She was silent for a moment, and I began to grow worried. She was going to say no.

"Sesshomaru, please make me your mate. Never let me go again, no matter what." She said, making my heart skip a beat.

"I will never let you go, nor will I ever let you leave me." I replied before pushing my lips to hers again. Her hands traveled up my chest and rested on my shoulders. My hands made their way to her hips and rested against her smooth skin. I ran my thumb over where the mark had been, loving that there was nothing left of it.

I could mark her now. I could make her mine. And I would. She would be my mate. Then later, if she still agreed, my wife. I would never let this woman go again. I began pulling her further into the water until my hips were completely covered. I pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. I removed my shorts before I kneeled in the water so only my head and the top of my shoulders were above the surface. I pushed my face against Kagome's breast and sucked a nipple into my mouth. I could feel it hardening against my teeth. My own manhood was becoming hard just as quickly as Kagome's nipple. It had been almost two weeks since I had this woman.

We went from having sex almost daily to not at all. I knew that this would be quick, but I was okay with that. It would be filled with love and passion. We would show each other just how much we cared for one another. We would become mates.

She let out a moan as my teeth grazed her bud. I could feel the water splashing against me as she moved. I looked up to see her walking closer to me. I released her breast and leaned back as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I stood up with her still wrapped around me and walked into deeper water. On the other side of the lake was a large boulder that we could rest against. It took me no time whatsoever to reach the other side. Kagome's lips never once left my neck and I had to growl to let out my pleasure.

When I reached the rock, I pushed her against it. She gasped as the cold stone pressed up against her wet skin. I reached up and grasped her breasts in my hands, gently squeezing them. I pressed my lips against hers, kissing her as passionately as I could. I could feel my cock pressed up against her opening, and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted this woman in every way possible.

Gently, I pushed into her, making both of us moan against each other's lips. Her hands traveled down and rested on my hips, squeezing them as I moved inside of her. I moved my hands from her breasts and placed one on the side of her hip, holding her against me, while the other grabbed one of her hands and pushed it against the rock behind her. I laced my fingers through hers and pulled her as close to me as possible.

I wanted to feel every part of her against me. I never wanted this feeling to go away. I never wanted to lose her again. I would fight, every second of every day, to make sure that she stayed by my side. I pushed my face into her neck, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses against her skin. The frequency of her moans began to pick up as her walls began to tighten around me.

I picked up my pace and could feel that familiar sensation beginning to build, and I knew she was just as close I was. I didn't have to worry about getting her pregnant, not that I would have cared, because she wasn't fertile at the moment. I knew that now she could become pregnant and not have to worry about Naraku, but we would deal with that when the time came.

I pushed into her again, giving her the shove she needed. She let out a loud moan and her walls clamped down on me. I felt myself grunting as I neared myself. When I felt my own orgasm run through my body, I bit down on the crook of Kagome's neck. I pushed as much of my youki into her as I could, making sure that no one could remove the mark but me. When I finished pumping her womb full of my seed, I removed my teeth from her and licked at the open wound. As I licked away her blood, I could see my fang marks slowly transforming into my mating mark. When the crescent moon, that matched the one on my head, was formed, I gave it a small kiss.

"Are we mates now?" She asked, making me look at her. I gave a nod, unable to speak. I had never been happier than I was at this moment. She kissed me again and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wanted her to see my mark. I wanted her to know that she would forever be my mate.

I pulled myself from inside of her and made my way to the opposite shore. I walked out, holding her bridal style, while she laid her head on my chest, a small smile on her face. When I made it inside of the cabin, I walked straight to the bedroom and let her feet fall to the ground in front of the closet mirror. I stood behind her and moved her hair to the side. I watched as she looked at her new mating mark and became worried when she began to cry.

"Do you not like it?" I asked, looking down at her.

"I love it." She replied, making me relax. "I thought I would never have it."

"Nothing will ever come between us again." I whispered, making her look up at me. I pushed my lips to hers and she raised an arm up to wrap around my neck. I knew that this night, neither one of us would get any sleep. Between the happiness of our mating and the two weeks that we had been apart, we would not be able to get enough of each other. We would show each other just how much we loved one another.

The next morning, I woke up before Kagome did. I looked down at her and ran my thumb over her mating mark. I would never tire of seeing that mark. Normally I would never leave Kagome while she slept, but there was something I wanted to do. I gently pulled away from her and opened the closet. Luckily, some of my clothes from the vacation were still here. I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a white tank top. I gave Kagome another look before walking outside.

The first place I went to was the lakeshore. I looked over to see my trunks floating against the edge. I quickly picked them up and walked over to the pile of clothes that Kagome had left behind. I smirked when I saw something glimmering in the sunlight.

Of all the places for that ring to land, it had to be beside her clothes where she would have no choice but to see it. Picking it up, I looked at the ring as it dangled on the chain. Even though she thought I didn't love her, she couldn't get rid of this. This ring meant the world to her, and I would make sure she wore it again. I shoved the ring into my pocket and threw my trunks on top of Kagome's clothes. I would deal with all of that later. Right now, I wanted to get back to my mate before she woke up.

As I was just about to enter the door, the sound of a car approaching made me stop. I inwardly groaned when I saw Father's Lambo pulling to a stop. He and Kouga jumped out of the car the moment they saw me. Before I even had a chance to react, Father pulled me into a hug. I just stood there, knowing if I pulled away, he would hold me longer.

"I was so worried about you, Son." Father said as he pulled away.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I had wanted to spend a few more days with Kagome before we returned, but it looks like I wasn't going to get what I wanted.

"We have some bad news." Kouga said, making my eyes narrow. The last person I wanted to see was Kouga. He made Kagome think that I didn't love her, and I would never forgive him for that.

"I do not care what your news is, Kouga. I do not wish to see you." I growled, making the wolf flinch before becoming confused.

"The news is about Kagome." Father cut in, making me worry a little bit. Was there something she had not told me?

"She's missing. She moved back in with Sango and Miroku and they called this morning saying that she never came home." Kouga added, making me relax.

"We came here to try and find you again. We were going to see if you could help us find her." Father said, looking very worried.

"Kouga, why did you tell Kagome that I didn't love her?" I asked, ignoring Father.

"Because if I didn't come up with a reason as to why you left, she would beat herself up trying to figure it out. She would tell herself everything that was wrong with her and I wanted to keep her from doing that. So I made her think that you left because you didn't want to deal with Naraku. Only, she took it differently. She began to think that you didn't love her. Also," Kouga paused, rubbing the back of his neck, "I also told her that she had been pregnant and that the pup was killed."

At his last statement, I punched Kouga hard. He flew back and bounced off of a tree. As much as I hated to admit it, I could understand why he said what he had to Kagome. He was right. Without an answer, she would have beaten herself up over it. What pissed me off was the fact that he told her about the pregnancy.

"She should have heard that from me." I growled. "I kept her pregnancy a secret. I should have been the one to tell her."

"Hey! It's not my– " He started yelling but stopped when my hand clamped around his throat.

"If you wake up my mate before she is ready, I will skin you alive." I growled dangerously. I released Kouga and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Mate?" Father asked, looking confused. "Wait, how did you know what Kouga said to Kagome?" I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted by the screen door opening, revealing Kagome.

"Sesshomaru?" She called, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I was glad she had put some clothes on, otherwise this would have been an awkward situation. I just about ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm here." I whispered, feeling her hands tighten in my shirt. "I told you I wouldn't leave you again."

"I know." She replied, softly.

"Wait a fucking minute!" Kouga yelled, marching up to us. "We have been searching all over the damn place for her, and all this time, she was here with you?!"

"And you're mated?" Father added, looking relieved and surprised.

"We found each other last night. Luckily, your stupidity didn't completely ruin everything we had." I replied, glaring at Kouga before turning to Father. "And yes, we are mated."

I watched as Father fell to the ground before setting his elbows on his knees. He just stared into space, as if there was something to look at. He leaned back on the ground and put his hands on his face. I started to get a little worried when he busted out laughing.

"Daddy?" Kagome asked, looking around me at him.

"Do you realize how heartbreaking it was to look at you, Kagome?" Father said, not moving his hands. "Do you realize how broken you were? How sad you were? I had never seen your eyes so dull. I had never seen you so emotionless."

Father finally sat up from his laying position and put his elbows back on his knees. I could see that his eyes were glassed over from unshed tears. He looked up at us before continuing. "You walked up to Naraku with no fear. You did not care if you died. You did not care if you left this world, leaving all of us behind. After the first day, you never cried. You held it all in. I could see you breaking more and more every day. I could see my daughter dying with every waking moment."

He pushed himself to his feet as I looked down at Kagome. Just how sad had she been? Father took a few steps towards us before stopping and speaking again. "I searched so much for the Shikon Miko. I never slept, I hardly ate. I spent all of my time looking for the one person that could fix everything. Then it turns out she was under our noses the whole time. Not only did you get the jewel from Naraku, you also purified it. You made it to where Naraku was no longer a threat. You protected everyone."

Father's face suddenly turned sad before he continued. "When I heard you speak to Naraku, when I heard you finally say what you were feeling, I felt a piece of my heart break clean off. When you spoke of everything Naraku took from you, when you said you died the moment Sesshomaru left, I just knew. I knew that no one but Sesshomaru could save you."

"Kagome." I whispered, making her look at me. I hadn't realized just how badly hurt she had been. She gave me a warm smile before patting me on the chest.

"I had planned on coming to look for Sesshomaru again anyway. I knew I needed to get him back to you. But when Sango called this morning and told me you were gone, I thought I would never see you again. I thought you would never be able to be saved. I was so worried. But it turns out you saved yourself. Fate stepped in when I couldn't. It brought you back to Sesshomaru so you could both heal. I am so angry but so happy at the same time."

"You're crazy." Kouga stated, making Father laugh again.

"This family has driven me to madness." Father retorted before looking at me. "We need to return home. Not only is everyone worried about you two, but the entire family has broken apart."

"I need to grab my bags." Kagome replied.

"I got them. You'll take too long." Kouga said. "And I'm sorry for making you think Ice Prick didn't love you. I hadn't meant for it to sound like that."

"It's okay, Kouga. Sesshomaru explained everything to me." Kagome said, forgiving him way too easily in my opinion. But that was her nature. Kouga looked up at me and I looked away. Kagome may be quick to forgive, but it would take me some time. Kouga gave a small nod before making his way into the cabin.

"I have something for you, Kagome." I said, making her look up at me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out her ring. I held it up by the necklace, and her eyes lit up.

"You found it!" She said, taking it from me. She let the ring rest in her hand. "Can-can I wear it again?"

"It is yours. You will be my wife, Kagome, just as you are my mate." I answered. She gave me a small kiss before taking the ring off of the chain and sliding it back on her finger.

"I will never take this off again." She whispered.

"Good. Otherwise I will have to glue it to your finger." I warned, making her laugh. She kissed me again and I held her to me. This woman was my mate now. I would never let her go.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 17. This was a sad chapter, but it was one of my favorites to write. I'm too tired to put a long author's note, but thank you for reading anyway. Please leave your reviews, I'd love to know just what you think of my chapters.

I do not own InuYasha.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Taken

Kagome

Both Sesshomaru and I sat in the back of Daddy's car. We would be home soon, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous. I could tell Sesshomaru knew how I felt because he held my hand in between his while looking out the window. He would give me the occasional squeeze for support.

After everything that happened with me and Sesshomaru, the family had fallen apart. I'd moved out of Sesshomaru's house and back in with Sango and Miroku. I just couldn't stay in Sesshomaru's house without him. Mom and Daddy had taken Rin and gone back to their house. InuYasha and Kikyou had decided to stay at Sesshomaru's, but that's all I really know about them. They had stopped talking to me completely, and I didn't blame them.

"Daddy, can we see Rin first? I've missed her." I asked, noticing Sesshomaru looking at me.

"Of course. I figured you would want to go there first anyway." Daddy replied, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Have you not seen her?" Sesshomaru asked, making me feel ashamed. I pulled my hand away from his and started fidgeting.

"I haven't seen anyone expect Sango and Miroku, and I only saw them because I moved back in with them." I admitted. Now that I was back to normal, I hated the way I had acted. I had been so absorbed in my self-pity that I'd forgotten about everyone else. I felt horrible for what I put everyone through.

I was surprised when Sesshomaru unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and nuzzled the top of my head. I put my hands on his shirt over his heart and closed my eyes. It had been so long since he held my like this. Last night was filled with passion and love-making but having him hold me in a way to try and comfort me was just as fulfilling.

"Everything will be fine, Love." He whispered before squeezing my shoulders. He looked up in Daddy's direction before speaking again. "What does Rin think happened these past two weeks?"

"I told her that Kagome had to go to a doctor because of her hip. She saw everything that happened that day and I had no choice but to try and somewhat explain it." Daddy said, pulling into his driveway. I literally climbed over Sesshomaru and ran into the house. I passed by Mom, who looked at me in shock, and ran straight into Rin's room. Rin looked up from her coloring book and squealed when she saw me.

She jumped from her bed and ran into my arms, knocking me to the ground. I held her tightly and cried into her hair. I hadn't realized how much I missed this child. How could I have ever left her behind like I did? I was her mother and I completely forgot about her.

"Rin, I'm so sorry I was gone." I cried, not letting go of her.

"I've missed you, Mommy. Where is Daddy?" She asked. Just as she spoke, two strong arms wrapped around both of us. I turned around to see Sesshomaru sitting on the floor behind us. His legs were on either side of mine and his arms were hugging both of us to him.

"I'm here, Rin." He said, making Rin hug him over my shoulder. Leaving one hand on me, he put his other on her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. I knew he was happy just as much as I was.

"I have my family back." He whispered, holding both of us to him. We sat there for a couple of minutes, just holding on to each other. Rin, of course, began to get bored and wanted down. I watched as he released her reluctantly before standing. With the way he had been sitting, when he stood, it made his hair fall over my face, tickling my nose. I sat there for a moment, wiggling it before letting out a small sneeze.

I glared up at Sesshomaru who was smirking down at me. He held out a hand and my gaze softened. I took his hand and instead of just pulling me to my feet, he pulled me into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his lips to the crescent moon on my neck. He gently kissed it before moving his lips to mine.

"I'm starting to think you like that mark more than me." I teased.

"Hn. If you feel that way, I can remove it." He teased back, making me slap his arm lightly.

"You wouldn't dare." I gasped as he chuckled. He kissed me on my lips again before releasing me and grabbing my hand.

"I would never remove it. Come, I'm sure Izayoi wants to see us." He replied as he began walking. I looked down at our intertwined hands. He hardly ever held my hand like this before, and now it seemed as if he had to be touching me at all times. I wasn't complaining though. I actually really liked the attention.

It didn't take long before we were downstairs. Kouga had Rin in his lap, which got him a look from Sesshomaru. I understood why Kouga did what he did. Now I just needed to help Sesshomaru understand. I don't want him to lose his friendship over me. I looked towards Daddy who was standing beside Mom. She was looking at both of us with her hands clasped together in front of her chest. Her bottom lip trembled as if she was trying not to cry. I held out my arms to her, knowing what she wanted. In the blink of an eye, she was hugging me and crying into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I whispered, noticing that Father was also trying not to cry. I held out what little arms I had left to him and he walked up to us. He wrapped his large arms around both Mom and I and hugged us so hard that he picked us up off the ground. Finally, they both released me and tried to hug Sesshomaru. He backed up, attempting to get away, but failed when Mom literally lunged at him.

"I normally respect your wishes, but this once, you can let me hug you." She stated. Sesshomaru let out an annoyed growl and had a scowl on his face. I let out a laugh and noticed everyone staring at me.

"What did I do?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"You laughed, Sweetie." Mom said, releasing Sesshomaru and putting her hands on the sides of my face. "I never thought I would hear that again."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." I said, looking down.

"It's okay, Kagome. If Izayoi and I were separated, I would die. I can't even imagine what the two of you went through. You were made for each other but were forced apart. That pain had to be unbearable." Daddy said. I could feel tears coming to my eyes as I nodded my head. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand again and squeezed it. I looked up at him and gave him a thankful smile.

"Who do you want to see next?" Daddy asked.

"Sango and Miroku. They saw me the most out of everybody. They will be the most worried." I answered.

"Then let's go. We'll take the Escalade so we can get everybody back to Sesshomaru's where we belong." Daddy said, grabbing a new set of keys.

We all piled in his SUV and made our way to Sango's house. It didn't take long before we arrived. Unlike earlier, I didn't run to get out. I was nervous. I would completely understand if Sango and Miroku were mad at me. After all, they tried their best to help me, but I never accepted it.

"Come, Kagome. Everything will be fine." Sesshomaru called, waiting for me outside of the car. I gave a small nod and climbed out of the SUV. Sesshomaru put his arm around my waist and held Rin on his hip. We all knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door swung open, revealing Miroku. He looked at us all for a second before smiling. He walked past everyone and straight to me. He wrapped his arms around me, effectively pulling me from Sesshomaru. After a few seconds, a low, threatening growl could be heard, and Miroku finally released me before Sesshomaru killed him.

"I'm so glad, my dear Kagome. You had us worried." He said before looking towards Sesshomaru. "I am glad you are okay as well. We had all been worried for both of you."

"Where's Sango?" I asked, knowing Sesshomaru would not reply to Miroku.

"Inside. All of you can come in." Miroku said, pushing the door open for us. We all filed in, and I immediately searched for Sango. I found her in the kitchen, washing a dish that looked as if she had been cleaning it for an hour.

"Sango?" I whispered. Sango's head whipped around and she looked at me, shocked for a second, before she dropped the dish to the ground, shattering it. She didn't even care as she ran to me and took me into her arms. I could feel her trembling as she hugged me so I just hugged her back. When she finally pulled away, she looked up at me with confusion and anger in her eyes.

I was shocked when her hand suddenly connected with my face in a loud slap. I looked at her with wide eyes as I held my hand to my cheek. Sesshomaru came barging in and ran to me. He grabbed my hand, removing it to look at the red mark I was sure was forming. He turned to Sango, who had wide eyes at seeing him, and glared at her.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru. She has every right to be angry. She didn't even hit me that hard." I said, grabbing his arm.

"Why did you hit my mate?" He asked, still growling.

"You're here, too? Mate?" Sango asked, fully confused.

"When I ran away, I ended up in the West. We found each other and…mated." I replied, blushing at the last part.

"You have yet to answer my question." Sesshomaru growled. I pulled him closer to me, trying to keep him calm.

"You weren't here. You didn't see what your leaving did to her." Sango stated, the anger back in her eyes. "I tried to pick up the pieces, but there were so many that I didn't even know where to begin. She never slept, she never ate, she never cried. She did nothing except go to work, then come home and go into her room. The only time she ate was when she got too weak to fight me off, and I would have to force food down her throat. Do you know what that did to me? To see my best friend, my sister, looking so helpless? All because YOU left."

"Sango, he had no choice but to leave." I defended, noticing how Sesshomaru looked as if her words were cutting right through him.

"Yea, I know, but that doesn't mean I like it. For the first few days, she never left her room. Miroku had to carry her to the bathroom so I could bathe her to keep her hip from getting infected. She didn't care about anything. She was numb while the only thing you did was let your beast run free. You hid the pain away from you while she had to feel it all by herself. She didn't have anything to hide behind. Then you come back and everything is supposed to just go back to normal? I will never be able to forget these last two weeks." Sango said, not backing down. I could see Sesshomaru visibly wincing as Sango kept speaking. Without looking at anyone, he turned and left the kitchen. I looked at Sango, angry that she hurt him. She sighed before rubbing her face.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." She whispered. "Look, I'm happy that everything worked out for you two. I really am. But he needs to know what he did to you when he left. He needs to know so he will never leave again. I meant it when I said I will never forget these past two weeks. I was so worried for you. I thought you were going to die…then when you ran away, I thought you were going to kill yourself. I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm sorry, Sango. I know the way I acted was horrible. I should have never been so selfish. I can't change what I did. I can just give you my apology and hope that you forgive me." I replied, looking at the ground.

"I forgive you, Kagome. And I forgive Sesshomaru. I just want to see you happy. I never want to see you sad again." She admitted. I gave her a hug before leaving the kitchen. I looked at Daddy who pointed upstairs. I made my way towards Sesshomaru, knowing that he was probably in my room.

I pushed open my door and felt my heart drop at the sight before me. Sesshomaru was laying on my bed, his face buried into my pillow. His hands were clenched around it so tight that if he had his claws, they would have torn through it. I slowly walked towards him. I sat on the bed and put a hand on his back. At first, he didn't even respond. I wasn't sure what to do so I just rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"I can smell how sad you were." He said, his voice muffled. My hand stopped, and I looked down at him. How strong of a smell was my sadness? Could he tell just how much I had been hurting?

"Everything will be alright." I said, repeating what he had told me. He looked up at me then, and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." He whispered, his voice breaking. I laid down beside him. He didn't move as I did, he just watched. I removed his hands from the pillow and wrapped them around me. When he didn't automatically pull me to him, I scooted closer myself. Finally, his arms tightened around me, pulling my body flush with his. I gently rubbed my fingers down the side of his face, making him close his pain-filled eyes.

"You had no choice." I stated. "At the time, I was sad. I was hurt and broken, but I have you now. You saved me again. If you had gone against Naraku's wishes that day, I would have died. There never would have been another chance for us."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I rolled on my side and put my lips against his cheek. I let them linger there for a second before pulling away. When I pulled away, he sat up on his elbow and pulled me partially underneath him. He pressed his lips against mine and filled the kiss with as much love as he could. I knew he was apologizing for everything. I knew he was saying he would never leave me again. I could understand everything he wanted to say to me, just through that one kiss.

When he pulled away, we were both breathless. Our eyes connected, and I couldn't look away from his golden orbs. They held so much guilt and love that I didn't know if I should be sad or happy. I put my hand on the side of his face and he pushed his cheek into my touch.

"We can't erase what happened. All we can do is move forward. We will live our lives day by day. We will fight for each other and never give up. We are soulmates, Sesshomaru. We are meant to be together, and that is what we will do." I stated, noticing how the guilt began to fade away.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered, kissing me again.

"And I love you, Sesshomaru." I whispered back, our lips still touching. I moved the hand on the side of his face to the back of his neck before tightening it in his hair. He kissed me again, but this time, the kiss was filled with something different. Just as our kiss began to deepen even further, a knock could be heard on my door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we still have two more people to talk to." Daddy said, poking his head in the door.

"We're coming." I answered, crawling out from underneath Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and kissed me one last time before letting me go. I gave him a smile and stood up, knowing this last encounter was going to be the hardest.

We pulled up in front of Sesshomaru's house, and I could feel my nervousness fly through the roof. When I had first been attacked a couple years ago, InuYasha had beaten himself up over it. He had hated himself and blamed himself. I was worried that he would be feeling all of that again.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. I hesitated for a second before pushing my way in. I was met by an eerie silence. I knew they were both here because I could feel their auras. One felt peaceful, as if it was asleep. The other was angered, and it flared. I pushed out my own aura and felt Sesshomaru's automatically pushing against mine. I looked at him and noticed him looking at me with curiosity. I pushed my aura further, past Sesshomaru's, until it brushed against Kikyou's, who was indeed sleeping. Just beyond that was the very angry aura of InuYasha. I pushed against it, trying to soothe it with my own.

I let out a pained gasp as his aura attacked mine, causing it to snap back into my body. Sesshomaru was by my side instantly, looking me over. I could hear growling approaching us. Sesshomaru heard it as well and pulled me behind him protectively. InuYasha was standing on the balcony of the stairs, looking down at us.

"Calm down, Son." Daddy said, taking a step forward. InuYasha didn't even look at him. His eyes were boring into Sesshomaru, who was now growling right back at InuYasha. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good. InuYasha's eyes had turned a deep red, just like Sesshomaru's does when his beast comes forth. He also had a purple jagged marking on each cheek that he never had before.

"His demon blood has taken over." Sango said, making me look at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, scared for my best friend.

"He is a hanyou, which means his demon blood and human blood have to coexist together, but it appears that his demon blood has pushed away his human side." Daddy answered, getting into a fighting stance. I looked up at InuYasha who was still growling at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had a grip on my arm to keep me behind him. I could feel his claws growing, and I knew that they were about to fight. I had to stop this. I couldn't let family fight each other. If one of them got seriously hurt, they would never forgive themselves.

I watched as InuYasha jumped over the balcony. He was taking slow steps towards us, as if he was stalking his prey. I knew what I had to do, but I had to wait for the right moment. If I went too soon, Sesshomaru would stop me. If I went too late, someone would get hurt.

When InuYasha lunged for Sesshomaru, I used that moment to make my move. I could see Sesshomaru grabbing for me as I jumped away from him and into InuYasha's path. I was able to dodge Sesshomaru before colliding with InuYasha. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed my eyes shut. He was my best friend. I had to help him.

I could feel pain in my side from InuYasha's claws, which had accidentally dug into my skin when I hugged him, but I ignored it. The moment my arms went around his neck, InuYasha froze. I could still hear him growling, but he wasn't trying to hurt anyone anymore.

"InuYasha, please come back to us. We are your family. Kikyou needs you. Your baby girl needs you." I whispered, hoping that he would hear me. When I felt his arms wrap around my waist, I knew he was returning back to himself. I pulled away and looked up into his golden eyes.

"Kagome, you're okay?" He asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"When I saw how broken you were, I…" He started, but couldn't finish. He pulled me into another hug, and I understood what he was saying. Seeing me as I had been was just like seeing me all those years ago. InuYasha was my best friend, and while I had Sesshomaru, he still wanted to protect me. To him, he had failed twice.

"It's okay, InuYasha. Everything is okay now." I replied.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called. I could tell he was angry at me for what I did, and I knew that I would have to deal with it. InuYasha let go of me, and I turned to Sesshomaru who was looking at me with angry eyes. I expected him to yell at me, but instead, his eyes traveled down to my side. I looked down to see the blood soaking through my torn shirt.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." InuYasha said, just noticing it.

"It's okay. I will heal." I replied, looking back up at Sesshomaru.

"Go ahead and heal it, Sesshomaru. We all know you want to." Miroku stated, making everyone chuckle. Sesshomaru didn't say anything to anyone. He just picked me up in his arms and walked up the stairs. I just held on to his shirt, knowing that once we were behind closed doors, he would let his anger go. He pushed his way into our bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us.

He walked over to our bed and gently sat me down. I looked up at his angry eyes as he pulled my shirt over my head. He quickly unclasped my bra and threw it to the floor. He pushed me down on the bed and picked up my arm to hold it over my head. I just relaxed as he began to lick at the scratches on my side. I just needed to be patient.

After a few minutes, he pulled away from my side, looking over it to make sure he didn't miss anything. When he was done, he looked at me, and I knew it was time for my lecture. He released my arm and pulled away from me. I sat up on the bed, waiting for him to speak.

"How foolish are you, Woman?" He finally asked in a low growl.

"If I hadn't done anything, you two would have fought. I couldn't let you do that." I replied, crossing my arms.

"You could have been hurt worse than you already were." He stated, standing in front of me.

"I know, but I had to try something." I argued. He was not going to make me feel bad for what I did. He kneeled down in front of me, surprising me. He pushed himself in between my legs and wrapped his arms around my waist. When he leaned his head against my stomach, I wrapped my arms around his head, cradling him to me.

"I went through two weeks of hell without you, just as you did without me. Why do you wish to put yourself in danger and take the chance of us being separated again?" He asked, making me sigh. He did it. He made me feel bad for what I did.

"I just wanted to keep you two safe. You are my mate, and he is my best friend. I'm sorry that I worried you." I whispered. He turned his head into my stomach and kissed it. He trailed the kisses up, lingering in between my breasts before moving up to my neck. He continued kissing my mark, then moved to my jawbone, and finally my lips.

I relaxed against his touch and let out a sigh. He pulled his lips from mine before kissing the corner of my mouth. He moved up to my forehead and back down to my mating mark. He sat back and looked up at me, his eyes filled with worry and love.

"I know that you will always be reckless with your life when it comes to others. I will just have to make sure that you stay safe. I will have to protect you, no matter what." He declared, making me smile.

"Or you could punish me and hope that I learn my lesson." I replied, my voice seductive. He raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked.

"And what kind of punishment could I give." He asked, moving his hands to my feet and removing my heels. I put my hand to my chin as if I was thinking.

"I don't really know. Can you think of anything?" I asked, looking down at him. His hands were now unbuttoning my pants and pulling them over my hips. I sat up long enough for him to pull them over my ass. He pulled them off the rest of the way before looking up at me.

"I have a few ideas in mind." He replied, giving me his own seductive smirk. Using his hands, he pushed my legs further apart. He looked at my white lace thong before gently stroking my womanhood over the fabric. Instantly, I felt my skin beginning to heat up at his touch.

He gently pushed his fingers into my folds, the fabric still between us, and began to play with my clit. I tightened my hands into the sheets beneath me and bit my lip to keep from moaning. I could already feel myself becoming slick with my desire for him.

I could tell he noticed this as well because his smirk grew into a smile. His fingers slipped a little lower, tracing the outline of my opening but never able to enter due to my thong. He leaned down and kissed my inner thigh before pulling back again, never removing his hand.

"My love, it appears you want me. You have soaked your lovely panties." He stated, looking up at me.

"Then give me what I want." I replied, making him chuckle.

"Is this not a punishment? How would giving in to you so easily make you learn your lesson?" He asked, suddenly looking evil. He pulled his hand away from my wet cunt long enough for him to pull my thong from me.

When the small piece of cloth was on the floor a few feet away, he put his hand back against me and worked his way into my folds, pinching my clit between his fingers. I couldn't hold back the moan this time as he teased me. I could hear him chuckle at my outburst and it only angered me. I closed my legs, trapping his hand against my core.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked, pinching me even harder before releasing me to give my pearl a flick.

"Y-You are enjoying t-this too m-much." I stammered out as he continued to flick my swollen bead.

"Am I not supposed to enjoy your punishment?" He asked before grabbing his very swollen member with his free hand. "I promise you, I am enjoying every moment of it."

"T-This is t-torture." I cried out as he pushed his thumb roughly against my clit.

"As it should be." He replied before freeing himself from his pants. "I'm enjoying your torture so much, it has become painful for me."

I watched as he began running his hand along his length. Seeing him pleasure himself in front of me was arousing. I hadn't realized I would like seeing him do this. Then again, it seemed I liked anything he did.

"Release your legs, Kagome." He ordered, not taking his hand from himself. I did as he said, unable to come up with a coherent thought.

I was expecting him to go ahead and take me but was pleasantly surprised when the hand on my clit was replaced by his mouth. I threw my head back as a loud moan escaped past my lips. I could feel his tongue flicking against my clit as he sucked it into his mouth. His hand that had been torturing me was now resting under my thigh, giving it a squeeze every now and again.

I tightened my legs around his head, begging for more, and he nibbled against my very sensitive pearl. He pulled away and looked up at me. A smirk was on his lips as his face glistened with my nectar.

"This is a punishment. You should not be enjoying this." He said. He looked down at himself and wiped away a bit of pre-cum that had formed. He held his finger to my mouth, and I happily sucked it in. I loved the taste of him. He wasn't too salty like some people had said cum would taste like. It held the saltiness, but also carried a sweetness to it that I couldn't describe.

"That's a good girl." He said, pulling his finger from my mouth before returning it to his cock. He wiped any saliva I left on his finger over his shaft before grasping it in his hand again. He let out a moan before looking up at me. If he wanted to play this game, I would.

I reached down and put my own hand to my sex. Knowing that he would stop me, I quickly pushed my fingers into my entrance and found the spot that sent shivers up my spine. I was surprised when I noticed him watching me with a new lust in his eyes.

"I like this. I think I will let you pleasure yourself, Kagome." He admitted, watching as I moved my other hand down to play with my clit. I watched as his own hand picked up in pace, and I knew he really was enjoying this. I hadn't expected I would like it this much either. I could feel my juices running over my hands and down my thighs as I continued to play with myself.

I soon felt that coil forming in my stomach, and I knew if I continued this, I would explode. I looked down at him and could tell by the way his hips moved, the speed of his hand, and the look on his face that he was also near his completion. His eyes looked up and met mine.

"Cum, Kagome. Make yourself cum so I can watch." He ordered, moving so he was kneeling in front of me. I closed my eyes and continued my movements.

It didn't take long before I was moaning out my completion. My toes curled as the familiar tingles ran throughout my body. My breath caught in my throat and my back arched. I never stopped moving my fingers, drawing out my orgasm.

At the sound of grunting, I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru standing over me. One hand was on the bed for support while the other was milking his cock. With one last pump of his hand, he shot his seed all over my stomach and cunt with a loud groan. I watched in amazement as he came all over me, the warmth of the liquid seeping into my skin. When he released his member and looked over my body, I was surprised to see he was very much still hard.

"I am not done with you yet, Kagome." He informed, noticing my gaze. He walked to his nightstand and opened the drawer, looking around for something. He pulled out a foil packet and tore it open. I watched through a lust-filled haze as he rolled the condom over his twitching cock.

When he was done, he turned back to me. He leaned over me, ignoring the sticky substance between us. His mouth went straight for a breast, causing me to arch my back. I ran my hands through his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist, begging for him to take me.

Knowing what I wanted, he slammed into me, causing me to gasp and him to moan against my breast. He pounded into me with a new speed as he switched nipples, making sure they both got the attention they deserved.

With every thrust inward, I felt extremely full, and I never wanted the feeling to leave. I ran my hands down his back, dragging my nails across his skin. He let out a growl of appreciation and bit down on my bud, causing a mixture of pain and pleasure to jolt through me. His hands traveled down my sides and to my hips, leaving a trail of red from his claws.

I hadn't realized that I would like this kind of pain, but I did. I wanted more of it. I wanted him to be rough but gentle at the same time. I leaned up and nibbled on his elven ear, nipping at the lobe. He let out a growl and released my nub before putting his mouth to my mating mark.

He bit down roughly, breaking the skin. I was instantly filled with a jolt of intense pleasure and pain. I had never felt anything like it, and I loved it. He never removed his fangs as his pounding sped up. I could feel the pain of him slamming into me, but I didn't care, I enjoyed it. I couldn't stop the loud moans that escaped my mouth with his every slam.

Without any warning, an orgasm exploded through my body, making me yell out like I had never done before. As my walls clamped down on his large cock, I could hear him grunting against my neck where his fangs were still embedded. I knew that he had reached his release just as I had.

When his movements stopped, he pulled his fangs from my skin and licked at the wound. When it was cleaned and healed, he leaned his head against my shoulder and laid there panting. My hands rested on his waist as we fought to catch our breath. After a few minutes, he pulled himself from me and rolled over onto his back.

"Kagome, I did not know you enjoyed it so rough." He admitted, making me blush.

"I didn't either." I replied softly.

"I believe we will have to try new things to see just what you do and don't like." He replied, making my eyes go wide. While experimenting scared me, it also lit up a fire of anticipation I hadn't realized I had hidden away. He let out a chuckle at the face I made and grabbed my hand before giving it a squeeze.

A few days later, I was sitting in my office. I was a tad bit aggravated because a customer was wanting something that we didn't offer. I rubbed my forehead while listening to the woman yell at me. I could tell she was new to the business and had no idea what she was talking about. I was trying to be patient, but she seemed to not want to listen to me.

I looked up as my office door opened, revealing Sesshomaru. He took one look at me and smirked. He walked over to my desk and looked at the caller ID. I could tell by his face that he had dealt with this customer before. I could also tell that he was taking amusement in my torture. After a few moments, he reached over and pushed the hook switch, effectively hanging up on the woman.

"That was rude." I stated, putting the phone down.

"The woman is foolish. No matter how many times we tell her, she does not understand that we do not deal with what she is looking for." He replied, sitting down in a chair across from my desk.

"I forgot to mention, Jakotsu was asking if he could come by for a few days in the next couple of weeks." I asked, watching as he shivered from the thought of my friend coming back.

"I assume you would like him to come." Sesshomaru said, looking at me with his knowing eyes.

"I would. It's been a while since I have seen him. I promise he won't mess with you this time. I'll make sure he knows that you are off-limits." I pleaded. I gave him my best puppy dog look, hoping it worked just as well as it did for Rin.

"He may come. Do not tell InuYasha. I wish to see his face when Jakotsu shows up." He replied, making me laugh.

"You're so mean." I laughed, watching as he smirked.

"He is living in my house for free. I have to get my payment somehow." He retorted, looking out the window of my office. "When will he show?"

"In about two weeks. He wants to come down to visit his brothers." I answered. He nodded before looking at me.

"I'm going to buy you a car." He stated, as if it was common knowledge.

"I already have a car. I mean, I know it's still back in the West, but I just need to retrieve it. There is nothing wrong with it." I retorted. I would not let him buy me a car. That is way too much money to be spent on me.

"That _thing_ is a death trap. I will not have my mate driving around in such an abomination. At lunch today, we will go to the dealership and you can pick out a new car." He informed.

"I will not let you buy me a car. That's way too expensive." I argued.

"Money is no issue." He replied with a wave of his hand. "You can either go and pick out a car or I will just pick one out for you."

"I just won't drive it." I stated, crossing my arms. "I'll just continue to drive my bug."

"Who says someone did not already call to have that _thing_ destroyed." He retorted, making my mouth drop.

"You didn't." I scoffed, unable to believe he would do such a thing.

"But I did. That car was not safe. I will not have my mate in unsafe situations." He replied. I let out a groan and put my head back in my chair.

"Sesshomaru, buying me a car is way too expensive. I've never let anyone spend that much money on me." I complained. He stood up and walked to me. When he was in front of me, he put each of his hands on my armrests and leaned forward until his face was only inches from mine.

"Kagome, you are my mate and soon-to-be wife. I will spoil you. Anything you desire will be yours. Anything you need will be yours. Get used to it, Love." He said before kissing my lips quickly. When he pulled away, he began to walk out of the office, stopping at my door to look at me. "Be ready by lunch. We will get your car then." I groaned as he left. I don't think this day could get any worse.

Two hours later, we pulled into the car lot. I had warmed myself up to the idea of getting a new car, but this, this was ridiculous. We were surrounded by luxury cars and supercars galore. I was literally scared to step foot out of Sesshomaru's Bugatti. He looked at me and gave me his usual smirk before stepping out of the car. He walked around and held the door open for me. I reluctantly stepped out just as a salesman approached us.

"How can I help you two today?" He asked, giving us a small bow.

"I would like to buy a car for my fiancée." Sesshomaru replied, closing the door. The man approached me with a huge fake smile on his face.

"And what kind of car are you looking for today? Maybe you would like to get a matching Bugatti?" The man asked, looking hopeful. I knew then that he made commission off of the cars he sells.

"No. If I have to get a new car, I want something that's family-friendly. It needs to be able to fit multiple car seats, not just one." I replied. I felt Sesshomaru grab my hand and I looked up at him. He was giving me a small smile, and I knew he liked the idea of us having more children.

"Well, do you have a favorite brand?" The man asked. I sighed. What does a favorite brand even mean? I don't know anything about cars.

"She will need something safe, but I also wish for her to be comfortable. Price is not an issue." Sesshomaru cut in.

"Okay. We have all kinds–" The man started as we began walking around. I ignored him soon after he started speaking. Telling me about a car will do nothing. I have to see it first before I will care about any information on the car.

As I was walking around, I noticed a black car not too far from us. Without Sesshomaru seeing, I walked away from him and towards the car. I had to admit that I liked it. It looked as if it would fit a few kids in the back seat, and it didn't seem to be as expensive as the cars the man was pointing out.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked, making me jump. I hadn't realized that he was behind me.

"I do." I admitted, looking up at him. The man noticed us and walked over. After letting me sit in it and go for a test drive, I fell in love. I learned that the name of it was a Jaguar XJ. It ended up expensive and I almost didn't get it, but Sesshomaru refused not to buy it. He had said he could see how much I liked it.

After hours of Sesshomaru ordering new things for it, we finally left the dealership. The car would be delivered in a week, and I couldn't deny that I was excited. Sesshomaru decided that he didn't want to return to work for only an hour so we went straight home. I was okay with that because it had been a stressful day anyway. Once we were inside, the first place Sesshomaru went to was the couch. I had gone into the kitchen and was walking back to him when my phone rang.

"Sesshomaru." I called as I looked down at the number. It had been a while since Naraku had called, and I hadn't expected him to ever again. In an instant, Sesshomaru was by my side. He looked at the number and growled. I quickly answered it and put it on speakerphone, hoping that I was wrong. There was only one reason why he would call.

"Hello." I whispered.

 _My sweet little Kagome. You have been naughty._

"What do you want? You can't hurt me anymore." I asked as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my waist.

 _That is where you are wrong. I can hurt you by hurting the ones around you._

"What have you done?!" I asked, panic rising in my voice.

 _Nothing yet_ _, b_ _ut you will come to me. I'm not sure_ _how long_ _Kikyou w_ _ill_ _last_ _i_ _n her condition. Plus your dear mother is so very scared._

"Don't you dare hurt them or the baby!" I yelled, feeling myself begin to shake. It was happening. The thing I feared the most was happening, and I hadn't even noticed.

 _If you come to me, I will let_ _them_ _go._

"Where?" I asked, ignoring Sesshomaru's growl. He attempted to take the phone, but I turned from him, bending in a way that he couldn't reach it.

 _You know where_ _,_ _Kagome. I wish to finish what I started._

"Fine." I answered before I heard a clicking noise. I pulled my phone from my ear and slowly turned to Sesshomaru. His eyes were completely red, and he was breathing heavily. I knew he was losing control of his beast, and I also knew he would never let me leave.

"Kagome." He warned, his voice raspy from his beast. I walked up to him and crashed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and savored the feel of his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist so tightly that I knew he wasn't intending to let me leave. His plan was that he would not release me. Sadly, I knew this, but I had to leave. I had to save Kikyou and Mom. They had been captured because of me. I pulled away from Sesshomaru and looked into his red eyes. His arms tightened around me, and I smiled at him.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." I whispered.

"You will not leave me. I will not let you." He growled out.

"I know you won't let me, but you also can't stop me." I replied. Before he had a chance to say anything else, I placed a barrier around myself, forcing his arms away from me. I backed away and moved the barrier from me to around him, locking him in place.

"Kagome, don't! Please, we can figure out another way! Please don't leave me!" He yelled, banging against the barrier. I could see the fear in his eyes, and I knew leaving was going to hurt him. I hated doing it, but I needed to save my family.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." I whispered before turning and running out of the house. After closing it behind me, I placed a barrier on the front door, buying myself some time. I could hear Sesshomaru inside, yelling for me to come back. I hesitated a second longer before covering my scent. I turned from Sesshomaru and ran. I knew, as I got farther and farther away, I was leaving my heart behind. I also knew that I may never see the man I loved again.

-sSs-

Here is Chapter 18. I added the thing about them experimenting because I am getting kind of bored with the vanilla lemons. Lol. So I want to spice up my writing a bit. I'm not going to do anything crazy like make her bleed or threesomes. He may just tie her down a bit or use toys, but nothing crazy. I am warning you because if there are any of you who wish not to read my new lemons, you are welcome to let me know. I can either post another alternative story that consists of the tame lemons or I can post a warning in my chapter that the lemon is approaching. If I end up getting too many people saying they do not wish for me to spice it up, then I won't do it at all. This is where your reviews count. Let me know what you want.

Also, I need a name for Kikyou and InuYasha's baby so tell me what you wish for it. As I'm sure you remember, they are having a baby. I look forward to hearing from you all. Please send your reviews.

I do not own InuYasha.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Saved

Kagome

After a few miles of running, when I was sure no one could follow me, I got into a cab and made my way back to the warehouse where Naraku had first taken me. It was a few cities over and would take a couple of hours to get to.

After I left Sesshomaru, I had called both Mom and Kikyou's cellphones, but neither of them had answered. I didn't truly know if they had been taken, but I had to find out. I couldn't just hope that they were okay.

I couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru or the way he looked when I had left. He looked so scared, and I knew he was. We had finally gotten back together and everything was going perfect between us. That had only lasted a few days before everything was ruined. I really did hope I survived this. I would fight until I could no longer fight. He was my support and strength, even when I left him behind.

After a couple of hours, I had the cab driver drop me off at a random hotel. It was only a couple miles from the warehouse, and I would walk the rest of the way. As I began walking, my phone rang in my pocket. Looking down at the caller ID, I saw that it was Daddy. By now, Sesshomaru had most likely told everyone. I ignored his call before smashing my phone against a tree repeatedly. Once I was sure it was destroyed, I threw it into a bush before taking off my heels and throwing them in the bush as well.

I loved the shoes but going to the warehouse in them would slow me down. The thick underbrush and uneven lands would make it nearly impossible to navigate through in them. I could deal with the pain of walking through the woods barefoot. I put a barrier around my discarded items but let a little bit of my scent through. If my family followed me, I would let them find this. As long as I arrived first, Naraku would think I was alone.

With one last glance at the shoes, I pushed forward through the trees. It would take about an hour to reach the building if I moved quickly. I had no idea what Sesshomaru and Daddy were planning, but I did know that they would try and find me. If they could. InuYasha was the only one who knows where this place is, other than me. If he freaks out and loses control like he did the other day, they will never be able to find where I am.

Walking through the woods, I never wanted Sesshomaru more than I did now. I was scared, and I wanted his arms around me to keep me safe. I wanted to feel his overpowering warmth surround my body. I wanted to smell his scent all around me. The simple fact was, I wanted him. I needed him.

After an hour of walking, I finally came across the warehouse. I could see a few guards walking around on the outside. There were six of them in total. One was huge, even taller than Sesshomaru, and he reminded me of the hulk. Another wore a white mask over his face, showing only his squinted eyes. The others looked somewhat normal, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen them before somewhere.

I almost laughed when I saw the men begin to argue amongst themselves. Using their distraction, I quickly snuck past them to the back of the building. I flinched as I pushed the door open, being met with loud creaking. I quickly pushed my way in and hid in a corner for a few moments, waiting to see if anyone else had heard it.

I knew exactly where Naraku would keep them. He would take them to the same room he had attacked me in. To him, it would be poetic. When I was sure no one was coming, I pushed myself away from the wall. I ignored the pain in my feet as I tiptoed my way down the hall. I had been right when I thought walking through the woods would hurt. I knew my feet were bleeding and, with every step I took, I blocked the scent of my blood.

I peeked around a corner, making sure that everything was clear before darting across the hall. I wasn't surprised when I found the door locked. Using my reiki, I pushed it into the lock, effectively breaking it with a loud clunk. After waiting a few seconds, I pushed the door open and felt for anyone's aura. I could feel Mom and Kikyou and was relieved when they both felt okay. I was even more relieved when they were the only auras to be found.

I pushed my way in all the way and shut the door behind me. I continued to tiptoe towards where they sat. I didn't want to make too much noise, just in case I missed someone. I could see them now, sitting in a corner. Kikyou was crying and holding on to her stomach. Mom was trying to stay strong and keep Kikyou calm. My heart went out to them. They were going through this because of me. When I was sure they were alone, I walked towards them.

"Kagome!" Mom exclaimed, making me flinch.

"Be quiet." I ordered, kneeling beside them. "I'm here to get you home."

"Where is your father?" Mom asked as I pushed my reiki into her chains, releasing her.

"It's only me here. I had to come alone." I replied, moving on to Kikyou who was looking at me with fear in her eyes. When her arms were released, I placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "How is my niece?"

"She's fine. Kagome, you shouldn't have come. Naraku has a plan. I don't know what it is, but there is no reason for him to keep us alive." Kikyou answered.

"I know. When we leave this room, I want you to follow my tracks. I will be with you, but if we get separated, you two need to get out." I ordered, standing back up.

"We won't leave you." Mom replied, helping Kikyou to her feet.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, you will. You will get Kikyou out of here and back to InuYasha." I ordered, my voice letting her know that I was not willing to argue about this. I walked towards the door and pulled it open, looking for anyone. When I was sure it was clear, I motioned for the other two to follow me.

We made our way into the hallway silently and started walking towards the door. I could hear someone approaching and I quickly pushed Mom and Kikyou into a wedge in the wall. I squeezed myself in after them and covered our scents. We were silent as we watched the large hulk guard walk past us.

He stopped in front of the door we were just in and looked at it before moving on. When I was sure he was gone, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I grabbed Mom's hand, who grabbed Kikyou's, and pulled them behind me. I knew I couldn't go too fast due to Kikyou being pregnant, but we needed to move quickly. We reached the door and I let go of Mom's hand so I could push it open. I peeked my head through and was glad when no one was around. I pushed the door open further and let them run through. I shut the door silently and turned to run when I was met with a man.

"Kagome!" Mom yelled when the back of his hand met with the side of my face, sending me to the ground.

"Remember what I told you!" I yelled, looking up at her. She gave me a look full of fear and regret but nodded. She grabbed Kikyou's hand and they both vanished into the woods.

"How sweet." The man said, making me look at him. I spit out some blood before standing to my feet again.

"I take it you're the Kagome that Naraku loves so much." He said, reaching out and grabbing my chin. "He'll be angry at me for hurting you."

"I think you should worry about me right now." I replied, making him laugh.

"You may have your reiki, but what do you think this is? This is a distraction. Haven't you noticed Naraku isn't even here? He's at your place looking for the jewel." The man replied, letting go of my chin.

"He'll never find it." I retorted, feeling a little smug.

"We'll see, Little One." He replied before smacking me again. This time, I had no choice but to fall into the darkness.

Sesshomaru

"Kagome!" I yelled, running my claws against her barrier as hard as I could. I could feel my beast fighting against his cages and I let out a loud roar as I tried to break free. Why would she leave me? We could have figured something else out. Now she was in danger.

"Sesshomaru!" Father yelled, running down the stairs with InuYasha.

"Get me out of here! I have to stop her!" I yelled, still struggling.

"What is going on?" InuYasha asked, making me look at him.

"Naraku has Kikyou and Izayoi. Kagome left to save them." I growled, watching Father pull out his phone to call someone, most likely Kagome, but he didn't receive an answer. "Now get me out of here!"

Just as I was struggling, the barrier suddenly fell, sending me to the floor panting. I knew she was still alive which meant that she was too far away to hold up the barrier. She was really going after them. I growled before standing to my feet. I will save her. I will keep her safe.

"What do you mean he has Kikyou and Mom?" InuYasha asked, finally working his way out of his shock.

"There is no other meaning to that." I retorted before jumping up to the second floor.

"Son, where are they?" Father asked, following me, his eyes red with concern for his mate. I stopped and looked at him, my own eyes matching.

"I don't know. He never said where, just that she needed to go back to where it all started." I replied before walking again. I walked to the end of the hall where a locked door stood.

"The place where it all started? Do you think he means the warehouse where he first attacked Kagome?" InuYasha asked. I could tell he was worried, but I was impressed that his demon blood wasn't taking over again. He needed to be rational about this, just as everyone else did.

"It makes sense." Father replied, his own face filled with determination. He gave me a look before nodding. I put my hand against the keypad and let it scan my fingers. I could hear the door unlocking before it opened. We all pushed our way in and looked around.

"I never thought I would need to use this again." Father said, grabbing Sounga from the wall. He gave it a little twirl before wrapping the leather straps around his waist. InuYasha grabbed Tessaiga and followed Father's lead. I looked at my two swords, deciding on which one I wanted. I finally reached out and grabbed the one that would do for this job.

"Bakusaiga. Don't you think that is a little much?" Father asked, looking confused.

"My mate has been taken. I will get her back." I replied as I tied it around my waist. I watched as Father grabbed another sword off the wall, making me growl.

"Do not worry, Son. I am only taking Tenseiga as a backup. I do not intend on letting anyone die." Father said. As we went to turn from the room, I noticed the pink jewel in the corner. After we had talked to everyone, Kagome said the Shikon no Tama needed to be protected so I let her put it in here. No one can open this door unless they possess my youki, and that was impossible. Kagome had been in awe of everything while we were in here, and now we were having to use our swords to get our mates back.

As we left the room, I made sure to lock it behind me. I was glad that Sango and Miroku had taken Rin out earlier. It meant that she would be safe. I only had to worry about one of my women now, and I would make sure I got her back, no matter what.

"InuYasha, do you remember how to get to the warehouse?" Father asked.

"Yea. I'll never forget." InuYasha said before taking off running. Father and I followed, the trees flying past us. At this point, we weren't even hiding that we were demons. We were too worried about our mates to try and keep ourselves hidden. Inu yokai are very possessive of their mates, and if one of them gets in danger, then nothing else matters except for saving them.

It didn't take long before we reached a hotel. InuYasha was running towards the trees when I stopped suddenly. I could smell Kagome's scent. Father and InuYasha noticed that I had stopped and were watching me. I followed her scent and found her shoes and phone in a bush. I picked up her phone and ran my thumb over it. _Kagome._

"She's smart. She knew she wouldn't be able to run through the woods in those heels." Father said sadly.

"We have to keep going. With her being barefoot, she most likely cut her feet. If we can find her blood trail, we can follow it." InuYasha added before turning back to the woods. I stood and began to follow them. I felt as if half of me was missing. My mate was gone and in danger. She ran from me to save her family. Now I may never see her again.

No. I would see her again. I would save her. I would never let anything happen to her. After a few minutes of walking, even though I wanted to run, InuYasha stopped. He knelt down and ran his fingers over something. He brought them up and I could see blood on his fingers.

"She came through here." Father said, looking at another spot of the red liquid a few feet away.

"We have to get them back." InuYasha stated, worry now on his face.

"And we will. We must continue." Father replied, taking charge and heading further into the forest. It didn't take long before footsteps could be heard. They were coming towards us quickly, and I knew we would see whoever it was in a few moments.

"Kenta!" Izayoi yelled, crashing into Father. He looked stunned for a moment but collected his composure and held his mate to him.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha yelled as his mate made her way through the brush. He ran to her and also pulled her into an embrace.

"Where is Kagome?" I asked once I realized that she wasn't with them. I could feel my heart drop into my stomach.

"She got us out, but at the last second, a man got her." Kikyou replied, tears in her eyes.

"Save our daughter, Kenta." Izayoi said, looking up at Father, who nodded.

"InuYasha, take Izayoi and Kikyou home. Keep them safe." Father ordered.

"Bring Kagome back." InuYasha replied before picking up both women and jumping away.

"Father?" I asked, my voice breaking. What if, what if Kagome was gone? What if I was too late?

"She is not dead. You would know." Father replied, "Now let's go save our Kagome."

We both took off running, knowing where to go. We could follow the scent of the women now. When we approached the warehouse, I could see six men in a circle, looking down at something. They laughed at it as if it was the most pathetic thing they had ever seen. Father looked at me and I knew he wanted to get closer. We both silently ran to the warehouse and used it to cover us. I knelt down so Father could stand over me to get a look.

My eyes grew wide when I realized Kagome was what they had been looking at. She was lying in the middle of the men, propped up on her elbows. I could see blood running down her lips and I knew she had been hit. I went to attack but Father grabbed my shoulder, stopping me.

"Do you still have any fight left in you?" One of the men asked, kicking Kagome in the ribs. Once again, I tried to leave, but Father held me back. I could see the anger in his eyes, and I knew he was waiting for the right moment.

"What reason do I have to fear you?" Kagome asked, pushing herself to her knees. One hand was holding her ribs while the other was holding her up. She pushed herself to her feet once again and stood herself up as tall as she could.

"You are nothing but a weak human." One of the men said before punching her. She fell to the ground again and spit out blood.

"Maybe, but he will come for me." Kagome replied while laughing. "I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when he kills you all."

"And who is this he?" A very large man asked.

"I guess I should say two of them. Maybe even three, but definitely two." Kagome stated thoughtfully.

"Who are you speaking of, Wench?" A small man covered in white asked.

"My father and mate, of course. Possibly my brother, too. They will save me." She replied, giving all of the men a smug look.

"You mean the Inu pack?" A man asked, looking scared. "Naraku never said anything about having to fight them."

"The woman lies. There is no way they can find us." Another man responded. I could tell he was the leader of the group by the way everyone relaxed at his words.

"Ha! Do you think I'm stupid? I may have made it seem like I was alone, but I left clues. Not only does InuYasha know where this place is, I left my phone and shoes not too far away. Then you made the mistake of letting my mother and sister go, who I'm sure have already reached my family by now." Kagome scoffed, trying to sit back up again. The leader of the group suddenly grabbed Kagome by the throat and dangled her above the ground.

At this, Father released my shoulder, and I knew it was time. We couldn't wait for the opening we had been looking for. In an instant, I had my sword drawn and was behind the man holding my mate. I plunged Bakusaiga through his back, announcing my arrival.

"Release my mate, Filth." I growled into his ear. The man let out a strained laugh and Kagome let out a grunt. I looked up to see blood running down her neck, and I knew he was trying to kill her. In an instant, I tore my claws through the man's neck, splattering his blood all over myself and Kagome. His grip went slack and Kagome fell to the ground where she rubbed her throat and coughed. I removed my sword from his back and watched as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Bankotsu!" One of the men yelled before looking at me. Father walked up behind me, covered in blood. His sword dripped a red ooze that also fell from mine. I knew he had also taken out a man, leaving the four in front of us.

"Who are you?" The small one asked.

"I do believe my daughter gave all the introductions needed." Father replied before lunging. He swiped his sword at the little man, but the thing ducked just in time. I myself went after one of the larger ones. They would be the hardest to take out. Just as I was about to slice open the man, another jumped in my way, blocking my sword with his own. I jumped away from him, landing in front of Kagome who was pushing herself to her feet.

"I guess the bitch was right. You did come." He said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at me. The two purple stripes going down his face seemed to mock me. He was human, yet he held the appearance of a demon. Who were these people?

"I will always protect what is mine." I growled out, pushing his sword away with mine.

"I do not doubt it." The man said before surprising me. "Retreat. We will lose this battle if we fight it."

I watched as the man sheathed his sword. He gave me a look full of respect before turning and running with the others. I was about to chase after them when father stood in front of me. He shook his head before looking behind me. I turned around to look at Kagome, who had tears in her eyes. She launched herself into my chest, grasping my shirt. I quickly handed Father Bakusaiga before wrapping my arms around her.

"Kagome." I breathed, holding her to me. I could feel my body trembling from the relief surging through me. She was safe. She was alive.

"You came for me." She cried, clutching on to my bloody shirt with her own dirt-covered hands.

"I will always protect you, Kagome." I whispered, pushing my nose into her hair.

"We really need to get out of here. They will tell Naraku, and he will come for us." Father stated, making me nod. I gently picked up Kagome in my arms and held her bridal style.

"We need to get home. All of this was a distraction. Naraku is after the jewel." Kagome informed. I looked up at Father, who nodded.

"Kagome, hold on. We are going to fly back." I warned. I summoned my youki and a bright orb surrounded me. I shot off in the direction of home, knowing that Father was right behind me. In a matter of minutes, we were back at the house. I walked through the door to see Izayoi and InuYasha trying to clean up the place. Kikyou sat on the couch, holding her stomach. Naraku had indeed broken in. He had torn my home upside down trying to find the jewel. Furniture had been ripped apart and the windows were broken. A few guards were lying unconscious on the floor.

"InuYasha." I called as Father landed beside me.

"The jewel is safe. He tried getting into the room, but he couldn't." InuYasha replied, knowing what I wanted. While he did have his dimwitted moments, I also knew he did possess a brain, even if it was barely used.

"Kagome!" Izayoi shouted before running over to me. She put her hands on either side of Kagome's face, looking her over. "You poor thing. Thank you so much, but you shouldn't have come! Look how hurt you are!"

"I'm okay, Mom. Just sore." Kagome called. I knew she was lying because when she was kicked, I had heard the sound of her ribs cracking. She was in immense pain, but she was hiding it so no one would worry about her. I would not give her the pleasure of getting away with this so easily.

What she did was inexcusable. She had run straight into the face of danger, ignoring my orders and even my pleas. She left me, knowing there was a chance I would not make it in time. She kissed me, saying goodbye, in a way that had meant forever. I had never felt so much rage towards this woman, and it was taking everything I had to keep it in check.

"Izayoi, she has two cracked ribs. I need you to bandage her while I heal her other wounds." I informed. "InuYasha, hire someone to clean the mess my house has become."

Without waiting for a response, I made my way upstairs. Luckily, my room hadn't been damaged too badly. I wasn't sure why, but at the moment, I didn't care. I gently sat Kagome on the bed, trying not to hurt her more than she already was. When I had her sitting up, I used my claws to tear her shirt away so she wouldn't have to lift her arms.

"I know you're angry at me." She said as I pushed the fabric from her shoulders. I looked down at the large bruise forming on her side. At the sight, it took everything I had not to yell at her for her foolish actions.

"I am past angry, Kagome. I am furious." I replied calmly even though that wasn't what I felt at the moment.

"I know. I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra before pulling it away from her. Her breasts fell out and bounced once before settling down. My eyes lingered for a second before looking away. Not only was she hurt, but I was too angry to think of anything like that right now.

"You could have been killed. You were seriously injured, and if we had come any later, you…" I trailed off, not able to finish my sentence. I had never felt so weak in my life. All the images of Kagome being tortured, as she had been before, had flown through my mind as I watched her leave. I had appeared calm on the outside but inside, emotion had flowed through my veins, threatening to burst at any second.

"I know, but I had to try. I couldn't just leave them there." She argued, trying to make me understand. I will never agree to what she did, not when her life was at stake.

"Not only did you use your reiki against me, you disobeyed me. We could have found another way to save them. You did not trust me enough to keep you and everyone else safe." I growled as I unbuttoned her pants. I gently lifted her up and pushed them over her ass before sitting her back down.

"I do trust you. I was just so worried that I didn't think. It was my fault they got captured. I just wanted to save them." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. I pulled her pants from her legs and sighed. I was so angry at this woman but seeing her cry just wiped it all away. I stood up and walked into our closet. I grabbed a pair of her yoga shorts and one of my shirts. Her tight shirts would be too painful for her right now.

"Kagome, I was so scared." I admitted as I kneeled on the floor in front of her, holding her shorts. I put a leg through each hole before pulling it up. I copied my earlier movements and lifted her up so I could pull her shorts on fully. "Please don't leave me again. Promise me that if something like this happens, you will wait before rushing into it. I will always keep you safe. Father will always protect Izayoi. InuYasha will always protect Kikyou and his daughter. Miroku and Sango will always protect each other. And Rin has the protection of everyone. You do not need to put yourself in harm's way. We can always find a way without you sacrificing your life. Please, Kagome, promise me you won't do anything so foolish again."

"I promise." She said after a short pause. I pushed my lips against hers gently before helping her get my large shirt on. I put it over one arm at a time, without lifting them, before pulling it over her head. When she was fully dressed, I ran my tongue over her lips, healing the bruises and splits that rested there. When I was sure that her lips were healed, I moved to the bruise on her cheek. It took more effort because it was not an open wound, but I was able to get it to heal. When I was sure the wounds on her face and neck were gone, I sat on the ground and grabbed one of her feet in my hands.

"I'm here." Izayoi said, coming in through the door with a tray full of medical supplies. "I see you took care of her face."

"Indeed. She has barbs stuck in her feet. My claws are too big to get them out." I replied, running my thumb over her tattered foot. She let out a little giggle before grabbing her ribs in pain.

"Please don't make me laugh." She begged, unable to hide the pain any longer. I released her foot and gave her a scowl. She never should have left me. If anything, this pain was her punishment, yet I wish I could take the pain from her so she would never have to feel it.

"First I want to bandage up those ribs, then I'll worry about her feet." Izayoi said, setting the tray down on the nightstand and walking over to Kagome with a bandage in her hand. She sat down beside Kagome and lifted up her shirt.

"This is going to be painful, but I need you to be as still as possible, okay?" Izayoi warned before turning to me. "You may want to hold her waist to try and keep her from moving."

I gave a nod before moving myself between Kagome's legs. I got up on my knees before putting my hands on her waist, squeezing only hard enough to make sure she didn't move. Izayoi began to wrap the bandage around Kagome's upper torso. I could tell from Kagome's pained gasp, and the way she tried to scrunch over, that it was indeed painful. I held her as best as I could to keep her from making it worse, but when the tears began to fall from her eyes, I lost it. I did not like seeing her in pain, and I hated that I couldn't help her. I let go of her waist and put my hands on either side of her face, hoping to distract her for at least a moment.

"Look at me, Kagome." I ordered, making her open her tear-filled eyes. I used my thumbs and wiped away the salty liquid gently. I pushed my lips to hers, keeping her attention on me. I forced my tongue into her partially-opened mouth, not letting her think of anything other than me. I would normally never kiss her like this in front of anyone, but it was working. I could see Izayoi speeding up her work to try and finish faster.

When Kagome's tongue pushed against mine, I closed my eyes, focusing on the kiss. She still tasted faintly of blood, but soon her natural flavor began to take over. I tightened my hands in her hair, reminding myself that this was just a kiss, nothing else. I had to keep my manhood under control or I would suffer for it later since I could not take her.

"I'm done." Izayoi said. I pulled away from Kagome, who had a deep blush on her cheeks. She must have just remembered that her mother was still in the room while she made out with her mate. I smirked at Kagome before releasing her. I may be mad at her, but I would always love the look of innocence she held.

"I think I may need to take a cold shower after that." Izayoi stated, making Kagome blush even more. Izayoi let out a giggle, and I knew she was teasing Kagome on purpose.

"That, or you could call upon Father." I replied, making Kagome groan.

"Please stop." She begged, her face going even redder.

"I need to look at your feet, Kagome. Then I will get you something to eat and some pain medicine." Izayoi answered with a chuckle. I got off the floor and sat beside Kagome, rubbing a hand on her back gently. She leaned into me and sighed as her mother began to clean her feet. I kissed the top of her head, letting her know I wasn't angry with her anymore. No matter what she does, I could never stay angry with her. She had too much of a hold on me.

After Izayoi finished cleaning Kagome's feet, I helped her lay down in our bed. As much as I wished to just lick away the wounds on her tiny feet, I knew it would have tickled her which would have just hurt her ribs. She was already going to be in bed for at least a week so it did not matter if she wasn't completely healed. They would heal on their own in the time it took for her ribs to do the same.

After Kagome ate and took some medicine, she fell asleep quickly. I sat on the bed beside her and looked down at her peaceful form. For someone who had just been beaten by six men, she seemed completely calm. She was strong, in a way stronger than even me. I laid down beside her and gently put my arm around her waist. She pushed her head into my chest and I smiled. She may be strong, but she still needed me, and I would always be there for her.

Three days later, I walked into the kitchen with Kagome's empty food bowls. She had fallen asleep soon after she ate due to the medicine Izayoi gave her. I put all of the bowls in the sink with a clunk and sat down at the table with everyone else so I could eat my own food.

"After this, would you guys like to accompany me to buy something for my lovely Sango?" Miroku asked, looking from me to Father, then InuYasha and Kouga. Kouga had been disappointed when he learned of what happened. At the time, he had been on a date with Ayame and was upset that he didn't get to join in the fight.

"I told you, you don't have to get me anything." Sango replied, taking a bite of her dinner.

"It is your birthday, my dear wife. Of course I will buy you something." Miroku argued.

"I'll go." Kouga said, looking at the monk. "I want to get something for Ayame."

"I guess I'll go. Do you mind, Kikyou?" InuYasha added, receiving the go-ahead from his wife. At that, everyone turned to look at me.

"No." I answered, taking a bite of my food.

"I'll keep an eye on Kagome, Son. Besides, I'm sure she is already asleep, and you could use a break." Father said, making me look at him.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. Take the stick out of your ass and have some fun. We're just going to the store. What could go wrong?" InuYasha added, making me sigh.

"Fine." I replied.

Of course, I had not realized just how horrible of an idea this was. I drove, following Miroku's directions, until I pulled in front of a store that I had never set foot in before. I have to say, I was quite surprised. Even InuYasha was silent as he stared at the building in front of us.

"Yea…I'm not buying shit from this store." Kouga growled, crossing his arms.

"Monk, this is an adult store." I stated, looking at the man beside me.

"I know. Sango needs a new toy." He replied, stepping out of the car. I was very tempted to leave the monk there, but InuYasha suddenly jumped out of the car, following the lecherous man. I knew his curiosity had gotten the best of him, and I couldn't deny I had a tiny spark of curiosity as well.

"Do we go in?" Kouga asked, looking at me.

"Knowing the monk, he will be in there a while." I replied, stepping out of the car. Kouga groaned before following me. When I walked through the door, I was shocked at what I saw. It didn't seem that bad. There was lingerie and costumes everywhere. A few manikins were in the middle of the floor, modeling the clothes. Tall heels hung from the ceiling and sat on the shelves. On one wall was nothing but books and little bottles that I imagine were different types of lube. Overall, the store didn't seem to be that bad.

"We have to go into the back to get what I'm looking for." Miroku said, walking up to us with an outfit in his hand.

"Wait, there's more?" Kouga asked.

"Of course. Have none of you ever been in a sex store?" Miroku asked, looking at the three demons around him.

"Demons do not usually partake in this kind of thing." I admitted.

"That's it. You are all getting lessons today." Miroku exclaimed, making me inwardly groan.

"InuYasha, were you not the one who talked me into this?" I growled, turning my gaze towards him.

"Keh. Buy something for Kagome and you won't be mad at me anymore." InuYasha replied, following Miroku into a back room. My mouth dropped as I entered the same room. I had seen what humans used during sex, but I had not realized just how many there were.

"This section here is the dildos." Miroku started, pointing down a section. I ignored him as he went around explaining what each section held and what they did. I was pretty sure I could figure it out on my own, and I did not wish to have another man explaining sex to me. I left the group and walked over to a section Miroku had yet to explain. It contained many types of ropes and handcuffs and other things that caught my curiosity. There were even little metal things that apparently went around a woman's nipples like a clamp. How can any of this be enjoyable?

"I see what kind of taste Sesshomaru has." Miroku stated, walking up to me.

"I was just curious." I admitted.

"This is bondage. It doesn't surprise me that you were drawn to this section. It is exhilarating, tying down your wife and knowing that she has no control because you have it all. She is helpless to just lay on the bed, or wherever you tie her up, and take whatever it is you feel fit to do. If you wished to tease her for hours, you could." Miroku informed as Kouga and InuYasha walked up. I couldn't help the mental image of Kagome tied to my bed, her wrists straining against the bonds that kept her restrained, her legs forced to remain open for my viewing pleasure. Of course those heels were on her feet, making her long legs look even longer. I felt my cock twitch, and I knew I had to have it.

Ignoring the smirks and laughs I was receiving, I grabbed a few of the items off the shelf and held onto them as if a nonexistent breeze was going to take them from me. I had never felt as if I was anything like the monk, but picturing Kagome completely under my control was making me as lecherous as him.

"There is something else I think you will enjoy." Miroku said, running to a section that held more bottles. He grabbed one and ran back to me. "This will make Kagome squirm, but whatever you do, do not put any on yourself. I learned that the hard way. I enjoy any kind of sex, but that was a long night."

I took the bottle from the monk and looked down at it. I hated myself for falling as low as him, but I was thinking with the wrong body part right now. All I wanted was for Kagome to heal so I could use these items on her. I wanted to have complete dominance as she screamed out her submission to me. If I did not get out of this store soon, I would not be able to hide my growing erection. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long.

When we arrived home, I didn't even look at anyone as I rushed to my room. I was glad Kagome was still asleep as I hid the newly-bought items in our closet. When I was sure she wouldn't be able to find them, I walked out and checked her over, making sure she was okay in my absence. She was still sleeping peacefully so I made my way back downstairs.

"Is everything okay, Son?" Father asked, looking at me worriedly. I could tell he didn't know why I had run past him like I did, and I planned to keep it that way.

"Here, Sango. Happy birthday, my dearest." Miroku said, handing her the bag.

"You're giving her that now!?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Why not? We are all adults here." Miroku said as Sango took the bag from him. She reached in and pulled out her gift before shoving it back in the bag.

"Even I would have preferred to have gotten this in private." Sango admitted, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, Kami. I'm so glad that Rin is asleep." Izayoi sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"I guess we know someone will be getting some tonight." Father laughed before noticing that InuYasha was hiding something behind his back. "Son, why does that bag look exactly like the one Miroku has?"

"What the fuck? I have one little bag and you say something to me, but the bastard over there runs in with four and you completely ignore him." InuYasha replied, growing red.

"You will die, Hanyou." I growled out. How dare he bring the attention to me?

"Miroku, you have corrupted my sons." Father stated, looking at the monk who looked as innocent as ever.

"The only one corrupted will be Kagome when she is healed." Miroku laughed, making me glare at him. This man was insufferable.

"Monk, you will die right along with InuYasha." I growled. Father looked at me with shock on his face.

"What exactly did you buy?" He asked, looking a little worried.

"I do not see how that is any of your business." I replied, looking away and wishing for this conversation to be over with.

"Let's just say Kagome may be a little tied up for the next few days." Kouga said, letting out a loud laugh.

"Why?" Father inquired, not getting the hint.

"Will you three shut your damn mouths?" I snarled. I never should have bought those ropes. Now I will never live it down, not with these three idiots.

"Wow, did you just cuss?" Kikyou asked, taking the bag from InuYasha. She blushed when she looked inside. I could see him fidgeting as she looked up at him with a look full of lust.

"You are all trying my patience." I growled out, rubbing my forehead. The smell of arousal was hitting my nose and knowing that it did not belong to myself or Kagome was making my stomach churn in disgust.

"Hmm, hopefully Kagome heals sooner so you can work out some of that pent-up frustration. I'm sure you will enjoy your little game of dominance over your little miko." Miroku said, making me growl out my warning.

"Oh. My. God! Bondage! You bought bondage!" Sango exclaimed very loudly.

"You are all fools!" I said, standing up, not able to hide my anger.

"Miroku, what have you done to my son?" Father asked, his eyes full of amusement. They were enjoying my torture. I never should have put myself in this position. I should just kill them all now and be rid of these embarrassing creatures.

"I believe it is just his inu nature taking over." Miroku said, his face looking devilish.

"Why is everyone being so loud?" Kagome asked, holding herself up against the wall. No one had heard her approaching, and I wondered just how much she had heard. I wasn't sure I was ever going to use the things I bought, and I didn't want her to know about them until I had made my decision. I was by her side in an instant, worried for her health.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked, putting my hand on her waist and steadying her. Even though she shouldn't be moving, I was grateful for the distraction. At least for the moment, my so-called family would not betray me.

"I was hungry, and I'm tired of lying in bed." She admitted, giving me a look that screamed to let her stay down here.

"You should not be up." I replied, running a hand over her chin gently, letting her see my concern.

"Kagome, I have a question?" Miroku stated, making both me and Kagome look at him, although my look was not as nice as hers.

"Monk." I warned, knowing that his question was not innocent.

"How do you feel about bestiality?" He asked, making me cringe. Kagome just looked at him, her expression full of horror, before anger took over.

"It's not my thing, but if you are curious about it, ask Sango. She is the one fucking a dog." She replied, trying to insult the man. It only resulted in making me raise my eyebrow. I do not think she realized just what she said.

"I may act like a dog, my innocent Kagome, but you are quite literally fucking a dog. He just happens to be in human form." He replied, making a few people snicker and Kagome's face catch on fire.

"You were right, Sesshomaru. I should not have left the bed." Kagome said, turning from me and walking away. I turned to glare at the monk who was laughing.

"I don't know if you should be laughing." Izayoi said, looking a little worried for the monk.

"Not only have you embarrassed his mate, but you may also have just ruined his sex life. His threats on your life may become very real." Father warned, making Miroku stop laughing to look at me with fear in his eyes.

"You are all fools." I growled out through clenched teeth. I turned from them all, ignoring the loud laughter that echoed through the kitchen. I will get them all back for what they have done. They will be punished.

-sSs-

Chapter 19 is here! I hope you enjoyed it. I added the last part as a way to relieve some tension. The past couple of chapters have been kind of sad and scary so I wanted to add some fun. I will in no way, shape, or form do any scenes with bestiality. In all honesty, that would probably kill Kagome. I just thought to add it because it seems like something Miroku would do to get a rise out of people. Please leave your reviews, I accept both pleasant words and constructive help. I wish to make my chapters the best as I possibly can. Your reviews can help with that.

I do not own InuYasha.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Accepted

Sesshomaru

I woke up to the feeling of a small weight on my back. I had my arms crossed under my pillow and I lifted my head, looking into brown-and-blue eyes. She gave me a smile before kissing my shoulder. I could feel her legs on either side of my hips while the rest of her small body pressed against the muscles of my back.

I could feel her grabbing my hair and gently moving it to the side so her lips could trail over more of my skin. The touch of her soft flesh brushing against mine sent shivers down my spine. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by my little miko, who let out a small giggle at my expense.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" I asked, turning my head slightly so I could get a better view of her. I nearly groaned when I realized that she had removed her shorts and was now wearing only my large shirt. She had the end of the damn shirt lifted just enough for me to get a teasing view of her perfect cunt.

"I wanted to kiss you." She replied, leaning back down to do exactly that. Her lips began at my shoulder, then moved to my neck. She left a trail of warm saliva as her open-mouthed kisses seemed to electrify everywhere she touched. Did this woman not realize how long it had been since I had taken her?

I knew what she wanted, and she _had_ been wanting it. For a few days now, she would continuously try to turn me on as much as possible so that I wouldn't be able to deny her. While she was able to move around as if nothing had happened, she still carried that ugly bruise over her ribs. I worried that the activities she wanted would be too much for her to handle.

"Love, stop." I warned, not wanting her to go too far. I could already feel the tightening in my pants as I pressed against the bed beneath me.

"Sesshomaru." She whined, making me raise an eyebrow.

"I had not realized you were a child." I stated, loving the way anger flashed in her eyes momentarily.

"I wouldn't act like a child if you stopped treating me like one." She replied before rocking her hips against my own. I suddenly was very glad I was laying on my stomach. She reached out and pushed her breasts against my back, making sure I could feel her hardened nipples even through her shirt.

"Are you returning to work today?" I asked, changing the subject. Izayoi had said that Kagome could return with light duty. For the most part, Kagome was completely healed, other than that receding patch of purple skin.

"Yes." Kagome sighed before crawling off of me and laying on the bed with a bouncing plop. I smirked at her antics before pushing up onto my elbows. I pushed my lips to hers in a gentle, soothing kiss before pulling away to look into her mesmerizing eyes.

"I just wish for you to be healed, Kagome. I do not want to hurt you." I informed, knowing she was disappointed that I would not take her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with it." She retorted, still looking disappointed. I smiled at her softly. This woman could pout just as well as Rin. Normally I would not be able to turn her down, but it was easy this time because it was for her own well-being.

"Come, we should get ready for work." I stated, pushing myself into a sitting position. She groaned but followed my lead. Of course, the entire time we were dressing, I had to fight against Kagome. Even during the drive in, I was having to push her hand away as it seemed to somehow keep finding its way to my cock. I nearly took her in the car when she grabbed a hold of me without me realizing what she was doing. The damn woman was going to kill me.

Finally arriving at work, I knew I would get a little bit of a break from her constant teasing. I could at least lock my door. That is, if she didn't use her reiki to unlock it. I just hope she doesn't think that far ahead.

"Sesshomaru, we have a business lunch to attend today." Father said, walking up to me as Kagome and I entered the building. I was about to reply when a flash of brown and red flew past me towards Kagome.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ayame yelled, hugging Kagome tightly.

"I'm glad you're not scared to touch me." Kagome replied, getting a confused look from Father and Ayame.

"Kagome, will you be okay here during lunch?" I asked, trying to change the subject for the second time that morning.

"Yes. I'll stay with Ayame." Kagome replied before getting tugged along by her friend. I watched with worry on my face at how rough the wolf was treating my mate. Did she not just get over being injured? Were people that careless when it came to others?

"She's fine, Sesshomaru. I imagine you are worrying much more than you need to." Father stated, making me look at him. "We are going to meet the client at the restaurant. If everything goes well, then they will come back here and we can start talking about some deals."

I gave a nod before looking back towards Kagome. She was laughing with Ayame, who was talking about Kouga. Kouga was going to be gone for a week, working on business for the company. InuYasha had decided that he was going to take the last two months of Kikyou's pregnancy off so he could be with her. I understood his reasoning, but that left only Father and I to take care of the company. This meant that there would be times where I would have to leave Kagome alone, at least until Kouga came back.

I didn't like leaving Kagome alone. Even if she was with someone who could protect her, I was not there. I knew if she was in my care, she would be protected. I also knew she would not run off and do anything reckless in my presence. She had promised, and she was loyal to a fault. I knew she would keep her promise…if I was there.

I walked to my office and locked the door behind me. As much as I wanted Kagome, we still needed to wait. Thankfully, she didn't try to rape me while I was working, although the thought did turn me on a little. When it was time for lunch, Father came to get me. I walked into Kagome's office and saw that she was swamped from missing so much work. She gave me a distracted kiss, and I knew she wouldn't be leaving the office.

Lunch with the men wasn't that bad. We talked about business and what they were looking for. Father, of course, catered to their needs as best he could. When lunch was finished, the men decided to come back to the office to take care of any paperwork that needed to be looked at. I wanted to take care of something else first.

"I need to get a new phone for my fiancée." I informed them as I entered the phone store. We had been on our way to the car when I had noticed the building. I had yet to replace Kagome's phone, and all throughout lunch, I kept looking at mine, hoping for some kind of text even though I knew she couldn't send one.

"How can you tie yourself down to one woman?" One of the men, named Goru, asked as I went to the same phone she had already been using.

"It is easy." I replied as the clerk took it and began activating it.

"I don't know if I could give up the extra poontang on the side. Don't you get bored of the same one over and over again?" Goru asked, making me look at him.

"No. If anything, it means more." I replied. "She is willing to give herself to me completely. Not just her body, but her mind, her soul, even her last name."

"Ehh, all I'm interested in is the body." Goru said as the clerk handed me Kagome's new phone. I paid and walked out of the store to my car. We had decided that I would drive everyone there and Father would drive them back. The men that were with us were not from here and did not know their way around so we decided to be hospitable and help them.

After we pulled into the garage and made our way upstairs, we were stopped by the sight before us. Miroku and Sango had come by to bring Kagome some lunch. I had personally called them and asked this favor, but now, Miroku had his arms around Kagome, his hands resting on her hips. Her hands were out beside her as they danced together. They stopped after one move and looked at Sango and Ayame, who were holding each other in the same fashion. I felt my anger begin to subside as I realized that Miroku and Kagome were teaching the others how to dance.

"I guess it's still technically lunch." Father said, looking at his watch.

"Good afternoon, Kenta, Sesshomaru." Miroku acknowledged once he spotted us. He bowed to the men before turning back to Kagome, who was laughing at something Ayame and Sango did. As always, the sound of her laughter filled me to the brim with happiness.

"Who the hell is she?" Goru asked, his eyes looking over Kagome. I was suddenly disgusted with the man. How dare he look at my mate in such a way? Before I had a chance to answer, another round of laughter could be heard. I looked over to see Sango and Ayame messing up horribly.

"Maybe Sesshomaru would be a better teacher." Father said, making everyone look at us.

"I am hurt, Old Man. All this time, I thought we were friends." The monk called out, acting as if he was indeed hurt.

"You are too lecherous to be a proper teacher." I stated, looking at Kagome. She was giving me a warm smile. I knew she wanted to dance with me and I would oblige. It had been a while after all.

"Kagome, we will only do a few steps. You are still injured." I warned as I handed her phone to Father.

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru." She argued. I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at her. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. Entertain us with a dance. The girl is healed." Father added, making me glare at him. Does no one else remember just how hurt she had been?

"Miroku, put on some music for us please." Kagome ordered, and I knew then that it was out of my hands.

"As always, my dear Kagome." Miroku answered before walking to Ayame's computer. I waited for a few seconds until I heard the music. I was thankful the monk had chosen something easy to dance to. I pushed Kagome away from me gently, knowing that the dance started with us separated.

"You two are in for a real treat," Father said to the men. I never took my eyes from Kagome as the slow music began to swim around us. Kagome took a few steps towards me, her short, but long, legs keeping in time with the music.

When she reached me, I wrapped one of my hands around her waist while grabbing her hand. I dipped her down in a circle before bringing her back up to me, her face inches from mine. A smile was already plastered on her lips, and it took everything I had not to kiss her then and there.

She turned around slowly in my arms and wrapped one of her hands around my neck. I took my fingers and trailed them down her arm, past her breast, and down to her side. Just as the music picked up, I twirled her around before twirling her back to me. Our feet knew exactly what to do and did the movements as if they were second nature. I knew she could dance, but dancing with her always filled me with an excitement that I didn't feel very often.

As the dance progressed, our movements sped up. Every now and again, I would grab her by her hip and we would twirl around, but for the most part, we were kept at arm's length. About halfway through the song, I twirled her around again, and when I pulled her to my chest, she let out a loud laugh full of delight. I couldn't help but smile at her as the joy radiated off of her.

As the song came to its end, I knew she wanted me to do the lift but I quickly shook my head. To be able to lift her, the placement of my hands would be right on her bruise. Even if she was healed, it would still hurt. I did not wish to cause her pain just so the others could enjoy the dance. When the song finished, we looked at each other for a moment longer before letting go.

"That was really good." Eldin, the older of the two men, said. "I haven't seen anyone dance like that in a while. It was refreshing."

"Thank-you. I really should return to work now." Kagome said, giving a little bow to the men before walking to her office. Sango and Miroku said their goodbyes and made their way home.

"I think it's time we returned to the meeting." Father said, leading the way to the conference room. We all followed behind him and filed in. Out of everything I did, I hated these meetings the most. They bored me to no end. After a few minutes, Goru asked to go to the restroom. Since he was not the one finalizing the agreement, he was not needed, but the moment he left, an uneasy feeling swept over me.

Kagome

"Kagome, can you come to my desk please? I need you to sign some stuff." Ayame asked through the intercom in front of me. I stood up quickly and made my way to her.

"I'm here. What do you need me to sign?" I asked, grabbing a pen off of her desk. She handed me some papers and I leaned over, bracing myself on the wood underneath me. As I was reading over the paperwork and signing them, I was surprised when a hand suddenly fell on my backside. I smirked, thinking that Sesshomaru was finally going to give in to me.

"Shouldn't you still be in the meeting?" I asked, turning around to see someone else standing behind me. I jumped back, out of the man's reach, making Ayame look at me, then to the man.

"I decided I wanted to meet you instead." The man said, looking over my body. "My name is Goru. May I ask yours?"

"No, you may not." I replied, feeling a little disgusted that this man had touched me inappropriately. "You have no need to know my name."

"I was just being polite. I already know your name, Kagome. The first man you were dancing with said it." Goru replied, his eyes holding a wicked gleam.

"Even so, you should not touch a woman as you just touched me. Especially since I am taken." I answered. I shrank back more as he took a few steps towards me. Normally I would use my reiki against any man who would act like this, but this man was human. He had no idea that demons and mikos existed. Hitting him with my reiki would expose us, which could mean trouble.

"Back off. She's not interested in you." Ayame said, standing up. I knew she couldn't do anything either for the same reason I couldn't. This man obviously did not care about a woman's wishes, and I felt my stomach churn at the thoughts that were probably running through his head right now.

"You need to learn your place as both a woman and a secretary." Goru snapped, looking back towards Ayame. I looked at her and nodded my head softly, only enough for her demon eyes to pick up the movement. She looked at the man and gave a bow before leaving. I knew where she was going, but the man probably thought she was giving him the privacy he wanted.

"You really should back up." I warned as he took another step towards me. I was surprised when he grabbed my wrist so roughly, he pulled me away from the desk and against him. I felt my knees give as his other hand grabbed my hair and pulled my head roughly back.

"You are a woman. You do not give orders to me!" He growled pathetically. He was human, but even if he wasn't, his growl would never match up to Sesshomaru's.

"It wasn't an order, it was a warning." I replied, letting out a small laugh. His hand tightened on my wrist and I let out a pained gasp. The man pulled me to a standing position before pushing himself against me. I could feel the hardness in his pants and I almost vomited. I never wanted to feel a man so close to me, other than Sesshomaru.

"You, Wench, will be silent as I have my way with you." He whispered into my ear. He pulled my head back further with such force, it brought tears to my eyes. I watched as his eyes fell on the crescent moon on my shoulder. "I like a woman with tattoos. I wonder where else you have them."

"Release my daughter." A deep voice said, followed by a feral growl. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Daddy holding back Sesshomaru, who looked as if he wanted to kill the man. Ayame stood behind them, her face full of worry. An older man stood beside them, looking at Goru with disgust.

"This is your daughter?" Goru asked before letting go of me. I instantly fell to the ground and grabbed my wrist. I could see the red marks of his fingers forming and I knew it was going to bruise. I looked up at Daddy and Sesshomaru before standing up and running to them.

Sesshomaru instantly pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. His hands gently grabbed my hand and brought it up to look at the marks on my wrist. I could see his eyes beginning to bleed red from his anger. I grabbed a hold of his suit shirt and buried my face in his chest. I needed to keep him calm or he would kill Goru for what he did.

I felt him relax slightly as he held onto me again. I turned in his arms a bit to look at Goru, who was staring at us with anger on his face. I knew then that he hadn't known that I was Sesshomaru's. This man must have been an idiot to not notice from the way we were dancing earlier.

"She's your fiancée?" Goru asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied, his voice laced with his hatred for the man.

"Goru, what have I told you before about your treatment of women?" The old man started. "I will not tolerate it any longer. You are fired."

"What!? You're firing me over this wench?" Goru yelled.

"Do not talk about my daughter like that! You will leave my company or I will call security to have you removed!" Daddy suddenly yelled. I jumped from the loudness of it and Sesshomaru put his chin on my head, rubbing my hair. Even when he was struggling to stay in control, he was trying to comfort me. I tightened my hands in his shirt and held onto him even more.

"Whatever. She's probably not even a good lay." Goru retorted before leaving. I watched as the older man approached me. He gave a slight bow before looking up at me.

"I am deeply sorry for his actions. I had caught him in a similar situation before and warned him that I would not tolerate it. Being his father, I should have done something to stop his unruly behavior. I blame his mother." The man said, standing back up. "I do hope you are okay."

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Sesshomaru, take care of her. I'll handle the rest of the meeting." Daddy said, looking at me with worry on his face. I gave him a small smile, trying to make him feel better. Sesshomaru took me to his office and sat me down on his desk. He grabbed my wrist and began licking it. His eyes were closed and I could feel the way his hands trembled. I knew he was still angry and I wondered if he was mad at me. He normally was only quiet like this when I had done something to upset him.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" He asked, his voice cold and his face even colder.

"He pulled my hair, but he didn't rip any out." I replied, looking down at the floor.

"How far did he get?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice strained. I couldn't look up at him. Did he think I was disgusting because I had been touched by another man?

"He didn't touch me anywhere, but he…pushed himself against me." I whispered, folding my hands together and fidgeting. I could feel his gaze on me but I still didn't look up at him. His hand gently grabbed my chin and pulled my face up towards his. I still wouldn't look at him, even with him asking me to.

"Why will you not look at me?" He asked, the coldness of his voice beginning to fade.

"You're angry with me because I was touched by another." I whispered, then flinched when a low growl erupted from Sesshomaru's chest.

"Look at me, Kagome." He ordered. His voice left no room for argument and I hesitantly brought my eyes up to meet with his molten gold orbs. I could see the anger flowing through them, as well as the disgust I expected. "I am angry. I am furious. I am enraged. I am disgusted and appalled. But none of that is directed towards you. It is all directed towards the man that I am trying not to kill."

"Sesshomaru–"

"I am not finished. You hurt me, Kagome. How could you ever think that I would turn you away because a man forced himself on you? You are my mate, and I will never turn you away. Amongst all of my hate and anger, I am glad. I am glad that Ayame came to get us when she did. I am glad we stopped him from going any further. If he had…it would have killed me." He said, grabbing my hand in his and kissing my wrist where the marks used to be. His eyes never once left mine and I didn't say anything because I knew he wasn't finished. "I am angry that his scent is still on you. I am angry that he rubbed himself against you. These are things only I am allowed to do. Kagome, I am going to take you. I will make you mine once again."

My eyes widened at his announcement. I could instantly feel a fire ignite within my stomach and travel downward. He released my wrist and took a step towards me. After teasing him all day, I was finally getting what I wanted. The only thing was, he was going too slow for me. I reached out and grabbed the front of his suit before roughly pulling him to me. I crashed my lips into his and kissed him with more force than I realized I had. His hands instantly went to the small of my back while he growled.

I felt his concealment spell drop as he dug his claws into my skin over my shirt. I hadn't realized how much I wanted him at the moment until now. I let go of his shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck while plunging my tongue into his mouth. I jumped off of the desk and collided with him, sending him back a few steps. I could feel his full erection against me and I was happy to have this one so close. I pushed my hips into his with as much force as I could muster, causing him to groan against my kiss.

I could feel him backing up, trying to find one of his chairs. He went to sit in one but missed, sending us both to the ground. Neither one of us missed a beat as I quickly climbed on top of him, straddling myself as close to him as possible. His fangs grabbed a hold of my bottom lip and bit down, causing me to yelp. He instantly released me before giving my lip a gentle, but need-filled, lick.

I began to unbutton his shirt, never taking my lips from his. His hands trailed all over my body, feeling every curve I had to offer. When I undid the last button, I roughly tore open his shirt, revealing his tight muscles. I looked over him, loving the way he looked with his shirt laying open to the sides, his tie still sitting on his firm skin. Pushing the little cloth out of the way, I brought my lips to his neck.

Grinding my hips against his and loving the sounds he made, I moved my lips from his neck and further down. I would gently scrape my teeth across his skin, causing him to hiss. The entire time, my nails scraped against his skin, telling him how much I wanted him. His own claws dug into me in a painful way, but I enjoyed every scratch he caused.

My lips stopped just before a nipple and I felt myself hesitating. I had never done this before, but I had always wanted to. I just wasn't sure how far he would let me go. But today, I would push the limits. I quickly sucked his nipple into my mouth, not giving myself time to back out. His reaction was instant. A loud hiss escaped his mouth before he looked down at me. I nibbled against his small bud while my hands traveled down his skin, stopping once I reached his pants. I began to unbuckle his belt, occasionally rubbing against his hardened cock. I smirked against his skin as I felt just how hard he was. I knew his pants had to be restricting him painfully.

I decided to help with his little problem by unbuttoning his pants. Instantly, he let out a moan as the tightness receded from his groin. I removed my lips from his nipple before bringing them to his stomach. Using my hands, I pulled down his pants partway, letting his large rod spring free. I placed my hands on the top of his chest before letting my nails run down his skin. My mouth continued lower until it was just over his manhood. I watched as it twitched in anticipation. A dot of pre-cum had formed and I let my tongue flop out to lick it away.

The moment my warm, wet appendage touched his cock, he let out a moan. I quickly sucked him in, causing him to thrust into my mouth. A throaty groan left his lips as he tilted his head back in pure pleasure. His hand trailed up and tightened in my hair gently. One of my hands rested on his thigh, loving the way his muscles twitched under my touch. My other hand grabbed his balls and gently cupped them. He let out a louder moan this time and thrust into my mouth once more.

Once again, he was being too gentle for me. I knew he was worried about hurting me, but I knew he wouldn't. In a way, I wanted to be hurt, just enough so that it enhanced the pleasure. I let my teeth scrape along his length gently, hoping that he would punish me. My wish was instantly granted. His head snapped up, revealing his red eyes. I smirked as he pulled my mouth away from his cock. He pushed me to the ground and leaned over me.

"Bitch, you dare try and reprimand this Sesshomaru?" He growled out. I knew then that I was dealing with his beast. I also knew I would enjoy this very much. I smirked up at him before leaning up and biting his earlobe. He let out a growl and pushed me back to the ground roughly.

"You will not punish this one!" He growled out again before crashing his lips against mine. His kiss was so rough and hard that I could feel my lips bruising, and I loved it. I ran my hands into his hair and pulled hard, hoping I would piss off his beast even more. I was rewarded with a feral growl. My hand was forcefully smashed into the ground, making me let go of the silver locks.

Sesshomaru now leaned over me, holding my hands above my head with one of his larger ones. His other was making quick work of my shirt. His claws expertly undid all of my buttons in a matter of seconds. I could feel his length pushing into my leg and I wished for him to fill me right then and there, but he had other ideas.

I was glad I had chosen not to wear a bra today because the moment he opened my shirt and pushed it aside, he latched onto one of my breasts with his teeth. He bit just above my nipple but it was enough to make me squirm beneath him. I let out a pain- and pleasure-filled gasp as he bit down harder. It wasn't enough to make me bleed, but it was on the verge of it.

"Submit to me. Be the bitch that you are." He growled, releasing his fangs from my skin.

"Make me." I challenged, knowing that it would get a rise out of him. Immediately, he growled and pulled my nipple into his mouth roughly. I arched my back and let out a moan. His teeth clamped down on it and I couldn't help the cry that escaped my lips. His free hand grabbed my other breast and squeezed it tightly before pulling on it. Between his teeth rubbing against one nipple and the other being squeezed between his fingers, I could feel that coil beginning to form. His fangs never left my oversensitive bud but his hand did leave my breast, just long enough to come back down in a slap against my nipple. Before the sting of the hit had even registered, his claws were pinching my bud again, causing me to cry out loudly with both pleasure and pain again.

His hand left again and repeated the motion. Just as I thought I was about to explode under his touch, he was suddenly off of me, leaving me feeling very alone. Ignoring my whimpers of protest, he leaned upon his knees and looked down at me. His red eyes lingered on my bruised lips before moving down to my swollen buds. I imagine one breast held a decent-sized red mark from his slaps.

"You wish for me to make you submit to me. That is exactly what this Sesshomaru will do." He snarled before moving his hands to my pants. I could already feel how wet I was. It was beginning to soak through my underwear, making me slightly uncomfortable. I didn't have to worry about it for long because he quickly had both articles of clothing tossed across the room. He removed my shirt the rest of the way, leaving me completely bare. He was getting ready to lean back down when I closed my legs, denying him the access he wanted.

"You can't have me until all of your clothes are removed." I stated. I didn't really care about his clothes, they were already moved out of the way of everything I needed, but I also knew refusing him what he wanted was going to make his beast roar.

"You dare to deny me!" He snarled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me roughly against his chest. I let out a startled gasp as his lips crashed into mine, effectively bruising them more. I forced myself up to my knees, just as he was, and pushed my breasts against his chest. I could hear his growl of appreciation as his hands tightened around my wrist.

At this point, I knew that I had his beast so riled up that he would not take it easy on me. Even if I submitted to him, he would still have to prove his dominance. I had challenged him, and now he would show me that I had made a mistake in doing so. Which is what I wanted.

"You are my bitch. You are my mate. You will submit to this Sesshomaru." He growled against my lips. I nodded my head before tilting it to the side, giving him what he wanted. He immediately slammed his fangs into my mating mark, making me cry out in pain. My hands tightened in his hair and I could feel his growl against my skin.

He released my mark, giving it a few gentle licks. When he was finished, he looked at me. His blood eyes matched the little bit of blood that ran down his chin from biting me. I could see the gleam in his eyes and I knew my punishment wasn't over. My juices flowed down my legs in anticipation for what was coming. I noticed his eyes trailing over my body, stopping at my cunt. He licked his lips before looking back up at me.

He removed the rest of his clothing, throwing it with mine. I had no time to react when he was suddenly on me. Somehow, he had turned me around, forcing me on my hands and knees. I looked back at him and saw his eyes glued to my dripping womanhood. I let out a gasp as his tongue plunged into my core. He licked and wiggled inside of me with a need I didn't know he possessed. I fell to my elbows from the sheer pleasure he was giving me. My actions just seemed to make his need grow. He pulled his tongue from me and replaced it with his fingers. His hand pumped into me roughly while he sucked up my clit with force. I couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure as he proved that he was the master.

I never was one for being loud during sex. While I wasn't screaming, I wasn't quiet either. The way he was touching my body was enough to make my senses go into overdrive. Every touch made my skin feel as if it was on fire. Every scratch from his claws left a trail of pain, quickly followed by pleasure. Every nip his fangs gave left me begging for more. I wanted him now, more than I had ever wanted him.

When I felt myself about to explode and he pulled away suddenly, I realized he knew just how much I needed him. He knew that I wanted him, and he was using it to his advantage. Sesshomaru himself would never do this, but this was his beast. He had no problem with making me beg, and he would get off on it.

"Sesshomaru." I started, hoping I wouldn't have to lower myself too much for him.

"Bitch, why are you speaking? I do not remember giving you permission." He replied, shoving his two fingers back inside of me. I let out a moan and put my forehead to the floor. I knew he wanted me to beg, but if he didn't want me to speak, how was I supposed to do it?

My eyes snapped open in realization. This was Sesshomaru's beast. This was his instinct. Dogs did not speak when they mated. Instead, they used their actions. I had no real knowledge of how dogs acted, but I had seen two going at it one time. The female had basically flaunted herself in front of the male until he had given in.

Sesshomaru's fingers removed themselves from me and I knew he was waiting to see what I would do. I also knew continuing like this would result in something I had only heard of. Mom had pulled me aside and warned me about it, explaining what could happen between a mated pair. Knowing that there was no way out of it, I was very glad that I wasn't fertile at the moment.

Staying on my knees and elbows, I backed towards him while slowly wiggling my ass, letting the smell of my arousal waft up to his nose. He let out a growl and I could see that I was doing the right thing. I lowered my head, baring my neck, and let out a little mewl that sounded like a whimper. At that, Sesshomaru's hands grabbed my hips and pulled me the rest of the way towards him.

He slammed into my core with his cock, stretching me out to the maximum. I let out a cry of pain at his sudden intrusion. I clenched my hands into fists as he pounded into me from behind, the pain being taken over by intense pleasure as he thrust his hips. His claws dug into my hips and sides as he grunted from the effort of his actions.

One of his hands reached around and pinched my clit between his fingers. I let out a moan and pushed myself against him, causing him to growl out his approval. His other hand, which had been gripping onto me tightly, let go to slap me on the ass. I jumped at the impact but pushed myself against him again. When his hand once again slapped against my skin, I let out a moan.

This rough side of Sesshomaru was exhilarating. The fullness of his cock pounding into me, the feeling of his fingers pulling and pinching my pearl, and the hard slaps of his hand with the occasional scratching of his claws, it was all too much. My body couldn't handle it.

The coil that had been forming for quite some time finally broke. I hit my ecstasy so hard that I was seeing spots of white behind my closed lids. I let my head fall into my hands as I tried to muffle the loud sounds wanting to escape my lips. The last thing I wanted was for someone to hear.

Sesshomaru never once slowed down as I came around his cock. If anything, he sped up. The fullness I had already been feeling just seemed to grow as my walls clenched around him. I could hear his grunts intensifying behind me as he neared his own completion. The fullness of my cunt was now damn near painful. It seemed as if Sesshomaru couldn't even move inside of me. He moved his hips, trying to keep sliding back and forth, but it didn't work. The moment he let out a loud moan and leaned over me, I knew we were tied. I could feel every little shot of cum as he pumped my womb full of his seed.

My elbows shook as he leaned his weight over me. I had never felt so full in my life and I knew now why Mom had warned me about it. I moved my hips, testing our joining, but stopped when a small whimper escaped Sesshomaru. I looked back at him to see he was still leaning his head against my back. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes before my legs began to shake. When he felt the small vibrations, he moved his head and I could see his golden orbs looking at me.

"You are foolish, Woman." He stated before grabbing my hips and moving me with him so we were laying on our sides.

"I did not realize your beast would knot with me." I admitted as I looked up at him. He put a hand on my stomach and kissed me gently.

"If only you were fertile." He replied before leaning his head over mine. He pushed his cheek against mine, rubbing them together. I leaned my head on his chest as he cuddled me. I knew that being knotted like this was emotional for inus. It was normally a way to get a female pregnant. I also knew that, even if the female wasn't in heat, it could be done as a way to lay a claim. His scent would linger inside of me for days after this.

"After our wedding, we can do this again. We can do it as many times as it takes before I am pupped." I said softly, giving him a warm smile. His cheek stopped moving against mine and he pulled up to look at me.

"That is a day I look forward to." He whispered before kissing me. I kissed him back gently until he pulled away with a whimper. I hadn't known I was moving and I realized that this could be just as painful for him as it was for me. I leaned into him, getting into a comfortable position so I wouldn't hurt him anymore. I let out a sigh as I relaxed against him. It didn't take long before the pulling of sleep was upon me.

Sesshomaru

For three hours, we had been stuck like this. Kagome had fallen asleep soon after and I had never felt more at home than I did now. I knew that she wouldn't get pregnant from this, but my claim would be known to any demon within a mile radius. I'm sure even Father and Ayame knew exactly what had happened. They both knew that entering was dangerous and kept their distance.

I could see out of my window that it was getting late and I wondered how long we would be stuck like this. I felt that the swelling was going down but it was doing so slowly. A rumble could be heard from Kagome's stomach and I knew she would be hungry when she woke up. I also knew she would have other needs that she would need to take care of, but I wasn't sure how to go about doing that.

A light knock could be heard at my door and I looked at it, daring whoever it was to open the door. The last thing I needed was to be caught in such a vulnerable state. Not to mention, I did not wish for anyone to see my mate the way she was now.

"Sesshomaru, Ayame and I are going home." Father said through the door. "She better be pregnant, Son. I will be highly disappointed in you if I do not get more grandpups soon."

I answered him with a low growl that I knew he could hear. The old man knew exactly what was going on. I could hear his laughing as he made his way from the door. I was still trying to think of a punishment to get back at them all for the bondage incident the other day, and now I would have to think of something extra for my father.

I looked down as Kagome began to stir in my arms. She scrunched her eyes shut tightly and stretched. I let out a whimper at the pain her movement caused. While I was steadily growing smaller, I was still painfully swollen. At my pathetic noise, she froze and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, making me raise an eyebrow.

"This is all your fault." I replied, chuckling slightly.

"Nope, it's your fault. If you hadn't been so scared to touch me, I wouldn't have needed to bring out your beast." She retorted, crossing her arms as best she could.

"If you hadn't run off and gotten injured, I wouldn't have needed to worry about hurting you." I argued. There was no way she was going to pin this on me.

"I guess that means all of this is Naraku's fault. If he hadn't taken Mom and Kikyou, I wouldn't have run off and gotten hurt." She said, making me laugh. She looked at me with a confused look on her face before it softened. "I'm not sure why you're laughing, but you should do it more often."

"You make me do things I never would normally do." I admitted, kissing her temple. She let out a smile and settled back in my embrace.

"How long are we going to be like this?" She asked, looking at the darkening sky through the window.

"Not much longer." I replied. "When we leave, we will go and get something to eat. Father has already left and I'm sure he called everyone and told them."

"Wait, he knows?" She asked, suddenly blushing.

"Kagome, my beast knotted with you to claim you. Everyone that approaches you will smell me in you for a few days. That means that both Father and Ayame could smell exactly what happened. You do not need to be embarrassed. It is natural for dog demons." I explained, hoping to soothe the redness on her face.

"You may be used to it, but I'm not." She replied. I tightened my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Being joined like this is considered beautiful to my kind." I added, feeling her relax.

"I know. I'm glad you chose me to share it with." She whispered, making me smile down at her. I rubbed my nose against her cheek, showing her my love.

"I am normally giving you firsts, but this time, you have given me a first." I replied, closing my eyes as I took in our joined scents.

"You've never done this before?" She asked without moving.

"No, it can only be done between mates. You are my first mate, just as you will be my last. We will never age and we will live for centuries side by side. We will raise many pups and live a happy life. We will be together always" I answered.

"I like the sound of that." She stated, her own smile forming before it dropped quickly. I could see a blush forming on her cheeks as she stared at the floor, and I knew what was coming. I asked anyway, hoping that I was wrong.

"What is the matter?" I asked, looking down at her as her blush deepened.

"I…I have to pee…really bad." She stated, moving her thighs together slightly. I let out an audible groan. I could remove myself now, but it was going to be very painful. Maybe she could hold it for just a few more minutes. I knew I was wrong when her hand suddenly went in between her legs.

"I am going to regret this." I replied before letting go of her. I put my hands on the floor and, with a determined growl, ripped myself from her. The intensity of the pain was almost overbearing as my elbows gave out and I fell to the floor. Kagome stood up immediately and ran out of the office, stepping over me as if I was in her way.

"Damn woman!" I called after her while holding myself in my hands. I'm never knotting with her again if she can't control her bladder. A minute later, Kagome walked back in while I was still holding myself. She leaned down and put her hands on my arm and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"You are cruel by nature. To think I was going to feed you after this." I growled out, making her lose it. She busted out laughing and fell on her ass while she held her stomach. I growled in annoyance and sat up to a sitting positon. I glared at her as she bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing more.

"I'm sorry." She giggled. "Please feed me. I'm really hungry."

"You are on your own, Woman. You caused me pain, then you laughed at that pain. Why would I feed you?" I retorted, noticing that her face turned from laughter to innocence.

"Because you love me." She replied, making me sigh. It's official. This woman could get away with anything.

After dinner, Kagome and I took a walk through the park. A few other couples were also walking, looking at all of the city lights. Kagome had her arms wrapped around mine as she rested her head just below my shoulder. I looked down at her and loved the way the city lights seemed to make her hair glow. Her eyes sparkled with the love she felt for everything around her.

This woman was my mate. This beautiful creature was mine, for forever and always. She would never leave my side, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Using my arm, I pulled her closer to me. She looked up at me with her warm smile that I could never get enough of. I placed my free hand under her chin and held her still as I pushed my lips against hers. I gave her a loving kiss, making sure she knew exactly what she meant to me. When I pulled away, I was met with her loving eyes directed towards me. I could see all the love she held for me and it was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

"I love you, Kagome. You are my forever and always." I whispered.

"I love you, too, Sesshomaru, my mate." She replied, her smile growing. We were interrupted when shouting could be heard coming towards us.

"Stop, you little brat!" A man yelled. I looked down to see a small ball of orange fur running straight for us. Before I had time to react, he had climbed onto a startled Kagome's shoulder. I looked at the little kitsune who clutched onto her for dear life. I grabbed a hold of his tail and pulled him up, making him look at me. I wasn't angry, more curious than anything else. Who was this kit and why was he clinging to Kagome in such a way?

"Thank-you for stopping him." The old man said, catching up to us. Luckily, this man was a demon, otherwise we would have had a lot of explaining to do.

"What has he done?" Kagome asked, taking the small child from my grasp and holding him to her.

"He stole food from my kiosk." The man answered. Kagome looked down at the kit and I could see her motherly face instantly. She moved some red hair from his forehead. The child was dirty. It was obvious he had not bathed in weeks. His smell was so horrible, it made me scowl. He was skinny and malnourished and I knew he was homeless.

"Can you tell me why?" Kagome asked, her tone firm but loving. The kit just pushed his head into her shoulder.

"He has taken a liking to you." The man said. "He has no home and no parents. I'm not sure what happened to them, but one day, he showed up in an alleyway and never left. I do not mind giving him food, but I ask that he doesn't steal it."

"Can you tell me your name?" Kagome asked, taking out a Kleenex from her purse. She licked it slightly before wiping some of the dirt from his face.

"Shippo." The boy whispered, and I finally noticed the apple in his hand. I took it from the boy, who let out a little 'eep,' before handing it to the man. I pulled out my wallet and gave him a few dollars for his trouble, as well as one of my business cards.

"If anyone asks for him, call this number." I informed him before putting my hand on Kagome's waist. She looked up at me and I smiled down at her. "We cannot leave him."

She smiled back before looking down at the small boy. "Would you like to come stay with us for a bit? We'll get you cleaned up and something to eat. Then you can play with our daughter."

"Daughter?" The boy asked, perking up a bit.

"Yes, her name is Rin. If we hurry, you will be able to play with her before bedtime." Kagome replied, giving the kit one of her smiles. He gave a nod before hugging onto Kagome's neck.

"Shippo, I am Sesshomaru. This is Kagome." I informed, watching as his green eyes looked up to mine. "How old are you?"

"Four." He answered. How could a four-year-old child survive on his own? It's no wonder he had to resort to stealing for food.

"The same age as Rin. I believe you will get along well." I stated before guiding the two of them back to my car. I was glad we had Rin's booster seat because it made the trip home easier. When we pulled into the garage, Kagome got out and helped Shippo out of the seat. He jumped into her arms, his tail twitching with his fear.

"It's okay, Shippo. Everyone here will love you. There is a large family inside. They may be weird but they are the nicest people you will ever meet." Kagome said, making me smirk. I walked ahead of her so I could open the door for her to go through. When she entered the kitchen, I could hear all the chattering stop as they looked at her. Father stood up instantly and walked over to us.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest kitsune I have ever seen." He stated, bending down to get to the kit's level. The kit instantly huddled closer into Kagome, causing Father to back up a little for the kit's comfort. "Where did you find him?"

"In the park." I answered before looking at Kagome. "Love, can you give him a bath. By the time you're done, Izayoi and Kikyou should have dinner ready. I need to make some calls."

"Where is Rin? He may feel better if he has a bathmate." She replied, making me smile. She has never given birth, yet her motherly instincts were so strong, she would make any inu proud.

"She is in her room playing with Sun." InuYasha answered, looking at the kit. Kagome gave a nod before exiting the room.

"How is it that you two keep finding random kids laying around?" InuYasha asked, moving his eyes from where Kagome had disappeared to me.

"I do not know what fate has in store for us." I replied simply.

"Do you plan on keeping him?" Sango asked.

"I do not know. I need to call social services. They will know if anyone has reported him missing." I answered. I wasn't sure what would happen with the kit, but I knew Kagome was already growing attached.

"Won't they take him?" Miroku asked, making me shake my head.

"Rin is not my biological daughter, as I'm sure you're aware. I found her when she was a few days old. When social services was contacted, I became a foster parent so she could stay with me. Two years later, I adopted her. I'm still considered a foster parent, and if he is not missing, they will allow him to stay in the hopes that I will adopt him just as I did with Rin." I stated.

"Will you adopt him?" Father asked, looking at me as if he already knew the answer.

"We will see." I answered, walking away from the room. The first thing that needed to be done was to inform social services of our find. We would move on from there.

An hour later, I stood in my office in front of my fax machine. Social services had known who Shippo was and I was disturbed by what I had learned. A few cities over, it had been big news a year ago. I remember hearing a little bit about it, but I hadn't paid too much attention at the time.

Shippo and his parents had been walking home one night. Shippo had run ahead to look at something he had found interesting. Apparently during this time, someone had attacked his mother. His father had protected her valiantly but failed when the demon had shoved his hand through his father's heart. His mother was then raped before being brutally murdered. When the cops arrived on the scene, they had found Shippo huddled and terrified behind a closed kiosk. After that, he had lived in the system, moving from home to home, until he had run away a few months ago.

When my fax machine was done printing the small packet of papers, I looked at the front page. It was a copy of the newspaper that had been released about the murder. It detailed everything that had happened. Behind it was a packet of adoption papers. If Kagome agreed, we would take in the kit as our own.

With the papers in my hand, I made my way downstairs. It had taken a little longer to talk to social services than I had thought, and by the time I finished, everyone was already eating. Shippo, who seemed to be warming up to Father, was sitting beside him and Rin, eating as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, which was quite possible. I stopped behind Kagome and handed her the papers, knowing that she would understand what I was saying. I made my way to my seat and sat down.

Izayoi put a plate of food in front of me and I thanked her, but instead of eating, I was watching Kagome's reaction. As she read the article, I could hear the shocked gasp that left her lips. I could see how her eyes teared up slightly as she read over the events of that night. She looked up at me before flipping to the next page: the beginning of the adoption packet. She took one glance at the title before her eyes grew wide and focused on me again.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." She answered, making me smile. I felt my nervousness disappear. I hadn't even realized I was nervous in the first place. I looked over at the kit that would soon be my son. He would be accepted by all around him, but I couldn't help but wonder if he would accept us. He had watched his parents being murdered. He had watched his mother being raped. There was no telling what he had gone through while he was being shipped from home to home. Then he had lived on the streets for months. The child may not want to accept anyone as his parents.

I knew that Kagome and I would give our all to worm our way into the child's heart, just as Rin had done to ours. The family would try to make him see us as his pack. We would all try our hardest to make this child see that he was no longer alone, but would it be enough? He had already been through so much, and he remembered it all. Could we break through his guarded heart and give him the emotional care he so desperately needs?

-sSs-

Here is Chapter 20! I actually really like this chapter. I hope you all do, too. I didn't go too kinky in this chapter because I am making them work themselves up to it. In case you were wondering, the dance I used was the one from Dirty Dancing. You can find it on YouTube if you wish to watch it.

I do not own InuYasha.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Born

Sesshomaru

"What about this?" Kikyou asked, holding a onesie up to her belly. InuYasha and Kagome looked at it before shaking their heads.

"It's stupid." InuYasha stated, reading what the piece of clothing said. Even I had to agree that it was idiotic.

"Fine. Both of you are jerks." Kikyou pouted, putting the onesie back on the shelf.

The four of us had decided to go to the mall. I guess I should say the three of them decided, I was dragged along by Kagome. Father and Izayoi had taken Rin and Shippo out for some bonding time. The boy had taken to Kagome and myself, but he was still shy around the others.

After they left, Kikyou and Kagome had decided they wanted to buy things for the baby. InuYasha was stuck to Kikyou's hip so he, of course, was going to go. I was going to stay home and work in my study, but Kagome had given me her pouting face and I had no choice but to come. Now we were in a baby store, the three of them running around like idiots.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked as Kikyou's hand flew to her stomach.

"It's nothing. She is just kicking away a storm today." Kikyou responded with a smile. Instantly, Kagome placed her hands on the woman's stomach, ignoring the glare she received.

"I can feel her." Kagome stated, excitement in her voice.

"Yea, she is feisty, especially today." Kikyou replied, softening at the woman's touch.

"Sesshomaru, you have to feel this." Kagome called without looking up to me.

"No." I replied instantly. Three sets of eyes fell on me and I inwardly groaned.

"It's just a baby." Kagome said, walking up to me. She grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards Kikyou. Just before she placed my hand on the woman's stomach, I pulled it away, leaving a very confused Kagome.

"I do not wish to feel it." I stated, looking anywhere other than the people surrounding me.

"First of all, she is a she, not an it. Second of all, that is very rude and hurtful." Kagome stated, her voice full of anger. I looked down at her and could see that I had upset her. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her eyes flashing with the annoyance she felt. If only she understood why I didn't want to feel the baby.

"It's okay." Kikyou interjected. I could see the hurt in her eyes, but her face was full of understanding.

"No, it's not." Kagome replied, not taking her eyes from me. I looked down at her and softened my face, letting her see just how I felt. Her angry face faltered, leaving confusion.

"Kagome, you both want kids, right?" Kikyou started, waiting for Kagome's nod. "Remember how twice now, you should have been pregnant?"

"Yea, I was. But Naraku killed them." Kagome replied, sadness in her voice. I looked away and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think, or even hear, about that.

"You may have just found out about it, but he has known since the moment Kouga told you that you couldn't have children. He's known that he had pupped you, but that they were killed. To an inu demon, that is one of the worst things that can happen." Kikyou explained. I could feel Kagome's gaze on me, but I continued to look away.

"Now imagine how he feels, watching her being pregnant, knowing that it could have been you." InuYasha added.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, her voice cracking. I looked down at her and felt my heart drop. She had her head hung low, her hands clasped together over her heart, and I could smell the tears she was fighting. She was upset because of my jealousy. I am a fool. I knew that Kagome could have children now, just as I knew that we would, once we were married. Yet, my jealousy of Kikyou's pregnancy was strong enough to make me angry. Now I have saddened my mate because of it.

I reached out and pulled Kagome into my chest. I put my arms around her shoulders and buried my head into her hair and neck. I could feel her hands tightening in my shirt and I knew she was trying not to cry. I let out a low rumble so only the group around me could hear. I was trying to comfort her in any way I could.

"It hurts me, too." Kagome admitted, making me freeze. "Every time I look at Kikyou, I get so angry. I just want to yell at her. Why does she get to have her baby, but mine were killed? But then I remember that it wasn't Kikyou's fault. She didn't make me lose my babies, and I should be happy for her because she doesn't know this pain."

"Kagome." I whispered, even angrier at myself. I hadn't even known how she was feeling. She had kept it all inside, not once telling me.

"I'm okay." She replied, pulling away from me slightly. I stopped her from going any further by lowering my arms to the small of her back. I reached out with one of my hands and cupped her cheek. I used my thumb to rub away some of the tears that had fallen.

"I am sorry, Kagome. I should not have acted like a child when you were hurting just as much as me." I whispered. She pushed her face into my hand and gave me a small smile.

"I'm okay. It hurts, but I will not let it hold me back. We'll stop Naraku once and for all. After we get married, we will have as many pups as possible. Plus, we have Rin and are working on Shippo. We have a future to look forward to so I won't keep looking back." She replied. Kami, I love this woman. After everything she has been through, she can still put a genuine smile on her face. I pushed my lips to hers without thinking. I didn't care who saw, I just wanted to show my mate how much I loved her. I moved my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me.

"Oi! You two! Knock that shit off!" InuYasha shouted, making us break apart. "Just because this is a baby store doesn't mean you can make the babies here."

"You're such an idiot." Kikyou said, punching InuYasha a few times. He looked at her as if she had just betrayed him. Kagome let out a laugh and leaned into my chest, causing me to smile.

"Oh, fuck, he just smiled. We're all going to die now." InuYasha said, throwing his hands up in the air. Kikyou once again punched him, this time in the chest. Just as she was about to say something, her hand flew to her back and she let out a pained gasp.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you okay?" InuYasha asked, holding his arms out to Kikyou, unsure of where to put them.

"I'm okay. I think I just got a little too excited. I am seven months pregnant after all." Kikyou explained with a nervous laugh.

"Kikyou, what kind of pain was that?" Kagome asked, looking worried. Kikyou looked up at Kagome and shook her head before looking back down. Apparently Kagome had asked a question that only Kikyou understood.

"Do you want to go home?" InuYasha asked, placing a hand on Kikyou's back.

"No, let's get something to eat, then continue shopping. I'm fine." Kikyou replied, a look of worry still on her face. InuYasha led her out and I followed with Kagome under my arm. Lunch was uneventful and we shopped for another two hours after. At one point in time, Kikyou and Kagome had fallen to the back of the group. They had been whispering about something that I couldn't pick up. When they noticed both InuYasha and I looking at them, they had stopped.

We were now on our way home and I could tell that Kagome was really tense. She kept looking in the rearview mirror towards Kikyou. I could tell something was bothering her, but every time I asked, she said it was nothing. The drive towards our house was silent, that is, until a loud groan left Kikyou, making us all look at her.

"Kagome, you were right." Kikyou cried, holding her hand over her forehead.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kagome shouted suddenly. She ripped off her seatbelt and leaned over the back of the seat.

"Wait, are you in labor?" InuYasha asked, making my eyes widen. I could hear the worry in his voice and I understood completely. Kikyou still had two months to go. She wasn't ready to have this baby. I instantly turned down a different road. I needed to get this woman to the hospital. In my rearview mirror, I could see Kagome talking to Kikyou. Her hands were on Kikyou's stomach, rubbing small circles on it.

"Sesshomaru, promise me you won't freak out." Kagome stated, not looking my way.

"Why would I freak out?" I asked. Then the smell hit my nose. "Did her water just break? In my fucking car?!"

"I said don't freak out! Now shut up and drive! If her water broke, we don't have much time!" Kagome ordered.

"We don't have any time…"Kikyou groaned out. "I can feel her."

"What does that mean?!" InuYasha asked. When we were met with silence, Kagome brought herself out of her shock and reached down between Kikyou's legs before letting out a gasp.

"Fuck! Why did you wait?!" Kagome yelled, panicking. "Sesshomaru, pull over! Now!"

"What?" I asked, watching as Kagome sat back down in her seat.

"Fucking pull over, damn it!" She yelled. I had never heard her cuss like that, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. Before we had even come to a complete stop, Kagome was out of the car and opening the door to the back seat.

I quickly jumped out of the car and ran to Kagome's side. InuYasha was holding Kikyou to his chest. Kagome had moved the woman along the seat and was now removing her pants. I looked away when she was exposed but not before I saw what was happening. That baby was coming, and she was coming now.

I turned away from the scene and pulled out my phone. I called an ambulance but they said it was going to take twenty minutes for them to arrive. That baby would be born way before that. I turned to look back at Kagome, who had a look of determination on her face.

"Kagome, have you ever done this before?" InuYasha asked as Kagome placed a screaming Kikyou's feet on her shoulders.

"Of course not!" Kagome replied. "At least, not for real. Remember in college? I had taken a few classes in this before switching my major to business."

"Oh, Kami." Kikyou yelled. Kagome rubbed Kikyou's thigh, giving her encouraging words. I turned away again, knowing that I shouldn't be seeing this. After a few minutes, I could hear Kagome's gasp. Her gasp was filled with so much pain, I had no choice but to look at her.

The sight made my mouth drop. The pup's head was completely out, but what bothered me was the blue color of her skin. Then I noticed the cord wrapped firmly around the pup's neck. Kagome instantly tried pulling it off but it wouldn't budge. There wasn't enough cord out of Kikyou to allow Kagome to move it. The further the baby came out, the tighter the cord went.

My instincts roared to life. Without having a chance to think or even protest, I used my claws to cut the cord. The moment the tension was released, the pup slid free and into my hands. I pulled her to my chest and removed the cord as quickly as I could. I listened for a second and realized that the pup had no heartbeat.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called. I looked down at her, my eyes blood red, before turning away from the group.

No. I would not let this pup die. Too many pups have died already and I would not let another one be taken. I let my instincts overrule my thoughts. It would know what to do before I would. In a matter of seconds, my beast was out. I began to rumble deep within my chest. Holding the child out in front of me, I knew I had to get her breathing again.

My beast instantly began licking at the child, trying to get the blood circulating. I ignored the horrible taste in the hopes that my beast could save her. My tongue went over her nose and mouth, trying to clear away her passages so she could take her first breath. Next, it went to her throat, healing any bruising that had been caused.

After a minutes of this, I finally heard the faint sound of a heartbeat. She was trying to live but she still needed to breathe. I pulled away from her and used my thumb to open her tiny mouth. I gently blew on her face, willing her to take her first breath. The moment I heard that first cry, I leaned against my car, my energy suddenly drained.

I bounced the crying pup in my hands and looked towards the others. I could hear Kikyou sobbing in the car. InuYasha was standing outside of it with Kagome clutching on to him. I could see the tears running down her face as she stared at me with wonder and something else. I walked over to them and handed the pup to Kagome. She looked at me for a second before taking her from me. I watched as she ran to Kikyou with the baby cradled in her arms.

I froze when InuYasha suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew he was hugging me. I could feel his body trembling and I knew he had seen what I did. Out of everyone here, he would have been able to hear the lack of heartbeat. He would have been able to smell the death that was taking over the pup.

"You saved her." InuYasha said before letting me go.

"Enough pups have died. Go to your mate." I replied, not looking at him. He didn't say anything else before running and climbing into the car.

I could hear the ambulance coming, and within a few seconds, they arrived. The entire time, I sat on the ground, leaning against the front of my car. I had my elbows resting on my knees and watched as the paramedics loaded Kikyou onto a stretcher. Another one took the pup from InuYasha and wrapped her in a type of foil material. InuYasha gave me one last look before turning and climbing into the back of the ambulance with his mate.

I stood up as they left and looked at the back seat of my car. I have only cried once in my life and that was when I lost Kagome, but I very nearly cried at the condition of my car. Birthing fluid was all over the place. I may have had leather seats, but the holes that allowed for ventilation had soaked up some of the disgusting substance, permanently staining the seats.

"It will be okay." Kagome said, walking up to me. Her arms were also covered in the same vile liquid.

"How can you say that? Look at my car. My beautiful car is destroyed." I replied, looking at her. She gave me a smile before laughing.

"It's just a car." She replied, making my mouth drop.

"How dare you say such a thing!" I gasped out. "I would get rid of my house before I got rid of this car."

"Would you get rid of me before your car?" She asked, her eyes looking smug. I couldn't even say anything so instead, I stared at her with an 'I can't believe you' look on my face. "Would you get rid of Rin or Shippo, or even your new niece?"

"Kagome, stop speaking." I ordered, looking back down to my car. I heard her laugh before feeling her arms wrap around my waist. I put my hands on the roof of my car, supporting my weight as I looked at all of the damage done.

"You smell horrible." She whispered, not letting me go.

"You smell just as bad, Kagome." I retorted, not moving from my position.

"Can we go home? We both really need showers." She asked, releasing me. I let out a sigh before pushing away from the car. I closed the door after one last look and turned to Kagome.

"I will never allow InuYasha, Kikyou, or their runt in my car again." I informed, making her laugh again. She didn't even say anything as she sat in the front seat, effectively spreading the fluids even more. That's it. I'm burning this car.

A few hours later, we pulled up to the hospital. I was in the passenger seat, after Kagome begged for an hour, because we had decided to take her new car. She had yet to drive and wanted to, but I, of course, had to come along.

"Come on, let's go see how they are doing." Kagome said, opening her door. I got out, grumbling the entire time. These people destroyed my car in a matter of minutes. The last thing I wanted to do was see them. Either way, Kagome grabbed my hand and dragged me right along with her.

When we reached the room, Shippo and Rin instantly ran up to us. I picked up Rin while Shippo climbed up Kagome before resting on her shoulder. Father walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Why does everybody wish to hug me?

"You did great." He said into my ear before releasing me.

"Hey, you two, come see the baby." Izayoi said, holding the small bundle in her arms. I noticed that Kouga, Sango, and Miroku weren't here, which I was thankful for because that meant I didn't have to deal with as many people. I set Rin on the ground just as Shippo jumped from Kagome.

"She's so beautiful." Kagome said, pulling the pup from Izayoi. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Kagome hold the child. She looked amazing with a newborn in her hands, and I knew it would look even better when the child was ours.

"What did you name her?" I asked, looking over Kagome's shoulder.

"Sakura." InuYasha answered. He was sitting beside Kikyou who was watching us. I looked away from the woman, not liking the way her gaze looked.

"I owe you two so much." Kikyou said before she started crying. I inwardly groaned. This was way too emotional for someone like me.

"You don't owe me anything." Kagome said, never taking her eyes from the baby.

"You owe me a new car." I stated, making everyone laugh.

"I can't believe out of all the places for you to give birth, it was in Sesshomaru's car." Father laughed.

"I'll tell you one thing. I've never heard Kagome cuss so much in my life. She even let the f-bomb slip…three times, compared to Sesshomaru's one time." InuYasha added, making Kagome blush.

"Shut up." Kagome ordered.

"Even I have to admit, I was surprised by the foul words coming out of your pretty little mouth." I stated, making her blush even more. "Let me see."

Kagome looked up at me for a second before holding out Sakura. I took the pup in my arms and held her against my chest. Her head was leaning against my shoulder, and one of my large hands was resting against her back and head while the other was under her butt. The moment she made contact with me, a tiny little rumble could be heard.

"Look, she remembers you." Father said, a huge smile on his face.

"She's so small compared to you." Kagome said, looking up at me with her own smile.

"Indeed." I answered both of them.

"That's not fair. Not only was he the first to hold her, he is the first she responds to." InuYasha pouted.

"You will have many firsts, Little Brother. You are her father." I replied, walking over to him and handing him his daughter. She relaxed into his hold, just as she did in mine. He smiled at his pup and I backed away to Kagome. She grabbed my hand and smiled up at me before I laced my fingers through hers. Even I couldn't fight the happiness of this moment. I wasn't sure I even wanted to.

A few days later, I woke up to the sound of Sakura crying. I could hear InuYasha and Kikyou still sleeping. They had come home yesterday, and Kikyou still had a lot of healing to do. While InuYasha took care of her and Sakura, it had worn him out. I couldn't blame him for sleeping.

I looked over to see Kagome wasn't in bed. I sat up quickly and looked around. The moment Sakura's cries settled down, I knew where Kagome was. I kicked my feet over the bed and made my way to the hallway. I was surprised to see InuYasha standing outside of Sakura's nursery. He was peeking inside the cracked door. I walked up behind him and he looked up at me, his face screaming how tired he was.

"You don't want to look in there." He whispered, making me raise an eyebrow. "Seeing her is just going to make you want a child even more."

"You have spiked my curiosity." I replied, making him shrug.

"I warned you." He said before walking back to his room. I watched him go for a moment before looking into the room.

I should have listened. Kagome sat in the rocking chair. She had on a light purple robe and was using her feet to move the chair back and forth. In her arm lay the now-sleeping Sakura. Her other hand gently rubbed the child's head. She smiled down at the pup with so much love, anyone would have thought the pup was her child.

The urge to reproduce with Kagome had never been so strong before. InuYasha had been right. While I had just assumed he was talking about my want to be a father, I had not realized that my instincts would kick in so strongly. It was screaming at me to get her pregnant, so much so that I could feel my manhood twitching to life. I quickly pushed away my instincts, stopping myself from growing any more. Kagome had made it clear that she wanted to wait. Our wedding was only a few months away and I would give her what she asked for.

I pushed my way into the room, causing her to look up at me. She gave me a smile before looking back down to the pup. I sat on the floor beside her and looked at Sakura. She looked peaceful while she slept, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Do you realize what you do to me?" I asked, moving my eyes up to the woman I loved. She looked at me with a warm smile on her face.

"Do you realize what she does to me? I've never wanted to get pregnant so much in my life." She admitted.

"Why don't you? Why don't we have a pup, Kagome?" I asked, getting on my knees and putting my hands on the armrest of the chair. She placed the hand not holding the pup on one of mine.

"I want to…but we should wait." She replied, making my heart drop into my stomach. I hadn't realized how much I was hoping she would give me what I wanted. I sat back down on the floor and put my hands on my knees. I looked at the door, trying not to let Kagome see my disappointment.

She stood up and put the pup back in her crib before looking towards me. She held out her hand to me and I took it, still not looking at her. I stood to my feet and was surprised when she began to lead us outside to the backyard.

"I was going to go for a midnight swim when Sakura woke up. I couldn't sleep and tonight is such a nice night that I didn't want to waste it." She informed, sensing my confusion. When we were outside by the pool, she released my hand and I went to a chair to sit down. She removed her robe, revealing her small bikini. She didn't look at me as she waded into the water.

"Kagome." I called. I needed to know why she wanted to wait. I could respect her wishes, but I needed a reason. She ignored me and dove into the water. I sighed before standing up. I knew what she wanted, and if I was going to get the answers I wanted, I had to give her what she wanted first.

I pushed my pants and boxers to the ground. I made my way over to the water and walked in as she surfaced. She looked at me and smiled before swimming to the deep end. I sighed again before diving in. This woman was going to be the death of me. I swam to the bottom of the pool, thankful I could hold my breath much longer than humans. I grabbed Kagome's foot and pulled her below the surface.

She looked at me as I pulled her lower. When she was in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her and pushed my lips to hers. I could feel our hair floating around us as the water seemed to slowly dance across our skin. After a few seconds, Kagome pulled away from me, and I knew she needed to breathe. I kicked off the bottom of the pool and broke the surface. She took in a deep breath, then let out a few coughs.

I smiled down at her. Her hair was completely covering her face, and I had to say, it was an amusing sight. Leaving one arm around her waist, I used my other to push the hair from her face. She looked at me with an annoyed look and I knew I was about to get yelled at.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Perhaps." I replied. Our legs were intertwined together as we kept ourselves above the water. I pulled her closer to me before pushing my lips against hers softly. "Or maybe I just wished to kiss you."

"I forgive you…this time." She retorted. I smiled down at her before I let it fall.

"Kagome, tell me why you want to wait to have pups." I whispered. I kissed her on her forehead, letting my lips linger there as I waited for her answer.

"The biggest reason is Naraku. He may not have the jewel, but he is still manipulative. He is still dangerous." She replied, wrapping her arms around my chest.

"I would protect you and our pup." I argued. In the end, if she still wished to wait, I would respect her, but until she gave me a final answer, I was going to continue trying to convince her to let me pup her.

"I know, but I don't want you to have to." She said, putting her head on my chest. "I just want to have our child and raise it in peace. I don't want to have to be looking over my shoulder the whole time. I want to enjoy every minute of it."

"What is your second reason?" I asked, putting my chin on her shoulder.

"I don't want to be fat at our wedding." She answered, making me look at her.

"You would not be fat. You would be pregnant. You would be beautiful." I argued. I would never let her think she would be fat. She would be far from it.

"Maybe so, but I still think we should wait." She replied, making me sigh.

"As you wish. I will wait until we are married. After that, we have no reason to wait. I have no concern for Naraku and will not allow him to keep another pup from me." I stated, looking into her brown eyes.

"Okay, I can agree with that." She agreed, giving me one of her smiles. I pushed my lips down to hers before she slipped away from me. I looked down into my empty arms to see Kagome swimming away under the water. I smirked before diving after her. Before she even had a chance to make it to the shallow end, I grabbed a hold of her ankle and pulled her backwards. I gave her ass a little pinch before swimming past her. I broke the surface and made my way to the stairs, making my way out.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called, her voice sweet and seductive. I turned to look at her as I was walking out of the pool. The sight I saw made me lose my footing and very nearly fall. I only just managed to catch myself with my hand to keep from embarrassing myself even further.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called again in the same voice. She was now in the waist-deep water, slowly walking towards me. Some of her hair fell over her shoulders, covering her breasts, which were now free of her bikini, but there was only enough to hide her nipples. The rest of the dark locks fell down her back, clinging to her wet skin. Her hands were outstretched slightly to the side so that her fingertips were brushing along the water's surface. Her face carried this look of pure seduction. She was beautiful, yet…sensual. To top it all off, the full moon that hung above seemed to reflect off of her wet skin, making it seem as if she was glowing.

I realized two things in that instant: I was frozen in my half-fallen position, and I was painfully hard. I let out a growl before making my way back into the pool. Just before I reached my little vixen, she held out her hand and stopped me from getting any closer. She put a finger on my chest and began walking around me in a circle, her finger never leaving my skin the entire time.

Shivers went over my body as her eyes looked me over. The look she gave was as if she was an alpha bitch picking a mate. She was making sure I was adequate enough for her. I'd never been more turned on. She was playing into my inu instincts. Thoughts of our knotting, and the way she had used her body to beg me to take her, flew through my mind. That may have been my beast, but even I had found it extremely arousing.

Now, here she was again, bringing those instincts to the surface. I instantly wanted to prove my worth to her and I could feel my eyes tinting red. I wouldn't let my beast out because I wanted to be the one to take her when she was like this. I turned my head to the other side, watching as she continued her circle, her finger now slowly making its way across my back.

When she was back in front of me, her eyes traveled down to my hardened cock before coming back up slowly. When her eyes met mine, I could see the playfulness that swam with the blue specks. I gave a little grin, one of my fangs hanging over my bottom lip. Just when I thought she was going to kiss me, she turned and walked away.

I stood shocked for a moment before I realized that she had just rejected me. I knew, then, that she was wanting me to prove myself. In an instant, I caught her and pulled her back against my chest. She let out a surprised gasp as I pushed my cock firmly against her hard ass. One of my arms went around her waist, holding her against me. The other slowly made its way up her curved body, not stopping until it rested on her throat. I didn't put any pressure on her, but the threat was there. I was ordering her not to leave.

"Do you think I am not worthy, Ka-go-me?" I asked, my mouth right against her ear. I could feel the goosebumps on her skin from my breath. I pulled her earlobe into my mouth, giving it a little nip, which caused her to whimper in my embrace. I smirked as she accepted her reprimand for walking away from me.

"Do you wish for another?" I asked, just before running my tongue over the shell of her ear. "Answer me, Woman."

"No. I don't want another." She answered, her voice soft. I removed my hand from her neck and brought it up to her chin. I pulled her head back slightly so I could kiss her lips gently.

"Good. You are mine, and I do not share." I growled before running my fangs along her bottom lip. I could feel Kagome trying to turn around to face me, but I held her in place. "You wish for me to prove my worth, and I will do so."

I released her chin and brought my lips to her neck. I nuzzled against her skin while my free hand ran to her breast, cupping the mound tightly. Her nipple had already been puckered from the water so the moment I grabbed her mound, I pinched the bud between my fingers.

She let out a moan and leaned her head against my chest, revealing her neck to me even more. I let out a rumble and grazed my teeth against her skin. Her hands went to my hips and squeezed. I pushed my hips against her, forcing my cock in between the cheeks of her ass. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth at the feeling of her ass. While I wasn't penetrating her in such a way, her cheeks wrapped around my manhood was almost as good as her cunt.

After a few more moments of teasing her this way, I decided I wanted more. I looked around, looking for a perfect place, and the moment I spotted it, I couldn't help the evil grin that formed on my face. I pulled Kagome's lips to mine to keep her attention towards me. When I was sure she was distracted, I made my way to the edge of the pool.

I removed my mouth from hers, and in one swift movement, had her lifted out of the water. Her back was now leaning against my shoulder. One of my hands was around her waist, holding her up in the air. My other hand grabbed my throbbing manhood and positioned it against her entrance. I released my grip on her slightly so that she took in my length. We both let out moans as I filled her to the maximum.

I kissed Kagome's lips before I tightened my hold on her again and turned to face the pool wall. I reached down in between her legs and cupped her sex with my large hand. I slipped in one finger, even with my large cock, and positioned her to the wall the way I wanted. I could hear her little moans as my finger found that spot inside of her that sent shivers throughout her body. I had a plan, and I knew that if I succeeded, Kagome would pass out from the pleasure I gave her.

I picked up the pace with my finger, careful not to remove any part of my hand from her cunt. It would ruin what I wanted if she figured it out before I was ready. Not once did I move my hips while inside of her. That would come later. For now, she would just feel full while I made her cum over and over again.

Her first orgasm came just as expected. I could feel her clamping down on my finger and cock repeatedly. I swallowed her pleasured moans with my mouth, loving the way her muffled sounds vibrated against my lips and tongue. When she began to come down from her high, I removed my hand, and she immediately jerked as the pool jet hit her clit. Her eyes snapped open and looked at me with pure shock.

I gave her a look full of smugness before pushing my lips to hers again. Soon, she relaxed into my hold and began to moan at the jet that was hitting against her. I reached down with my free hand and slipped my fingers into her folds. I put two fingers over her clit before spreading her lower lips, giving the water more access to her pearl. She instantly let go of my mouth and threw her head back.

I began to nuzzle her neck as she moved her hips. I groaned against her skin as her walls moved against me. This, I had not been expecting, and I wasn't sure I wanted her to stop. Her first orgasm had almost sent me over the edge, and now she was moving her hips against mine. She let out a loud moan as the jet sent her flying into another orgasm. I bit down on Kagome's skin, fighting my own release. Her damn walls were trying to milk me of everything I had.

Somehow, I was able to keep myself from exploding inside of her. When I knew she had come back down, I removed my teeth from her skin and licked at the wound. Her sweet blood filled my mouth and I lapped up even more. Her blood was addicting, just like everything else about her was.

I removed my hand from her folds and grabbed a breast. I knew the jet was still hitting her oversensitive clit because every now and again, Kagome would give a little jerk. I finally started pumping my cock inside of her slowly. Her own hips moved to meet mine every time. With the way her walls had squeezed me earlier, it didn't take long for me to feel the tightening of my balls. The only problem was I wanted her to cum with me.

I picked up my pace while pushing her closer to the jet. Her hand tightened in my hair so much, she was pulling my head back. I let out a growl of approval as I looked up into her face. Her mouth was dropped in a silent gasp as her entire body was filled with pleasure. With one last hard thrust, she threw her head back with a moan as she came around my cock. At the same time, I closed my eyes as I felt the spasms begin. My hands tightened around her and I pushed my cock deep within her as I spilt my seed into her womb. As I began to come back to earth, I stilled my movements and held on to her, panting. Her hand loosened in my hair and I kissed her neck, showing my appreciation.

"Oi! Can you two stop fucking? We've got a newborn in the damn house. And did you have to do it in the pool? People swim there, damn it." InuYasha said, making me growl. I instantly put my hands over Kagome to keep her covered from his eyes. Her face went red and she tried to hide in my neck.

"Half-breed, leave." I growled, narrowing my eyes at my idiot of a brother.

"Feh. With the way you two go at it, you're going to have your own half-breed running around. Then I'd like to see your ass call me a hanyou, you fucking prick." InuYasha replied before turning and walking away, the entire time mumbling about Kagome and myself.

I looked at Kagome as she busted out laughing. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at just how red her face was. She didn't find the situation funny; she was just so embarrassed that the only thing she could do was laugh. I pulled myself out of her and let her feet fall back to the bottom of the pool. She turned around and leaned against me. I wrapped one of my arms around her and moved some hair out of her face with the other.

"Do you find me worthy?" I asked, looking at her softly. I kissed her forehead and let my lips linger there once again. She gave a sleepy nod and I smiled down at her. Her head was leaning against my chest and her eyes were closed. I picked her up bridal style and walked out of the pool. I grabbed the robe she had on earlier and laid it over her naked form.

Taking one last look at the pool, I noticed her bikini floating in the water. I smirked before turning away from it. I would leave it there. Maybe someone will say something to Kagome and I would get to see that innocent blush that I loved so much. At that thought, I made my way inside, holding my sleeping mate close to me.

Kagome

"Yes, Takada-sensei." I groaned into the phone. I had my hand over my face and was trying my best to keep my cool with this teacher. Rin and Shippo had started school a week ago. We already had problems with them allowing a guard to follow the children around, and now this. Now, I was getting a call and getting my ass handed to me because of something Shippo did. I understood that this school was great, just as I understood that Shippo should not have done what he had, but did this man really need to be so rude?

I looked up as Sesshomaru and Daddy walked into my office. They both sat down in the chairs in front of my desk. I knew Sesshomaru should hear what Shippo did so I put my phone on speaker before looking up at him and leaning back in my chair.

"I understand what he did was–" I started but was interrupted.

 _No, I don't think you understand. Not only is the presence of your guard disrupting my other students, I now have to deal with what your son did._

"I do understand, and Shippo will be punished for it." I replied, rubbing my eyes.

 _As he should be. He deserves to be taken out back and smacked until he can't walk anymore._

"Takada-sensei, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk in such a way about my son." I retorted, getting angry. I could see Sesshomaru glaring at the phone while Daddy looked curious.

 _I guess that means you don't discipline your children. That explains why he is acting out so horribly. Parents these days have no parenting skills._

"Excuse me!" I started, sitting up straight in my chair. "I have more parenting skills than you have brains. We pay you an exorbitant amount of money to teach our children, and that is all you shall do. If I ever need your advice on being a parent, I would never call because you have made it very clear that you would rather have little soldiers than happy children. The only thing you will ever speak to me about is my son and daughter's education. Do you understand me?"

 _Is Taisho-sama available?_

"Do you think talking with him would be easier? If you so wish, speak. You have been on speakerphone for the last few minutes." I replied, sitting back in my chair. I looked at Sesshomaru who was very angry at this point.

"I do not take kindly to you insulting my fiancée, Takada-sensei. Do not let it happen again. Explain to me what it is that Shippo has done."

 _My apologies, Taisho-sama. Shippo got into a fight today at school. The other child walked away with a broken nose._

 _"_ Did you, in any way, ask why Shippo fought this child?" Sesshomaru asked. I held up my hands, letting him know I had already asked the same question. I also knew that Sesshomaru would be just as enraged by the teacher's answer as I was.

 _No. We separated the children, and now Shippo is being held in detention. Your daughter is with him. While she did not get into a fight, she yelled at her teacher when they pulled Shippo away._

"And what exactly was she yelling?" Sesshomaru asked. I could tell that he was trying to keep his cool. Daddy, as well, was looking angry at how the situation was handled.

 _I do not personally know. I only know what the teachers have told me._

"Let me get this straight. Shippo got into a fight with another student, and instead of finding out what happened, you isolated the one with the least amount of wounds and automatically put the blame on him? Would it have been the other child's fault had Shippo gotten hurt more than him? Did anyone see the fight from the beginning? I'm sure Rin did since the two are inseparable. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she was trying to explain what happened?" Sesshomaru stated, not allowing the man to speak.

 _It does not matter what the reason was, we do not tolerate fighting._

"While I respect your no fighting policy, fights will happen. You are a pristine school for demons. A demon of Shippo's age and past is bound to fight, but I can assure you that Shippo would not fight without a good reason. When a fight does happen, you should get to the bottom of it, not just throw the blame where it is most convenient." Sesshomaru argued. He was leaning up now and had his elbows resting on his knees while his chin was in his hands.

 _Taisho-sama, both of your children have been suspended for two days. They need to be picked up._

 _"_ My fiancée and I will be there within the hour. You will have both my children, the other child, and his parents present. Since you do not know how to do your job, I will do it for you. I will get to the bottom of this. If Shippo is truly in the wrong, then the other child's parents will receive a personal apology from us. If Shippo was in the right, then I expect the same treatment." Sesshomaru ordered.

 _We cannot just–_

 _"_ You mistake this as a request, Takada-sensei. Not only did I pay for my children's tuition outright, I also paid the school for the guard that is 'disrupting your class,' even though he is not allowed in the classroom. Do not forget, I can take my money elsewhere. You are not the only well-known demon school in Tokyo." Sesshomaru interrupted before sitting back in his chair. "Is that understood?"

 _Yes, Taisho-sama. I will see you and your fiancée within the hour._

I hung up the phone and looked at Sesshomaru. "I said the same thing and got put on ignore." I informed, crossing my arms.

"You are too nice, Love." Sesshomaru stated before letting out a sigh.

"You did put that man in his place when he insulted your parenting skills though." Daddy added with a smile before looking at Sesshomaru. "I agree with you, Sesshomaru. He may have only been in our family for about two weeks, but I don't think he would fight anyone without a reason."

"I guess we should make our way over there." I sighed before standing up and grabbing my purse. "Daddy, will you be okay alone?"

"I've got Ayame and Kouga. Go take care of your kids." Daddy said as Sesshomaru stood up. Sesshomaru put his hand on my lower back and began guiding me towards the garage. I was glad that Sesshomaru's car was in the shop, getting a new interior. That meant that I got to drive my car, which already had two booster seats in it.

After we got into the car and made our way to the school in silence, I parked the car in the parking lot. I could tell Sesshomaru was frustrated, and I was as well, but we both knew that we needed to find out what was going on. I stepped out of my car before smoothing out my pants. Both Sesshomaru and I were dressed in our Armani pantsuits. Mine, of course, was more feminine, and my heels raised me off the ground a few inches. The darkness of my hair brought out the white of my pants while my blouse offset it with its light pink. I took off my jacket and threw it into my seat. Today was a warm day and I didn't wish to be sweaty while in this conference.

Sesshomaru wore a grey suit with a light blue tie underneath. His hair was tied halfway down his back in a loose ponytail. The wind still blew it slightly and I couldn't help but smile. Even to this day, I still found him gorgeous. He waited for me at the front of the car before placing his hand on my back again. As we entered the building, I noticed another couple talking to the principal of the school. The moment the principal saw us, she excused herself before walking to us.

"Taisho-sama." The woman said, bowing to him before giving me a small bow as well. As the man, Sesshomaru always received the respect. It didn't really bother me any because I didn't like all of the attention anyway.

"Fukui-sensei" Sesshomaru said, giving his own, much smaller, bow.

"If the two of you would follow this way, please." The woman said, turning and walking away. Sesshomaru and I followed behind the woman, and I noticed the other couple fall in behind us. We entered a room, and the moment my children saw me and Sesshomaru, they ran to us and clutched on to our legs. Shippo climbed up to my shoulder and hugged my neck.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered. I could hear a snicker behind me, and I noticed the other parents pointing and whispering about something. I ignored it, but I could feel Sesshomaru tense up so I knew he heard whatever it was they said.

I walked to the table and sat down, just as Sesshomaru did the same. He picked up Rin and held her in his lap. I could tell she had been crying and I ran my thumb under her eyes before giving her a smile. She gave me her own toothy grin and I felt myself relax.

"Taisho-sama, Ito-san, as you are aware, I am Fukui-sensei. The man over there is Takada-sensei and the woman beside him is Kita-sensei, the children's teacher." The principal started, giving everyone another bow. "We are here today at the request of Taisho-sama. They wish to find out why the fight happened, and I myself wish the same thing. While we do not allow fighting in this school, I do not agree with the way it was handled."

"That child is a kitsune. They are the ones that typically cause the problems." Mrs. Ito said, pointing to my son on my shoulder. I was about to say something when Sesshomaru spoke first.

"Kitsunes are indeed notorious pranksters, but we are not here for a prank are we? We are here because our sons got into a fight. We are here to find out why." He stated, his aura flaring in his anger. I could feel him pulling it back in, trying to keep himself under control.

"I think we should let the children speak of what happened." I added, trying to keep everything civil between us.

"Yes, let's." Mr. Ito said, turning to his son. "Aito, explain what happened."

"I was just playing with the blocks when Shippo told me I couldn't. When I said we could share, he said no and hit me. I didn't do anything wrong, Daddy." The boy said, making Shippo bristle.

"He's lying!" Shippo yelled, jumping off of my shoulder and onto the table. Sesshomaru grabbed his tail, stopping him from his advance and put him in my lap. He gave the boy a glare that said not to move, and of course, Shippo listened.

"Shippo, please explain your side of the story." Fukui-sensei asked, looking at my son. Shippo gave Rin a look, who suddenly looked very shy. She gave a slight nod and I looked to Sesshomaru to see he had noticed as well.

"Rin was playing with her friend, Mao. I was beside her, playing by myself, when Aito came over. He has been picking on Rin because she is human. I normally stay out of it, but this time, he kicked the blocks at her. One of them hit her on the head and she started crying." Shippo said. I could see Sesshomaru looking through Rin's hair, and the moment his hands froze, I knew he had found a mark. I looked back at Shippo, who was continuing his story. "I told him to leave, but he said no and that he didn't have to listen to an orphan with no real parents. When he tried to pick on Rin again, I punched him. I only hit him once before he went crying to Sensei."

"That is a lie!" Aito screamed.

"Obviously we can't trust the kitsune. He doesn't even call his parents Mom or Dad. He doesn't even use honorifics with them." Ito-san added, looking towards us. I could hear a low growl coming from Sesshomaru and I knew his anger was getting the best of him. I grabbed his arm and felt him relax under my touch.

"Shippo has had a life that is harder than most. I will not go into detail because I do not believe he should linger in the past. As for what he calls Sesshomaru and myself, we do not care as long as he shows us respect. When he addresses others, he uses the proper honorifics. He does not call us Mom or Dad because, at the moment, he is not legally ours. We are in the process of adopting him as we speak. We will not force him to call us that unless he wants to." I stated, noticing how Shippo's eyes grew wide. Sesshomaru and I hadn't planned on telling Shippo we were adopting him until it was finalized. "Your reasoning for why we can't trust Shippo is invalid."

"You have no proof!" Mrs. Ito said, obviously beginning to panic.

"Is the mark on my daughter's head not proof enough?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice nearly a growl.

"May I look?" Fukui-sensei asked. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and the principal walked over to Rin. Rin sat still as she parted her hair. As she looked at my daughter's scalp, she shook her head and frowned. "There is a mark here. I'm sorry for this inconvenience, Taisho-sama. As policy, Shippo still has to be suspended for two days, but Aito will be expelled."

"What?!" Mrs. Ito screeched. Even I flinched at the high-pitched noise.

"I'm sorry, Ito-san. We have a strict no bullying policy. We do not tolerate any form of it. This has been your second warning. We cannot ignore the fact that he has hurt another student this time." Fukui-sensei replied, looking to the other parents.

"They paid you off, didn't they? That's why you are allowing a human to even go to this school!" The man yelled. The other two teachers were standing up now, noticing how serious this was turning. I stood up as well when Sesshomaru stood and set Rin behind him.

"Rin is a very bright girl. While she is human, we are honored to have someone as smart as her attending this school." The principal defended.

"Not to mention, it doesn't matter if she is human or not. Your child should not be picking on others." I added, walking to the other side of Sesshomaru so I could put Shippo down beside Rin, who was trying not to cry.

"Yea, that's coming from the human bitch who is fucking one of the richest men in Tokyo for his money. You expect me to believe you bought those clothes or that car you drive?" The unruly father said. Before I had a chance to say anything, Sesshomaru had the man by his throat and against a wall.

"You will not speak of my mate in such a way. You will not insult my family." He growled out, his growing fangs inches from the man's face. I ran to Sesshomaru and squeezed my way between the two. I put my hands on Sesshomaru's face and forced him to look at me.

"Calm down, please." I asked, rubbing my thumb over his cheek.

"Don't ask him, make him!" Mrs. Ito said, worried about her husband.

"You are an idiot. He is not just an inu yokai, but a daiyokai. He is the alpha. I don't order him to do anything. Your mate has just pissed him off and is now dealing with his beast. If you wish for your husband to go home in one piece, you will let me calm him down the right way." I stated before pulling Sesshomaru's lips to mine. Instantly, I felt the man fall to the floor behind me.

Sesshomaru backed away from me and the man, and I knew he was angry that he had lost control. I turned to the man and held out a hand to help him to his feet. He smacked my hand away and I heard a growl behind my back. I reached back and put my hand on Sesshomaru's chest, making sure he didn't attack the poor excuse for a father.

"I don't need help from a mere human." The man said, pushing himself to his feet.

"I am not just a mere human." I snapped, my own control slipping. I flared out my aura so strongly, the man fell right back on his ass and stared up at me with wide eyes. "I am the Shikon Miko. I am just as strong as my mate, and I will not tolerate any harm to my children. You have verbally assaulted my daughter and you will apologize. Your son will also apologize to both my son and daughter. Being human does not mean you are weak. Do not forget this."

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan." The man said, backing up until he was against the wall. He looked towards his son, who looked as if he was angry. "Apologize, Aito. Now."

"Sorry, Shippo and Rin." The boy whispered. I pulled in my aura and turned to Sesshomaru, who was smirking. I grabbed my purse and held out my hands to Rin and Shippo, who both took them.

"I believe this meeting is over." I stated before walking out of the building. I could feel Sesshomaru following behind me as I made my way to the car. When the children were both settled in their booster seats, I sat in the driver's seat and let out a deep breath. When Sesshomaru was situated, I looked over to him.

"Sesshomaru, can we go to the park?" I asked, making him look at me.

"If you wish." He replied before placing a hand on my leg. I gave a small smile and made my way to the park where we originally found Shippo. When I parked the car, the children were both hopping in their seats, anxious to get out and play. Both Sesshomaru and I began to unbuckle one kid and pull them out of the car.

"How about we get some ice cream before we play?" I suggested, making Rin squeal. I laughed as Sesshomaru and Shippo flinched at her excitement. We made our way to the kiosk, and after ten minutes and two indecisive kids, we finally made our way to a picnic table.

"Shippo, I do not want you to think we are rewarding you." I started as I took a bite of my sundae.

"We know you were protecting Rin, and we are proud of you for that, but next time, inform your teachers. If that does not work, you let us know and we will handle it. You only resort to violence if it is necessary." Sesshomaru added. Shippo gave a nod before looking up at us with hopeful eyes.

"Are you really adopting me?" He asked.

"Yes, Shippo." I answered.

"By this time next week, you will legally be ours." Sesshomaru stated, taking my spoon and eating my ice cream. I gave him a glare that he just ignored.

"I'm glad." Shippo said, looking down at his own cone.

"Daddy, you were awesome. I thought you were going to hurt that man." Rin said, making Sesshomaru smirk.

"Thank you, Rin, but I should not have done what I did." Sesshomaru replied, even though I could tell he liked the compliment.

"Yea, Dad was pretty cool, but what about Mama? She didn't even touch that man and she sent him to the ground." Shippo said, making both Sesshomaru and I freeze. I was in the middle of taking my spoon back while Sesshomaru was trying to get one last bite in. I looked up at him, and he looked at me. In my excitement at Shippo's words, I pushed my lips against his for a quick kiss.

"Ewww!" Rin squealed, making us look at her.

"Would you rather I give you a kiss?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up and walking around the table.

"No, Daddy, no!" Rin yelled before jumping from the table and running, Sesshomaru following behind her.

"I feel bad for Rin." Shippo said, licking his cone.

"What makes you think you're safe?" I asked, making him look at me. I gave him a smirk and watched as his face turned to terror. He pushed himself from the table and began running to Rin while I chased behind. For the next few minutes, Sesshomaru and I chased our kids around, trying to give them wet sloppy kisses, our ice creams completely forgotten.

-sSs-

Here is Chapter 21. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is the longest one so far. Over 10,000 words before my author's note. Anywaysss please review, and thank-you for reading.

I do not own InuYasha.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Surprise

Sesshomaru

I stood in my closet, grabbing my sleeping pants. Kagome stood on the other side of me, looking for her own pajamas. It was taking me a lot longer to get dressed due to my eyes traveling down to the black bags I had hidden. My cock was painfully hard and I couldn't shake the thought of Kagome being tied to my bed. I wasn't sure how she would react to it, and I was worried about bringing it up.

I very nearly jumped out of my skin when a small hand suddenly grabbed my manhood. I looked down to see Kagome gently running her hand up and down my stiff length. She looked up at me with a look of amusement and I couldn't help but close my eyes as she teasingly played with me.

"What brought this on?" She teased as she kissed my bare chest. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She herself was still naked and I couldn't help but let my eyes travel over her luscious body.

"Kagome, there is something I wish to try." I said, not moving an inch. Her hand stilled on my cock and her eyes met mine.

"What do you have in mind that could cause this?" She asked, running her thumb over the tip of my cock. I had to hold back a moan as her hand began to tease me again.

"Those black bags contain what I want to do." I replied, looking back to the somewhat-hidden bags. She turned around and followed my gaze. She released me and began to approach them. The entire time, my anxiety level rose. If she didn't want to do it, I would respect her wish, but how I hoped she would. I watched as she opened the bags and looked in. A deep blush covered her cheeks before she looked up to me.

"I have rules." She started, shocking me. "First, no whips. You can spank me a little bit, but I don't want too much pain. Second, don't make me bleed unless you're biting my mark."

"You'll do it?" I asked, still very shocked by her reply. Her face still held her blush as she gave a tiny nod.

"We said we would experiment and try new things. I'll give it a try." She answered, moving her eyes up to mine. I walked up to her and put my hand on the back of her neck. I pushed my lips against hers. She immediately gave in to the kiss and opened her mouth to me. I pushed my tongue in, exploring her cavern as if I had never done so before. Her arms went around my waist and she pulled herself against me. I pulled away only when I wanted to give an order.

"I bought you lingerie. Put it on, and also wear my favorite shoes." I said, grabbing three of the four bags. She gave me a nod before I made my way to the bed. I set the bags down and began digging through them. I wouldn't use all of it tonight, but I would use most. I grabbed three things before setting the bags on the floor.

I put the blindfold, and the cream that Miroku had suggested I buy, on the nightstand next to a sweating cup of water. I crawled on the bed and began tying some rope around the headboard. I let enough hang down for Kagome's hands before cutting it. I moved down to the foot of the bed and tied some rope there. After I finished, I stood up and looked over my work.

My cock twitched in anticipation as I looked at my bed. Soon, very soon, this increasingly annoying, yet arousing, fantasy would become a reality. I just had to wait for Kagome to finish getting dressed. I sat down on the bed and grabbed a strand of rope. I twisted it around in my fingers while my other hand went to my cock.

It has been years since I have been this hard. While I knew I would enjoy it more, the pain of not being touched was almost unbearable. If Kagome didn't hurry up, I would have to go in, grab a hold of her, and throw her on the bed, just to get my way.

Just as I finished that thought, the closet door opened. I looked over to see Kagome standing in the doorway. The sight of her just made my erection so much worse. I had picked out an outfit that really didn't have much to it. It was innocent, but not. The top portion was pink lace that flowed out like a mini dress. There was no fabric over her breasts. Instead, they were circled by the lingerie itself, drawing my eyes to the sweet, succulent mounds. The bottoms looked like any regular thong that Kagome wore. The only difference was the hole that was present in the crotch area. It gave me complete access without having to remove anything. Her legs were bare until you reached her feet that held the shoes that had started it all.

"How do I look?" She asked shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Wonderful. Come here, Love." I called, holding out my hand to her. She made her way to me and I had to keep myself from drooling like the dog I am. When I could reach her, my outstretched hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her to me so that she was straddling my lap. I made sure that she could feel my erection against her tight cunt but did not enter her. She opened her legs wider, causing her to put more pressure on my cock. I let out a hiss before putting my forehead to her shoulder. If I did not calm myself, I would take her right then and there and forget about the ties.

"Are you okay?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair. I pushed my hips into hers, making her let out a gasp.

"This is what you do to me." I replied, looking up at her. She stood up from my lap and was about to get on her knees when I stopped her. "No, this is about me pleasuring you, not the other way around. Lay on the bed, Kagome."

She looked at me for a moment before crawling onto the bed. She plopped onto her back and looked up at me with nervous eyes. I leaned over her and pushed my lips against hers. While I kissed her, I grabbed the blindfold I had set on the nightstand. I pulled it into my lap as I pulled my lips from hers.

"I will not hurt you." I informed before quickly kissing her again. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." She replied, watching as I grabbed the blindfold. I gently pulled it over her head and covered her eyes. Just that act alone made her arousal spike. I, once again, had to calm myself before I ruined everything. I kissed her forehead before letting one of my hands slowly travel to hers, my claws teasing her skin the entire time. When I grabbed her hand, I brought it above her head and set it down on the pillow. I grabbed her other hand in the same fashion and brought them together.

I looked up at the rope and smirked. After weeks of waiting, this was finally happening. I grabbed the rope and twisted it around her hands. I made sure it wasn't too tight, but enough to keep her in place. When I was sure she was secure, I moved off of the bed and walked down to her feet. I quickly tied those off before standing back to look at Kagome.

The sight was everything I thought it would be. I hadn't even realized it was possible for me to grow stiffer. I now felt as if the lightest touch would make me explode. I crawled on the bed and positioned myself between her legs. I let my hands travel up them until I reached her hips. I leaned down and grabbed the loose fabric of her lingerie with my teeth and pulled it up over her stomach.

I brought my lips to her skin and loved the way she let out a little jump at the unexpected touch. I trailed open-mouthed kisses over her, never going too low or too high. I could see her pulling against her restraints, trying to touch me. I smirked as I lowered my lips to the top of her thong. Her hips went up, begging for release.

"Not yet, Love." I said against her skin. I could hear her disappointed groan and my smirk grew into a smile. "This is about dominance and your pleasure. I will decide what to do to you, but you can rest assured that I will make sure you are well taken care of."

"Sess–"

"Do not speak." I ordered, mostly because I knew if she begged, I would give in. "If need be, I will gag you." Her arousal instantly spiked and I leaned down to kiss her inner thigh. I took in a deep breath, loving the way her scent overtook my senses. I gave her thigh a nip before leaning back up. "Although you smell as if you like that idea, I do not wish to gag you at the moment. I like the noises you make."

I leaned above her and let my lips trail back over her stomach. I kissed in between each breast as I moved up to her collarbone. I made my way to her neck and loved the way she turned her head to the side so I could have more access to the skin I wanted. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of cream. I wasn't sure what it did, but Miroku had spiked my curiosity.

I quickly read the directions and was extremely happy with my purchase. It was a stimulant. It would make her already-sensitive skin even more sensitive. I opened the cap and squirted just a dab onto her bud. Using my fingers, I rubbed the cream deep into her skin. Her back arched and she let out a moan at my ministrations. I could tell the moment the stuff started to take effect because her already-hard nipple grew even stiffer. I ran a finger over it lightly and was pleased when I got a full-bodied shudder from her. This stuff worked wonders.

I put another dab of the stuff on her opposite breast before putting the bottle back on the nightstand. I quickly pulled her nipple into my mouth and used my tongue to spread the cream into her skin. When I was sure it was evenly absorbed, I pulled away from her breast. I gave the nipple a quick blow and watched as the cream began to work. Kagome's back arched just from me blowing on her skin. She let out a moan and I placed both of my hands over her breasts, making her gasp.

"Kagome, did you know that a woman can cum just from her breasts?" I asked, running my tongue in between her breasts as my hands kneaded the flesh. I could feel her squirming under me and I couldn't hold back a smirk. "Answer me, Woman."

"Yes." She moaned out, arching her back once again. "What did you put on me?"

"Do not speak unless you are asked a question." I ordered before smacking my hand down on her very-sensitive nipple. She let out a gasp that was filled with both pain and pleasure. When she went to say something again, I smacked her bud before she had the chance to.

When I was sure she had learned her lesson, I brought my mouth back down to one of her buds and roughly sucked her in. She let out a moan and instantly thrust her mound into my face, making me growl in appreciation. While my mouth sucked on her nipple like a newborn pup, one of my hands teased her other erect bud. Her body shivered under my touch and I had to admit, the monk was right. I was enjoying this way too much.

I could feel Kagome trying to rub her thighs together to relieve herself of the built-up tension. I quickly put my knee in between her legs, keeping her from doing such a thing. When she began rubbing her dripping cunt against my knee, I smacked her breast again and loved the sound that forced its way through her throat.

"Do not pleasure yourself, Little Miko. I will be the one to make you cum…many times." I ordered, sitting up from leaning over her. I looked around for something I could use, and when my eyes stopped on my drink, I smirked. I quickly reached over and stuck my fingers into my cold glass of water. I picked up an ice cube and popped it in my mouth before placing my cold wet fingers against a nipple. She let out a moan and pushed her breast into my hand.

Without her knowing, I lowered my mouth to her other breast and sucked in her hardness. The moment the ice touched her sensitive bud, she pulled at her restraints and thrashed beneath me. Her loud moans were all the indication I needed to know she was enjoying this just as much as me. I sucked harder against her breast as I pinched her other in between my claws. I was rewarded with a cut-off moan as her body shivered underneath me. The way she tensed up and moved her hips told me I had succeeded in my goal. She had reached her release from me teasing her breasts.

I let go of her breasts and leaned over her. The ice cube had completely melted and now dripped from her succulent breast, down her side and stomach. I quickly licked up the water from her skin before kissing her stomach again. I waited until Kagome's breathing finally settled back down before continuing with my torture.

I grabbed the small bottle once again and put a few dabs on my fingers. I replaced the bottle before sitting back and staring at the love of my life. She still pulled at her restraints, trying to get some kind of hold on me. I smirked before pushing my fingers against her clit. She jumped from the touch before letting out a moan. I ran my fingers down her clit and pushed them deep inside of her core, effectively spreading the cream everywhere.

She let out a loud gasp as the substance began to take effect. I smirked as my fingers moved inside of her. My free hand grabbed a hold of my cock, trying to relieve some of my own tension. Without removing the two fingers that wiggled inside of her, I pushed my thumb against her clit. I could see her body tremble at my touch and I sped up the movements of both of my hands. I could feel her walls clenching my fingers as her release slowly started to form. I leaned over her so that my cock was above her skin. At this point, I knew there was no turning back for me, but I also knew I would still be able to continue.

As another loud moan left her lips and her walls clamped down on my fingers, my own orgasm flew through my body. I couldn't help but grunt as I spilled my seed all over her stomach and cunt. My fingers never once stopped moving against her until both of our releases were finished. I leaned back, panting, and noticed how Kagome's body seemed slack with disappointment. I leaned over her and pushed my lips against hers, not caring if I coated myself with my own substance.

"Do not worry, my little Kagome. I am still painfully hard for you." I stated against her lips before pushing my hips against her, effectively prodding her leg with my hardness. She let out a gasp and pushed her hips up in response. I brought my hand down on her hip as a reprimand, causing her to hiss through her teeth.

"What did I tell you about pleasuring yourself, Kagome?" I asked, moving my hand back to her core while kissing her breast tenderly. "That was a question."

"You said not to do it." She answered as she arched her hip into my touch.

"Then why do you insist on disobeying me?" I inquired, moving my lips to her stomach, not caring about the saltiness of my own cum.

"I–I can't help it." She mumbled as my lips went lower and lower.

"You will learn." I stated before flicking my tongue against her clit. She let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan. I sucked her clit, loving the way our flavors mixed together. I was glad that the cream was tasteless, otherwise it would have interfered with the taste that I loved. I released her pearl and brought my mouth down to her opening. I shoved my long tongue into her core and cleaned away the juices that were now dripping onto the bed. I didn't want to waste a single drop of her sweet nectar.

I slowly pulled my tongue from inside of her and ran it over the length of her cunt. I made sure to lick up every drop of her essence before sucking her clit back into my mouth. She pulled against her restraints with everything she had as her hips moved against my face. I smirked against her pearl before putting my hands on her hips. I wanted to be the one to make her reach ecstasy, without her assistance. While I had her pearl in between my lips, I let my tongue flick against it, making her jump every time. When I pressed my fangs against her clit and bit down slightly, she lost all control. Her moan was the loudest I had ever heard, and I wondered if the others heard it as well. She came for a third time right then and there.

As she was coming down from her high, I noticed both her arms and legs trembling. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle much more. Honestly, neither could I. I reached into my nightstand and quickly grabbed a condom. I could tell she was beginning to ovulate and as much as I wanted to fill her with my seed, I knew I couldn't. In a matter of seconds, I had the condom on my cock.

I reached behind me and quickly untied her ropes, knowing that she needed to be released. The moment her legs were free, she bent them at the knee, stretching out any kinks that had formed. I reached up to her hands and untied those as well. They instantly went to her blindfold and pulled off the mask. Her brown eyes met mine, and I couldn't help but get caught up in them.

I put my hand on the side of her face and rubbed my thumb over her cheek. Moments like these, when I least expected it, were my favorite. I could just randomly look into her eyes and be filled with so much love. I knew she loved me, just as I loved her. She was my soulmate. She completed me. I placed my lips against hers in a kiss that was filled with so much love and passion, it would be enough to make a grown man cry.

At the same time, I pushed myself deep inside of her. We both let out a moan against each other's lips. My hand on the side of her face moved to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to my mouth while the other held me up above her. Her own hands went to my hair and squeezed tightly as I pushed into her.

It surprised me how easily we could change the tone of our rut. We went from me dominating her every movement to making sweet love. One of her hands moved lower, trailing over the skin on my back. I could feel the goosebumps she left as I continued thrusting my hips passionately against hers. I could feel her knees tightening around my hips as she pulled me deeper inside of her. I let out a groan against her lips and tongue. She will never understand just what she does to me.

When she threw her head back and let out a gasp, I knew she had flown off of that cliff again. I could feel her walls clamping down around my cock and that was all I needed to find my release. Together, we moaned into each other's mouths as we joined in our fall. My movements never stilled until I was sure we were both done.

"Kagome?" I called, about to ask her a question. I let out a small chuckle at the sight that met me. Kagome was already passed out. I guess I overexerted her. I pulled myself from her and crawled off of the bed. I looked down at her and smiled as she slept peacefully. I quickly undressed her, pulling off the soggy lingerie and shoes before throwing them into a corner.

I made my way to the bathroom and grabbed a damp rag. When I returned to Kagome, she still hadn't moved. I knew in the morning, she would hate to wake up feeling sticky so I gently rubbed the rag over her body, cleaning as much of our mixed fluids as I could. When I was sure she was clean, I walked back into the bathroom and took care of myself.

When I was finished, I crawled back into the bed and pulled Kagome as close to me as possible, our naked bodies becoming flush with one another again. I kissed her on her forehead as she let out a content sigh. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep right along with the love of my life.

The next morning, I woke up to the shrill of the alarm clock. I let out a groan before hitting the snooze button. I felt a stirring in my arms and looked down at Kagome, who had somehow slept through the alarm. I smirked as memories of last night ran through my mind again. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. If I wasn't ready to get out of bed, I knew she wasn't. Even with it being the weekend, we still normally didn't like to sleep in.

Just as I was about to fall back asleep, the damn shrill rang out in the room again. I let out a growl before smashing the alarm clock. I ignored the thud it made as it hit the ground and wrapped my arm back around Kagome. A small giggle made me look down at her.

"I feel bad for your alarm clocks." She whispered, not opening her eyes.

"They should not wake me." I replied before relaxing back in the bed. Kagome let out a yawn and I tightened my arms around her. I would never get used to waking up beside her, and I never wanted to get used to it. I knew what I had was something I should never take for granted. Kagome jumped in my arms as our door suddenly slammed open.

"Kagome!" A very angry InuYasha yelled, running into our room. I quickly grabbed the blankets and pulled them over us as I let out a growl.

"Half-breed–"

"No, you shut up!" InuYasha yelled before turning his attention to Kagome. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"I'm not exactly sure what I did." Kagome admitted.

"InuYasha, leave. I do not wish for you to see my mate in such a way." I growled, pulling Kagome closer to me so she was partially hidden.

"I've seen her naked before, Asshole." InuYasha retorted, making me growl.

"Shut up, InuYasha. That was forever ago, and you only got a glimpse because I slammed the door in your face." Kagome yelled, throwing a shoe at him which he dodged.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Father asked, stepping into the room. To my horror, everyone had gathered in my doorway, even Ayame.

"Can someone answer that question because I would like to know the same thing?" Kagome replied, her face going red.

"Are those ropes on the bed?" Kouga asked suddenly, making everyone fall silent.

"Get out!" I yelled, my anger suddenly growing.

"No! Not until Kagome tells me what she was fucking thinking! How the hell could you let that…that thing back into this house?" InuYasha yelled back.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kagome yelled, her anger snapping. I raised an eyebrow at her the moment she cussed. It wasn't often she did it, and it almost always seemed to be directed at InuYasha.

"Jakotsu…is downstairs…I woke up to him groping me." InuYasha shivered as he spoke. Father busted out laughing so hard, he had to hold his stomach.

"InuYasha, calm down." He laughed before removing his hand from his bare stomach. I could tell from the looks of everyone in their pajamas that InuYasha had woken them all up.

"No! I will not calm down! Not until he leaves!" InuYasha yelled.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome yelled so loud that I flinched beside her.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked, suddenly scared.

"You should know better than to barge into my room, InuYasha." Kagome stated, her tone sounding almost exactly like mine.

"Kagome, Sweetie!" Jakotsu said, pushing his way through the crowd. "It's been so long."

"Yes, it has. I'm glad you could make it, but as you can see, my sleep was rudely interrupted by your toy. Is it possible for you to take him downstairs for me so I can get dressed in peace?" Kagome asked calmly, making InuYasha's eyes go wide.

"Bitch!" InuYasha yelled before jumping over the bed. He quickly grabbed Kagome and the sheet that was covering her. He turned to Jakotsu, using Kagome as a shield. I let out a feral growl and stood up, no longer caring about my nakedness.

"Half-breed, release my mate." I snarled, walking past Jakotsu and approaching the hanyou. I could see InuYasha's eyes look at me with fear before looking behind me.

"He scares me more. You'll just kill me. I have no idea what he will do." InuYasha stated as his eyes came back to me.

"InuYasha! Let me go right now!" Kagome said, her own eyes angry.

"You are supposed to be my best friend! You betrayed me!" InuYasha replied, backing away from me with Kagome still in his arms.

"Jakotsu is my friend and needed a place to stay. I wasn't going to let him stay on the street." Kagome replied before slamming her heel down on InuYasha's bare foot. He let out a yelp and grabbed his foot, at the same time releasing Kagome. She used the chance to run to me.

"Kagome," Jakotsu started, "please forgive me for my actions. It seems my hand has a mind of its own."

Just as he finished his sentence, I felt something grab a hold of my bare ass. I looked down to see Jakotsu's hand gripped firmly on my cheek. In a matter of seconds, I let out a growl and swung around so that Kagome was in between myself and the horny man. I had never felt so dirty in my life.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome yelled once she realized what had just happened.

"The monk's hand is contagious." Jakotsu replied, holding up his hands in defeat.

"Do not blame this on me." Miroku added

"Can you all just get the fuck out!?" Kagome yelled, making everyone look at her in shock. "This entire morning is fucking ridiculous! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"

"Umm…yea, I think we should leave." Sango stated, pulling her husband away. Father grabbed Izayoi and walked away laughing. Jakotsu grabbed a petrified InuYasha and dragged him out by his foot, followed by Kikyou with Sakura in her arms. My eyes turned to Kouga and Ayame who were both frozen. Ayame's eyes never left me just as Kouga's eyes never left Kagome. The two looked at each other before looking back at us.

"I have a proposition for you." Kouga started.

"Wolf." I warned, wanting them to leave.

"How about we have a foursome?" Kouga asked, making me growl. I was surprised when a sudden blast of reiki surged forward, sending the wolf out into the hallway and against the opposite wall.

"We'll be going now." Ayame stated as she pulled the door shut behind her.

"I hate this fucking family!" Kagome groaned angrily as she stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Even I was a little frightened to enter the room so instead, I decided to sit on the bed and wait until she had finished getting ready.

An hour later, I made my way downstairs after I finally got the chance to shower and dress. I could tell that Jakotsu had gotten scolded from the sad look on his face and the smug look on InuYasha's. Kouga was limping and I couldn't help but smirk at that.

Kagome was acting as if nothing had happened as she watched the kids make a mess while eating. I sat down beside her and received a warm smile as Izayoi handed me a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"I take it everything has been handled?" I asked before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yes. Jakotsu has agreed to behave himself, and in return, InuYasha will do the same. Kouga also knows that if he ever suggests anything like he did earlier, I will purify only one part of him." Kagome replied, making Kouga whimper while everyone laughed. Ayame patted Kouga's shoulder and that brought a question to my thoughts.

"Ayame, why are you here?" I asked, looking at her.

"I spent the night with Kouga. I hadn't realized how eventful the mornings are here though." She replied. I sighed, knowing that now another person was going to be living in my house. I sometimes really missed when it was just me and Rin, although I would add Shippo and Kagome into that now.

"It's not normally like this." Father stated, taking a bite of his food as Izayoi sat down at the table.

"Indeed." I added, turning to glare at InuYasha who glared back. A little cry could be heard and Kagome suddenly jumped up from the table, making her way to the nursery.

"Sesshomaru, when are you going to pup her?" Father asked, making me growl.

"After the wedding." I replied, even though I didn't want to.

"Why not sooner?" He inquired, making me look at him.

"She does not wish to be pregnant when we marry." I answered, wishing this conversation was over.

"That's a woman thing." InuYasha added. "They worry too much about what they look like."

"Can you blame them? Women are surrounded by men who notice the size of her breasts before the color of her eyes." Jakotsu interrupted before looking at me. "Kagome has always had low self-esteem, I'm sure you have noticed. She wants to be beautiful for you, even if she would be while pregnant. In her mind, she would look better the way she is now."

"Getting married will always mean more to the woman than the man." Izayoi started. "She wants to make sure the man is getting exactly what he wants so she goes through all of the trouble of planning and getting a dress and everything else just to please her man. In Kagome's case, when we are talking plans, she is always asking 'Would Sesshomaru like this?' She's planning the wedding for you, not for the both of you."

"Hn." Was all I said. I would have to talk to her about that.

Kenta

"Look who's awake." Kagome said, walking back into the kitchen. She held Sakura in her arms as the baby reached for her face. I noticed the way Sesshomaru smiled at her as he watched his mate with the pup. I could tell he wanted to pup her but Kagome's insecurities were getting the best of her. Since there are only a few months left till the wedding, I figure there wouldn't really be a reason for me to intervene. If it began to take too long, I would have to step in, but for now, I will let them live their lives.

"Does she need to be changed?" Kikyou asked as Kagome sat down in her chair next to Sesshomaru.

"I already took care of it." Kagome answered as Sesshomaru sat up in his chair. One of his arms went around Kagome's back while the other rested on Sakura's head. I instantly pulled out my phone and brought up my camera. This was a sight I needed to save. Luck just happened to be on my side because the moment I hit the capture button, Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed Kagome's forehead. His eyes were closed, but his face was filled with so much love. Kagome had a huge smile on her face as she looked down at the infant.

"Yep, I'm keeping this." I said as I looked at the picture.

"Father, what did you do?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at me. I quickly sent the photo to his phone, knowing that if I gave him mine he would delete it.

"You two seriously need to have a pup." I stated as Sesshomaru looked at his phone. His eyes widened slightly before softening. I noticed when he put his phone down, he hadn't deleted the picture. He's got baby fever so bad.

"Daddy." Kagome warned, giving me a look that said to shut up. Like I ever would.

"What? I want grandpups." I replied, making myself look innocent.

"You have three." She argued, handing Sakura to Sesshomaru, who happily took her and placed her on his chest.

"And I want more. Now get to it." I ordered, making her look at me.

"You could just have more kids, then force them to give you grandbabies." She said, standing up.

"That would take too long. Besides, I have you and Kikyou to give me the grandpups I want. The moment Kikyou can be pupped again, I will not rest until she is, just as I will not give up until you are." I replied, making her glare at me.

"Sango, would you like to go check the mail with me?" Kagome asked, ignoring my last comment.

"Sure." Sango said, standing up. I watched as the two walked out of the house.

"She's going to kick your fucking ass one day." InuYasha said to me.

"I will kick yours first if you do not watch your language in front of my pups." Sesshomaru stated, handing Sakura to her mother. Kikyou took her daughter and held her to her chest. I grabbed the towel that was sitting on the back of my char and threw it to Sesshomaru who handed it to Kikyou. It was a good thing the family was as close as it was, otherwise Kikyou breastfeeding would make things awkward. Luckily, no one seemed to mind, although I would yell at anyone who had anything to say. No one would keep Kikyou from giving her pup the nourishment she needed.

"I'm going to take the kids upstairs to play." Izayoi said, standing up. I pointed to my cheek and chuckled when she kissed it. I watched as she grabbed Rin and Shippo's hands as they excitedly walked with their grandma upstairs.

We all suddenly jumped up when two screams reached our ears. In an instant, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, InuYasha, and I were running out the door. In the blink of an eye, we were at the two girls who were running towards us. Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of Kagome who clutched on to his chest. Miroku ran to Sango who was fighting back tears but didn't cling to her husband as much as Kagome.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There's a wolf." Sango replied, pointing back at where they had run from.

"It's dead!" Kagome cried. "Something killed it, then dragged it into the yard."

"Show us." I ordered to Sango. She began walking back towards the end of the driveway. Sesshomaru held on to Kagome but still walked with us. When I saw the wolf, I approached it. It was a beautiful white female. Its throat had been slashed, and her eyes were still open from the suddenness of her death. Kagome had been right when she said it was dragged. I could see a blood trail leading from the woods to where she now lay in a pool of blood.

"Who would do something like this?" Jakotsu asked, kneeling down and petting the animal.

"Naraku." Miroku replied, looking away from the beast.

"What does it mean?" InuYasha asked. Just then, a loud howl echoed through the forest. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and I cringed at the sorrow that filled the sound. Kouga and Ayame couldn't fight their instincts and let out their own howls of comfort, their tails intertwined.

"Was that…?" Kagome asked, not able to finish her sentence. Sesshomaru's arms tightened around Kagome, and I could see the worry on his face. He knew exactly what it meant.

"He's coming." Kouga informed, looking at the woods. As we all turned and looked at the forest, a large white wolf stepped out hesitantly. I backed away from the female and pulled Jakotsu with me. Kouga stepped in front of us and started grunting and growling, communicating with the animal. I felt my heart break as the wolf's tail fell to the ground. He turned his head and looked at the fallen female.

He let out a little whimper before walking over to his mate. I could hear Kagome crying as the male licked at the female's face, trying desperately to wake his companion. When nothing happened, he let out a loud howl before laying down beside her. His pitiful whimpers were the only sound to be heard as he put his head on hers and closed his eyes, grieving for his lost mate.

"It's a threat." InuYasha said, catching on to what it all meant.

"He's threatening Sesshomaru by threatening Kagome." I confirmed, looking away from the sad scene. I looked towards Sesshomaru and Kagome to see her crying into his chest. He had his chin resting on her head as he held her tightly to him. He looked at me and I could see the fear in his eyes. If something were to happen to Kagome, he would be just as broken as that male wolf.

"Why would he harm her? She was innocent." Kagome sobbed. "Someone else has been hurt because of me."

"Kagome, stop." Sesshomaru whispered, rumbling deep in his chest.

"No. It's the truth. I'm the reason she was killed. Now he is suffering." Kagome argued. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He couldn't. Instead, he just held her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened suddenly and I noticed Kagome was glowing. Her reiki was surrounding her slowly.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at his mate. Kagome didn't reply. Instead, she looked down at her hands as if they were not supposed to be there. Her head snapped up and looked towards the two wolves. She pushed out of Sesshomaru's grasp and started walking towards them.

The moment Sesshomaru noticed what she was doing, he went to grab her. I quickly stopped him and gave him a look that said to wait. Nobody said anything as she kneeled a few feet from the two wolves. The male lifted his head and let out a snarl while pushing himself to his feet. He was in an attack position, and if Kagome did the wrong thing, that was exactly what he would do. His mate may be dead, but he would still protect her.

Kagome turned her head to the side, revealing her neck, before lowering herself below the male. His snarls stopped, but he kept at the ready. Kagome slowly held out a glowing hand, never once leaving her position. Hesitantly, the male stuck his muzzle against her hand and sniffed. When he let out his tongue to lick her skin, his posture softened.

Kagome very slowly lowered her hand to the female. She knew what she was doing was dangerous and that the male was still very protective. I watched as her hand pushed into the female's bloody fur, just above her neck. The male let out another growl and tensed his posture again. Just when I thought he was going to attack, a small whimper was heard from the female. The male's head snapped towards his mate and he began to lick at her face like before.

Kagome slowly began to back away from the two. When she was close enough to us, Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him, his eyes full of relief. We all let out a shocked gasp when the female picked up her head and looked around.

"You healed her!" Sango exclaimed when no one else could.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked, his own face full of shock.

"I don't know." Kagome whispered, never taking her eyes off of the wolves.

"It's just like when you saved Sesshomaru after he took in all of the miasma." I whispered, watching as the female pushed herself from the ground. The male used his muzzle to help her stand until she was steady enough on her own.

"I was unconscious then." Kagome argued.

"It must not matter. Just as you brought him back to life, you brought her back." I informed, watching as the two wolves began making their way back into the forest. Just before they disappeared, the male turned around and let out a few yips before turning around. The two vanished together.

"You just got thanked by an alpha, Kagome." Kouga said, his shock evident in his voice. Everyone turned to look at the woman in Sesshomaru's arms.

"What all are you capable of?" InuYasha asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know." Kagome whispered, looking at her hands.

"Let's get inside." Sesshomaru stated before kissing Kagome on the forehead. I could still see the worry in his eyes, and I knew the threat would not be forgotten by him, just as I would not forget it. Kagome would need more protection now than ever. I followed behind everybody as we made our way to the house, never once noticing the angry eyes that followed us.

Kagome

I sat in my office, looking at my computer. Not that I was really concentrating on it. All I could think about was the wolf and how I had healed her. She had been dead, I was sure of it, yet I was able to use my reiki to bring her back. All because I hated seeing the male wolf so sad. It made me think of Sesshomaru. I know that it was supposed to be a threat towards Sesshomaru, and Naraku did well with making it seem like us. I shouldn't be complimenting him, but I can't help it.

Daddy said the way I had healed the wolf was the same way I had healed Sesshomaru. It makes me wonder if maybe my reiki is stronger when I am around my mate. I know I feel safer with him, and loved, but I don't understand how I could possibly become stronger. I thought that maybe my reiki goes off of his youki, but that couldn't be it because I would feel it. Whatever happened to me only happens when I am around Sesshomaru. It was something so extreme, yet I can't even feel it.

"Kagome, there is a man here. He claims he has an appointment with you." Ayame said through the intercom. I sighed and looked at my watch. I didn't have an appointment with anyone today and lunch was about thirty minutes away.

"If it's quick, send him in." I replied before releasing the button. Sesshomaru and Daddy watched me like a hawk. For the last few days, they were always around me. It became suffocating and got to the point where I had to ask them to back off while I was at work. They agreed, but like clockwork, one of them would come in every hour to make sure I was okay.

I understand why they worried for me, but I wasn't completely helpless. If I absolutely had to, I could use my reiki to defend myself. I don't like doing it, but it is something I would do to protect myself and the others. I just have to wait for Naraku to finally attack me himself, then I can end it all.

"Excuse me, Higurashi-san?" A very short man asked as he poked his head in through the door. The minute I looked at his eyes, a wave of uneasiness fell over me. They looked so familiar, yet I couldn't place them.

"Yes, that is me. What can I help you with today?" I asked, folding my hands together before placing them on my desk. The man turned and shut the door before making his way to a chair. He quickly sat down and placed a briefcase in his lap.

"My name is Mukotsu. I came today to ask if you have ever heard of Naraku Enterprises." He asked, making a shiver run down my spine. Every fibre in my body was telling me that something was wrong.

"I have heard of him, not much though." I lied, hoping that he wouldn't be able to pick up on it.

"Are you sure? Naraku has heard much about you. In fact, he believes you are to be his mate." The man said, making my blood run cold.

"You're one of the guards from the warehouse." I whispered when realization struck.

"Yes, and your little family killed two of my brothers. I was only too happy to comply with Naraku's request as a form of revenge." Mukotsu replied. I stood up and was about to run out when he opened his briefcase and a cloud of green filled my office. I covered my nose as quickly as I could, knowing that it was some kind of poison.

"I wouldn't open that door if I were you. You see, this poison won't harm you. That was, of course, the only rule Naraku set for me. However, any demon that steps foot in this room will be killed. They will die painfully and slowly."

"I'll just purify it." I replied, walking behind my desk as to put some space between the two of us. Before I had a chance to lift my arms, Mukotsu threw a small bag at me. I tried to dodge it but it landed square in my face and exploded into a pink powder. I instantly felt myself getting dizzy. My vision began to blur and I was forced to grab my desk to keep from falling.

"That was a suppressant. You will no longer have the ability to use your reiki. This was Naraku's true plan all along. You will never be able to protect yourself, or others, with your precious miko powers again." He laughed out.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping him?" I asked, falling to the floor. I could see three of the same man walking towards me even though I knew there was only one. I tried to crawl away but was stopped by my chair. I put my arms on it in an attempt to bring myself from the floor, but the thing just rolled away, making me fall even further down.

"I'm doing this because Naraku got us out of jail. I guess you could say he resurrected us." Mukotsu replied, holding a finger to his chin as if he was deep in thought. I noticed my purse under my desk. I reached out and silently began digging through it, trying to find anything I could use as a defense.

"Naraku said I couldn't harm you or kill you, but he never said I couldn't have my fun with you." He stated, looking at me with hungry eyes.

"How is that not harming me?" I asked, my words slurring slightly.

"Because we would only be having a little fun." He scoffed. Just as he lunged for me, my hand tightened around a nail file. I knew it wasn't much, but if I hit the right spot, I would be able to do some serious damage. Without being able to take aim, I just plunged the file anywhere I could. I felt him land on me and I knew it was over.

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to take advantage of me. When I noticed a wet, warm feeling dripping on my chest, I also realized Mukotsu was very still. I opened my eyes to look at him and saw the nail file buried deep within his eye, deep enough to hit his brain. Using what little energy I had left, I pushed him off of me.

I had to warn everyone. I needed to let them know to evacuate the building. This was a company full of demons. Everyone had the chance of possibly being poisoned. I looked at my purse and reached a shaking hand towards it. I grabbed my phone and quickly called Ayame's number.

 _Hello_ _?_

"Daddy?" I asked weakly. I must have called the wrong number. This was going to make things more difficult.

 _Kagome, why did you call my phone? We do have intercoms._

"Are you alone?" I asked, hoping I could convince him.

 _No. Sesshomaru is with me. I have you on speakerphone. What's wrong?_

I inwardly groaned. Of all the times for me to screw up. What did that man do to me? I know he said he suppressed my reiki, but why was I feeling like I was going to pass out?

 _Kagome, we_ _'_ _re coming to you._

"No! Don't!" I yelled, somehow finding the energy. "I need Miroku. He's the only one...who can…purify…"

 _Tell us what is going on_ _,_ _now!_

"One of…the guards…from Naraku got in. He's placed...a poison in my office. It…won't hurt me, but it will…kill yokai." I explained as best I could.

 _ **I'm coming**_ _ **,**_ _ **Kagome.**_

 __"Sesshomaru, don't." I started. "If you love me…you will stay away."

 _ **You are my mate. I'm not just going to leave you.**_

 __"I'll live…Miroku is the only one…who can…purify it." I whispered.

 _Kagome, if the poison won't hurt you, what is wrong with you?_

 _"_ Miroku…get Miroku…" I started. "Daddy…please keep Sesshomaru away…I'm begging you. I'll be okay, I just need...Miroku."

 _ **I don't like this, Kagome.**_

 __"Promise me, Daddy." I begged.

 _I promise_ _,_ _Kagome. We'll get Miroku, just stay strong._

 _ **Kagome–**_

I quickly hung up, knowing if he kept hearing me so weak, he wouldn't be able to stay away. I could hear an alarm going off although it sounded far away. Daddy was warning all of the demons to evacuate. Please be safe, Sesshomaru.

I don't know how long I laid like that. I didn't have the energy to even pick up my phone. I could barely move my eyes around the room. I felt as if a piece of me was missing, as if Mukotsu had taken a part of my soul the moment he bound my reiki. I noticed the door opening and a tall man wearing purple robes came running in.

"Kagome, are you okay?" The man asked. I looked up at him and realized I recognized his face.

"Miroku?" I asked.

"It's me. I'm here." He said, standing up again. I could hear him saying some kind of chant and watched as the poison began to vanish. When he was done, he knelt back in front of me and placed his hands on my face.

"What happened, Kagome?" He asked. I looked behind him at Mukotsu. I watched as he followed my eyes before turning back to me.

"He…my reiki…it's gone." I whispered, unable to form any coherent thoughts. Miroku released my face and tore the rosary beads from his arm. He held them in his hands and gave another little chant before placing them around my neck. Instantly, I felt my strength beginning to return ever so slowly.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay? I'm going to take you to Sesshomaru." He informed before placing one arm under my knees and the other under my back. Even though I could feel my strength returning, I still wasn't strong enough to move. My head and arm hung limply as Miroku made his way to the elevator. By the time we got to the bottom floor, I could feel his arms beginning to shake and I knew he was having trouble holding me.

"Thank-you." I whispered, hoping to give him some kind of encouragement.

"Anything for you, my dear Kagome." He replied, smiling down at me. When the elevator opened, Miroku quickly made his way outside. I could see a crowd of people outside the building, staring at us.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku yelled, knowing it would be quicker to call him than to try and find him. In the blink of an eye, I felt two strong arms go around me before I was removed from Miroku. I could feel myself being lowered before I was resting on someone's knee while one of their arms held up my back. One hand went behind my neck and pulled up my head so I could look into golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered, giving as much of a smile as I could.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as Daddy, Ayame, Kouga, and Sango made their way to us.

"I believe her reiki has been bound." Miroku replied, sitting on the ground, exhausted from everything he did. Sango walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I haven't used that much purification power in a while."

"How do we unbind them? She can't protect herself without her reiki." Daddy asked. I could feel Sesshomaru position himself on the ground and pull me into his lap. He rested my head against his chest and ran his hand through my hair.

"The only way I know of is for the person who bound them in the first place to undo it." Miroku answered.

"Kagome, do you know who did this?" Kouga asked, kneeling beside Sesshomaru. I gave a nod but wasn't able to manage much more.

"She's too weak to talk, Kouga." Miroku informed. "She also killed the man responsible."

I watched as everyone turned to look at me. I knew they were wondering why but, at the same time, glad that I had. I also knew that they were worried about me no longer having my reiki. "He tried…he wanted to..."

"It's okay, Kagome. Just rest." Sesshomaru whispered. "I know what he tried. You're covered in his scent and blood."

"Why is she so weak?' Ayame asked, standing beside Kouga.

"Her reiki is a part of her. She is able to use it because of the pureness in her soul. By pushing her reiki away, a part of her soul was pushed away as well. I placed some of my own reiki in the beads around her neck. She will regain her strength and be able to live a normal life. She will, however, not be able to use her reiki." Miroku answered.

"Miroku, are…you…" I started.

"Hush, Kagome. I will be just fine. I won't even be able to tell I gave you some of my reiki." Miroku interrupted before looking at Sesshomaru. "She cannot take off those beads. If she does, she will return to this state. She will be more vulnerable now than she ever was before. Someone needs to be with her at all times."

"I will keep her safe." Sesshomaru replied, pulling me closer to him.

"We will all keep her safe." Daddy added, looking down at me with worry in his eyes. I knew they would keep me safe. I knew they would do their best to protect me, but now, I couldn't protect them.

-sSs-

Chapter 22! I hope you all enjoyed this. Please remember to review, I love reading your thoughts.

Just in case you don't understand the phone conversation, here is a key for you:

"Kagome"

 _ **Sesshomaru**_

 _Kenta_

I do not own InuYasha.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Secret

Sesshomaru

I watched as Kagome got up from the couch. I had to fight the urge to pull her right back onto it. Ever since she was attacked, I worried about her constantly. All I wanted to do was take care of her but it made her feel weak. The thing is, as much as I hated to admit it, she was. Her reiki was gone, and she no longer had any way to protect herself.

It was now a rule that a demon had to be present with her at all times. She needed to be protected, but we didn't want to suffocate her so we took turns. Even so, everyone was stressed out. Kagome was upset because she lost her reiki and everyone else was just waiting for her to be attacked.

"I think we need to do something." Father said, walking into the living room. Kagome filed back in with a water bottle in her hand. I held out my hand to her and she took it. When she sat down, I put my arm around her waist and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked as he bounced his daughter on his shoulder.

"We're all too stressed out. We need to take a break so I think we should all go out and do something for the day." He replied.

"What can we do? Going to the West would take too long and we always go to the mall." Kagome added, her hand unconsciously playing with the beads around her neck.

"Well, they just built a Disneyland a few hours away. I think the kids would really enjoy that." Father answered, looking at Kagome. I knew he was just as worried about her as I was. When Kagome had called that day, we both wanted to go running in. We didn't care if we got sick; we wanted to help her. Then Kagome made him promise, and he never breaks a promise. He had to literally drag me out of the building while I fought to get to her.

"It wouldn't hurt anything to get our mind off of things." Izayoi added, lacing her fingers through Father's. He looked down at her and gave a tired smile. I inwardly sighed, knowing he needed this just as much as everyone else.

"We leave in an hour." I stated, standing up. I turned to Shippo and Rin, who had been sitting at my feet. "Go pack a few things you wish to take with you for the ride."

"Okay, Dad!" Shippo yelled with Rin laughing behind him.

"I guess I'll go get changed. For once, I probably shouldn't wear heels." Kagome said, holding up her spiked foot.

"You will survive." I teased, making her glare at me. I reached down and ran my hand down her leg before quickly unstrapping the shoe and removing it from her foot. I did the same with the other before pulling her to her feet. I had to look down even more when she was barefoot. "You are not too terribly short."

"I'm going to punch you." She growled impressively. I raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Can you reach?" I asked, receiving a punch to my arm before the short woman disappeared upstairs.

"Someone is sleeping on the couch tonight." Kouga said with Ayame sitting in his lap.

"Not likely." I replied, following my mate, her shoes still in my hands.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Kagome crying on the bed. I instantly felt guilty. Had my comments made her cry? I have teased her before and she had never acted like this. She was laying down with her face buried in a pillow. I could tell she knew I was there because she tried hiding her tears from me but she couldn't stop her shoulders from shaking. I climbed on the bed with her and put a hand on her shoulder before laying down beside her.

"I did not mean to make you cry." I apologized. I watched as she turned her head to me and sniffled.

"It's not you. I tried to use my reiki." She explained, making me sigh. I almost wished she was crying because of me. That I could fix. There was nothing I could do about her abilities. None of us had any idea on how to help her.

"We will figure it out, Kagome." I whispered before pulling her to me. She buried her face in my chest and tightened her hands in my shirt. I rubbed her back as she cried, knowing that was basically the only thing I could do. After a few minutes, a small knock could be heard. I ignored it, hoping that whoever it was would leave but was rewarded with Father sticking his head in through the door instead.

He took one look at us before stepping in fully, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. He waited a few seconds before taking a deep breath and finally speaking.

"Kagome, I thought you didn't like your reiki?" He asked, not looking back at us.

"I don't, but at least I could still use it to protect people. Now I'm just weak." She cried. Before I even had a chance to register what was happening, Kagome was snatched from my arms. Father pulled her off the bed and threw her to the floor. Both Kagome and I stared at him with shocked eyes. Kagome tried to stand back up but was once again pushed back down. I went to say something but Father held up his hand, ordering me to be silent.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled, trying to get up again but just getting pushed down once more.

"Why should I?" Father asked, his tone indifferent.

"You have no reason to be so mean!" Kagome stated, trying to crawl away so she could get up. Father just stood and followed her, letting her know she couldn't escape.

"I have no reason to be nice. You're weak, right?" He asked, and I instantly knew what he was doing. I was pampering Kagome, trying to give her comfort. He was giving her tough love, something only a father could do.

"That doesn't mean you can pick on me!" Kagome replied, trying to push herself up again. I stood up as Father pushed her back down, this time with a little more force. Once again, Father held up his hand to me, telling me to stay back. I wanted to run to her with every fiber of my being, but ultimately, he was the alpha and I had to obey his word.

"Why can't I? Why can't I pick on a weak little girl?" He asked, kneeling down beside her, letting his size tower over her. She looked up at him with anger in her eyes. I was surprised when she suddenly put her hands to his chest and pushed back with everything she had. Father lost his balance and fell on his ass while Kagome stood up and began to tower over him.

"I'm not a weak little girl!" Kagome yelled, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"There's my daughter." Father said, standing up and looking at Kagome. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. She tried to fight it at first but soon gave up and began clinging to him as she sobbed into his chest. I wasn't sure what to do. A part of me hated seeing this, my mate was taking comfort from another male, but the other part knew that maybe she needed her father's love.

"How can I protect the others?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"By keeping a smile on your face. By letting everyone see your heart, like you always do. You may not have your reiki, Kagome, but you have your soul. You are strong. You always have been. When you were four and your mom found you, you cried for an hour, then never cried for those people again. When we discovered your reiki, and you overheard your mother and I talking about finding a new home for you, you didn't give up. You fought. You trained yourself to use your reiki so it wouldn't control your life. Then there was that time that bully broke your arm. Even while in pain, you beat him up. Then when I tried to kill him, you stopped me. Kagome, you have always been strong. Your heart will never allow you to be anything but that. Sesshomaru and I will protect our pack with our physical strength, but you will protect the pack by keeping it happy. We cannot have one without the other." Father answered while rubbing Kagome's hair. Kagome gave a few more sniffles before pulling away from him. She wiped away her tears and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be strong for you and Sesshomaru, Daddy. I'll do it for Rin and Shippo and everyone else, too." She replied, making Father put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good. Now finish getting ready. We will be leaving soon." He said before turning from her. As he passed by me, he placed a hand on my shoulder but didn't say anything as he left the room.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, looking towards me. I walked up to her and pulled her into my chest, both to comfort her and to put my scent back on her.

"Do not apologize. I cannot imagine how I would feel if my youki was taken from me." I replied, kissing her forehead. "Father is right, though. We should get dressed for the trip."

"I love you." She whispered, making me smile.

"You will never know just how much I love you." I informed, holding her to me tightly.

A few hours later, we pulled into the large parking lot. It took three cars to get everyone there which only reminded me of how many people were now living in my house. Jakotsu had decided not to go, claiming that he didn't like amusement parks. After we parked, Kagome got out of the car and stretched her legs.

I couldn't help but stare at her exposed skin. She had decided to wear a pair of dark blue denim shorts. They stopped just below her ass, leaving the rest of her legs bare to the eyes until you reached the flat sandals she wore. Her sleeveless top was a peach color and flowed around her as the wind blew. It wasn't tight in any way, yet it still somehow showed just how curvy she was. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she had a pair of sunglasses on her face.

I stepped out of the car as she reached into the backseat to unbuckle the children. Shippo wasn't sure how to use a concealment spell yet so I had to put my own on him. He was amazed at how he looked and was glad I could no longer grab him by his tail when he was acting out. As I stood, I fixed my own simple shorts and shirt. I looked at the building in front of us and cringed. There was bound to be a lot of people inside and I hoped I wouldn't kill anyone.

"Dad! Can we go inside?" Shippo asked excitedly as he ran around the car. Kagome was holding a sleepy Rin to her as she followed behind the kit.

"That is why we are here." I replied as he climbed up to my shoulder. I gave a growl, warning him to be more careful with his movements.

"Sorry, I forgot." He answered while placing a leg on either side of my neck to make the action look more human. I placed one hand on his leg even though I knew he wouldn't fall.

"You four ready to go?" Father asked, walking up to us with the rest of the group.

"Grandpa." Rin called sleepily, holding out her hands to him. He gave the girl a smile and took her from Kagome. I laced my fingers through Kagome's as we began to make our way in. When we reached the long line, I was surprised when Kagome gave a squeal before being suddenly ripped from my hand. I was instantly filled with panic and turned to where she disappeared to.

"Hojo?" Kagome asked, being held up by a tall man who was spinning her around.

"Yeah, Kags. It's been a long time." The man named Hojo said.

"Put me down, please." Kagome said, looking a tad bit annoyed. "I've told you before, I don't like to be picked up like that."

"Because it makes you feel short?" He asked, setting her on the ground before patting her on the head.

"No, because you treat me like I'm five." Kagome snapped. I could tell she really didn't want to talk to this man, but he wasn't getting the hint.

"What brings you here?" He asked, placing a hand around her shoulder and pulling her to him. She leaned away from his face and began to look even angrier.

"I'm with my family." Kagome answered, looking towards all of us. I was about to step in and say something when a flash of red passed me.

"What did I tell you, Hojo?" InuYasha growled at the man, his red shirt hurting my eyes. "I believe I told you never to touch, or even speak to, her again."

"You're here?" Hojo asked as if InuYasha's presence was an inconvenience.

"Yea, I am. I am her family after all." InuYasha said before ripping the man away from her. He grabbed Kagome by her arm and pulled her towards me before releasing her by my side. He turned back to the man and stood in his face. "Not only has she told you herself she wants nothing to do with you, but after what you did, you have no right to even speak to her."

"You don't have much room to talk. You left Kagome for Kikyou." Hojo replied, not backing down from InuYasha.

"Kagome and I agreed we were better off as best friends than anything more. I didn't break up with her because she wouldn't open her legs. But there is an even bigger reason why you should leave her alone and that is her fiancé. I'm sure, if he wasn't holding their son, he would have ripped your head off just for touching her, you scumbag." InuYasha retorted, making Hojo look towards Kagome and myself. During InuYasha's rant, Kagome had grabbed my arm and was now clinging to it.

"I am her fiancé, and I would appreciate it if you left." I stated calmly, even though InuYasha was right. I wanted to kill the man for touching what was mine. Father walked up and stood on the other side of Kagome while Kouga and Miroku stood behind her. This one woman was now surrounded by five men, not including Shippo. If anyone was to approach her, they would have a death wish.

"Wow. When I asked you to marry me, you turned me away. You were so scared of men and now look at you. You're surrounded by them." Hojo scoffed.

"This is part of my family, Hojo." Kagome stated, knowing what the man was implying. "I said I wouldn't marry you because I knew you were only asking in the hopes that I would sleep with you. I'm here to enjoy the day with my family, not have drama with my ex-boyfriend."

"Whatever. You were never worth much anyway." Hojo replied, making Kagome flinch. In an instant, I had the man held up by his shirt.

"She is worth more than your pathetic existence ever will." I growled out.

"Yea! Don't talk about my mama like that." Shippo yelled from on top of my shoulders. Remembering that he was there, I released the man and made my way back to Kagome. I grabbed her hand in my own and pulled her to the entrance.

"What is it with everyone being attracted to you?" I asked, looking down at her.

"I don't know. I'm not even that pretty." She replied, making me growl.

"You are beautiful." I argued before leaning down and placing my lips against hers. A sharp tug on my ears made me pull away from her.

"Stop it, Dad! That's gross!" Shippo yelled, making me smirk. I began bouncing my shoulders, making the kit clutch on to me for dear life.

"I do believe I have a growth on my shoulders. I think I should have it removed." I stated, making Kagome laugh.

"Stopppp!" Shippo begged, grabbing a hold of my ears again. I smiled at the kit before relaxing my shoulders. Rin ran up to me and I picked her up, holding her to my hip.

A few hours into the day, we were all sitting around a table about to eat lunch. Everyone was having fun and laughing. I had to admit it was a good idea to bring everyone out here. The tension that had been following us seemed to have faded away. Kagome let out a laugh beside me at something Sango said.

I couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her skin radiated whenever she smiled. Her eyes always held a sparkle to them that only she had. Every time she laughed, the blue specks in her brown eyes seemed to dance.

She looked up at me and blushed when she realized I had been staring at her. I looked away with a smirk but immediately stiffened when her hand found my thigh under the table. I looked at her again and saw that she wasn't paying me any attention, but her eyes now held a mischievous glint to them.

Her hand slowly made its way down my leg until it reached the end of my shorts. I very nearly moaned as her hand trailed back up my leg, this time under my clothing. My cock was not obeying my orders and was growing from her teasing. How would I explain this? I now had a hard-on at a family amusement park. This damn woman would pay.

I jumped when her hand grabbed my shaft. I had expected her to tease me, but I had not expected her to go any further. It took everything I had to keep a straight face and not make a sound as her hand slowly began moving along my length. I had to admit, receiving a hand job while in public was arousing. There was something about the fact that, at any moment, we could get caught.

"Are you okay, Sesshomaru? You look stiff." InuYasha asked, looking in my direction. Kagome let out a little snicker but never once ceased her movements.

"I–I'm fine." I replied, angry at myself for stuttering. I placed one of my hands in my lap over Kagome's hand. As much as I should have wanted her to stop, that was how much I wanted her to keep going.

"Did you just stutter?" Father asked, making me growl slightly.

"No." I answered, tightening my grip on Kagome's hand. I was very thankful for the smells of the humans and amusement park, otherwise the smell of my arousal would have been overpowering.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Father asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine." I snapped, "I just wish to eat."

"Well, the food will be here soon, Son. Calm down." Father said, making me growl again. My hand was impossibly tight against Kagome's hand. Her movements never faltered throughout the conversation, nor did it pick up pace. Even at this slow pace, I could feel the familiar tingling in my legs. Kagome ran her thumb over the head of my cock and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning out. Everything she was doing was driving me crazy, yet I couldn't show it.

The moment I felt that intense pleasure soaring through my body, I froze. I could feel my cock pumping my seed into Kagome's hand and my pants, and as much as I wanted to groan out, I knew I couldn't. So instead, I turned into a statue until I felt myself come back to earth. I had never experienced something like that and I wasn't sure how to handle it.

Without thinking, I let my head fall to the table with a loud smack. Kagome removed her hand from my pants and giggled beside me. I could feel her hand rubbing against my shorts, cleaning off any cum I left on her, and I was suddenly glad that I had decided to wear white. Not only would it hide what she just did, but it would conceal the very obvious wet spot just above my cock.

"Son?" Father asked, making me sit up instantly.

"Yes, Father?" I asked, trying to calm my voice. That damn woman!

"Do you need to go home?" He asked, looking at me with confusion.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he has never felt more relieved in his life." Kouga cut in with a knowing smirk on his face. Kagome instantly turned into a tomato and I felt smug at knowing that karma just bit her in the ass.

"Relieved?" Father asked, not picking up on Kouga's play on words.

"My dear Kagome, you are not as innocent as you seem." Miroku added, making Kouga laugh.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome replied, grabbing Ayame's hand and dragging her away quickly. I watched as she left with a smirk on her face.

"Daddy, I have to go to the potty, too." Rin said, grabbing my sleeve.

"I'll take her. Come on, Shippo." Izayoi offered. They made their way to the restroom, and as I turned back, I was met with two sets of knowing eyes and four sets of confused ones.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" Sango asked, her tone annoyed.

"Dear, do you remember a few weeks ago when we went out to the movies?" Miroku asked, waiting for her nod. "Do you remember what you did?"

"Wait! Kagome did that!?" Sango exclaimed as realization covered her face. I took a sip of my drink, knowing that soon everyone would know. While I would normally get mad, this was what Kagome deserved for teasing me in such a way.

"What did she do?" InuYasha asked, still confused.

"This." Kikyou stated before her hands moved under the table. InuYasha jumped so much that his knees hit the bottom of the table, almost knocking over our drinks.

"The fuck?" InuYasha said, pushing Kikyou's hand away and blushing.

"You should try it, InuYasha. It is exhilarating after all." Miroku informed, laughing at the hanyou's reaction. "The chance of getting caught while trying to keep what's happening hidden just seems to make it so much better."

"While I agree, I cannot see you trying to keep it hidden." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"If we were to get caught, I would not get what I wanted." Miroku replied.

"I don't think I have ever had the reaction Sesshomaru had." Kouga started. "I think you left a dent in the table."

"I'm still confused." Father added, looking at me.

"Your daughter gave your son a hand job under the table." Miroku stated, making both Father and myself groan.

"Do not say it like that." I growled.

"When we are in public, Kagome isn't referred to as my daughter. Humans are quick to judge." Father said before turning to me. "And really? In the middle of a family amusement park, surrounded by your family?"

"I did not start it, but I will finish it." I admitted, making Father put his head in his hands and groan.

"What has happened to my son?" He moaned out.

"He has a beautiful woman at his disposal. He is smart not to take that for granted." Miroku answered before looking at Sango. "My dear, we may need to follow his lead."

"Monk, this is all your fault." Father growled, looking towards Miroku.

"It seems I get blamed for everything that has to deal with sex in some way." Miroku shrugged.

"Can you blame them?" InuYasha cut in.

"Let's make this a contest. Let's see who can bring their woman to orgasm the most for the rest of the day. It doesn't matter how, when, or where as long as she gets off." Kouga offered, making Miroku grin.

"I, of course, will take you up on your challenge." Miroku stated, making Sango blush.

"I can't. Kikyou isn't ready for that yet. Next time you decide to do something this stupid, count me in." InuYasha informed, looking a little upset.

"Kenta?" Kouga asked, making Father's mouth drop.

"You expect me to join? No, I will be the responsible one and watch the children." Father stated, rolling his eyes. Just then, all eyes fell on me. I thought about it for a moment before a smirk came to my face.

"Kagome's doomed." InuYasha stated as he looked at me.

"Kagome must be punished for her previous actions. This is how I will do it." I stated, making Father groan.

"My fucking kids have been brainwashed by a horny monk and wolf." He drawled out, looking a tad bit disgusted.

"What's going on?" Izayoi asked, walking up with the rest of the women.

"I'll tell you later." Father said, noticing the kids who were on Kagome's hip. She sat down beside me, not looking in my direction, even as the kids made their way to their seats. When she was situated, I leaned over and nipped at her earlobe, making her jump. I didn't need to say anything. The blush on her cheeks told me she knew that a punishment was coming. Her arousal spiked and Father groaned once again before putting his head on the table.

"They are going to kill me." He moaned, making everyone who understood what was going on laugh.

An hour later, Kouga and Ayame had gone missing. I knew then that I needed to hurry and catch up. There was no doubt that Miroku had already fulfilled his deed a few times. The monk was damn sneaky, but you couldn't deny the smell that always lingered on his wife.

"Sesshomaru, will you ride a roller coaster with me?" Kagome asked, pulling me from my musings. I thought about it for a minute and decided I could make my move. We would be in a cart to ourselves and everyone would be too occupied with the ride to be paying attention to us. Plus we could go to the back.

"If you wish." I replied, making her smile. If only she knew. We walked away from the others and got in line. Surprisingly, it didn't take long before we were walking to the carts. She tried to go to the front but I convinced her to sit in the back. I leaned over and kissed the side of her head before pulling my hair around my shoulder and tucking it into my shirt. I may be a demon, but even I can get knots.

"Do you like roller coasters?" She asked, looking at me.

"It is a little late to be asking, but not particularly. I find them boring, but I am sure I will enjoy this ride." I answered. She didn't have a chance to say anything else as the worker came by and checked our seatbelts. When everyone was secure, they shouted out the rules.

As we began the slow ascent to the top, I reached over and quickly unbuttoned Kagome's shorts. The moment she noticed what I was doing, she squealed and grabbed my hand. I used one of my larger hands to hold hers while the other worked its way into her clothing.

"Sesshomaru!" She squeaked, squeezing her legs together.

"Did you not do this to me earlier?" I asked as I pushed my fingers into her folds. Even if she was closing her legs, she couldn't keep me out forever.

"T–That was different!" She argued. I nipped at her neck and smirked when she let out a gasp. In her distraction, the grip on her legs loosened, and I pushed my fingers the rest of the way in her. I quickly grabbed her clit and pinched it between my fingers.

"I do not see how this is different." I replied, giving her a smug look as her hips thrust into my hand. I could feel her slickness growing and I knew I had won her over. Her legs parted more and I pushed two fingers deep inside of her. My thumb moved to rub against her pearl.

We now sat at the top of the roller coaster and I looked down to the ground. I could see Kouga and Miroku watching me and I made sure they saw my smug look. Miroku's mouth dropped and Kouga flipped me the bird before getting slapped by Father who walked away shaking his head.

I turned my attention back to Kagome who was biting her lip to keep her moans in. I quickly, and roughly, upped my pace. The moment we dropped down from our stilled position, Kagome let out a loud moan that mixed with the screams of the other passengers. I could feel her walls clamping around my fingers and her hands tightened on my arm as she buried her face in my shoulder.

Throughout the rest of the ride, I was able to bring her to release once more. When the ride was coming to a stop, I pulled my hand from her and she quickly buttoned her pants while her face turned red in a deep blush. As I made my way from the ride, I stuck my fingers in my mouth and slowly licked away the nectar that coated them. I walked past Kouga and Miroku, giving a show of cleaning myself. They both glared at me before running off to find Ayame and Sango.

"Between the three of you, I'm going to get grey hair." Father said, making me freeze. I quickly pulled my fingers from my mouth and let my hand fall to my side. He had a point. I was acting like a teenager.

"Your hair is already silver, Daddy." Kagome pointed out, making him look at her.

"Exactly. This was supposed to be a family fun day, and you all went and turned it into a sex game." Father stated before turning and walking away. I hesitantly looked at Kagome who was glaring at me. I took a step back, knowing that I was about to get chewed out.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called, her voice scarily calm.

"Do not give me that look, Kagome. You started this." I stated, taking another step back. I really didn't want to hear her yell at me so the moment she opened her mouth, I grabbed the sides of her face and crashed my lips against hers. I heard a few whistles around us, but I kept my lips moving against hers. I felt her relax against my hold and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. When I knew she needed to breathe, I pulled away a few inches.

"You should have let me talk." Kagome started while panting slightly. "This isn't something that I would normally agree to, but knowing the type of game it is, I imagine that Miroku is a part of it. Miroku and I have always been very competitive against each other, and I'm not about to let him win. So, whatever the game is, we need to get started because I will not lose to that lecher."

"Kagome, have I told you I loved you today?" I asked, very surprised by her willingness to go along with it.

"Yes, but you can say it again." She replied, making me smile. I pushed my lips to hers once more before pulling away completely.

"I love you." I stated.

"And I love you. Now let's go do whatever it is we have to do." She replied, grabbing my hand.

A few hours later, we were piling into the house. A very pissed off Sango went straight to her room, slamming the door. Miroku flinched when he heard it, and I couldn't help but smirk at the poor man. We all found places around the living room to sit down as Kagome took the children upstairs for a nap.

"So, who won?" InuYasha asked, holding a sleeping Sakura. Kikyou rolled her eyes while Father let out another groan.

"By default, Kagome and Sesshomaru." Kouga sulked.

"I was in the lead until Sango and I got caught. After that, we were not allowed to leave Kenta's side and he refused to let us continue." Miroku added, causing InuYasha to bust out laughing, effectively waking up his daughter. He received a smack from Kikyou before she took the pup.

"Not to mention Sesshomaru told Kagome and she joined in so he didn't have to worry about her saying no." Kouga said, sending a glare to Ayame who glared right back.

"Wait, Kagome agreed to this? My sweet little innocent Kagome?" Father asked, his face full of shock.

"She's not so innocent anymore." InuYasha scoffed, making Father put his head in his hands and his shoulders slump.

"My children are ruined." He whined as Izayoi rubbed his back.

"You should be happy, Kenta. The more they have sex, the quicker they will have pups." She soothed, making Father look at her.

"Yes, but what they did! Even I haven't done stuff like that, and I'm 500 years old!" He argued.

"You're missing out." Kouga stated, putting his feet on the coffee table. Izayoi gave a slight nod, making Father throw his hands in the air.

"You, too?! That's it. I'm going to bed." Father growled before standing up. He didn't even take one step before two young children came running into the room.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!" They yelled, both terrified. I stood up instantly and ran to them. They grabbed a hold of my legs and clung to me for dear life.

"That woman-man is attacking Mama!" Shippo yelled just as a scream was heard.

Kagome

"Okay, we're going to take a bath, then we will go to bed. I know you two are probably pretty tired." I said, looking down at my sleepy children. I received two nods from them before turning down the hallway. Just as I was about to open the door to the bathroom, they were both snatched from my hands with a small yelp.

"What?" I asked, surprised. I looked up to see Jakotsu holding both of them, one arm across their chests while his other clawed hand was positioned at Rin's throat.

"Give me the jewel, Kagome, and I will let them go." He said, his voice completely different.

"Don't hurt them!" I begged, taking a step forward.

"Mommy!" Rin cried, tears falling down her face. Shippo was struggling against his hold but wasn't able to force Jakotsu's arm away.

"It's okay, Rin." I whispered, hoping she would believe me.

"It will be if you give me what I want." He growled, putting his hand closer to Rin.

"I can't open the door! Only Sesshomaru can!" I explained, hoping he would understand.

"The door opens for his youki. You are that dog's mate which means you hold some of his youki within you." Jakotsu snapped back. "Now open the door!"

"I–I'll try." I replied, walking to the door slowly. I never took my eyes from him as I came to the heavily-guarded room. I placed my hand against the pad and could see the light under my fingers from the corner of my eye. I was shocked when I heard the locks unlocking and the door opening.

"Enter." Jakotsu ordered, nodding his head in the direction.

"My kids." I begged.

"Do not make me repeat myself. I will release them when the jewel is in my hands." He snapped again. Rin let out a whimper as a claw made contact with her skin. I gave a nod before entering the room. Instantly, Jakotsu went for the jewel but was stopped by a pink barrier. I backed up against a wall that held several swords. I had been in this room once, but I knew nothing about the weapons behind me. Regardless, they were weapons, and the moment he released my children, I would attack.

"Remove the barrier." He ordered, looking up at me.

"Jakotsu, why are you doing this?" I asked. "I thought you were my friend."

"I was never your friend." He laughed. "I was always in disguise so I could be close to you. You know who I really am, Kagome. Say my name."

"N–Naraku." I whispered, recognizing the evil laugh that has haunted me for years.

"Always my smart girl." Naraku said as his face suddenly changed to his true look. Seeing the transformation just seemed to make it so much more real. I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes. For years, Jakotsu was my friend. He knew everything about me, other than Naraku, which it turns out he knew about as well.

He had always been there for Sango and myself. If either one of us were upset, he could make us feel better. He could always put a smile on our faces. He always stood up for us against others, just as we stood up for him. I trusted him with everything, and the entire time, he was Naraku.

Everything started to make sense. How Naraku always knew where I was. How he knew what was happening in my life. Every time I told Jakotsu, I told Naraku. When I started dating Sesshomaru. When we became mates. When I started to see my family as family. All of it, Naraku had always known.

"Now remove the barrier." Naraku snapped, losing his patience.

"I can't! You had Mukotsu bind my reiki!" I argued, the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"You can still remove it, Girl. Now do it, unless you want to say goodbye to your runts." He replied, pushing his finger into Rin's throat.

"No!" I yelled. "Don't hurt them! I'll remove the barrier!" I slowly walked to the jewel. I looked at Naraku again before lifting my hand to the pink orb. I held my hand over the barrier for a second before letting my hand touch it. Instantly, the barrier dissolved away. Naraku reached out and grabbed the jewel, turning the pink into a dark black.

Shippo used that moment to bite down hard on Naraku's arm, causing the hanyou to yell out and drop both children. I yelled at them to run while simultaneously running to the wall and grabbing the sword with a red hilt. I held it up shakily to Naraku. I was surprised by how heavy it was, but I didn't have time to think about it before the sword was covered in a red light that surrounded my hand. A wave of pain shot through me, causing me to let out a loud scream and very nearly fall to my knees.

"Not the worst sword you could have picked. You could have grabbed Sounga. Bakusaiga would have been a better pick, and Tessaiga is the one you should have grabbed. But no, my little Kagome grabbed the evil sword, Tokijin. How does it feel, knowing that your mate has enough evil and youki inside of him to control that weapon?" Naraku laughed. His attention was suddenly at the door as Sesshomaru, Daddy, Kouga, and Miroku entered the room. Daddy and Sesshomaru looked at me with horror on their faces as another wave of pain went through my body.

"You are a fool, Naraku." I ground out through clenched teeth. "Every demon has evil inside, just as every human does. It's our choice on whether to act on that evil that makes us who we are."

"You are the fool, Kagome. Look at you. That sword could very well kill you, yet you still defend its owner. What kind of heart can Sesshomaru have to wield such a weapon? Even I cannot touch such a thing." Naraku replied, causing Sesshomaru to growl.

"Kagome! Drop Tokijin!" Daddy ordered as Sesshomaru began to slowly advance towards Naraku.

"I can't! It won't let me!" I screamed as the red went further up my arm. Daddy tried grabbing the sword but he was blown backwards before he could even touch it.

"How can the great Inu no Taisho wield Sounga but not Tokijin? Sounga is even more evil than the sword killing our precious Kagome!" Naraku laughed. "Do you still love such a family, Kagome?"

"Yes!" I sobbed as more tears fell from my face. I could see Sesshomaru backing away from Naraku and towards me. "I will always love this family, no matter what they are!"

I used whatever strength I had left to lunge towards Naraku. I ran past Sesshomaru and swung the weapon with all my might. Naraku moved out of the way, just like I wanted. In his dodge, he left his hand wide open. I sliced through his flesh, sending his severed hand and the Shikon no Tama to the floor. Naraku let out a yell while grabbing his bleeding wrist. He glared at me before disappearing in a cloud of miasma.

I fell to my knees and screamed again as the red engulfed my shoulder. I felt two arms reach around me and place their hands over my own. I looked up to see Daddy taking some of the pain from me. I let out another scream as he let out a growl when the red went further over us. Sesshomaru ran to the front of the sword and grabbed the blade. I could see his blood running down the metal as he tried to pour his youki into the sword.

"Tokijin, I am your master! Release her!" Sesshomaru yelled just as I screamed again. I leaned back against Daddy's chest. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Sesshomaru, do something! It's killing her!" Daddy yelled over me.

"It's not listening!" Sesshomaru yelled, pushing the blade to the floor before putting his other hand further down the blade. More of his blood ran down the sword and dripped onto the floor.

"You idiots!" InuYasha yelled, running into the room. He ran to another sword on the wall and grabbed it. It suddenly changed from its rusty form into a giant fang. He ran over to us and looked at the situation before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Move!" He yelled before using his foot to kick Sesshomaru away. Sesshomaru pushed himself off of the floor and looked over at me. I could feel myself growing weak as I looked into his golden eyes.

I was surprised when InuYasha lifted his sword above him, and it suddenly looked like it had changed into a large diamond. In one swift motion, he brought down his sword on Tokijin, breaking the blade in half. Both Daddy and I let out a yell as the pain surged through us before finally subsiding.

I released my grip and let the broken sword fall to the floor. Daddy fell back, making me fall against him. We both laid there panting as Mom and Sesshomaru ran to us. Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me off Daddy before pulling me into his chest. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I realized he was trembling just as much as I was.

"Kagome, look at me." Sesshomaru ordered. I pulled away slightly and looked up into his worried golden eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my hand." I replied, holding up my highly-burnt hand. He grabbed it in his and I noticed the blood staining his hands.

"You're hurt." I whispered, making him look at me as his tongue touched my welted skin. I let out a hiss but soon, the effects of his saliva began to take hold, and I was no longer feeling any pain.

"Sesshomaru will heal quicker than you." Daddy said as Mom helped him into a sitting position. He held up his hands and I could see his burn marks fading before my eyes. "Son, why could you not wield Tokijin?"

"I do not know." Sesshomaru answered as he paused mid-lick.

"You're not the cold-hearted bastard you used to be." InuYasha stated as he placed his giant sword over his shoulder. "The moment you fell in love with Kagome was the moment your heart softened, so much so that Tokijin rejected you."

"It makes sense." Kouga said, walking into the room and picking up the broken sword. I noticed that the rest of the family had gathered in the doorway. Shippo and Rin were clinging to Miroku, and I was glad to see them safe.

"Maybe Totosai can fix it." Daddy said, noticing how much Sesshomaru tensed when Kouga picked the sword up, but it never attacked him. Sesshomaru gave my hand one last lick before placing it gently in my lap.

"No. That sword attacked my mate. It does not deserve to live. It will be melted down to ensure that it brings no others harm." Sesshomaru replied, standing up before bending down to help me stand to my feet.

"Sesshomaru," I started, but stopped when he put a bloody hand on the side of my face.

"I will not keep anything that wishes to harm you. I still have Bakusaiga so I am not without." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"Why did you grab that sword?" InuYasha asked, looking at me with concern even though he was trying to hide it.

"It was the closest one." I replied.

"Kagome, never, and I mean never, grab my sword." Daddy said, pointing to the longest weapon on the wall. "That sword will kill you instantly. If you are in this situation again, always go for the one that InuYasha is holding."

"What about the other two? Bakusaiga and the last one?" I asked, looking up at the wall.

"Bakusaiga will not harm you, but it will be best to go for Tessaiga." Sesshomaru said before looking towards the sword in InuYasha's hand. "That sword was created to keep humans safe. It will protect you, even if you are the one wielding it."

"And Tenseiga cannot cut down the living. It is used solely for the purpose of bringing someone back to life if it thinks they are worthy." Daddy added, taking a step towards the black jewel on the ground. I was about to reach out and grab it when Sesshomaru grabbed my hand.

"You no longer have your reiki, Kagome. You may not be able to purify the evil in it" He stated, making me sigh. InuYasha placed his sword back on the wall before taking off his shirt. He threw it over the jewel and picked it up through the clothing. I watched as he placed it back on its pedestal before removing his shirt.

"Shippo said that Jakotsu was the one attacking you. That was clearly Naraku." Kouga stated, looking down at the severed hand. Sesshomaru noticed Kouga's gaze and held his hand over the appendage before letting poison drip from his claws. I watched as the thing melted into a tan and green puddle.

"Jakotsu has been Naraku this whole time." I whispered before clutching on to Sesshomaru's shirt.

"What?" Sango asked, taking a step forward.

"Naraku used some type of spell to change his appearance. I saw him drop it and morph into his true look. That's how Naraku knew everything about my life. Either Sango or I would tell Jakotsu, but we were really telling Naraku." I answered, looking up into my friend's eyes which held the same amount of hurt I was feeling.

"This may not be the time, but I cannot leave it unsaid. Since Jakotsu was Naraku, that means both Sesshomaru and InuYasha were felt up by the enemy." Miroku stated, making both brothers growl. I let out a laugh, causing everyone to look at me.

"What? I know what happened sucks, but you have to admit that it's funny." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Sesshomaru smiled down at me, and I smiled back up at him.

"This is the strength I was talking about, Kagome." Daddy stated, placing a hand on my shoulder. I would stay strong for my family. I would make sure I protected them in any way that I could.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 23. It's a little shorter than normal, so I hope you aren't too mad at me. There really is a Disneyland in Tokyo. Before I did this chapter, I did some research on what all there is to do in Japan, and I was surprised to learn they have a Disneyland and Universal Studios. I don't have much to say in this author's note, so I hope you enjoy and please remember to review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dress

Kagome

"There's still so much to do!" I whined, looking at the notebook in front of me. I put my head in my hands and tugged at my hair.

"Calm down, Kagome. Planning a wedding can be stressful, but you can't let it get out of control." Mom soothed, rubbing my back.

"Today alone, we have several appointments to look at venues and we have to go try on dresses. And we only have a month left to finish planning." I argued. "Plus, I'm worried that Sesshomaru won't like anything I do."

"Sesshomaru–" Mom started, but was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Will love it." I turned around to see Sesshomaru leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He looked at me before pushing off the wall and walking in my direction. When he was standing beside me, he knelt down to my level before placing his hands on my knees.

"How do you know?" I asked, still a little worried.

"Because I will be marrying you. That is all that matters to me, although I will most likely love what you decide on anyway." He replied as he reached up and placed a hand on my cheek. "Kagome, you are my mate, and in a month, you will be my wife. I will love this wedding no matter what, just because you are the one walking down that aisle. Do not stress yourself about what you think I will like. Go with what you like, and I promise you, I will love it."

"But, Sesshomaru." I whined, pushing my face further into his hand.

"No buts, Kagome." He ordered before pushing his lips gently against mine. "Everything will be fine, and I do not wish for my mate to be stressed. Father will accompany you girls today since I cannot see you trying on dresses. I want you to text me while you are gone."

"Yes, Master." I teased, making him smirk.

"That is indeed what I am, my little mate." He replied before kissing me on the forehead. "I will be in my study. Call if you need anything."

"I will." I answered as he pushed himself from the floor and walked out of the room. I let out a sigh before looking at Mom, who had a smile on her face.

"I never thought I would see him being so gentle." She admitted before sitting down. "Who all is coming with us today?"

"Apparently Daddy, you, Ayame, Kikyou, and Sango. I have appointments with two venues and after that, we have to go and get dresses for the wedding." I replied just as the rest of the group walked into the room.

"Sesshomaru has ordered me to go on this trip with you guys. I hope we don't have too much to do." Daddy said, looking between me and Mom. I looked at Mom and we both let out a laugh.

"Well, come on. InuYasha's watching Sakura and I'm ready to try on dresses." Kikyou urged, excitement in her voice. "I've been working hard to lose my baby weight."

"And you have done well." Mom complimented in her motherly tone. Daddy put an arm around her shoulders as I stood up. When I grabbed my purse, his other arm went around mine.

"Let's go. I am a handsome man and I wish to show off all of the beautiful women in my life." Daddy said, making us all laugh at his antics.

After three hours, and looking at the two venues, I let out a groan as I climbed into the backseat of the car. After all this time, I had nothing. Either the buildings weren't willing to work with us on such short notice or they didn't have what I was looking for.

"I'm going to throw one more place on the list. We're about five minutes away from it." Daddy said, pulling onto the road. I gave a slight nod, losing all hope that this wedding was even going to happen. I just wanted to put all of this behind me and spend the rest of my life with Sesshomaru. We wouldn't even bother with getting married if we didn't have to blend in with the humans.

Most humans don't know about demons so they don't know about mates. To everyone else, we seem to be dating, not married, but to demons, we are already life partners. We want to be together in every sense of the word, but now I was seriously debating on just going to the courthouse and signing the papers.

I was silent as we drove in the car. Daddy was right when he said we were only five minutes away, and I instantly recognized the place. This was where Sesshomaru had proposed to me. I stepped out of the car, unsure of why we were here. Daddy came around and placed an arm around my shoulders. He gave me a warm smile before escorting me into the gardens.

"Hello, how can I help you this afternoon?" A woman asked, walking up to us. I could tell from her clothing that she worked here. I also noticed something that I hadn't noticed before. There was a large building behind the gardens. Vines grew over the sides, completely covering the walls except for a door that was under an archway of roses.

"We're looking for a place for my daughter to get married within the next month." Daddy said, making me look at him.

"Right this way. I'll send someone to check our available dates while I give you a tour of the place." The woman said before turning to another worker and giving him an order. She turned back to us and gave a slight bow. "I am Yosihda-san and I would be glad to help you in any way today."

"I am Taisho-sama. This is my daughter, Higurashi-san. Behind me is my wife, Izayoi, and the rest of the family, Kikyou, Sango, and Ayame." Daddy introduced. I gave a bow to the woman who had finally stood up. At the mention of sama, her eyes went wide for a second before sure caught herself.

"I am very pleased to meet you all. As you can see around us, we offer a beautiful garden. Many people find it difficult to decide if they wish to get married outside or inside. They're both just so beautiful." The woman said, looking around the garden.

"My fiancé actually proposed to me here." I stated, making the woman look at me.

"Then what better place to have your wedding? If you'll follow me, I will show you the inside." Yoshida-san said, turning and walking towards the door. She made her way inside and held the door open for us. The moment I saw the interior, my mouth dropped. It was gorgeous.

The floor was made of a white marble that had swirls of black throughout it. The stone shined so brightly, I could see my reflection clearly on the floor. The walls were tall enough to fit both Daddy and Sesshomaru in their true forms, and they would still be comfortable. Each of the walls held balconies so people could stand upstairs to watch whatever was happening below. The walls themselves were just as white as the floor, only they held black. Each wall contained three windows that started at the floor and went to the roof. They were huge and let in the light, making the marble floor sparkle as if it had glitter in it. The roof was strictly glass. I could see straight through to the sky. On a clear night, I imagine the stars and moon would look breathtaking when seen from this room.

I walked forward and did a quick spin. This is what I had been looking for. Everything I wanted was contained in the same place where Sesshomaru had spoken of how much he loved me. I knew, then, that if I couldn't have this building, I would be crushed. I looked at Daddy to see him looking at me with a warm smile and knowing eyes.

"Daddy, this is it." I said, running up to him.

"I know." He replied, looking at Yoshida-san. She was opening her mouth to say something when the man she had sent off earlier came back, holding a small calendar. I felt my nervousness jump through the roof. Until this moment, I hadn't realized just how much this wedding meant to me. The woman handed the calendar back to the man before turning to us.

"Good news is we have one available date left. Bad news is it only gives you three weeks to get everything ready." Yoshida-san stated, looking at Daddy, who looked at me.

"How can we possibly find everything we need in that short amount of time?" I asked, my heart dropping to my stomach.

"Well, we do offer wedding services. We have caterers and photographers. We can also take care of your cake and flowers. Basically, the only thing you will have to do is get your attire." Yoshida-san said, making me look at her warily.

"Why do I feel like there's a catch to this?" I asked, feeling nervous again.

"The price jumps up a significant amount." Yoshida-san replied, making my shoulders slump. I would never ask that of Sesshomaru and Daddy.

"We'll take it." Daddy said, making my head snap towards him.

"What? No. I would never ask that of you, Daddy." I argued, grabbing his arm. He placed one of his hands over mine as he looked down at me with a smile.

"Kagome, I would love to do this for you. If I had been there when Kikyou and InuYasha got married, I would have done the same for her. I will do it for Rin, Shippo, Sakura, and any other grandchildren I have." He replied, making my eyes water.

"But it's too much money." I retorted, fighting back my tears.

"Kagome, you are my daughter. Nothing will ever be too much money when it comes to you. Even if I didn't do this, Sesshomaru would." Daddy said, looking towards the woman. "Pencil us in for the available day."

"Thank-you so much, Daddy!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled before placing a hand on my back. When I let go of him, I noticed that his eyes looked glazed over as if he was trying not to cry. He wouldn't look down at me and I knew he was upset.

"Daddy?" I asked, worried I had made him mad.

"I'm okay. Let's take care of the paperwork so I can get you women to the dress store." He replied, gently pulling away from me. I gave him a worried look before following him and the woman to an office so we could discuss everything.

It took a few hours before everything was finally settled, but my anxiety wasn't. Because of the length of time it had taken, we missed our bridal appointment. Daddy was now driving there while Mom was on the phone with them, basically begging that they let us come in. When she put down her phone, I looked at her with so much worry, I was about to cry.

"They will let us come in." She said, making all of us let out a sigh of relief. I felt my phone vibrate and I quickly pulled it out of my pocket. I saw that it was a text from Sesshomaru and quickly opened it.

 _Relax, Love. Everything will be perfect._

I smiled down at my phone. I still have no idea how he knew me so well, but it's moments like these that make me love him even more. No matter what, he was always there for me, even when he wasn't physically there. I typed back a reply and put my phone in my purse. Just as I did this, Daddy pulled into the parking lot and we all rushed into the store.

"Hello, I am Taisho-sama." Daddy said to the woman standing at the front desk.

"You made it this time." The woman said, highlighting our name off of the list.

"We are terribly sorry for that. Other wedding stuff came up." Daddy explained but got no response from the woman.

"You can go ahead and look at the dresses. A woman will be with you shortly." The woman replied. I looked at Daddy, who smiled down at me.

He put a hand on my shoulder before escorting me to the back of the store. We all instantly started looking for dresses. I found a few I liked while telling the women to pick out different dresses. From there, I would pick out the one I liked best.

After a few minutes, a woman approached us, introducing herself as Ueda-san. She took all of us, and the dresses we picked out, to a back room that contained a changing room and a small runway. Ayame squealed about going first and we all agreed to get hers over with. We all knew that it was most likely going to be skimpy.

After a few short minutes, our mouths dropped. Ayame walked out in a bright red dress. The bottom itself looked great. It was lined with sequins and looked as if it would be appropriate, but then you moved to the top, which literally only consisted of two straps, about two inches thick, that crossed over her chest and covered her nipples, leaving the rest of her breasts exposed.

"No." Both Daddy and I said at the same time.

"What, why?" Ayame asked, looking down at her dress. Her action caused a breast to pop free. Faster than I thought possible, Mom's hand was suddenly over Daddy's eyes. I laughed as he tried to free his face. He didn't actually want to see, but he was teasing Mom, which I had to admit was cute.

"That is why." I stated, crossing my arms.

"But Kouga will like it." Ayame argued, fixing her breast.

"I didn't realize that Kagome's wedding was about Kouga." Sango said, looking at the woman with annoyance.

"Fine, you win. We'll dress like old women." Ayame said, making her way back into the dressing room. Mom finally released Daddy's eyes, and when Ayame came back out, back in her normal clothing, Kikyou entered.

Her dress was much better than Ayame's, but I felt that it was too boring. It reminded me of a sundress. It was getting cold out already, and we were having a December wedding, so it was decided that her dress was a no. Sango's dress was almost perfect. It was long and beautiful. It carried an elegance to it that I was looking for, but it was too tight for Kikyou to wear. She hadn't lost all of her baby weight, and the way the dress was designed would mean it would stick out. While I thought she would look just fine, I knew she was self-conscious about it.

Mom's dress ended up being the winner. It was a deep purple flowing fabric. It had small sleeves but was a full-length dress. The stomach area contained a sash that had a flower attached to it so it covered up Kikyou the way she wanted.

"That's the one." I said, noticing Daddy nod. A few short minutes later, Mom had me in the dressing room, helping me try on my first dress. When it was on, she opened the door and helped me walk out.

Instantly, everyone gave their thoughts on the dress. It was mixed, some liked it while others didn't. When I looked at Daddy for his opinion, I noticed he was, once again, not looking at me. His eyes looked glazed again while his lips were tightened as if he was trying to keep from saying something.

As I made my way back into the room, I couldn't help but think that maybe he was angry at me. Maybe he didn't want me and Sesshomaru to get married after all. I could feel the tears threatening to fall at the thought. I don't know what I would do if that was the case. I loved Sesshomaru and would marry him no matter what, but I wanted the man who raised me to be a part of that.

"Mom, I think I'm going to try on this last one and then go home." I informed, not able to take his looks anymore. I had tried on three other dresses after the first, and each time, he wouldn't look at me.

"What's wrong, Dear?" She asked, lacing up the back of the dress.

"I'm just tired." I whispered, not wanting to get into it.

"Well, okay. I'm done. I have to say, this is my favorite by far." Mom replied, looking at me. I turned and look in the mirror.

The dress was a mermaid style. It clung to my body, showing my curves without putting on too much of a show. The top portion had a tasteful selection of rhinestones on it, all placed in a precise pattern that flowed all the way down to the tail of the dress.

At this point, the dress pooled out in front of me only slightly. The train connected to the back of the dress was so long, it stayed bunched up while in the small changing room. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I knew that this was the one. I fell in love with it instantly. I only hope that Daddy does as well.

With Mom's help, I made my way outside. Everyone gushed at the dress and spoke of how much they loved it. I knew that they approved of my choice. When I looked at Daddy, my heart dropped. He was looking at me this time, but his face still contained that same look. Without another word, I turned to head back into the dressing room, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Kagome, stop." Daddy ordered, making my feet freeze, although I didn't turn around to look at him. I didn't want him to see me crying even though I knew he could probably smell my tears. I didn't move as I heard him approach me, nor did I move when he was standing in front of me.

I was surprised when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me tightly. At first I didn't move, but then I reached up and clung to him. I needed to know why he was so upset. Why would he not look at me? What did I do to make him so angry?

"Daddy?" I started, but was interrupted by a gentle rumble that was made for my comfort and silence.

"It's not what you think, Kagome." He started, still not releasing me. "You are my little girl. From the moment Izayoi found you on the front porch, you had me wrapped around your little finger. Now, here I am, watching my little girl try on wedding dresses and finding a venue to get married in. I will be giving you away to another man so that you can become his. I will be admitting to myself that my little girl is no longer little, or mine."

"Daddy, I will always be your daughter." I argued. "Plus, I'm getting married to your son, and you live with us, at least for now."

"That doesn't mean that watching you today doesn't upset me, but do not get me wrong, I am extremely happy for you and Sesshomaru. Plus, this means I will get more grandpups." He said, finally releasing me but not moving his hands from my shoulders. I wiped away my tears and gave him a smile.

"I love you, Daddy." I whispered, making him smile at me.

"And I love you, Daughter. Now, let's pay for this dress so we can go home. I believe being surrounded by all of you women is making me emotional."

Sesshomaru

I looked down at my phone, reading the text.

 _I found a dress. We are getting something to eat and then we will be home._

I quickly sent a reply, knowing that she would be smiling when she received it.

 _I cannot wait to see you in it._

I put my phone back into my pocket before looking at my nightstand. I was sitting on my bed, thinking about my plan to get all of the men back for that episode with the bondage purchases. I had waited a bit to make them think that I had forgotten about it, but in reality, I had been planning.

It had taken me a while to come up with the idea, but I soon had come up with the perfect plan thanks to Miroku, who helped without his knowledge. I grabbed the small bottle of cream off of my nightstand and looked at it, an evil smirk on my face.

My plan was working out just fine. I had called Kaede, asking her to take the children for the day, and sent Miroku out to grab some beers and pizzas, stating that I wished to throw a pool party for Kagome to help her nerves. He, of course, believed it.

InuYasha was so busy with Sakura, he wasn't even been paying attention to me. Kouga was passed out on the couch and has been for quite some time. Now was the time to move. If I waited too long, I would lose my chance at revenge. I first went into Kouga and Ayame's room. I flinched at the state of the room. Clothes were thrown everywhere and I wasn't sure either one of them cleaned this room, ever.

I quickly noticed a pair of swimming trunks mixed in with a pile of dirty clothes. Knowing Kouga, he would grab the closest thing to him instead of looking for something clean. I turned the trunks inside out and put a big glob of the cream on the front. I needed to make sure I put enough so that it will not only soak into the fabric but also go on his skin as well. After I was sure it was all rubbed in, I flipped his trunks back around and threw them back into the clothes pile.

Miroku was easy, and I knew if it got anybody, it would be him. He only swam in one thing, that thing being a bright orange speedo. After searching a few drawers, I finally found it and made quick work of placing the appropriate amount of cream on his as well. When I was finished with his, my next stop was InuYasha's room.

His would be the hardest, simply because he was here. I would have to be extra careful to make sure the half-breed didn't notice me. Being silent was easy for me, but somehow, InuYasha seemed to have the best luck. Luckily, I was able to find his trunks, apply the cream, and get out of there without anyone noticing.

The last room was Father's. While he wasn't the main culprit, he still deserved to be punished. I never would have expected the man to have so many swimming trunks though. Unsure of which one he would choose, I placed some cream in all of them. I would just have to buy him new trunks afterwards. I quickly made my way back to my room and sat on my bed again. Now I just had to wait. Soon my patience would pay off.

It wasn't long before everyone showed up. I made my way downstairs and went straight for Kagome. I had missed her. Even if she had only been gone for a few hours, and she had texted me just like I asked, I hated being away from her. I also knew she felt the same due to the fact that when she saw me, her arms instantly went around my waist. I placed my hands on her shoulders and nuzzled into her hair.

"Okay, you two, that's enough." Father said, chuckling slightly.

"How did the searching go?" I asked, releasing the woman I loved only slightly.

"We got everything taken care of. We just have to wait for your wedding day now." Izayoi answered, receiving a small nod from me.

"That is a day I look forward to." I stated, smiling down at the tiny woman in my arms. "Miroku will be back soon. I have decided to throw a pool party as a way to help everyone relax."

"That does sound fun." Ayame said, jumping on a sleeping Kouga. He let out a loud grunt before realizing exactly who had jumped on him. His arms went around her and I knew that those two would be planning their own wedding soon.

"I'm back." Miroku called, walking into the house with one arm full of beers while the other carried multiple pizzas. "Let's get this party started."

"Yes, let's." I replied, moving my hand to the small of Kagome's back. I guided her up to our room so we could change into our swimming attire. I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face as Kagome changed clothes. She didn't know it but she was my test dummy. I had placed just a bit of the cream in her own bathing suit, just so I could see exactly how well it worked.

I walked over and sat on my bed, already changed into my own swimming trunks. I could feel my hair running along my bare back as I waited patiently for any kind of reaction from my mate. I didn't have to wait long.

"Sesshomaru!" Came the strained yell and my smirk grew into a smile. I could smell the scent of her arousal even while she was still in the closet. When she stomped out, I turned my head to look at her, not hiding my amusement.

"Would you care to explain?" She growled out, her face red from both anger and arousal.

"It is payback against the guys. They treated me unfairly so I decided to put some of that cream in all of their trunks. They will learn not to tease me." I answered, looking away from the angry woman.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked, making me smile again.

"I wanted to test it out on you." I shrugged. I was surprised when she was suddenly standing in front of me. At this close of a distance, her arousal was almost overpowering. I looked down at her bikini bottoms and noticed they were becoming soaked with her nectar. I realized that I may have put too much cream on hers.

I didn't even have time to apologize before her lips crashed against mine. Her kiss was heated and filled with her need for me. My hands went straight to her waist as she began crawling over me. My cock instantly jumped to life when she forcefully pushed me back to lay on the bed.

She looked at me for a moment before crashing her lips against mine again. I reached up and quickly untied the straps holding the bikini over her breasts. The moment the cloth fell away from her mounds, I grasped them in both of my hands. She let out a small moan against my lips and I used that chance to plunge my tongue deep inside her mouth.

I explored her cavern, tasting every part of her I could, while her tongue fought against mine for dominance. For once, I let her win. I let her explore my mouth. I let her run her velvety muscle along my fangs. I let her take charge.

And I didn't regret it. As she explored my mouth and my hands teased her breasts, her hands reached down and untied the straps to the bottom of her bikini. The cloth fell away and I could feel her heat even through my own clothing. I thrust my hips upwards and was rewarded by Kagome's nails digging into my chest.

I wasn't sure if she meant to do it or if it was done out of pleasure, but either way, it was exhilarating and I wanted her to do it more. I wanted her to do it to my chest and my back. I wanted the feel of her nails running down my skin. I sat up, forcing her to sit lower and put more pressure on my cock.

I moaned as her hands wrapped around my shoulders and those nails of hers dug into my skin. I was right. It felt just as good on my back as it did on my chest. I moved my hands away from her breasts long enough to push my trunks to the floor. By now, we were both filled to the brim with need. Neither one of us needed any kind of foreplay.

She maneuvered herself over my cock as I held it in place for her. She lowered herself slowly onto my full erection and we both let out a moan. I couldn't take the slowness anymore so I removed my hand from myself and slammed up into her. She threw her head back as her nails trailed over the skin on my back.

She began bouncing herself over my manhood as I pulled her breast into my mouth. One of her hands trailed its way to my chest while she arched her back, pressing her nipple further into my mouth. I matched my thrusts with every one of her bounces, and sooner than I expected, I could feel her walls tightening, preparing for the orgasm to come. Just before she came, she pulled herself off of me and walked to my nightstand.

I watched as she grabbed the bottle of cream and placed a good amount in her hand. She walked over to the door and locked it, spiking my curiosity. She walked back over to me, straddling my hips again, but this time, she didn't lower herself onto me.

"We're not going to that party, Sesshomaru." She said with a wicked grin on her face. Before I had time to realize what she was doing, her hand was suddenly wrapped around my cock, rubbing the cream into my skin.

I hissed at the sudden sensation that flowed through my entire being at her ministrations. The sensitivity of my manhood flew through the roof as her hand traveled lower to my balls. I let out the loudest moan ever as she began rubbing the cream on there as well.

I knew I should have stopped her, but the moment I felt what the cream did, I couldn't. I was enjoying the sensitivity way too much. My cock hardened much more than I thought possible. I knew, then, that Miroku's words were correct. Kagome and I would be at this for quite some time.

Not knowing what else to do, I thrust my hips up, plunging deep inside of her. I nearly exploded right then and there from the mixture of her tightness and the cream. I realized that what I did to the guys may have been a little extreme, especially for InuYasha, whose mate couldn't partake in these activities quite yet.

I pounded into her cunt so quickly, she couldn't keep up. My hands moved down to her waist, holding her steady as I brought us both to our peaks. The moment her walls tightened around me, I lost all control and spilled my seed deep inside of her. I haven't had a release that hard in quite some time, and I could tell from the twitching of my cock still within her that I would have many more.

I leaned back on the bed, panting, trying to see if I could calm myself down. Kagome wiggled her hips, making me let out a growl. How was I supposed to calm down if she continued to tease me like that? She bent down and kissed my chest gently before moving to my lips. I flexed my thighs, making my erection jump within her. If she wished to play this game, then I will. I moved my hand to the small of her back as my lips kissed a line to her jawbone, then her neck.

"You know they are going to realize what you did soon." She stated, nibbling on my ear.

"They already have." I replied, listening to the angry footsteps coming closer to my door. Knowing that all of the men, except Miroku, were demons, I placed a yokai barrier over my door to keep them from breaking it down. Just as I did, pounding could be heard, along with my name being yelled. Kagome let out a little laugh before looking back down to me.

"They have now learned not to mess with me." I said as she began kissing my neck again.

"Just as you have learned not to include me in your little pranks." She replied, biting on my ear. I thrust my hips up into hers, making her let out a gasp since we were still joined.

"You forget, my little miko, you are locked in this room with me and I plan on taking advantage of that." I teased as I rolled us over so that she was under me. Her eyes grew wide and I pushed my lips against hers. Yes, tonight would be filled with much more love making.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 24. Kinda short, but it's just a filler. So I have a couple announcements. I have a 30 chapter goal for all of my stories. Sadly, I will not make that goal with this one. I cannot think of a way to add more without drawing the story out needlessly. With that being said, there will only be 27 chapters to this story, so only three more chapters left to go.

There will be a sequel. When the last chapter of this story is posted, the first chapter of the nest will also be posted. I will let you know when that happens.

I do not own InuYasha.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Attacked

Kagome

"Sesshomaru, please smash the alarm clock." I groaned out, annoyed at the shrill sound echoing through the room. I really just wanted to sleep in but I knew I had to get up for work, and this aggravated me even more.

"Gladly." Sesshomaru mumbled, reaching over and doing as I asked. He rolled back towards me and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me close to him. I let out a content sigh and snuggled into his chest.

I will never get used to having him hold me like this, nor did I want to. I loved Sesshomaru, and I would never take that for granted. I know what it feels like to have lost him, and I never wanted that to happen again. I will make sure he always understands just how much he means to me.

I opened my eyes and smiled. He looked so peaceful as he slept, and beautiful. I slowly reached up and ran my fingers gently over the stripes on one of his cheeks. The markings themselves were much softer than his skin, which already felt as soft as butter.

As I traced my fingers up to his forehead and ran my thumb over his crescent moon, his own hand moved to the moon on the crook of my neck. I could see a small smile on his lips as he traced over the mark. His eyes slowly opened and his golden orbs stared straight into mine.

"What are you doing, Love?" He asked softly, his thumb still running over my mating mark while my hand moved back to his cheek. I smiled even more before gently kissing his nose.

"You are beautiful." I whispered, snuggling into his chest. His arm tightened around me while his other hand removed itself from my mark. It rested under my chin, pulling my head up so I would look at him.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as my mate." He stated. He pushed his lips gently to mine and I relaxed at the contact. I pressed my palm into his chest, feeling the curves of his muscles. The arm holding me to him began moving, his hand trailing over my back until it rested firmly against my butt.

His tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily obliged and opened my mouth to him. Instantly, he pushed his tongue against mine, making them dance. He pulled his velvety muscle away, just enough so that he could explore my mouth. Our lips moved together as our kiss showed just how much love we carried for one another.

"Kagome." He breathed as he pulled away, leaving me panting and wanting.

"Sesshomaru." I replied, kissing his nose once again. I could see his muscles bunching up before he rolled on top of me. He held himself over me by leaning on one of his arms while the other hand gently found itself placed against my cheek. His silver hair fell around us like a curtain, blocking out anything that wasn't us.

His eyes bore into mine as his thumb ran over my cheek. No words needed to be said. Everything that wanted to be spoken was said through our actions. The way he looked at me while holding on to my cheek. The way I gazed back at him while holding on to that same hand. Everything we did told the other how much love there was.

He pushed his lips against mine again and I closed my eyes, accepting everything that he was speaking. I could feel how much he wanted me pressed against my thigh, and I wanted him just as badly. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, positioning him to my opening. Sesshomaru let out a growl before slowly pushing into me. Every inch that he dove in was another mile of ecstasy. I threw my head back from his lips and let out a moan as he sheathed himself fully inside of me. Our hips rested against each other only momentarily before he pulled himself back out of me.

I suddenly felt very empty, and I couldn't help but let out a whimper at his withdrawal. He smirked down at me before pushing back in just as slowly. His mouth moved down to my breast and pulled in a hardened nipple. Another moan escaped my lips as the sensation of him sucking on my mound seemed to fill me.

My hands tightened in his hair and he growled, vibrating my bud while he sucked. He repositioned himself, leaning on his elbow so that his other hand could firmly grab my neglected breast. I never knew how wonderful sex was until I met this man. Not that I ever would, but if I was to give myself to another, I don't think it could ever match up to what Sesshomaru does to me.

Even now, just having him inside of me, even though he wasn't moving an inch, was enough to drive me insane. Add to that what he does to my breasts and clit and I completely leave this world. I thrust my hips up to his, causing him to release my nipple in a loud hiss. He pulled himself from deep inside of me, stopping so just the head of his manhood was still sheathed.

I wiggled my hips against him, causing him to growl. I could see the red forming in the corners of his eyes and I knew he was enjoying this just as much as me. He pushed back into me, only faster this time. I was relieved when he continued his movements instead of torturing me.

His mouth fell back on mine as the hand on my face moved down my skin. He left a trail of goosebumps over my body as his hand made its way to my center. Never missing a beat with his slow and loving thrusts, his long, clawed fingers pushed into my folds, searching for my clit expertly.

It took only a matter of seconds before he found what he was looking for. The moment his fingers hit my pearl, I threw my head back again, breaking off our kiss. He let out a rumble, pleased that I was enjoying his ministrations. His mouth found my breast again, and I was launched from the world.

The way he made me feel! Just something as soft and easy as making love was enough for me. When he wanted it rough, it was just as exhilarating. Everything he did made me soar so when my orgasm hit me strongly, I wasn't surprised. I couldn't help but cry out as my walls clamped down around his long, thick length.

His thrusts suddenly picked up and I knew that he was also reaching his point of ecstasy. The moment he fell into the abyss, he released my nipple and buried his face into my shoulder, his hot seed pouring into me. I could feel every little bit being shot into my womb until Sesshomaru collapsed against me, both of us panting.

I wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru's head, cradling him to me. His arms pushed under me, pulling me close to him as he remained still. Things like this is what shouldn't be taken for granted. Holding on to the one you love while coming down from the ecstasy you just gave each other is a fulfilling feeling.

"You are going to be the death of me, Woman." He stated after gaining control of his breathing.

"Are you complaining?" I scoffed, releasing my hold on him so he could move if he wanted to. I was glad when he remained where he was.

"Never." He answered before leaning up to kiss me again. I could feel him pull out of me before rolling to his side. I was suddenly very cold and wanted to go back to the way we were.

"Good. I would be upset if you were." I teased, sitting up in the bed. As much as I wanted to lay in bed with him all day, I also knew that we needed to get ready for work. Sesshomaru sat up and looked at his phone.

"I have a missed call from the school." He stated before typing in his passcode to his voicemail. He placed the phone to his ear and I waited patiently while he listened. When he was finished, he let out a sigh and tossed his phone on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up.

"The school says classes are cancelled for the day due to electrical problems." Sesshomaru answered, also standing. "I have too many meetings today to take off work which means I will have to call Kaede and ruin her vacation."

"I'll stay home. There's no need to call Kaede when I'm here." I replied, freezing when I suddenly received a glare.

"You will do no such thing, Kagome." He growled out, suddenly very stiff. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I placed my chin against his chest and looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru, I will be okay. InuYasha still hasn't returned to work so he will be here with me. Plus Mom and Kikyou. I do believe Sango and Miroku had something to do but everything will be fine." I soothed, trying to calm him down. He reached up slowly and caught the beads around my neck in his hand.

"I do not like you leaving my side when you do not have your reiki." He whispered, making me pull away slightly.

"I know, but I promise I won't leave the house." I replied, hoping that he would calm down enough to let me stay. I really didn't want to interrupt Kaede. She does so much for us and deserved her well-needed vacation.

"I don't like it, Kagome. I will not be here to protect you." He retorted before nuzzling his face into my neck. I knew then that I was winning.

"I won't be alone. I'm surrounded by family and InuYasha. I will be okay." I pleaded, placing my hands on his arms. He let out a sigh before pulling away from me.

"The moment the meetings are done, I will come home." He finally agreed, making me smile.

"I look forward to it. Now, you need to get dressed or you will be late." I ordered, receiving a small smack on my bare ass.

"You need to put clothes on as well, my little mate." He growled, his eyes beginning to get a darker look to them. I let out a giggle before pulling myself from him and running to the closet. This time, if he wants me, he will have to work for it.

Rin

I opened my eyes and stretched under my pink covers. I looked out the window and saw the sun already high in the sky. I jumped up, thinking I overslept and was going to get in trouble. I was going to be late for school. I ran to my door and stood on my tippy toes to reach the door handle.

When I finally grabbed it and pushed my door open, I ran to Daddy and Mommy's room. I pushed open their heavy door and noticed that they were already gone. I turned from their room and ran downstairs as fast as I could. I wasn't very fast and sometimes that aggravated me, especially when Shippo could so easily do things that take me a while to learn, or things that I could never do.

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I ran towards the kitchen. I was surprised when I saw Mommy sitting in a chair in front of her laptop. She was taking a sip of her coffee and dressed in her pajamas. I ran up to her and tried to climb into her lap. As I struggled, she chuckled before helping me the rest of the way. When I was comfortable, she held me close to her while kissing my forehead.

"How did you sleep, Rin?" She asked before reaching out and messing with her computer again.

"Good. What about school, Mommy?" I asked, bouncing slightly in her lap.

"Your sensei called and told us they are having problems with their lights. You have the next two days off so you, Shippo, and I will be spending a good bit of time together. Your father will be home early today, but I'm not sure when." She answered, making me smile.

"Do you think we could go to the park?" I asked, looking hopeful.

"It depends on how the weather is when your father gets home. It is getting chilly outside now." She replied, looking up towards the doorway. I looked over to see Shippo rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Mama." He called, still half asleep.

"Come here, Shippo." Mommy called, holding out her hand to my brother. He walked over to us and took her hand before climbing into her lap beside me.

"Morning, Shippo." I said, receiving a glare. I giggled, knowing that Shippo didn't like mornings very much.

"The runts are up." Uncle InuYasha said, walking in with little Sakura. I jumped from Mommy's lap and ran to him.

"Can I see her?" I asked, jumping up and down excitedly. Uncle InuYasha sat down in a chair and held Sakura out for me to look at. I placed my hand gently on her head and giggled as her eyes met mine.

"You will be a good big sister one day, Rin." Uncle InuYasha said, making me jump up and down. I looked towards Mommy who was smiling.

"Mommy, are you going to have a baby like Aunt Kikyou did?" I asked, making Mommy laugh.

"One day, Rin. Your daddy and I want to be married first." Mommy answered, making me run back to her.

"Can you have a little girl like Sakura?" I asked, placing my hands on her leg.

"No! She's going to have a little boy!" Shippo yelled, making me stick my tongue out at him.

"I can't make that decision." Mommy said, laughing at us. "When it is time for me to have a baby, your father, nor myself, get to choose if the baby will be a girl or a boy."

"Why not?" Shippo asked while I nodded at his question.

"Because it doesn't work like that." Mommy answered, looking like she was trying to think of how to answer. "When it comes to babies, there is a chance that it could be either, but because the baby will be inside of my tummy, we won't know what we are having until the baby has grown some. I guess you could say that it is a little surprise."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and have twins. Then you could have both a boy and a girl." Uncle InuYasha said, making Mommy laugh again.

"Wouldn't that be something? I wonder how Sesshomaru would feel about that." She asked, looking towards Uncle InuYasha.

"Could you really have two babies at once?" Shippo asked, looking excited. I knew my face matched his.

"It's possible. It's also possible to have three at once, but that is also something that we will have to wait and see how it happens." Mommy answered. "I'm glad to know that you two wouldn't mind having a younger sibling."

"We'll have someone else to play with." I yelled happily.

"Mama, I'm hungry." Shippo said, making me run to my chair. I climbed into the pink seat that sat on top of it.

"Shippo, go to your chair, and I will make you two breakfast." Mommy said. Shippo did as she said, and I watched as Mommy pulled out two bowls and filled them with our favorite cereal. I smiled at her as she placed the bowls in front of me and Shippo.

"InuYasha." Aunt Kikyou said, walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to go do some shopping with Izayoi. I know you have to stay here with Kagome so I hope you don't mind."

"Enjoy yourself. You could use a girls' day. Are you taking Sakura or am I watching her?" Uncle InuYasha asked as Aunt Kikyou grabbed the baby.

"I'm going to take her." She replied before giving a kiss to Uncle InuYasha. Both me and Shippo gagged at the kiss.

"Settle down, you two, and finish eating." Mommy ordered, a smile on her face. I dug back into my cereal, not stopping until I finished. When I was done, Shippo finished as well.

"Can we go play?" I asked, showing Mommy that I finished my bowl.

"Yes, you may. Once I finish this, I will join you." Mommy said, making me smile again. I jumped out of my chair and ran up to my room, Shippo following behind me.

It didn't take long before Mommy joined us. We all laughed and played and even Uncle InuYasha came in. Of course, Shippo and I attacked him to the floor while he yelled at us playfully. Mommy laughed the whole time, and I was happy.

It had been a while since I got to spend any real time with Mommy. Now I just wished Daddy was with us. I knew he had to work, but sometimes I felt that he worked too much. Every now and again, Mommy and Daddy would come home late, and they wouldn't even be able to tuck us into bed. I missed them a lot on those nights.

"Rin, how about you play with this one?" Mommy offered, handing me one of my Barbies.

"Okay, Mommy." I said. Just then, a purple mist was suddenly in my room.

Mommy jumped up and grabbed me and Shippo, pulling us behind her while Uncle InuYasha jumped in front of Mommy. I watched in fear as a man suddenly appeared from the mist. He had purple markings over his face and I could tell that he was a bad man.

"Give me the miko and I won't kill any of you." The man said, looking past Uncle InuYasha to Mommy.

"You're one of those guards." Mommy whispered, her hands tightening on mine and Shippo's arms.

"The name is Renkotsu. I will have to give my thanks to your dog. When he killed Bankotsu, I stepped up to be leader, at least under Naraku. Though now there are only three of us left." Renkotsu said, his voice never faltering.

"Why are you working for Naraku?" Uncle InuYasha asked, his voice a growl. The man turned his eyes to InuYasha and before anyone could say anything, punched him into the wall. Mommy let out a yell towards Uncle InuYasha as he fell to the floor not moving.

"This is your last chance, Miko. If you wish for your children to live, you will come with me." Renkotsu warned. I could feel myself shaking now, knowing that this was a very bad situation.

"You won't take my mama!" Shippo yelled, jumping from behind Mommy. "Foxfire!"

"Shippo! No!" Mommy yelled as Shippo's fire went straight into the man's face. Mommy grabbed Shippo just as the man was about to hit him like he did to Uncle InuYasha. Instead of Shippo being hit, Mommy was.

She was sent to the ground, and I could hear a loud clunking noise as her head bounced. When she didn't move, I began to cry before running over to her side. I tried shaking her, but she still wouldn't move. I could see blood on the floor, and I knew that she was hurt badly.

"Daddy!" I yelled, even though I knew he wasn't here. I didn't know what else to do. Shippo kept attacking the man with different kinds of attacks, but I was worried that Shippo would get hurt just like Mommy and Uncle InuYasha.

"Let go of me!" Shippo yelled when his tail was suddenly in the man's grasp.

"Stupid kitsune! You will die for your actions!" Renkotsu yelled, looking very angry. Shippo reached up and bit onto the man's arm, causing the man to drop him. Just as soon as Shippo's tail was free, he jumped over to me. He stood in front of Mommy in a protective stance.

"My dad is going to kill you! He's going to rip your heart out for hurting my mama!" Shippo yelled, a smile on his face.

"Your _dad_ is not here, Little Kit." Renkotsu replied, taking a step forward.

"That's what you think." Shippo laughed. Just then, a white blur flew into my room, sending the evil man flying.

"Daddy!" I cried, about to run to him.

"Rin, stay!" Daddy ordered, his voice rougher than normal. I looked over as Uncle InuYasha groaned. He picked up his head and looked towards us. He automatically began crawling towards Mommy, trying to get her to wake up when he reached her.

"You should never have touched my mate or pups." Daddy roared, his hair beginning to float as a green light started surrounding him.

"Damn dog!" Renkotsu yelled, charging towards Daddy. Moving faster than my human eyes could see, Daddy had the man pushed against the wall, his clawed hand deep inside the man's chest.

"You will die for what you have done." Daddy growled, his face inches away from the man's. At that moment, Daddy ripped his hand away from the man's chest, holding a small red thing in his grip. Renkotsu sputtered and coughed up blood before falling to the ground. Daddy dropped the red thing, and it landed on the ground with a thud.

Sesshomaru

I turned towards my family and saw Rin staring at me with wide eyes. I was worried she would be afraid of me but was relieved when she ran to me crying. I let her cling to me as I kneeled down beside Kagome. I placed my unbloodied hand against her face and tilted her head. I could see her blood on the floor, and I knew that this was an injury that I couldn't heal.

"InuYasha, get Father's Escalade running. She needs to go to the hospital." I ordered, my voice still deep from my beast. I knew my eyes were still red, and I was doing everything I could to stay in control.

"I'm sorry, I tried." InuYasha said, not looking away from Kagome.

"Just go!" I yelled, turning to glare at him. He nodded before running out of the room.

"Shippo, take Rin and get in the car. Leave the backseat open for your mother and I" I ordered, once again pulling back my beast.

"Come on, Rin." Shippo said, pulling the sobbing Rin away from me. I was left alone in the room with Kagome, and I let out a growl at her unconscious face. Very gently, I pulled Kagome up and into my arms. I made my way downstairs quickly and climbed into the car which was already waiting.

InuYasha pulled onto the road the moment I settled myself in the seat. I had Kagome's head in my lap, and I could see the blood running down the side of her face from a gash on her temple. I looked up as InuYasha called everyone on their phones, telling them what happened. I listened to what he said, trying to figure it out myself.

Nothing could describe the amount of fear and guilt I felt at this precise moment. I was only at work for three hours before something told me that I needed to go home. I didn't even bother with canceling any meetings. I just jumped out of my window and flew to my house.

When I heard Rin scream for me, I knew they were in trouble. I couldn't stop my beast from appearing and ripping out that man's heart. I never should have left her alone. I never should have left her side. Now she was sitting in my lap, and I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Her breathing was deep and slow, as if she was so far in a sleeping state, she wouldn't wake up. I could feel myself fighting back tears. Rin was already crying, and if she saw me lose my control, it would just make things worse.

Why can't Naraku just leave her alone? Why did he have to have such a sick obsession with my mate? All we wanted was to live our lives in peace. I don't think that's too much to ask. I watched as InuYasha pulled into the demon hospital parking lot.

Father was already there, and he grabbed the kids while I got out of the car with Kagome. He took one look at her and his eyes bled just as red as mine. He knew that if I was bringing her here, the injuries were serious. I ran into the hospital, InuYasha and Father following me.

As I entered, two nurses surrounded me, asking questions. I explained as quickly as I could, making sure they knew not to remove the beads around her neck. I was reluctant at first, but I finally let them take her from me when Father put his hand on my shoulder.

He pulled me towards a chair and forced me to sit in it. I placed my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. I had never seen Kagome looking so helpless before, and it was killing me. All of this was my fault. I may lose my mate because I was foolish enough to let her leave my side.

"She will be fine, Sesshomaru. This is Kagome; she is a fighter." Father said, trying to make me feel better.

"I should have never left her alone." I replied, my voice cracking. I tightened my hands in my hair, once again trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Dad, I tried to keep her safe. I really did." Shippo said, making me look at him. He had tears in his eyes and his bottom lip was trembling. I knew he was fighting crying just as much as I was. I reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into my lap.

"I thank you for that, but it was not your job to protect her. It was mine, and I failed." I replied, pulling him close to me. I felt Rin's hands on my knee. I reached out to place my hand on her head, but I noticed my hand was still covered in blood.

Just then, Izayoi, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame ran in. They looked at me and I turned my head away, ashamed at my failure. I let my mate get hurt; I failed her.

"What happened?" Sango asked as Izayoi began wiping my trembling hand clean.

"We were attacked. I tried to protect them, but I wasn't expecting a human to be so strong. He caught me off guard and knocked me out." InuYasha answered, looking just as guilty as I did.

"I tried protecting Mama then, but when the man tried to hit me for attacking him, Mama protected me, taking the hit." Shippo cut in.

"I could hear her head hit the floor." Rin cried, and I used my now-clean hand to pull her into my lap. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from shaking too badly.

"I came in shortly after that and killed Renkotsu." I finished, squeezing my eyes shut even more tightly. "But I was too late."

"How badly was she injured?" Izayoi asked, sitting down beside Father, both of them carrying looks of worry on their faces.

"We don't know. They took her and told us to wait for the doctor to come to us." Father answered, knowing that I no longer wished to speak.

For three hours, I held on to my pups, never letting them go. Rin eventually cried herself to sleep and now rested against my shoulder. I had my hand wrapped around her protectively while my other hand was on Shippo's stomach, holding him against me. I was such a wreck the entire time that no one said anything to me because they didn't know what to say. And honestly, I preferred it that way.

"I'm looking for the family of a Higurashi, Kagome." A man said, looking around. Father stood instantly and I stood slowly, trying not to wake Rin.

"That's us." Father stated loudly, making sure the man saw us.

"I saw her mating mark. Which one of you is her mate?" The man asked.

"I am." I answered, stepping forward as Shippo climbed onto the shoulder that Rin wasn't sleeping on.

"I am Doctor Mitchell. Higurashi-san has suffered a head wound, as I'm sure you are aware. There was some slight swelling, but with medication, we were able to get it down. She is awake and resting now." Doctor Mitchell said, making everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" I asked, wanting to be as close to my mate as possible.

"Of course. If you will all follow me, I will take you to her." He said, turning and walking away. We all followed in silence until he stopped in front of a room. He motioned for us to go in and I stepped in first.

The moment my eyes met Kagome's, relief flooded through my entire body. She gave me a small smile and I ran to her side, not caring if I woke Rin up. I knew she would want to see her mother anyway. When I reached her bedside, I leaned down and pushed my lips against hers, thankful when she returned the gesture.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." I whispered as I pulled away, worried about hurting her.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Kagome replied, holding her arms out to Shippo who gladly jumped in them. Rin, who was stirring, looked over to see her mother, let out a squeal, and very nearly jumped out of my arms. I quickly set her on the bed with Kagome, smiling slightly as the woman I loved hugged our children to her.

"I should not have left you alone, and I will not make that mistake again." I informed, grabbing one of Kagome's small hands.

"Please don't blame yourself. None of what happened was your fault. Everything falls back on Naraku. But it doesn't even matter, I'm okay." She replied as I sat down in a chair beside her bed, never letting go of her hand.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Father spoke up, bringing Kagome's attention to everyone else in the room. Everyone gave their hugs and relieved exclamations until Kagome had spoken to everyone. She had to spend extra time with InuYasha, also telling him not to blame himself.

"This is the last straw." I stated, my voice full of determination. I looked from Kagome towards Father, InuYasha, and Kouga. "I will not allow that abomination to hurt my family again."

"I agree. It is time we put a stop to him." Father replied, nodding his approval.

"I can't wait to tear off a piece of that spider." Kouga added.

"How do you plan on ending this?" InuYasha asked, looking at me skeptically.

"I will kill him." I answered with no hesitation in my voice.

-sSs-

Here is Chapter 25. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

I do not own InuYasha.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Battle

Kagome

"I'm okay, Sesshomaru." I whined as his hands trailed through my hair. He was once again checking over the now almost nonexistent bump on my head. The only response I received from him was a flick of his eyes in my direction.

I sighed and let him check me over. I had been out of the hospital for two days, and Sesshomaru has done nothing but hover over me. I understand that he was worried for me, but I was okay, and I wanted him to back off a bit.

What I really wanted were answers. I knew him and Daddy had been planning, but he refused to tell me anything. Sesshomaru's words while I was in the hospital still sent a shiver down my spine. _I will kill him_. It wasn't so much the words spoken as it was the tone they were spoken in.

He had said that sentence with so much anger and finality that I almost pitied Naraku. Almost. When Sesshomaru finally got his hands on him, he was going to suffer. Sesshomaru was going to make him wish that he was dead. I knew I was going to have a fight on my hands as well.

With how protective Sesshomaru was, he was going to fight tooth and nail to keep me here. He wasn't going to want me to go fight with them, but I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. This was originally my problem, and I had dragged everyone into it. It wasn't right for me to just sit back and wait while my family could very well be sacrificing their lives for me.

I held out my hands and willed my reiki to them. If I could get my reiki back, I would have more of a chance of Sesshomaru allowing me to go. I inwardly groaned when nothing happened. I felt so useless, and there was nothing I could do. A large hand fell on mine, and I looked up at the concerned golden eyes of my mate.

"Kagome, even if you had your reiki, I would not let you fight." He stated, squeezing my hand. I turned to him, narrowing my eyes.

"I have to go!" I exclaimed, making his own eyes narrow. "All of this is happening because of me. How can I sit back and do nothing while the rest of you fight?"

"I will hear no more of this. I will not allow my mate to endanger her life." He growled before pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. I looked around the bedroom, trying to keep my face away from his. I was desperately trying not to cry and I knew he could tell.

"Sesshomaru–" I started before his finger gently went over my lips. He turned my face towards his and I couldn't help but look deep into his eyes.

"Calm down, my love. I do not wish to see you hurt. If you were to go, I would be distracted by your presence. I wish for this fight to be over quickly. I want to live my life with you in peace. I want to marry you and pup you and raise those pups without dealing with this hanyou." He said softly, making my tears flow. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I'm going to be so worried. I want to go so I can make sure everyone is safe. The entire time you're gone, I'm going to be freaking out, not knowing what is happening." I sobbed into his shirt. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I was thankful for the embrace. I wasn't sure when they would leave, nor was I sure when they would come back…if they did at all.

"Kagome, Father and I are daiyokai. InuYasha carries Father's blood and is one of the strongest hanyous alive. Kouga will also be joining us and he is just as strong as InuYasha. There is no reason to worry about us. We will all be fine and return when the battle is done." He soothed as his hand moved up and rubbed my hair.

"That doesn't mean I won't worry for all of you." I argued, turning my head slightly and looking out the window. The night sky was upon us and I couldn't shake the feeling that death was at our front door. I would never tell him, but it felt like it has been following me around since Sesshomaru spoke those words at the hospital. I could only hope and pray that death was here for Naraku, not one of my family.

"Look at me, my Kagome." He ordered. I lifted my head slightly and looked up into his golden eyes. He pushed his lips to mine gently while tightening his hand in my hair. I closed my eyes and accepted his kiss for everything it was worth.

It screamed his love for me while also trying to give me the comfort I so desperately needed. I tightened my arms around his neck and pushed myself deeper into his hold. I wanted his love so badly at the moment that my need for him was almost painful.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered, my lips still against his in a light, feather touch. "Make love to me? Show me how much you love me?"

"Kagome." He whispered back, his arms tightening around me. "I will never be able to show you just how much I love you, but I can give you an idea."

He pushed his lips to mine again and I opened my mouth immediately, giving him the access I knew he would want. Just as I predicted, his tongue shot into my mouth, tasting and exploring everything I had to offer. His tongue pressed against mine, his own movements filled with his need. A small moan escaped my lips, and I knew he enjoyed the sound because he was suddenly pushing me to the bed.

Gently, I was pressed onto my back as he crawled over me, his lips never leaving mine. His hands traveled down from my shoulders, stopping at my waist. Finally, when the lack of oxygen was making me lightheaded, he pulled his lips away from mine but thankfully kept his lips pressed to my skin. He left a trail of light, gentle kisses along my jawbone before stopping at my ear to nip at the small lobe.

I moved my hands from his neck and ran them down his back and around to his chest. I began unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to feel the muscles hidden underneath. I was glad when he didn't stop me. In fact, he took it one step further by completely removing the shirt. I slid my dull nails down his chest, feeling every curvature his body had to offer. I could feel the rumble deep within his chest as my fingers went lower, stopping just above his stomach.

He pulled his lips from my skin and looked down at me for a moment. I wasn't sure what he was thinking but he was suddenly filled with a new type of passion. His mouth crashed into mine and he kissed me so hard, I could feel my lips bruising under the contact. He kissed me as if he was never going to be able to kiss me again. His claws tore through the shirt I had on, leaving my torso bare to him.

Before I even had a chance to react, his large, clawed hand grabbed my breast and squeezed as if he was trying to memorize the feel of my mound in his grip. His mouth left mine and hungrily nipped at my exposed nipple before pulling it into his mouth. His tongue flicked and licked at the nub, tasting everything I had to offer.

While our sex life held many different types of sex, this was one that had never happened before. It suddenly clicked as to what was happening. The impending battle was upon us. Soon my mate would leave to fight the evil that has chased me for years. He was memorizing me, this moment, our love, just in case he did not return.

Tears fell out of my eyes as I realized what he was doing. He was saying goodbye. If he didn't come back to me, he wanted this memory to be ingrained in my mind. He wanted to make sure I always had a part of him with me, that part being what he was doing to me now.

I looked down to see his eyes looking at me while he suckled on my breast like a newborn pup. His hand left my breast and gently caressed my cheek, wiping away the falling tears. He let go of my breast with a pop before leaning over me. His forehead rested against mine, chest against chest, legs intertwined with one another, our bodies flush together as much as possible for the moment.

"Do not cry." He whispered. "Let me show you how much you mean to me."

I couldn't say anything. How could I, knowing that he was worried about returning to me? I only nodded my head and pushed my lips to his. As much as it was killing me to think of losing him, I would not turn away what he was giving me. His lips were gentle against mine as I ran my hands down his chest, not stopping until I reached his pants. I quickly unbuttoned them and pushed them down over his hips. When I could get them no further, his own hands took over and pushed them down the rest of the way before making their way to my own.

In a matter of seconds, we were both completely naked, enjoying the feel of skin on skin. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh and I thrust my hips into his. He pulled away from my mouth and once again took a breast into his lips. I arched my back, letting out a moan as his tongue worked wonders on my bud.

As he continued to tease my body, my mind flashed to all of the times we had been together in such a way. There were so many that I couldn't even keep up, but one stuck in my mind longer than the rest. It was when his instincts had taken over and claimed me as his. His own beast had chosen me and made sure that no one else would take me, even if only for a few days.

That action alone spoke of so much love, it was almost overwhelming. Sesshomaru as a whole, himself and his yokai, loved me. His entire being wanted me as his mate, and while I'm already his mate, the realization that no matter what, Sesshomaru will always love me, had tears forming in my eyes again. I realized, then, that I wanted to experience that kind of love again. If this was going to be the last time we spent together like this, I wanted to do it so that we both know how much we love the other.

While I knew what his actions meant, if I were to ask him to do this, he would understand what I was saying. It would be me accepting his beast. He would know just how much I loved him, and that was what I wanted. In the off chance that he did not return to me, I wanted him to know exactly how I felt. I wanted him to take that to the grave.

"Sesshomaru." I called, waiting until he released my bud and looked up at me. "Will you…will you knot with me?"

"Kagome." He whispered before pushing his lips against mine in a needy kiss. "You will never understand just how much I love you, Woman. I will knot with you. I will claim you as mine for all of eternity."

I kissed him one last time before he gently turned me onto my hands and knees. His hands rubbed over my back before stopping on the cheeks of my ass. He gave them a tight squeeze before kissing one of them. I had expected his cock against my womanhood so when his tongue was suddenly inside of me, I gave a startled jump before moaning at his touch.

His hands still rested on my ass as he fucked me with his long appendage. Tears still fell from my eyes and now dripped to the sheets as I moaned out my pleasure. I knew he wouldn't make me come just yet, that would be saved for when he was ready to tie with me, but for now, I would enjoy the feeling of him savoring my taste, knowing that was exactly what he was doing.

After a few more moments of his sweet torture, he pulled away, leaving me whimpering for more. I looked over my shoulder and met reddened eyes. I knew he was letting his beast take over and that told me he was ready to claim me, to love me.

Neither one of us could hold in our moans as his large cock pushed into me, filling me to the core. His entrance was slow and gentle, letting me feel every inch he took until his hips rested against mine. He leaned over me, completely dominating me. His large body covered every inch of mine. His silver hair fell over his shoulders, creating a curtain and shielding us from everything else. His hands rested just behind mine and tightened in the sheets. His mouth gently kissed over my mating mark, causing me to moan.

My impatience getting the best of me, I pushed my hips into his, begging him to move. He let out a feral growl and pulled himself back, just so he could slam into me before stilling again. I whimpered and lowered my face to the bed beneath me, submitting to him completely. In that instant, he lost all control and pulled out of me again, only to slam back in, repetitively this time.

I couldn't help but call out his name as he pounded into my core, waking up every sensitive nerve I had. His growls rang out above me, sounding very much like the powerful being that he was. The sound of those growls, and knowing that I caused them, was enough to make my arousal spike even more. I loved knowing that I could please him and his beast.

It didn't take long before that familiar tightening in my stomach made itself known. I fisted my hands into the sheets beneath me as I felt him growing inside of me. I knew that he was very near his completion as well. Just when I thought I couldn't be filled anymore, my walls clamped down so hard, I thought I was going to explode, in more ways than one.

I moaned out my release while he tried to move within me, but couldn't. Instead, his own orgasm shook his entire body as his seed shot so far into my womb, I could feel every little spurt. His fangs sunk down into my mating mark, holding me still as his long orgasm carried out for at least a good minute. The last time we knotted, he had not gotten as big, and now I was uncomfortable with how full I was. But I wouldn't change anything about that. The fact that he had grown so much meant he wished to be knotted with me for a longer period of time.

After a few minutes of panting, Sesshomaru released my mark and gave it a few licks to heal it. He rolled us to the side and wrapped his arms around my stomach before burying his nose in my hair. I grabbed one of his hands and held it above my heart, squeezing it as tightly as I could.

"Kagome, I will return to you." He whispered, making my eyes water again.

"Promise me. Promise me that you, and everyone else, will come back to me." I cried, clutching on to his hand even tighter.

"I promise. Father and I will not let anything happen to anybody." He replied. Without moving his hand from mine, he stretched out his finger and placed it on my chin, forcing me to look at him. He gently kissed away my tears even though new ones formed immediately.

"I love you." I whispered, just before his lips met mine. After a gentle kiss, he pulled away and smiled down at me.

"And I love you. That will never change." He replied before pressing his free hand firmly against my stomach. I knew what he was doing and I honestly didn't blame him. With how large he normally was, and now add the fact that he was so swollen, we would be stuck together for hours. If you pressed on my stomach, you could literally feel him within me.

That was what he was wanting. Just as I did, he liked knowing that we were one, even more so now because we were tied. I had never wanted to be pregnant so badly in my life. For the simple reason that, if he did not return to me, I would have his child. While I knew that I wasn't going to end up pregnant, I still wished it.

I inwardly shook my head, sending away the thoughts. I had to have faith in him. He promised me he would return and he never breaks a promise; his honor wouldn't allow it. I leaned my head back on his chest and relaxed into his hold. His lips pressed against my forehead, lingering there before he finally rested behind me.

"Sing for me?" He asked, his voice soft. I was silent for a moment before I began to sing slightly. The way he was acting was convincing me that the battle was much closer than I had originally thought. Once again, I began crying as I softly sang for him.

I was worried beyond belief for what was coming. The moment they left, I would be hysterical, until they returned. The entire time I sang, he nuzzled my mating mark with soft kisses and licks. When I finished the song, he kissed my temple before leaning back on his pillows.

"Sleep, my love." He whispered, pulling me to him as tightly as possible.

"Will you be here when I wake?" I asked, my voice showing just how tired I was.

"I will always be with you." He replied. I didn't say anything, but I noticed how he didn't answer my question.

He said he will always be with me, but he never gives more of an answer than needed. If he intended to be here when I awoke, he would have just said yes. That's when reality hit. He wouldn't be here. Neither would Daddy, InuYasha, or Kouga. When we all woke up in the morning, they would be gone, fighting Naraku. More tears fell from my eyes as I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to a soft knock on my door. I rolled over to see my bed empty and the tears, which had finally stopped falling, fell freely again. He was gone. I grabbed my robe and quickly folded it around me. Just as I did so, my door opened to reveal Mom and everyone else. I took one look at them and lost it.

Every sob that I had been holding in last night now escaped, and I could do nothing about it. I sat on my bed and covered my face, trying to somewhat keep my dignity. I felt arms wrap around me and I pushed my face into Mom's chest. Two sets of little hands fell on my knees and I looked down to see two tiny pairs of green and brown eyes, both also filled with tears.

I grabbed my children and held them as close to me as possible. Sango and Miroku sat on the bed, one behind me, the other beside me. Ayame climbed behind them while Kikyou sat on the floor with Sakura. I realized, then, that everyone was grieving in their own way. Besides Sango and Miroku, everyone's significant other had left for the battle.

For that entire day, we sat there and grieved. We cried, we laughed, we talked, and then we cried some more. We gave each other the support we needed during such a hard time. It wasn't until the next morning that we all climbed out of my bed and decided it was time to try and live our lives until they returned. We all made our way downstairs for breakfast where we sat in silence until I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Does anyone know what their plans were?" I asked, not looking up from my untouched breakfast.

"Miroku and I were told to keep you all safe, but that was it. I can tell you this though: inu yokai have a trait that they keep well-hidden and because of this, they will be gone for a couple of days." Sango replied, taking a small bite of her food.

"What trait?" Mom asked, just as confused as I was.

"As I'm sure you know, inu yokai are very protective and _possessive_ creatures. InuYasha and Kenta both have a reason to hate Naraku, not only because of Kagome, but because he kidnaped Kikyou and Izayoi as well. That alone signed his death warrant. Then you have Sesshomaru. Not only did Naraku terrorize his mate; he also killed his pups. To Sesshomaru, this is a hunt, and Naraku is the prey." Sango explained, making me set my fork down. I hadn't had much of an appetite before, but it was completely gone now. Slowly, I was beginning to understand what Sango was saying.

"They are going to toy with him, aren't they?" I asked, my face draining of color.

"No, they will torture him. They will make him beg. They will make him earn his death." Sango replied, her eyes meeting mine. Sango was right. They were going to make Naraku's death as slow and as painful as possible, and they would enjoy every minute of it.

"I think I need to go lay down." I whispered before standing up and making my way to my room. All of this was because of me. My family was having to access their dark sides because I threw them into my problems. How horrible of a person was I?

Three days. That's how long they've now been gone for. We've had no word from them. We had no idea what was going on. Those of us that were mated knew that our mates were still alive, but that was it. Not knowing was the worst part of all this.

Before I realized it, I was standing in front of Sesshomaru's armor room. I placed my hand on the pad and watched as it scanned me. Slowly, it opened, and I pushed my way into the room. The first thing I noticed was the missing swords on the walls. All four of them were gone. The armor that rested in both corners were gone as well.

Seeing that they took so much protection meant that they thought that this was going to be a challenging fight which meant one of them could get hurt. My eyes turned to the tainted jewel still sitting on the pedestal. This stupid thing caused so much trouble in the lives of everyone I cared for. I'll never understand how one little jewel could cause so much harm.

"How has my miko been?" A hoarse voice spoke out, causing me to turn. My mouth dropped at the sight of Naraku. He had blood all over him, both dried and new. Quite a few fingers were missing and he stood hunched over, as if it was too painful for him to stand straight. Blood dripped out of his mouth and nose. His eyes were almost swollen shut and I could see the cracks in his lips. He had no shirt or pants on, only a pair of boxers that was shredded and barely hung on to his hips. I could see everything my family had done to him, and it made me sick.

"I'm not your miko." I replied. There was no way I would ever feel sorry for him, not for what he has done to the ones I cared about. While I didn't like the idea of torture, or my family being the cause of it, I knew they would never do this to anyone else. The question was, how did he escape?

"No, I suppose not. Your dog made that perfectly clear as he dripped poison over my cock." Naraku stated, making me flinch.

"You deserve everything they did to you." I retorted, ignoring the churning in my stomach.

"Can you really say that? Do you know what they did to me?" He snarled, making me take a step back. My hand bumped against the tall pedestal in the room, and I looked down to see the jewel. It was glowing and almost seemed to be calling to me.

I looked up at Naraku to see his eyes growing angry. I realized, then, what he did with my reiki. He didn't lock it away; he moved it. That was why he had tried to take the Shikon no Tama after Mukotsu attacked me. If he gained the jewel while it held my reiki, he would be unstoppable. I also knew he was about to attack. Just as he charged me, I grabbed the jewel and squeezed it tightly in my hand.

A loud scream echoed around us as the breath was suddenly taken from my lungs. I turned to see Mom standing in the doorway, her hand covering her face as tears ran down her cheeks. As she looked at me with horror on her face, I looked down to see Naraku's clawed hand deep within my stomach. Blood dripped down onto the floor and I looked back up to see Naraku smirking at me as if he thought he had won.

When I smirked back at him, his eyes narrowed. He didn't realize the moment I grabbed the jewel, I felt my reiki surging within me. I let out a pained laugh as everyone else ran into the doorway behind Mom. I gave everyone a look, trying to tell them as many things as I possibly could. Sango had tears running down her eyes. Mom fell to her knees while Ayame held her. Miroku held Rin and Shippo to him, who were sobbing, and Kikyou was frozen in shock. I gave them all a smile, giving them the reassurance they needed, before turning back to the man in front of me.

"Die, Naraku." I said before pushing all of my reiki into the hole in my stomach. His hand instantly purified away, leaving me to fall to the ground. I watched as, slowly and painfully, my reiki traveled over his body, turning everything it touched into ash. Soon, his screams of agony faded, leaving only the sobbing of my family behind.

I could feel my energy draining and knew that I wouldn't live. I tightened my hand around the jewel and the only thing I could do was wish to see Sesshomaru and my family one last time. I knew I wouldn't though. I was going to die, and while Daddy had Tenseiga, by the time they arrived, it would be too late. I couldn't help but scoff at the irony. The entire time, I had been worried for Sesshomaru when death had actually been waiting for me.

But I was okay with it. I was happy for the time I got to spend with my mate. I was happy that my family was safe and would no longer have to worry about Naraku. I could die in peace, knowing that everyone would be okay. I closed my eyes and relaxed. There was no point in fighting. My time was up. I only had one thought as I let the darkness consume me.

 _I love you, Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru

Catching the bastard had been easy. He only had two of his seven guards left, and between the four of us, we had taken them down quickly. Now I circled around the stone table, enjoying the sight in front of me. Naraku was chained to the table, his arms and legs stretched to the max. A cloth was shoved down his throat, keeping him from making too much noise.

Father also circled around him, his eyes glowing just as red as mine. Kouga stood at the head of the table, looking over the man with disgust on his face. The only one not enjoying this was InuYasha. He had human blood in him so he had no beast. Kouga didn't have a beast, but he had instincts. Someone had attacked a member of his pack, and now he wanted revenge.

"What should we do first, Son?" Father asked, his voice a deep growl. Neither one of us was in control anymore. We belonged to our beasts at the moment and we would until this vile thing was destroyed.

"Anything is suitable for this filth." I replied, placing one clawed finger on his chest before pushing down. His blood welled up around my claw and I very slowly dragged my claw down his skin, slicing it open. Small whimpers could be heard from the disgusting hanyou.

We had already shredded his clothing, leaving him bare to us, except for his boxers. While those would be dealt with in due time, for now, we would give him the false hope that at least some part of him was safe. I would personally take care of that area for him ever touching my mate.

"I'll start us off." Kouga said, moving in front of our prey. Father and I just watched as Kouga suddenly got a wicked gleam in his eye. "First things first, we need to make sure you can't walk." In that instant, Kouga slammed his hand down on the hanyou's hip, crushing the bone. Naraku let out a yell that was muffled by the cloth in his mouth. I couldn't help my toothy grin at the sound of his pain.

"You should not have messed with our mates, Abomination." I stated, looking at my elongated claws before giving him a wicked smirk. I ran my claws over his chest, making sure to tear through a nipple, leaving poison behind the entire time. The screams intensified as Naraku struggled against his chains.

Father once again circled around our prey, watching as my poison ate at the flesh of the spider. He smirked evilly as a thought crossed his mind. "I have been alive much longer than my sons. I have learned many ways to torture those that wrong me or my pack. Not only did you touch my mate, but you very nearly killed my daughter…several times. You should never have messed with an inu yokai's property."

He walked away for a moment and grabbed a jug of water that was conveniently placed nearby. When Naraku's eyes landed on the jug, they grew wide.

I watched as Father tore off the top and began pouring the water over the cloth in Naraku's mouth. Even I winced when I realized what Father was doing. The more water he poured, the more Naraku had to swallow, taking the rag with the water. While the cloth had originally just been resting in his mouth, it was now in his throat, blocking off his breathing.

Father stopped pouring the water and looked down at the reddening hanyou. Without a care in the world, he set the jug down and looked at Naraku, who looked as if he was about to pass out. Suddenly, Father ripped the cloth from his throat, sending blood splattering to the floor. The choked off scream told me exactly how badly that rag had torn the spider's throat. He wasn't going to be able to scream, no matter what we did.

I looked at Father, who held a wicked gleam in his eye. He was born in an age where something like this was normal. While I had knowledge of the different types of torture methods, he had most likely performed all of them. That gleam in his eye told me he was enjoying every moment of this, much more than I was.

Three days was how long we kept his torture going. We never let him sleep, and when he finally thought we were going to stop, we made sure to dash that hope. My beast was beginning to get bored, and as he did, Kagome would come to mind. I missed her and just wanted to be home with her. It was time to end this.

I stood beside the stone table and looked at our work. I was very pleased at how much the hanyou had suffered, and as I looked up at Father, I could tell he was just as pleased. He also agreed that it was time to end this. I shredded his boxers, taking away the last bit of hope he had. I looked up at him to see his eyes staring at me with fear.

I smirked before holding my hand above his manhood, letting my fingers grow green. As the poison slowly dripped onto his cock and balls, melting away the skin, I thought of all the times he had hurt my Kagome. I would ruin him before I killed him.

"This is for touching what is mine." I growled, letting my poison flow more freely. Naraku's mouth was opened in a silent scream and my beast purred at the sight. "Kagome was never yours, Half-breed. She has always been mine, and you will die for what you have done."

"You're right." Naraku whispered, his voice hoarse. He let out a painful laugh before continuing. "I am a half-breed, but I wasn't born that way. I was born human but wished for strength. With the jewel, I absorbed the demons around me, becoming what I am today. Thank-you, Sesshomaru, for reminding me."

Before I even had time to react, Naraku suddenly exploded into hundreds of demons that surrounded us all. I flared out my youki before drawing Bakusaiga. It will be easy to take out all of these demons, and he was a fool if he thought he could kill us this way. Just as I was about to attack, all of the demons flew out the door, disappearing from sight.

"Fuck!" InuYasha yelled, chasing after the yokai. The rest of us followed behind but were surprised when we were confronted with Naraku again. He just gave us a wicked grin before disappearing in his miasma.

"Where did he go?" Kouga asked as Father and I growled. We had him, and he escaped.

"We will find him again. It will be easy to track his scent with how much blood there was." Father stated, his eyes turning back to his golden color. Mine, however, retained their red. Suddenly, I felt as if something terrible was going to happen. My beast was roaring at me to do something, but I didn't know what he wanted because I didn't know what was wrong.

"We should return home so that we can regroup." InuYasha said, looking at the ground, his own anger boiling over.

Just as I was about to say something, an intense pain shot through my body, causing it to tense so much, I had no choice but to fall to the ground. I could see Father hovering over me as my heart raced in my chest. It felt as if a part of me was being torn away. I don't know how long the pain lasted, but I could see everyone looking at me with worry as I roared at the pain. It wasn't until four little words echoed in my mind that the pain subsided.

 _I love you, Sesshomaru._

"Kagome." I gasped out, understanding what had just happened. I couldn't fight the tear that escaped my eye as I went limp and just stared at the roof.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Father asked, making another tear fall.

"She's gone. He killed her." I whispered, unable to move from the shock of my mate being gone.

"Kenta, go! She needs you! InuYasha, go with him! I'll take care of Sesshomaru!" Kouga yelled. Father didn't waste another second before scooping InuYasha up and flying away in his orb. I didn't say anything as Kouga grabbed my arm and placed it over his shoulder.

He pulled up my limp body and began walking out of the warehouse. My thoughts only remained on Kagome. She was gone. The love of my life was taken from me, and I will never see her again. My mate was killed.

"Pull yourself together. Your father has Tenseiga. He can bring her back. Don't you think she's going to want to see you when she wakes up?" Kouga asked. I turned my head slowly towards him. Father could bring her back. He could use his sword and give me back my mate.

In an instant, I was flying through the air, Kouga holding on to me for dear life. It took a few minutes before I landed in front of the house and ran inside. The entire way, I was undoing my armor, letting it fall to the floor. As I made it up to the second floor, I was met by InuYasha. He had tears in his eyes, and I knew. Father was too late. Her soul was already gone. I tried to step around InuYasha but he held up his hands.

"You don't want to go in. You don't want to see her like that." InuYasha said, making me look at him. I had to see her, just one last time. He looked into my eyes before dropping his hands. He stepped out of my way with his head hung low.

As I passed him, I could see everyone else except for Father and Izayoi. Miroku held on to Sango, who was sobbing into his chest and holding on to my children. Ayame had run to Kouga the minute she saw him. Kikyou was walking towards InuYasha, refusing to look at me. I turned away from the huddled group and walked into the armor room. The first thing I noticed was Tenseiga laying across the room as if it had been tossed away.

At first, all I saw was Father's large figure holding on to something. His shoulders shook and I could hear his sobs. I realized he was holding on to the woman I loved, mourning for the loss of his daughter. Izayoi was also with him, sitting beside him and clutching on to his arm for dear life. Her sobs were much louder than his. I could see her hands covered in blood and I knew that she had tried her best to save Kagome.

"Father." I said, my voice cracking from the tightness in it. Father's shoulders stiffened before he gently lowered his arms and placed Kagome back on the floor. He grabbed Izayoi and stood before turning to me. His eyes were puffy and I could tell he was trying to be strong for everyone else.

As he passed by me, he gave me a look full of guilt and sorrow. I turned from his gaze and let my eyes fall on Kagome for the first time. My heart stopped immediately. Her skin was a sickly pale color, at least the parts that weren't covered in her blood. I slowly made my way forward, not trusting my own strength.

I kneeled beside her body and placed my hand on her somewhat-cold cheek. I placed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. Her normally wonderful scent was ruined by the smell of death and blood.

I couldn't fight it anymore. I let out a broken sob and pulled her as close to me as possible. Without even realizing it, I began rocking her to me. She was gone. That was all I could say to myself; over and over again. I felt as if I had died with her, and I wanted to. I didn't want to be in this world without the one I loved.

When I felt a sudden warmth in Kagome's hand, I grabbed it gently. At first, I thought I was imagining things, but the warmth kept growing. I looked down at our hands and was surprised to see a pink light glowing from them. I set her back on the ground gently and held her hand in both of mine before pulling her closed fingers open.

"It's the jewel." Father said, making me look at him. I hadn't even realized he had entered the room again. He kneeled down beside me and placed his hand in ours. He grabbed the jewel by the string that was connected to it and held it up. As he held it over Kagome, it pulsed, causing both of our eyes to go wide.

Just then, it cracked, sending out the strongest, most pure energy I had ever felt. It was so bright, I had no choice but to cover my eyes with my hand. When the light faded away, I moved my hand and gasped. The jewel itself was gone, and now a small glowing orb floated above Kagome.

I watched as a pink tendril made its way towards me. I didn't even flinch as it gently rubbed against my cheek. I had never felt something as innocent as this light. The moment it touched me, I knew what it was. While I had never seen such a thing, the familiarity was there. It was a soul.

"Kagome?" I whispered, holding my hand out to touch the light. As I did, it moved away from my face and fell into my hand, wrapping around it as if it was giving me a squeeze. As it pulled away, I began to panic.

"Please don't leave me!" I begged, reaching out after the light. "I need you! Please don't go!"

I watched as the orb floated above Kagome's body for a second more before lowering itself into her body. The moment the light was gone, I could no longer feel the pureness of her soul, and I felt my heart shatter all over again. Once again, she was gone. I looked down to the floor and closed my eyes. I clenched my teeth together, keeping in the sorrow I felt. I would never show that to Father. I would never let anyone see just how alone I was.

"Sesshomaru, look!" Father exclaimed, causing me to open my eyes. I gasped as I looked to her stomach to see the open wound slowly healing until nothing was left except for her lightly tanned skin. I grabbed her hand and noticed it was warm with life again. I held my breath, looking for any sign that she was coming back to me.

"Sess-Sesshomaru." She whispered, causing me to let out a sound that was a cross between a sob and a laugh. I placed my hand on the side of her face, forcing it towards me. I was leaning over her, willing her eyes to open. And they did. I gasped at the sight. Instead of her beautiful brown eyes, she now carried breathtaking pink orbs. It was as if the jewel itself had become a part of Kagome.

"I'm here." I said, smiling down at her. She smiled at me as her eyes focused on my face.

"I'm alive?" She asked, making me let out a laugh.

"Yes, my love, you are alive." I replied, pushing my lips to hers. I moved my hand from her cheek and put it in her hair, holding her lips to me. I could hear Father yelling for the others and I knew that I would have to release her soon, but for now, I wanted to memorize the feel of her lips against mine.

"Kagome!" Izayoi yelled, making me pull away. I backed up enough to help Kagome sit up slowly. She leaned against me, still weak from what had happened. We all sat there for a few minutes, everyone giving their hugs while Kagome explained what happened with Naraku.

It turns out Izayoi saw the whole thing, from Kagome being impaled, to her killing Naraku with her reiki. She had tried to save Kagome but it was too late. Father and I explained to Kagome how the jewel was now a part of Kagome, and I showed her her new eyes, which everyone loved.

A few hours later, after a bath and dinner, I helped Kagome lay in our bed. When I was sure she was comfortable, I climbed in beside her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. I took in her scent, which now held a hint of her power. We had no idea how strong she was now, but we knew we would find out. We were silent for a few moments, just holding each other.

"I heard you." I whispered before pushing my lips to her forehead.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at me, my eyes once again getting stuck in her pink ones.

"When you died, I heard you say you love me." I replied, running a thumb under her eye. I would never be able to get enough of these eyes. It almost seemed as if they could see into a person's soul.

"That's what I wanted. I knew I was going to die, and I wanted to make sure you would remember just how much I loved you so I poured that thought into my mark, hoping that you would hear it." She admitted, snuggling into my chest. I moved my hand from her cheek and began rubbing her back.

"Please don't leave me again." I begged, placing my chin on her forehead.

"As long you don't leave me, I won't leave you." She answered, making me smile.

"Then I guess we're stuck with each other, Love." I chuckled.

"I guess we are, and I couldn't be happier." She replied as we both fell into a deep sleep, knowing that neither one of us would be letting go of the other.

-sSs-

Here is Chapter 26. This is the final chapter. I will be posting an epilogue, then I'll be starting on the sequel. I hope you like it. Please leave your reviews. Thank you.

I do not own InuYasha.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Epilogue: Wedding

Kagome

"What if he doesn't like it?" I whined, looking at myself in the mirror. Mom was behind me, putting up the last strand of my hair.

"How could he not like it? You are beautiful." Mom replied, giving me one of her warm smiles.

The day of our wedding had finally arrived, and I hadn't realized how nervous I would be. I have stared down death, and even accepted it, but getting married to the man I was already mated to left me in a bundle of nerves.

Not only was I nervous about what he would think, I was also nervous about falling, or screwing up, or doing something completely embarrassing, which was very well possible. I've always been clumsy, and it would be just my luck for that clumsiness to appear today of all days.

"I'm surprised he left you alone long enough to get dressed." Sango added, looking at herself in the mirror.

"If I went through what he did, I would never let Kouga out of my sight." Ayame argued, making me sigh.

They were right. Ever since that day two weeks ago, Sesshomaru has literally been stuck to my side. He was so worried he was going to lose me again that he refused to let me out of his sight. In all honesty, I couldn't blame him. If the roles had been reversed, I would have died the moment he did, and from what people have told me, he had looked so broken, they were sure he was planning on following me.

"I don't really mind it." I admitted, looking in a different mirror as Mom and Kikyou put my veil on. "This way, I'll never forget that he loves me."

"I don't know how you could ever forget anyway. Do you not see the way that man looks at you?" Sango replied, giving me an annoyed look.

"I can't help but sometimes think he could do better." I whispered, looking down at my gown.

"Stop it, Sweetie. This is your wedding day. You should not hold that kind of face." Mom started. "You are already mated to Sesshomaru. He has protected you, loved you, cared for you. He worships the ground you walk on. Do not think about whether you deserve him, or if he deserves you. Just think about the fact that you have each other."

"Thanks, Mom." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"Do not ruin your makeup, Kagome." Kikyou warned. "I have already fixed it twice, and I'm not doing it again. I will let you walk down the aisle with smudges."

"You look beautiful, Mommy. I'm glad Daddy found you." Rin said, making me smile. I bent down and hugged my daughter as tightly as I could.

"Thank-you, Rin. I'm glad your daddy found me as well because I was able to meet you." I whispered into her ear. Just as I was releasing her, a knock on the door could be heard.

"If you're Sesshomaru, stay away!" Ayame growled, walking to the door and pulling it open slightly.

"Don't worry, we sent the bastard away. But we need to get situated. It is almost time." InuYasha's voice came in. Ayame looked around the group to make sure we were all ready before opening the door so that the men could file in.

"Why am I so nervous?" I whined, shaking my hands in front of me. InuYasha's statement just made my nerves explode even more than they already were.

"Wow, Kags, you look…amazing." InuYasha stated, stopping to look at me.

"Do I?" I asked, almost begging for a good answer, He walked over and hugged me tightly.

"You look beautiful. Sesshomaru won't know what hit him." He whispered into my ear before letting me go. I looked behind him to see Daddy staring at me. His eyes were already filling with tears. I walked over and hugged him. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and squeezed as tight as they could without hurting me.

"I am tempted to kill my own son, just so he can't take my daughter from me." He stated, making everyone laugh.

"I'll still be your daughter, Daddy." I replied, making him chuckle.

"You will always be my feisty little girl." He said, releasing me before holding out his elbow. I placed my hands around his arm and took a deep breath.

"Don't let me fall." I whispered, making him chuckle.

"I would never let you fall." He replied, patting my hand. "It is time."

Sesshomaru

I couldn't help but let out a somewhat annoyed growl. I hadn't seen Kagome since early this morning, and I was starting to get impatient. I was ready to see my mate and wife, and I didn't like being away from her. Sure, I sent her texts, and she would reply to them, but it just wasn't the same.

I couldn't stand being away from her, and she knew it. Yet, she insisted on not seeing me until it was time for the ceremony. I used every bit of will power I had to fight her puppy dog look, but in the end, I failed. When she gave me that look, I could never say no.

The only reason I was somewhat okay with it was the knowledge that we would soon be married. That meant she had no reason not to let me pup her anymore, and that is exactly what I will do the moment she becomes fertile. I have waited long enough to see her grow with my seed, and I will wait no more.

"It's time for us to get to our places." Father stated, patting me on the back. "Go to the altar and we will get the women."

"Make it quick, Father." I ordered before stepping out of the room. I walked down to the altar, ignoring all of the looks I was receiving.

We had wanted a small wedding, but sadly, I was a well-known business man. It would have been rude to turn away the clients of our company, considering I have been to quite a few of their own weddings. So now, about two-hundred people sat, waiting for me to get married.

Sadly, because quite a few of them are humans, I had no choice but to conceal myself and Kagome. Ever since she absorbed the Shikon no Tama, her eyes have stayed that bright pink, which I had no problem with. It just made her even more unique. But that was something that couldn't be seen by humans, just as my true humanoid form couldn't.

I watched as Izayoi walked out and took her seat at the front. I knew that if she was coming out, the wedding was about to start. Right on cue, the lights dimmed slightly and the music started playing. The first to show were Miroku and Ayame.

I almost laughed at the pairing. The two most hentai people, walking down the aisle together at my wedding. I have to admit that Kagome had a sense of humor. Following behind them were InuYasha and Kikyou. At least these two were actually a couple.

I couldn't help but begin to get nervous. I was anxious to see Kagome, not only because it had been a few hours, but because I wanted to see her in her dress. This was our wedding day, and I'm sure I will love it no matter what, but curiosity was getting the best of me.

After InuYasha and Kikyou took their places beside me, Kouga and Sango began making their way down. I could see Kouga's look, and I knew he was telling me that I would like what I saw. There were only two more people to go before I would be able to see Kagome, and once again, my anxiety rose.

Shippo was the next one to come out. He took one look at all of the people watching him and froze. I just about laughed at his petrified little face. This kitsune can look a man who wishes harm on his mother in the face, but he just so happens to have stage fright.

I held out my hand towards him, and he just about ran to reach it. He stuck his little hand in mine, and when he was standing beside my leg, I released it before patting him on the head. He gave me a look of thanks before finally starting to calm down.

Rin had no problem with the attention she was receiving. In fact, she was happily skipping down the aisle, throwing out petals. She held a huge grin on her face, and instead of going to stand beside Sango, she gave my leg a tight hug. I placed my hand on her back, guiding her towards the demon slayer.

The music suddenly changed, forcing my eyes up to the end of the walkway. Everyone stood, waiting for their first sight of the bride. The moment she walked around the corner, she literally took my breath away.

I had never in my life thought her more beautiful than she was at that moment. Her dress fit her like a glove but also made sure that nobody could see too much of what was mine. I just about wanted to run down the aisle and take her in front of everyone.

I hadn't realized just how much I was looking forward to this moment. I didn't even notice Father or anyone else in the room. My eyes were glued to Kagome's. She wore a large, shy smile on her face. Tears were pooling in her eyes, attempting to overflow. I couldn't help but give her the biggest smile I could make.

All during the ceremony, I just stared into this beautiful woman's eyes. The woman who was my mate and becoming my wife. She was everything that I could have ever asked for. She was my heart and soul, and at this precise moment, I was making her mine in every way.

When it came time to kiss her, I didn't hesitate. I pushed my lips to hers, ignoring the saltiness of her happy tears. I released her hands and put both of mine on the sides of her face, pulling her deeper into the kiss. I was showing her, and everyone else, that she was mine. She will always be mine, forever and for always.

-sSs-

So, here is the final chapter. Short, but sweet. Because of this, I will go ahead and post Chapter 1 of the sequel(Unexpected Love). I hope you enjoyed and please review.

I do not own InuYasha.


End file.
